Alternating Current
by AmCat
Summary: Bella meets Edward...in a dark alley where he tries to drink her blood. The last thing a normal person would do is fall in love with the carnivorous vampire, but Bella is far from normal. Can she still love him even when he begins preying on her friends?
1. Prologue and Birthday

**AN: This is my first FanFic, guys, and a major shout out to Viper003 whose story made me decide to publish my own.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything about Twilight. Except for the characters, plotlines, settings, and general Twilight empire. That's all Stephanie Meyer's.  
**

**Prologue:**

_Irrational. Absolutely irrational_, I thought to myself as I stood facing the back door, flashlight in my left hand and sack of garbage from the party in my right. The dumpster wasn't far away. It was only across my backyard and six feet down the alley towards my neighbor's house; it was less than thirty steps, round trip. I shouldn't be so afraid to take out the trash.

_But it's Dark outside._

I had a flashlight, and the porchlight would be on, though its light was only anemic. It would only light up the patio and the first third of my backyard. Still, it was something.

_But it's Dark outside._

So? I was eighteen, an adult. I shouldn't be so edgy about it. Besides, who could hurt me here? I lived in Clarendon, Texas, a small town with a population of less than two thousand. It wasn't like I was in downtown Phoenix or something.

_But it's Dark outside._

I'm a coward, scared of the dark just like I was when I was eight years old. I stood there facing the door for another minute. Then I sighed, turned the knob, and stepped out onto the patio. After taking three quick strides to the other side, I opened the gate, flicked on my flashlight, and walked into the backyard. I was engulfed by Darkness.

**Chapter 1: Birthday**

I grinned as the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the first guests to the party. I yanked open the screen door and greeted my friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben with a wide smile.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Bella!" They replied in unison. They looked at each other and giggled. "Happy eighteenth!" Angela congratulated me.

"Yeah," Ben continued, "You're the first one of us to become an official adult. How's it feel, old-timer?"

I laughed, "Feels great." I directed them to the food, and Angela began munching on carrots from the veggie tray as Ben started snarfing cookies. The doorbell rang again.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike was next. Of our group, he was probably my least favorite. He was constantly trying to flirt with me, though I had repeatedly turned him down. He took the opportunity to give me a hug, which lasted longer than necessary. I shrugged him off, suggesting that he join Angela and Ben at the snack table. Mike agreed and helped himself to some Dr. Pepper.

The rest of my group of friends followed, and when everyone had arrived, my mom announced, "All right everyone! Who wants to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey?" They all stared at her. Mike snickered, "What are we? Six?" Mom pretended to be brokenhearted at our lack of party spirit, but she broke down in giggles when she couldn't stand it any longer. Renée was such a goober sometimes. "Fine, fine! I was just kidding. Bella, do you want to open presents or watch the movie first?"

"Presents," I replied. Better to get them over with sooner. I always felt guilty when people spent money on me. My friends each pulled out their gifts, and I decided to go with Ben's first. It was a new computer game, one that I vaguely remember mentioning at the lunch table. Next came Jessica's. She gave me a box set of three Jane Austen novels, knowing I had wanted to add to my collection of classics. I smiled as I unwrapped _Sense and Sensibility_, _Mansfield Park_, and _Pride and Prejudice_. I thanked Jess and took the box from Lauren's hands; it was obviously a DVD. I undid the wrapper and gave a delighted squeal when I saw the cover for _The Princess Bride_. Tyler handed me his next, and I could tell it was a CD. Sliding the paper off the case, I gave him a puzzled look. "Muse? Who are they?"

"I think you'll like them," was his only reply. I shrugged and reached for Mike's gift. It was a small box, and I scowled when I saw the Marlboro logo beneath the paper.

"Cute, Mike. Real cute," I snarled. Everyone in my circle knew I had never touched a cigarette and never would.

"Well, I thought, since you were old enough…" He suggested. I rose to throw the cigarettes in the trash when Mike stopped me. "No! You have to look inside!" Though I was still annoyed by his stupid stunt, I obliged. Inside the box I saw a $20 iTunes giftcard. I decided Mike wasn't _totally_ worthless as I chunked the box in the trash and pocketed the card.

I saved Angela's for last, since she was my best friend. Hers was a simple cardboard box in the shape of a star, but when I opened it, I gasped. Glittering inside was a gorgeous hand-made necklace with the most intricate beading I had ever seen.

"Thanks so much, Angela. You're the best," I said, hugging her. She knew me so well; she didn't spend any money on me, other than buying beads that she would have used sometime anyway. It was times like these that I truly and deep down appreciated our friendship.

**---Section Break---**

After everyone left, Mom and I began cleaning up. We cleaned up the table and put the leftover snacks away in the fridge. After ten minutes of straightening-up the living room and kitchen, Mom handed me thirteen-gallon garbage sack, loaded with paper plates, cups, napkins, and coke bottles. "Take this out to the dumpster," she told me.

"Mom! Can't I _please_ wait until tomorrow?"

"No, dear, you'll forget."

"But, Mom it's…"

"Bella. Go. Now."

"Fine," I mumbled. I slipped on my tennis shoes and yanked the flashlight out of a cabinet, glancing out the window as I did. I gave an internal groan. It was 11:00 at night in March. I was happy that it was mild outside; unlike the northern states, Texas wasn't in the middle of a cold spell. Warm as it may have seemed, it was still pitch black outside.

I got that queasy feeling in my stomach as I stood facing the back door. _Nothing will happen. Nothing will happen. Nothing will…_

My heart was hammering at the thought of not being able to see out there. I would only be exposed for twenty-five, maybe thirty seconds, but still…

_It's Dark outside._

With my nerves trembling like live wires, I opened the back door.

**How did you like it? Please review, as this is my first FanFic and I've pretty much already written a bunch of this story. In fact, I'm going to enable anonymous reviews until I get a lot of reviews, or until someone sends me something nasty. **

**I'm sorry if this one seemed boring, but I promise the next chapters have some major action. Oh, and I'm not so sure about the title for this story. If you have any suggestions for a new title, mention it in your review.  
**


	2. Unexpected

**AN: Thanks to _twilighters_of_the_world_ for my first review! Hooray!**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

I saw the bright spot on the ground quivering with the unsteady grip I had on the flashlight. It was cloudy out, no moon, no stars, no nothing. I stepped up to the dumpster and lifted the lid, trying to calm myself.

It didn't help when the massive black cat leaped out of the dumpster the second I opened the lid. As it flew by me it screeched like it had seen a ghost. Biting back a scream, I tossed the bag into the dumpster and slammed the lid. A bubble of hysteria was creeping up to my lips, and I had to bite that back, too.

The cat seemed to do the trick. I was just about ready to laugh at myself and my stupidity for being so scared. With the Darkness to my back, I stepped out toward the patio, and toward the safe haven of a brightly lit living room.

Until I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger here, but you have to review to get the next chapter. And I still need suggestions for a new title. Or, tell me if you like "Red Sun Rises" just fine.**


	3. Fright

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! As always, please review, and I don't own anything about Twilight.**

Chapter 3: Fright

The hand spun me around. As it was, I couldn't see who belonged to the hand. It occurred to me that it might have been one of my friends - probably Mike - playing a mean joke on me. Ready to release a scathing reprimand to whoever it was, I raised my flashlight to shine the beam directly into a pair of coal black eyes that I had never seen before.

The eyes were set in a face that was pale, ashen white, with tousled bronze hair on top. His face was masculine, proportional, and threatening. His mouth was set in a wicked grin, displaying something I had never expected: fangs. As I stared at him, I realized he was gorgeous. And he was terrifying. Taking all of this in within a second, I wanted, I tried to scream, but I was so frightened that it wouldn't come out. The hands had a rock hard grip on me, one wrapped around my waist and the other cradling the back of my neck. I put my hands on his chest, dropping my light, my precious light, in the process. I shoved and pushed but he didn't seem to even feel my efforts.

Slowly, he began to bring my neck closer to his mouth, and I could feel an icy cool breath on my skin. Though I knew that what was happening should be impossible, I was still enveloped by the fear that he would actually do it: actually drink my blood. Redoubling my efforts, I pounded on his chest, wondering why I couldn't manage to yell or scream or _something_. He chuckled then, a low, feral sort of laugh that sounded like it came straight from a horror film. He wasn't affected by me at all, though I was beating on him with all my might, which wasn't much to start with.

Apparently, resisting was out of the question. So, I stopped resisting, and let the Hellish angel bring me closer, ever so slowly.

I had no idea what I was doing, or why. But before I could think about it, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was little more than a peck on the lips, but it was enough. He abruptly let go and I staggered backwards, groping for my flashlight on the ground. When I grabbed it, I shone it in his face.

What I saw surprised me. Though my legs were demanding that I run as fast as possible back to the house, I stood rooted to the spot. I couldn't look away from him. His face, before a mask of monstrous savageness, was now stuck in what seemed an expression of fear. His eyes, black as the darkness surrounding us, were wide open like he had received a shock. That wasn't all, though.

I also saw he was wearing black pants, and a black cape, and nothing else. I could see his perfectly sculpted torso in the gap of his cape. Now, more than ever, I thought he was the most stunning creature I'd ever seen.

He touched his lips gingerly, like he was afraid that it would sting him. Against all common sense and my better judgement, I reached out to him, but he just stood there, rock still, holding his fingertips against his beautiful lips.

I slowly lifted my foot and took a step closer to him. _What am I doing?! I should be running for my life! Stop walking toward him - RUN AWAY!!_ My head was screaming at me.

It didn't need to. As soon as I put my foot down on the gravel in the alley, his head snapped down to look at it. Then he looked in my eyes with one more fearful, confused glance… and disappeared into the night.

**AN: Mention it in a review if you want an EPOV for this chapter.**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer*  
**


	4. UnexpectedFright EPOV

**AN: Phew! This one was _long_. And it took me awhile since I didn't already have it written (I didn't know if I was going to do an EPOV). Special thanks to KcCrazy for putting up with my** **wheedling. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing belonging to Stephanie Meyer (namely, Twilight).  
**

**Chapter 4: Fright (Edward's POV)**

Waiting in the darkness, I scanned through her thoughts. I wondered how long I would have to wait for her to come outside.

I was thirsty, and I wanted her.

Badly.

So I tried to decipher an answer from her mind.

_Man, that's cool. I can't believe the CGI in this. It's amazing_, she thought. Ah, she was watching a movie. _Ghost Rider_ from the looks of it. She had just come to the part when he rides is motorcycle off the skyscraper and whips the fiery chain around. I suppose that Ghost Rider is a good choice, though I personally think Blackheart has nothing on me when I hunt.

Then I sighed to myself. If she was in the middle of a movie, it could be hours, probably overnight before she emerged.

Since I was in for a wait, I decided to hunker down by the dumpster and think. I started reminiscing about my change. Many years had passed since that terrible vacation to Italy.

I had taken a summer trip in 1917 to Italy, with my best friend and adopted brother, Emmet McCarty. Part of the tour package was a visit to the historic Volterra City Castle, and we were only moderately excited to see it. The tour guide was a beautiful woman, slender and pale, curvy in all the right places, wearing a red suit that only emphasized every feature that boys my age often dreamed about in a woman. But I wasn't interested in the guide, or the castle, or Volterra. We had decided that we wanted to go to the beach to get some of that wonderful Mediterranean sun and swim in the ocean.

We never made it to the ocean. While the tour guide introduced us to the owners of the castle in this big, circular stone room, guards with dark grey cloaks bolted the doors behind us. And before any of the tour group knew what was going on, the owners, and everyone in their entourage, started killing us; I saw them break my fellow travelers' necks like dry twigs. I saw them tear holes in the bodies, and start drinking the blood.

And I wondered why none of this was happening to me. Or Emmett. They were leaving him alone as well, and reacting to our fright, we had put our backs against each other's and assumed some sort of defensive stance. As if that would help against these superhuman monsters. And I thought again, _Why not us?_

As though in answer to my question, the leader of the vampires approached us, with a small dollop of blood running from his lip. An old, white-haired man who was very well-kept - except for that trickle of blood - he smiled at us gently, as if sympathizing with our predicament. Emmett and I both cowered.

"We keep the ones who retain a cool head during this," he told us, like he was explaining why he wasn't letting anyone drink us dry. Then another one approached, another old man, but this time the old one had sleek, black hair. They smiled and I noticed how they didn't have fangs like I thought they would.

"Tell us your names," they white-haired one told us, in a polite voice.

"Emmett McCarty." I was surprised that he didn't stammer; I was so frightened that I didn't know if I could speak. The old ones looked at me expectantly.

"E-Edward Masen."

And then they bit us, too fast for me to see it - but to my surprise, I couldn't feel blood pouring out of me. Emmett fell to the ground and started writhing, and as I watched him yell out in pain, I could feel fire spreading from the bite. Straight to my heart. _What have they done to me?!_

Then I fell to the ground, too. I let out a few gasps of pain until the flames started consuming my heart. I started screaming. It was torture. Pure, undiluted, torture. Not even the cold stone floor could alleviate the hell that was burning inside my chest, slowly creeping out to envelop my limbs. I thought I would be glad to black out since I wouldn't feel it anymore. But even after I lost consciousness, I could still feel the searing heat, burning, burning, burning…

**---Section Break---**

After I woke from my flaming nightmare days later, the white-haired man - I learned his name was Aro - explained what had happened. He gave the same spiel to Emmett when he woke up, too. He told us he would get the right people to call our parents to tell them that we had been killed somehow, kidnapped by terrorists or drug runners from the Middle East. Then with a stern warning about what would happen if we ever told someone the truth about us, that we were vampires, he sent us on our way.

Emmett and I roamed around, killing when necessary, and keeping to the wilderness when it wasn't. We didn't want to go back to the States just yet, so we stayed in Europe for a while. That's when I discovered my ability.

I could hear Emmett's thoughts, and those of any other vampire who was near us. But I could also hear the thoughts of humans - the ones who were to become my victims. Whenever I became thirsty, I could hear the mind of a human, thinking about what was happening to them right then, what concerned them most. I didn't care. They were only food, after all.

Emmett, on the other hand, didn't get any special gifts of that sort. He was just big. Huge, like a grizzly bear. I always laughed at him when he showed off his strength by karate-chopping a boulder in two, or knocking a giant tree over with a swipe of his foot. He was always playing around before, and that hadn't changed after our transformation.

My father had died in the Spanish American War when I was little, so my mother, Elizabeth Masen, decided to adopt Emmett so I wouldn't be alone. She would be devastated by losing us, so Emmett and I decided to go back to the US only after our mother had died, since we would live forever.

**---Section Break---**

_"Mom, can't I please wait until tomorrow?"_ I perked up at her words. Her mother was making her do something she didn't want to do?

_"No, dear. You'll forget."_

_"But Mom, it's…" Dark outside._

_"Bella. Go. Now."_ Oho, Bella, was it? Not that it mattered much; she wouldn't be alive for very long, anyway.

_"Fine."_ I saw the images in her head as she yanked a flashlight out of a cabinet and picked up the sack of trash. Then she stood, just looking at the back door and arguing with herself about whether or not to go outside.

Good grief! Would she never come out here? I was getting thirstier by the second, and the searing in my throat was hot enough that I seriously considered snacking on the cat that just hopped in the dumpster. I could tell it was hungry, too; its need for food outweighed its instinct to stay far away from me.

Come on, already!

She finally opened the door, walked through the patio, and stepped into the dark backyard. Yes. I had no need to read her thoughts now. She was already in a mild state of panic from the darkness as it was, and anyways her smell would be enough to guide me in my ambush.

And what a smell! Young and fresh, she had pure blood, untainted by alcohol or medications. I hated it when my food turned out to be seasoned with Benadryl or Plavix!

But she, _she_ smelled like heaven. I couldn't even remember a time when I was human that food smelled this good.

She kept walking, and I could see the light on the ground from the flashlight shaking. Mmmm, I could almost taste the adrenaline the fear was giving her. Yet another wave of her scent wafted over me, and I silently praised the West Texas wind.

Venom flowed over my teeth, and the anticipation of her taste was just about to drive me insane. I didn't want to maneuver around the trash sack, so I decided to wait until she dumped it, laughing to myself when she was frightened by the black cat that had just been so frightened by me.

She slammed the lid down on the dumpster, and I made my move. Stepping silently from behind her neighbor's shrubs, I snuck behind her as she turned toward her house. I grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around to face me. Her terror at seeing my face would only heighten the adrenaline.

And heighten the flavor…

I locked one arm around her waist, so she would have to face me, and I cupped my other hand around her jugular. The sweet blood pulsated under my palm, and more venom swirled around my tongue. She began fighting against me, her weak fists pounding against my chest uselessly. I chuckled. Her efforts were so pointless against me, and her thoughts had become scrambled and incoherent with panic, just like all the rest.

Unlike the rest of them, though, she stopped trying to escape, and let me bring her closer. Inhaling her wonderfully appetizing aroma, I tried to prolong the moment, getting as much arousal out of her smell as I could before I tasted her.

!

!!

!!!

_What!?_

I have had dozens of victims. Roughly two thirds of them had been females. Never had I even considered this in all my years that _this…_

Lightning has power. But lightning hurts. She had power, strong as lightning, but it was sweet. If I could judge from her beautiful aroma, her throat would have tasted like manna to my tongue.

But her lips… those tasted better than ambrosia on mine.

I couldn't stop myself from letting her go; it was like she had shocked me with a 1000-amp live wire.

I hadn't noticed that she dropped her flashlight. I was too appetized by her scent to see it fall, and now I was too shocked by her kiss to stop her from getting away. I felt of my lips; they were still stinging with sweet joy and longing.

Then I noticed. I couldn't hear her mind anymore. That meant she was no longer my victim. But, after this night, I knew she would become my pursuit.

**AN: Hoped you liked it! Review please, and I will be very happy. Oh, and I have a random poll on my profile if you want to check it out.**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	5. Addiction

**Hey, everyone! You are so lucky, I guess. I thought I wasn't going to be able to update until Thursday, but I decided that I could spare the fifteen minutes needed to update.**

**So, here you are. Back to Bella, and I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5: Addiction**

The rest of that night, I did not sleep. I couldn't close my eyes without replaying the scene in my head, and I didn't want to fall asleep for fear the beautiful, wild face would fade away. All night I stared at my ceiling, but I only saw his glorious face, reddish-bronze hair, and perfect body. After someone had tried to kill me, I should be swooning in terror, but I could only swoon in awe and wonder.

I finished my senior year thinking about him. At least once every class day, Mr. Banner in biology or Mr. Varner in calculus would have to repeat a question several times to me before Angela or Jessica would nudge me with her elbow. I would snap out of my daydream and usually get the question wrong. I could do my homework, work on tests and quizzes, but when it came to lecture time, I couldn't help thinking about him.

I thought about him in the summer. My dad, Charlie, thankfully didn't notice; there had been a recent streak of drunk drivers on the highways in our county, and he had his hands full.

Renée, however, was much more observant. "Bella, dear, you seem really distracted lately. Is there anything wrong?" she'd ask.

"I'm just ready to get off to college, and meet new people," I'd lie. I couldn't exactly explain the cause for my recent absentmindedness.

Another year passed. I breezed through my freshman year at Seattle University. I thought about him. Again, through the summer, I kept the memory alive in my head so I would never forget his beautiful face.

I began my second year of college in Seattle. Thinking about him still.

**---Section Break---**

The cardkey slipped easily through the slot behind my door, and I stepped into my dormroom. _Sigh. Alice is such a messy girl for someone who loves clothes as much as she does._ Mary Alice Brandon - Alice - was my roommate. We had only just started living together at the beginning of this semester at Seattle University, and already the room was a wreck, like someone had filled a cement mixer with designer clothes and emptied it onto the middle of the floor. Lightly stepping over a single Gucci sandal, I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_... before I could think about it, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was little more than a peck on the lips, but it was enough. He abruptly let go and I staggered backwards, groping for my flashlight on the ground…_

It had become a sort of private ritual for me. Every day I went to classes, worked on my assignments and reports like a responsible college student, and then returned here to daydream about _him_.

I had devoted a small corner of my mind to this scrap of memory, and I obsessed over it daily. Nothing - friends, flirts, illness, or term papers - could pry me away from my precious reminiscence. He was my drug, my heroine, and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

He had tried to kill me and drink my blood! I was infatuated anyway. Any normal person would have called the police shortly after the encounter. Any normal person would have tried to forget the incident. Any normal person would be afraid that he would turn up again. Me, I was afraid he wouldn't.

No one knew about what had happened that night a year-and-a-half ago. I never told my mom, or even Angela, and it wasn't for fear that they would put me in a mental institution. No, I was scared that they would try to convince me that it was a dream, try to take him away from me. And I couldn't bear living without him, even if it was just in a shred of memory tucked away into the darkest recesses of my head.

I had long ago given up on trying to discover the reason behind my fixation on a creature that had wanted to murder me. All the theories had run through my head, but none of them were quite right. It wasn't that he had literally cast some spell on me, or that he was just so glorious. I didn't know what kept him on my mind day and night, but whatever it was had lodged itself - permanently - in my thoughts.

My reverie was broken by the buzzing of the phone in my pocket. Looking at the screen, I saw it was Alice calling. What now? I whined to myself. I had learned that it was best to give my silent obsession a scheduled amount of time in the evening, and I still had thirty minutes to be lost in his coal-black eyes and perfect face.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Guess What!" Alice chirped over the phone. Aggravating, overenthusiastic pixie.

"What?' I groaned. I wanted to just hang up on her and return to my daydreams.

"My old friend Rosalie Hale from Forks High School is going to be in Port Angeles!"

"So?" I didn't understand her excitement. How could she be so happy about something that wasn't the memory of a near-death experience?

"Duh, silly! She wants to hang out and go shopping and stuff." Alice loved shopping. Alice _adored_ shopping.

"And what does this have to do with me?" And my ever-so-lovely replay of that night?

"Well I can't _not_ introduce you two! What kind of friend would I be?" _An excellent one._ I missed Angela sometimes. But she was far away in Manhattan, busy writing screenplays and being married to Ben…

"Bella? Yoo-hoo."

"Huh? Yeah, that sounds fine." I half-heartedly agreed to Alice's plan of spending all Saturday in Port Angeles and its myriad of chic department stores. I hated to begrudge Alice her pleasure in shopping when she was trying to be nice. I needed a new pair of jeans anyway.

"Great! I'll call Rose right now. Ooh, we're going to have so much fun!" she squealed and hung up. I slid the phone back in my pocket and stared at the ceiling for a bit, not really seeing it.

I glanced at the clock. _9:31_. Oh, it was time to quit and get back to the real world again. It came, as always, far too early. But satisfied (sort of) with my daily dose of him, I got off the bed and began rearranging the clothes so that most of them were piled on Alice's side of the room. Then I took a shower and went to sleep, leaving a lamp on for Alice when she returned. It was her habit to never even think about going back to the dorm until at least 12:00. She had plenty of other people to socialize with until then.

Me, I didn't have much of anyone. Except for him, of course… I drifted off.

**What did you think? Tell me in a review! Seriously, I'd like to get up to twenty reviews, and so even if you don't normally review, do it anyways. Please. Pretty please? With a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean on top?**

**Check out my profile for a Twilight poll, and:**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*  
**


	6. About a Cougar

**AN: So, I was one review short of my goal last chapter, so is it too much to ask for thirty reviews this time? Really it's not that much. And sorry for the late update, but I was in Austin for the last two and a half days for a history competition. So, without any further ado: Chapter 6. I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: About a Cougar**

I woke up that Saturday to Paramore on my radio. _There is something/I see in you./It might kill me/But I want it to be true_. As I stretched my arms an rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, cozy thoughts drifted through my head of curling up with my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and a cup of tea. Then I saw Alice pulling outfits out of her closet and holding them up to me. And I remembered. Shopping. Whee.

"Bella! You're finally awake! For a moment I thought I wouldn't have enough time to dress you," she complained.

"Alice, I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself, thanks." The prospect of spending hours flitting between department stores didn't help my morning mood.

"Fine, but I get to pick out some shoes and at least two camis for you." Well that's just fine. As long as she didn't go overboard.

I took a quick shower and blow-dried my hair, pulling the waves up into a messy ponytail. I put on my normal shopping clothes, a pair of capri-length workout pants, a tee-shirt that said "Kiss Me, I'm Irish," and a pair of black flip flops. I stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed my purse and said, "Alright Alice, I'm ready."

"Bella, no! You can't go out in public looking like that. I know I said I wouldn't dress you, but this is awful!" Alice squeaked.

"Alice, I'm being realistic. These are my economy clothes." Alice gave me a puzzled look. "I mean these are the clothes I wear to shop in because they're easy to take on and off when I'm trying things on."

"Oh." Alice sounded disheartened at my practicality. "Well, let's go get some coffee and get on the road. We have to meet Rose at the strip at 10:00."

We walked out the door.

**---Section Break---**

I was so ready for lunch. Alice had managed to make me get a whole pile of clothes I didn't need. I was able to get my new jeans, though they were the only thing I had actually needed.

As we pulled up to the restaurant, a little bistro named "La Bella Italia," I thought about my narrow escape from a pair of shoes I would have certainly regretted: a strappy set of pumps that were shiny silver and bedecked with beads. I shuddered internally.

We were led to a booth by a man who flirted a little with Alice and Rosalie, but that didn't bother me too much. They were, after all, beautiful. Alice's slight figure and short, spiky chestnut hair made her look fun and bubbly, matching her personality incredibly well. Rosalie, on the other hand, was long, curvy, and had long auburn tresses running in waves down the length of her back. I envied them, a little.

We ordered our food and drinks, and I started listening more intently to the conversation Rosalie and Alice had been having since we walked in the restaurant.

"No, Rose, I don't think I would like that. I'm more into guys that are quiet. I think he would… balance me out in a way. And I would just _die_ if he had a southern accent and called me 'ma'am.' It's so respectful and gentleman-like. And if he could sing…"

"I'm just saying," Rosalie interjected, "that I would be lucky to run across a guy who could protect me, but made me laugh, too. And he shouldn't be too polite. Then he would never touch me. I just want… a man who would look scary to others, but I would know he's just one huge teddy bear."

Alice continued to disagree with her. "Well, that may be for you, but I don't know…"

"What about you, Bella?" Rosalie asked before Alice could go on. I was caught off guard somewhat. There was really only one man I could think of that I had ever dreamt of having. And I'd only… met… him once.

"Any boys we should know about? From high school or from over the Internet?" she prodded.

"Uh, no. I have plenty of guy friends in class and stuff, but I'm not interested in anyone."

"Oh, c'mon Bella! Please?" Alice piped in. "Don't hold out on us!"

"W-w-well…" I stammered. Their eyes began glowing at my hesitation. I wasn't about to tell them, was I? "There's this… one guy I met once."

They both leaned closer, whisper-shrieking, "Tell us!"

"Okay. I only… saw… him once, for about two minutes. But he's the sort of guy I think I could fall for." They both stared at me expectantly. "I didn't actually _talk_ to him," I copped out. There was no way I was telling them about the kiss. Or that he was a - gulp - vampire.

I was able to recoup and organize how I was going to phrase this when the waitress brought our salads and sandwiches. I smiled politely at her and murmured, "Thanks," but Alice and Rosalie continued to stare.

"Spill." Rosalie commanded.

"Fine, fine." I drew in a deep breath. "He was mysterious, just really mysterious. He was elegant and very well-built. I could tell he had defined muscles, but he wasn't bulging like those gross-looking body builders. You know the ones that are so lumpy that they look like skin-colored sacks of potatoes?" Both of them laughed, and I felt more confident to continue. This was the first time I'd really felt like I had girlfriends. "He seemed to have a wild edge to him, though he was really clean-looking."

"Ooh, Bella likes the bad guys!" Alice conjectured.

"No, no. I don't think I could stand those cocky guys that think they're _sooo_ tough. With those guys, they're afraid to open up to you or talk to you about anything. Those kind are way to physical."

"I'm confused, then," Alice said. "What kind of man _do_ you want?"

"Let me think how to say it," I asked. I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to remember every detail I could about him. His black eyes; his angular, glorious face, the animalistic edge to his movements; his hard muscles. The most important thing, though, was the feel of him. When my arms had grabbed his neck, it was like there was no way I could have moved him, but he just moved because I touched him. And his lips. Kissing them had been like kissing steel, covered in soft silk. The velvety hardness of those lips reminded me of a wildlife reserve I had visited once.

"I want a cougar."

"A what?" They both asked.

"A mountain lion."

"We know what a cougar is, Bella," Alice retorted. Then she said softer, "We just don't know what you mean." I could see they were actually interested in what I thought, not just wanting to gossip with me like high school girls swooning over cute boys.

So I explained. "He should be noble, majestic even. And he would be midway between a softie," I took a sip of tea, "and being too tough. You know how cougars are just beautiful, and graceful in a powerful way. He would be like that until he gets angry, when he protects me. Like when a mother cougar protects her babies. He would turn completely feral. And he would be absolutely _glorious_."

Alice and Rosalie sat with expressions that were amazed by my confession, and Alice had paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. "Good Luck finding that guy, ever," Rosalie murmured.

"Yeah, what are the chances?" I replied.

We ate in silence for a while, until Alice couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well, what would he look like? Surely he didn't have whiskers and fangs."

"No," I half-lied with a nervous chuckle. "But he wasn't very tan. He was kinda pale, but he pulled it off. And he had wonderful bronze hair that was… what was that style called?"

"Afro?"Alice suggested.

"Comb-over?" Rosalie added with a giggle.

"No, no, wait. Was it a mullet?" Alice squeaked with laughter.

"Actually," I said, "I think I heard it called 'Casual Disarray.'"

"That's hot." I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's comment.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about! Like that one guy in that one movie," Alice said.

"Ooh, I think I know the one you're talking about…"

From there, we all started talking about celebrities and movies we liked. I was surprised how natural it felt to just be chatting with them.

For the first time since I came to college, I felt like I had girlfriends. I smiled at the idea, and thought it would be really wonderful if we wound up getting married together, having kids at the same time, living as neighbors.

_But, then, why would I be so lucky?_

* * *

**AN: Remember, I'd like 30 reviews before I post the next chapter, and maybe I'll be mean and not post it until I get 30 reviews. If it helps, I already have the next chapter written, so even if you just tell me to update, click the little green button under this. Please. Oh, and feel free to PM me with ideas for future chapters or something like that.**

**Also, I have a One-Shot that I want everyone to R & R. It's called Hate the Sun. It won't take you very long, and I really think it's worth it. Plus, it has an excellent song to go with it.  
**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*  
**


	7. Newborns

**AN: Thanks to Laurenta, Viper 003, Always-Here-Imani, Jasper and Emmett Lover, jaydeesgirl, and cloudstars101 for their awesome reviews. Just to warn you, this story is going to diverge just a bit from the main E/B thing. I want to include others' romances, too. I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Newborns**

We continued our shopping trip for another four hours, and I gathered yet more unnecessary clothes. I probably wouldn't need to go shopping again for another six to eight months after this.

At 5:30, I celebrated to myself. We had literally shopped in every clothing or accessories store in Port Angeles, and they couldn't find another one to drag me to.

"Oh, Rose, I've had so much fun! But I don't know when I'll see you again." Alice looked a little sad, and Rosalie's dejected expression looked just as bad. I could tell she didn't want us to depart, and Alice didn't want to go.

I found I didn't want to leave, either. I wasn't enjoying the idea of breaking up my newfound friendship.

"Well," I said with a little hope, "Surely there are other things to do in Port Angeles besides shopping. What kind of local dives are there?"

Alice and Rosalie brightened immediately and looked at each other. "The Summit Lounge!" They both squealed at once. "Bella, that's perfect. We could stay here all night!" Alice cried. Just like high-school girls, they jumped up and down and hugged me.

"Alright, alright. We'll go," I agreed, out of breath. Then a new problem occurred to me. "I'm not exactly dressed to go out, am I?" I observed, glancing down at my tee-shirt and flip-flops.

Alice gave me the 'duh' look. "Do you, or do you not have two gigantic bags of stylish clothes in the car?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," I said, and we walked into a convenience store where I could change. I selected a dark green sundress that came to right above my knees, and I paired them with brown boots that came up to my mid-calf. I liked the way the green and brown set off my brown hair and eyes, and I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice had encouraged me to buy the ensemble for exactly that reason. Luckily, the heels on the boots weren't too tall. I wasn't usually very clumsy, until I put a pair of heels under my feet. Then I couldn't help but trip over everything, or nothing.

Taking my hair down from the ponytail, I let it fall down past my shoulders in its natural wavy look. Then I walked out of the bathroom to find Alice and Rosalie purchasing gum.

"I don't get why you like fruit flavor in your gum," Rosalie said. "Gum should be minty to make your breath fresh and clean."

"But the fruit tastes better," Alice argued. "It's not so harsh. Hey, Bella. What kind of gum…? Wow. You look amazing. You should wear clothes like that more often."

Rosalie agreed, "Yeah, Bella. You are drop-dead gorgeous." I blushed at their comments, then immediately paled as the acne-infested guy behind the counter handed Rosalie her change and gave me a suggestive grin. Then he licked his lips. Alice and Rosalie noticed.

Rosalie shot him a ferocious look and Alice muttered, "Creep. Let's go have fun, Bella." I put my head down so that my hair fell over my shoulder and hid his face from me. As we walked out I could feel his eyes staring holes in my back. Or my butt. I wasn't sure which. Either way, I wanted to get out of there.

**---Section Break---**

We sat at a small table in the dimly lit bar. Rosalie and Alice were enjoying piña coladas, but I stuck with a root beer. Rosalie was taking a cab to a hotel there in Port Angeles, but someone needed to drive Alice and I home, and I didn't drink anyway.

I was surprised when our waiter kept flirting with us. All three of us. I expected him to find Alice and Rosalie attractive, but I didn't exactly know why he would have wanted to flirt with me. It was slightly unnerving; I had never received that kind of attention from wait staff before. Trying to keep from feeling exposed and self-conscious about the fact that I was wearing a dress which had very little in the way of straps or length, I decided the waiter was just digging for tips by being incredibly friendly. I tried to think of something other than the stares I was getting from a lot of the men in the bar.

So I focused on the music. The band was really good, and there were few enough people dancing that I could see everyone on the four-foot-high stage. When they first came out, the owner of the bar introduced them as "The Newborns," a contemporary group just starting in the Seattle area.

Alice seemed especially absorbed in watching the lead singer, who had been picking an electric guitar like a pro. "Look at that," she told us, "he can actually play! He's not one of those guys that think playing rhythm guitar makes up for his bad voice. And what a voice! I think I'll buy a CD." Her enraptured gaze hardly ever left the stage.

Just then, the owner came out again and announced that they would have a ten-minute set-break, and would be sitting over at a corner table selling CDs and posters.

"C'mon, Alice. Let's go get introduced," I said. "I bet that guy's real nice."

"Yes, I'd like that, a lot. Oh, but does my hair look okay? Rose, make sure I don't have any wrinkles or fuzz on the back of my shirt!" Alice turned her back to Rosalie and craned her neck around to see the back of her shirt as well as possible.

"Stop worrying, Alice. You look amazing." After reassuring her that she looked just as cute as always, we made our way over to the band's table, weaving in and out of the people dancing to "Sexyback."

"Geez," I said, "don't they have any better songs to choose from?"

"That's why they hire guys like these to sing," explained Rosalie.

The band was composed of five guys.

The lead singer also played electric or acoustic guitar, as the song required. About twenty-four years old, he wasn't incredibly tall, but his persona and carriage just seemed to suggest height. He was very upright. His honey colored hair was wavy and moderately long, which, combined with his baby blue eyes, gave him a very modest and honest-looking face.

The bass player had a crop of sandy hair on his head, and he was fairly young - maybe only eighteen. He was pretty big, with a kind, chubby face.

The keyboard-player was obviously the oldest of the group; he was about thirty-five, and he just looked like one of those forever-bachelor types that is a lot of fun to hang around with.

If I had been at the mall, I would have hardly noticed the next band member, even if he were standing next to me on the escalator; he was so very _average_-looking. He played several instruments, switching between tenor saxophone, harmonica, and violin. It saddened me somewhat that such extraordinary talent was sealed in a so very un-extraordinary body.

Last of all, the drummer was long and thin, but not skinny. I looked at him and thought he would be the kind that authors of novels would call "wiry." He was really dark-skinned, and had a hint of Native American features - high cheekbones, sleek black hair, and dark eyes.

As we approached their table, I could hear Alice draw in a shaky breath. _Odd, she seemed so at ease with the waiter who was flirting with us here, and with the host at the restaurant, too._

"Hey there!" The keyboarder greeted us. "I'm James."

"Garrett," the bass player grinned at us sheepishly. Apparently he still wasn't used to older girls approaching him. _If he's going to be in a band this good_, I thought, _he'd better get acclimated to older girls._

"Jake," announced the drummer with a wide, bright smile.

"My name is Benjamin. Call me Ben," said the harmonica/violin/saxophonist.

While the others were introducing themselves, the lead singer hadn't stopped staring at Alice. The drummer nudged him, breaking the singer out of his reverie.

"Hello ma'am," he said only to Alice, dipping his head to her. "Please, call me Jasper."

Alice gave a slight gasp at his southern drawl.

* * *

**AN: I was one short of my goal of 30 reviews last time, but I figure 29 is close enough. This time, I'm shooting for 40. So please, _please_, review for this chapter, even if you want to tell me you hate the fact that Edward and Bella haven't met again yet. I accept negative criticism, especially if it's constructive.**

**Also, check out my poll and my one-shot, "Hate the Sun"**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	8. Déja Vu

**AN: Okay, I'm giving up on the whole review quota anyway. It seems as though people will either review or they won't. Anyways, here it is, and I own everything about Twilight except for the stuff that belongs to Stephanie Meyer or Summit Entertainment.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Déja Vu**

"I'm Alice. This is Bella and Rosalie. Y-You're from the South?" Alice stammered.

He grinned widely. "Born and raised in Stephenville, Texas."

"How come you're not singing country music?" Alice blurted. She immediately looked at the floor, embarrassed at her thoughtless, stereotypical question.

I expected him to laugh and say something about how 'country isn't the only music we have in Texas.' It, wasn't, after all. I personally like plenty of other styles as well as country, and _I'm_ from Texas.

But all he said was, "I can if ya' like, ma'am." Alice beamed, and the rest of us just stared at the two of them until Rosalie asked Jake about where he learned to play. I started rummaging through the CDs, looking at which songs the Newborns had already played, and trying to leave Alice and Jasper alone as much as possible.

But despite the noise from the thumping bass, I could still hear every word they were saying. And I was happy for Alice; it seemed like she had found a real southern gentleman.

"Do you know any country songs?" Alice asked him.

He replied with another question. "Do you have any specific requests?"

"Not really." I could hear Alice shuffle her feet as she admitted, "I've really only heard one country song recently."

"What is it? I might be able to sing it for you when the break is over." He suggested eagerly. I could see where this was going, and though I was happy for Alice, I didn't want to be around if they started getting lovey-dovey. I started asking the bass-player - _what was his name? Oh, Garrett_ - which one of the songs he liked to play the best.

But I could still hear Alice talking with Jasper, and I felt guilty for my unwillling intrusion.

"Well, it's called 'I Run To You' by Lady Antebellum. But you don't have to sing it or anything," Alice began babbling. "I mean, wouldn't it be kind of hard since there's a girl singing, too? And I don't know if these people are really that into country…"

"I don't mind. And I would be honored if you would sing alongside me." Jasper whispered.

"Oh! Um, I don't actually… well… I don't know if…" This was the first time I had ever seen Alice flustered around a guy. He must have been having a severe effect on her. I had to admit, I was charmed by his charisma, too, but not nearly as much as she was.

"C'mon, Alice!" Rosalie interrupted her conversation with Jake to prod her along. "I know you have a great singing voice."

"I don't know…the lyrics that well." Though I could tell she wanted to sing with him, Alice still protested. I supposed she was embarrassed, or nervous.

"Alice," I finally stepped in, "I have been living with you for about two months, now, and I have seen you listening, singing, or dancing to that song at least twice every day."

Alice looked from me to Rosalie to Jasper, back to me, and she finally sighed, saying, "I guess it might be fun. But only if your band doesn't mind…"

"No, that sounds really great!" James piped in. "It'll be real fun to try out a girl singing lead." The rest of the band murmured their consent.

The set break was just about over, so Rosalie and I walked back to our table, leaving Alice to talk with Jasper. When the band took the stage again, I saw Jasper help Alice onto the stage as Garrett set his mic next to Jasper's for Alice to use.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jasper began, "I'd like to start off the new set with a bit of country. Please give a round of applause to my lovely guest, Alice." The crowd clapped, cheered, and whistled at her. She gulped nervously, and Jasper took her hand reassuringly. "This is 'I Run To You.'"

"Now that I think of it, does the band even know this song?" I asked Rosalie.

They picked up their instruments, Garrett and Jasper thrumming the opening notes on their guitars.

"Obviously," she answered. Jasper began singing, and he hit the falsetto part with confidence. I had to admit, he sounded really good. Then when Alice's part came up, she looked shaky, but hit her matching high part beautifully. As they sang, I could almost feel the waves of joy rolling off of Alice. She performed well, and the crowd loved her. I noticed she even looked around the room and at the audience like a good entertainer should; Jasper, however, only had eyes for her. He had a defensive appearance, as though he would try to protect her should the crowd decide they didn't like her and start throwing beer cans at the stage. I couldn't help but smile at how attuned to her he already was. But he didn't need to worry. The audience seemed to really enjoy her voice.

They finished the song, and Rosalie and I cheered louder than anyone else. Before Alice could walk down the steps at the side of the stage, Jasper jumped down onto the floor and offered her his hand. Alice took it, and she jumped. I nearly gasped at the height. Four feet was no minor distance for such a small girl, especially when she was wearing heels. But halfway down, Jasper caught her waist and eased her gently to the floor. She returned to our table, and Jasper swung back onto the stage with ease.

"Alice, everyone," he announced. We all clapped again. Alice was speechless, delight shining in her eyes.

"You are _going_ to get his number," Rosalie told her. Alice just nodded, slightly out of breath.

Just then, two of the people at the table next to us decided to light up. I had never been fond of cigarette smoke, and it played havoc on my sense of equilibrium. I started getting a headache very quickly, so I told Alice and Rosalie, "I'm going to step out for some air. Do y'all want to come with me?"

"No, thanks," Alice murmured. She was staring at Jasper as he played an intricate melody on his electric guitar.

"Rose?"

"Nah. I better keep an eye on Lovestruck, over here. Somebody could pour a teaspoon full of arsenic in her drink and she probably wouldn't even notice." Alice gave her a slightly annoyed look, then turned to watch the band again. Rosalie continued, "Someone's got to pay attention to what's going on."

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." I glanced at my cell phone as I left, its LCD light glowing, _8:43._

I stepped through the doors of the bar, and was immediately hit with a wave of déja vu. Though I had long since grown past my fear of the dark, a cold chill went up my spine. I walked a block past the bar, trying to use the fresh air to clear away my headache and trying to calm down my edginess. It was strange. Ever since my encounter with _him_ I had lost my fear of the dark. Now I actually rather liked it. I tried to push down the feeling of anxiety, telling myself it was unfounded and entirely unnecessary.

As I passed an alley, a lanky arm slid around my waist and yanked me out of the view of the streetlights. I stared to scream, but another hand clamped around my mouth. It smelled like nasty burritos.

"Hey, babe," I heard the voice in my ear. It tickled my ear in a way that was more than creepy, and it, too, smelled of old grease. "Why don't we have a looksie to see what's under that pretty dress of yours?"

I writhed in his grasp, trying to kick him in the groin from behind like I'd seen it done in movies. But I couldn't get good footing on the ground, and I was distracted by the fingers that had moved from my waist to fumbling with the zipper of my dress.

My sense of déja vu grew stronger as I struggled to escape his grasp, and I finally managed to spin out from him, but he caught my wrist and yanked back to him so that we were facing each other.

Last time I was attacked in an alley in the dark, the perpetrator was a glorious, god-like vampire who had wanted to kill me. This time, though, my attacker was the pimply creep from the convenience store, and he had a dirty smile on his blotchy face. "Where you goin' so soon, hot stuff?"

I was about to yell for help or spit in his face or try to knee him in the groin again when I heard a feral growl, so loud it was almost a roar, come from the darkest part of the alley.

* * *

**AN: So yes, I know, it's a major cliff, but how do you expect me to keep people coming? I hate to have to resort to trickery and cliffies to get readers to review, but desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess. I hope you enjoyed it, and those of you who are paying attention can probably guess who's going to turn up next. Review please.  
**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	9. Reappearance

**AN: Here's what you've all been waiting for. Sorry about the late update, but I had to go to Austin AGAIN for another rescheduled competition. [Stupid "Swine Flu"]. Anyways, thanks to EdwardsMin4-Eva, tatie1970 (You broke your reviewing boycott!), Mrs Lightning Bolt, and Laurenta for their stellar reviews. I promise, no nasty cliffhanger this time.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reappearance**

"Get. Away. From. Her." The voice snarled. Though I was scared out of my wits, I could still feel the power behind the command.

"Who the heck are you?" The guy asked the voice. Whoever it was didn't answer, but the surprise made him let go of me, and I soon found myself free. I managed to keep enough of my senses to know that I should run, not stick around to see what was happening. Taking a few strides towards the opening of the alley, though, I fell to the ground, rolling my ankle and scraping my leg against the gravel. _Stupid heels. I haven't tripped all night, and they choose _now _to make me fall on a flat surface_!

I forgot about my annoyance at my shoes, however, when I heard a sickening crack and I glanced back to see the potential rapist fall from where he hit the wall of a building, twelve feet up. He landed on his back when he hit the ground, his head lolling over to the side. He didn't move. Beneath his head was a dark stain on the ground, and it was spreading steadily over the asphalt.

Blood. _Oh, no_.

My head started spinning, and I had to fight the urge to vomit. The smell of the blood was like rust and salt in my nose, and I could feel myself blacking out. I hated that I was so queasy, but I was just glad that I was starting to pass out before I could puke in front of my rescuer.

As the alley faded away, the face of an angel with coal-dark eyes appeared before me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"The blood…" and I fainted.

**---Section Break---**

I woke to feel rough gravel under my legs, and something cool pressing to my face. My ankle throbbed, and I groaned from the ache in it. My eyes fluttered open, but it took me a couple of minutes before I could regain focus. The alleyway was just a blur. As I was opening my eyes, the coolness receded from my face, but I couldn't make out what it was coming from or where it went.

"Awake?" a husky voice asked me. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I tried to look at his face, but all I could make out was a pale blob. I blinked.

"Are you hurt?" he repeated.

"Um, I rolled my ankle, I think."

"Can you walk on it?"

"I don't know." My vision started clearing as he helped me to my feet, and I glanced into his face to thank him.

_Oh. My. God._

It was _him_. The one. My breath caught in my throat, and I had to gasp to keep from passing out again.

"Are you okay?" He asked me yet again.

"No. Yes. Well, I'm fine… it's just… I can't… oh, Lord." I couldn't get anything out. I just stared at his wonderful golden eyes. _Wait. Golden? When did that happen?_

After spluttering some more, I decided it wasn't helping my articulation any to gaze at his gorgeous features. So instead I looked at what he was wearing - slightly worn dark blue jeans and a black, tight-fitting wife-beater. That looked even better on him than the dark pants and cape. Still unable to think coherently, I risked sickness again by glancing back at the end of the alley to see what had become of pimple-face.

To my absolute surprise, he wasn't there. There were no traces of any scuffle, or any blood. Thank goodness. I didn't feel like puking or fainting again right now. I was too busy trying to figure out what was happening.

"What happened to him?" I asked. It seemed entirely wrong that I had only passed out for a few minutes and my attacker was nowhere to be found.

"I took care of _it_." I noticed how pointedly my savior had called him an _it_. Like he wasn't even human.

I made the lovely mistake of looking at his face again, and I realized his hand was still on my elbow, ready to catch me should I fall again. With alarm, I noticed that it was several degrees beneath the normal temperature of human skin, and his hand must have been what was touching my face when I woke up. I gulped. _He touched my face!_ I thought of all months I had spent dreaming about him, and I hoped that he would always be there to stroke my face or hold my hand, or support me if he thought I might fall.

I stared at his eyes some more. They were so deep, it was like staring into molten sunshine. I could look at this living piece of art forever. It seemed I would not be able to get a simple conversation started, or even say thank you. I was too lost in the memories and in the face before me.

"What is your name?" I shook my head and snapped out of my reverie when he spoke.

"Bella. Well, it's Isabella, but I like Bella better, and friends call me Bella, and so I guess you could call me Bella." Once again, my tongue got caught on the words I was trying to say.

"Am I your friend, then?"

_No. You are an almost perfect stranger. And I am absolutely infatuated with you for reasons that I can't explain._

He chuckled. "Are you, now?"

I gasped, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Do you mean the 'perfect stranger' part or the 'infatuation' part?" He said, answering my question.

"Oh, no!" I hid my face in my hands. _How could I? I just ruined everything and probably freaked him out so he would never want to come near me again. Now he will leave and I'll never see his god-like body and beautiful face again and…_

"It's all right," he told me, placing his fingertips under my chin and lifting my eyes to gaze in his once again. "If it makes you feel any better, I have thought a lot about you as well. In fact," he gave a nervous laugh, "I was scared that you would never want to see me again after our… um… previous encounter."

"I… I… but…" There go those eyes again. I sighed and looked down at his hand which had moved to my shoulder. I could feel his skin on mine, and it was like a marble statue was caressing me, cool, hard, and smooth. "Thank you," I whispered, so quietly I didn't know if he could hear it.

"What are you thinking about, right now?" He asked suddenly and urgently, like he was desperate to know. As if it were an answer he had been searching for for an eternity.

So I gave him the most honest answer I could. "Cougars. Well, a specific cougar, actually." The way he had protected me from the rapist had suddenly reminded me of the very words I had said to Rosalie and Alice there in the café.

"I don't understand," he pleaded. I laughed quietly. He almost sounded like Alice and Rosalie when I told them the same thing. He lowered his head so that I would be forced to look him in the eyes, and I mentally prepared myself to explain my analogy to this wonderful creature before me.

Just then my phone buzzed.

_Text Message from Alice, my phone said._

_Bella? You've been out nearly 15 minutes. R u ok?_

He looked at me, still pleading with those warm, golden, fathomless eyes… _Snap out of it, Bella!_

I tried to hurry as I replied.

_I' m fine. Be back in a few. Ran into old acquaintance._

I looked at him again. "I don't know if I can explain too well." What would he think of me when I compared him to a wild animal, and told him I _liked _that?

"Please try. I have to know what's going through your mind. What you mean by 'cougars.'"

"Why?" I asked. It didn't make any sense for him to be so urgent, so imploring.

"Because, I feel like you're going to leave me and I'll never see you again. I'd like to have at least a scrap of knowledge to hold onto your memory with." His eyes kept searching mine.

"Well," I took in a deep breath, and his scent absolutely dissolved me. It was like honey and lilac mixed with a masculine, woodsy scent. "Oh!" I sighed. "You smell amazing. I could breathe you forever." _Oops_. That wasn't supposed to come out, either.

A little crease appeared beneath his eyebrows. "What does my smell have to do with cougars? Bella, please, you're making me go mad with confusion."

"So back away," I replied, sad at what I was asking. "You're sheer physical presence is driving _me _mad, and I can't think straight with your eyes, your smell, your hands! It's all muddling my words when they try to go from my head to my mouth."

He let go of me and I immediately longed for his marble touch again. But I could think straight now, since he had taken three steps back from me and I was no longer overwhelmed by him.

"Well, I guess I can tell you what I told my friends when we were discussing what kind of guy we would... fall for." I paused and tried to read his expression. It was searching, and just the barest hint of hope glimmered in his eyes. But pain was there, too. "I said I would want a man who was like a cougar. Powerful, and yet graceful at the same time. One who was really noble, and strong. And one that would turn into this glorious, feral animal when he was protecting me. Like you just did." I ended my speech, and I tried to judge his reaction.

I didn't know what to expect, but his reply caught me completely off guard. "Why aren't you afraid of me?" His voice was shaky, as though he was about to cry. "Last time… when we… met, I tried to _kill _you Bella! You have to realize what I am! I am dangerous! I am dangerous and you are 'infatuated' with me!" He had started yelling, throwing my own words back at me, and I couldn't decide whether to cover my ears or let myself drown in his velvet roar.

"You _are _glorious," I breathed. He was still five feet away from me, but I was still overwhelmed somehow.

"Bella, you don't understand!" I thought he _had _begun crying. He sobbed out the next words. "I am a _killer_. A _monster_. A _beast_. Do you realize that? An _animal_. Do you really want to know what happened to the man who attacked you?"

I nodded my head, too scared to say it out loud.

"I _ate _him, Bella! Drank his _blood_! And then threw away his desiccated corpse!"

"You were protecting me!"

He gaped at me. "Bella, please! Try to comprehend. A _killer_," he pointed to himself, "is attracted to someone he once thought of as his _victim_," he gestured at me, "and you want him to stay _near _you? After he just killed someone else?!"

All I could say was, "Yes." I didn't want him to disappear from my life again. After all these months, I had finally found him, and he wanted to go away? I didn't enjoy the thought of never being able to look at his angel's face as much as I wanted. Sure he had killed people, as I had just seen, but I could give him the benefit of the doubt, couldn't I? Maybe we could find a way to change that? Together?

My phone buzzed again.

_Text Message from Alice_

_Bella? I'm getting worried._

I replied: _OK, I'm on my way._

I looked up at him again, and realized he had managed to close the distance between us again. His face was mere inches away from mine, and his cool hands were wrapped around my elbows.

"I thought you didn't want to be near me," I whispered, trying to keep my face away from his eyes so I wouldn't become incoherent again.

"No, Bella. I want to be near you very badly. I can't help myself. I just wish that you would not want to be near me. That you would realize what I am, for your sake."

"That's impossible." He lifted my chin again so that I had to stare in his eyes, and they were filled with desperation. "That doesn't help," I said. And I didn't want it to help. I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted to pry into his mysterious nature and I wanted him to pry into my thoughts whenever he wanted to know what I was thinking.

He sighed. "Well, for now can we at least establish that we are acquainted? Since you refuse to be properly horrified at what I am?" he asked, shaking his head in resignation.

I thought for a short moment. Acquaintance seemed like an entirely inappropriate word for him and me, but what else was there? "No," I finally said. He seemed taken aback until I explained, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

He smiled at me, a crooked grin that made my knees give out, and he had to catch me before I collapsed to the ground. I could have sworn I felt a tiny sizzle between my skin and his where he gripped my upper arms.

"Whoa, there. Are you okay?" he inquired for what seemed the millionth time tonight. I looked up at his face, and he was still grinning.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." Then he leaned his head down so that his mouth was right next to my neck, and my breathing became ragged and erratic. I didn't know what he was doing, but his cool breath on my neck was giving my a rush like I had never experienced before. Like I was diving off a cliff with nothing under me but an endless chasm…

I shivered when I felt his breath moving up my neck until he breathed in my ear.

"Edward."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Review if you want to see what happens next. Oh, and to Always-Here-Imani: Is this chapter long enough? It's about one _thousand _words longer than my others.**


	10. Introductions

**AN: Here you go! Hope you enjoy. I own nothing Twilight.  


* * *

Chapter 10: Introductions**

"I have to go, now," I said, thinking of Alice and Rosalie in the bar. For all I knew, they could be ready to leave, and I was making them wait. I didn't want to seem rude, especially when they were just getting to know me, and I them. But I also didn't want Edward to leave. "Will you come with me?"

He shook his head no, and I looked down at the pavement, depressed. _When will I ever see him again? Obviously, he can find me, but I don't know how to find him. Even so, will he _want _to find me?_ I was still unsure.

I hadn't really realized that through our whole exchange, I had been putting all of my weight on my right foot. Since I had been giving my injured foot a rest, it had stopped throbbing. So I started to plan.

I was never a really devious sort of person. I had always despised those girls who thought it was fun to play with men's emotions. I wasn't even sure if I _could _be like that now that I wanted to.

But I was desperate for him to stay with me, at least until I could get some way to contact him if he did leave again. So for the first time in my life, I decided to play-act a little in order to tether a person of the opposite sex.

Spinning on my right foot, I acted as though I was going to emerge confidently onto the sidewalk from an alley. Then as I put my left foot down, I gasped in pain. So my ankle wasn't completely fine. _Oh, well. Everything comes with a price, I guess_. I decided to take it one step further, though, just in case he didn't get the picture I was trying to draw for him.

Wincing as I expected my knee to be cut open or at least scraped by the gravel, I let myself fall to the ground, hoping it would convince him that I was too injured to walk by myself.

I never hit the ground. Before my knee could come in contact with the pavement, Edward grabbed me around the waist and picked me up. I was so pleased by his touch I forgot to only put my weight on my right foot. But after my left ankle sent a little angry stab of pain up my leg, I remembered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"You know, I think this is the seven-thousandth time you've asked me that," I replied jokingly. "But actually, I can't put my weight on it," I fibbed. I could have probably walked on it, but it would have hurt. Anyway, there was no need for him to know that. He kept his hands on my waist, just in case I fell again.

"Do you need help to get back to the bar?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, that would be… How did you know I came from the bar?"

"Um… I… um," he stammered. I had surprised him, and he got a sheepish grin on his face. Looking down at the ground, he rubbed his hand through his hair, a gesture that I couldn't help but find endearing. It was just too… cute when he, a strong, graceful creature acted like he was a five-year-old kid with his hand caught in the cookie dough. Like my glorious cougar had fallen off of a tree and was trying to hide it.

I giggled, and decided to try to keep things light so he wouldn't think I was frightened by him. "You can tell me," I prompted him with a smile. "I assure you, nothing you say can possibly be worse than telling me you kill people." He stared at me in horror. It was obvious my attempt at humor didn't come out as lightly as I expected, and I as I replayed my words over in my head, the little voice came on, telling me _You shouldn't have said that; it was stupid and uncivil._

"That's not funny Bella." He immediately dropped his hand from my waist, and I felt even more contrite.

"Sorry, I didn't think," I murmured, embarrassed by my lack of tact. Normally, I tried to never say offensive things, especially to people I barely knew. I tried to change the subject. "But you still didn't answer my question," I prodded him. Now that I had him for sure since he would want to help me with my injured leg, I felt braver about asking him things. I became ecstatic when grabbed my left arm and flung it around his perfectly sculpted shoulders and put his right arm around my waist, and I was still curious. We began walking out of the alley and toward the Summit Lounge.

When he said nothing, I tried one more time. "Please, Edward." Saying his name for the first time gave me a sensational feeling in my chest, like I had just heard a beautiful aria. "I told you what I was thinking about when you asked. Why won't you answer me when I ask you a question?"

"It's not that I'm not willing to answer you, but it's a really long explanation, and we only have so much time - I'd say about three minutes - until we reach the bar. Plus, I'm not sure if you would want to hear the answer."

"Fine, then," I filed that one away for later. I _would _find out how he had come to rescue me. So I opted for a question which might have a shorter, more palatable answer. "The first time I saw you, your eyes were black. Then, when I passed out, they were black. Now, they're this beautiful gold color. How did that happen?"

He winced, as if he once again did not want to answer the question. But he proceeded to answer, "When I… feed… my eyes change color. I don't know why. As I use up the nutrients in the blood, my eyes become darker, until it's time to feed again. Then they are black."

"Wow. You _are _just like a cougar."

"How do you mean?"

"Well," I drew in a big breath. It seemed I had to explain myself a lot every time I brought that up. "A cougar has golden-yellow eyes, until it hunts. Whenever it, or any other cat for that matter, becomes agitated or excited, its pupils dilate so much that its eyes are almost completely black. Then once they settle down, the eyes go back to being a light shade of amber." I didn't know if what I was saying made any sense to him, but he nodded and smiled a little, as if he enjoyed the comparison.

Then another question occurred to me: "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," he replied with complete confidence, and without thinking about it, like it was a lie he'd been telling all his life.

I thought again. "How long have you been twenty-two?" He looked at me with surprise.

"That's the question that really matters," he said. "Yet no one ever thinks to ask it." He paused.

"Well?"

He sighed. "It is true that I'm twenty-two," he told me. "But only physically. My body is stuck at this age forever. It was in the summer of 1917 when I became twenty-two permanently. If everything were as it should be, I would be dead right now," he said through clenched teeth. I wondered why being twenty-two forever would make him so angry. Then I looked in his eyes and saw the shadow of sadness.

"Don't you enjoy not aging?" I asked. "Most people I know would love to stay in such good condition forever."

He sighed, and stayed silent as we approached the doors of the bar. As we stepped into the atmosphere of loud music and loud talking, he whispered in my ear, "Suffice it to say that I have lived enough years that I have had plenty of time to anticipate the happiness that comes from aging. But, stuck in the prime age of twenty-two, I have been denied those joys, time and time again."

"I don't understand," I complained. The more time I spent with Edward, the more I didn't comprehend about him.

"You can't," he replied as we approached Alice and Rosalie, "but I will try to explain later. Right now you have to introduce me to your friends."

He said 'later.' _Does that mean I will see him even after this night is over?_ Lord, I hoped so. Once I had a taste of him, I couldn't let him go. Even my obsessive daydreams had belied the splendor that was Edward. In person, he was so glorious that I didn't want him to ever leave me, and he was so mysterious that I didn't want to ever leave him. Because if I did, I would never learn his wonderful, hidden little secrets. I wanted badly to know how he was able to locate me in the alleyway, to know why the talk of age made him sad.

It was like he was sent to me. Gorgeous so I had to notice him, and perplexing so I couldn't ignore him.

"Um, Bella, who is this?" I looked at Alice, who had asked the question. She was giving Edward a puzzled look. I remembered then that he had his hand around my waist and my arm was around his shoulders. It wasn't exactly the sort of picture you would expect to see of two people who had only met that night, or had only been acquaintances. But then, that's what Edward and I were, supposedly.

"Hey, guys this is Edward. He's the, uh, guy I was telling you about at lunch."

"This is your, um, well…?" Rosalie gestured nervously toward him.

"Yes, Rosalie. I've already told him about the cougar analogy, so you can go ahead and say it."

"Wow. He is really… you know," Alice admitted. She looked apologetically at me, as if she was embarrassed by saying my guy was good-looking, especially when she had just found her own potential love interest.

I wanted to avoid their questions until later, when Edward wasn't with me. "Speaking of good-looking, where is Jasper?" I asked her lightly, changing the subject.

"Oh, he's packing up with the rest of the band," she replied, with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Did you get his number?"

"Yes, but he's traveling to Nashville with the band to speak with a record company," she explained. "I won't be able to see him for at least two weeks. I hate only being able to call or text him. I want to look at him." Even under the dim lights, I could see a little bit of a blush when she said that. She looked at the floor in dejection, much like I had looked at the ground when Edward told me he wouldn't come with me. Ah, so that's how she felt. _Trust me, I can completely empathize._

"Well, this has been an… interesting night," Rosalie said after a bit of an awkward silence. "Should we all head home?" she suggested. I looked at my phone again. It was 9:15.

"Yeah, it will take a good two hours for me and Alice to drive back to Seattle," I said, still supporting myself by holding on to Edward.

"Alright then," Alice said. "Let me go tell Jasper we're leaving." She left, heading in the general direction of the stage.

"Um, I think I'll head to the little girls' room," Rosalie said and scooted her chair out from the table. She gave me a look that was full of implications as she headed toward the wooden sign that said _Restrooms_.

I sighed and shook my head while turning to face Edward, now that we were alone again. Already Alice and Rosalie were being good friends to me, doing considerate things like letting Edward and I sort things out without the awkward and questioning stares of my friends.

"So now what?" I asked him, since he seemed to be the one in charge of the times we had a rendezvous. His face turned toward mine.

"I know I shouldn't go with you. I have plenty to think about now that I know you aren't terrified of me," he said with a tone of resignation. "But would you care to exchange phone numbers? Acquaintances can do that, can't they? It's been so long since I've cared to have a human acquaintance."

"Yes, numbers would be good." I pulled my Blackberry Curve out of my purse, and he pulled his phone, a slim, silver model I had never seen before, out of the pocket of his jeans. We swapped and entered our numbers. I thought I would be funny and put my name in the contacts under 'Victim,' then thought better of it and just put 'Bella.'

He gave my phone back, and started to walk out of the bar, without saying anything.

"Edward!" I called after him without thinking about it. He turned around but stayed where he was. "Goodbye," was all I said.

He started toward the door again, then paused. Striding quickly back to our table, he put his hands around my shoulders, and stared into my eyes. I lost all sense of the time and the place when his lovely molten amber eyes caught mine.

"I think I should return the favor," he whispered, and leaned his face and body closer to mine.

I was absolutely unable to control myself. I started hyperventilating, my vision blurred slightly, and I lost the support of my knees. It was a good thing Edward had grabbed my shoulders so he could hold me up, otherwise I would have collapsed over the table, and what kind of impression would that have given the people sitting near us?

He pressed his cool, marble lips to mine and held them there hardly longer than I had kissed him, so many months ago. But it was long enough for me to become completely enveloped by his smooth arms, his cool breath, his sweet scent. And the lips were even better than I remembered, velveteen and hard at the same time.

He pulled away far too soon, gave me that crippling crooked smile, and strode out of the bar, gone before I could comprehend it. I found myself suddenly sitting in Rosalie's abandoned chair, having lost all control of my legs, not to mention my throbbing ankle.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom, and though it had felt like both an eternity and a moment, I realized the entire exchange had lasted less than five minutes.

Just as Rosalie reached the table, I saw Alice emerge from a door next to the stage. She came to the table, and handed me the keys to her car. She and Rosalie looked expectantly at me, and I looked expectantly at Alice, wanting to know about her goodbye to Jasper. I figured I would never be able to get the story out of her without telling mine first, but I didn't exactly feel lucid enough to explain all that had happened.

I looked up at them from my wobbly position in the chair. "Later," I all but gasped.

As I held onto Alice's shoulder for support, they walked and I limped out of the bar.

* * *

**AN: For those of you who are calculating, Bella is only 19. I forgot to address this, but Alice and Rosalie are both two years older than Bella, which is why they can drink. Sorry about any confusion that may have caused.**

**So, how did you like this one? Review and tell me!**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*  
**


	11. Thunderstorm

**AN: Okay, I am super sorry that it has been forever since I updated. Ever since summer started, I haven't even been home except for one or two days. I was also suffering from severe writer's block/lethargy. But now I have a good idea for the next chapter, and it will involve good fluff. So I hope that makes up for the long update. Thanks also to all of you who replied about my dilemma. I know how I'm going to handle that (look for it in the next chapter, which I hope will be super long).**

**Here goes! I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Thunderstorm**

On the way home, Alice fell asleep, and I was glad the alcohol only had that effect on her, rather than making her loopy or sick. When we arrived back at our dorm, I had to nearly drag Alice up the stairs, not an easy feat considering that my ankle was still sore.

Alice, only slightly awake, plopped down on her bed and made a weak attempt to pry into what had happened when I went out walking.

"What… did…how…?" she said, eyelids drooping while I changed into my pajamas.

"Alice, if I tell you now, I will just have to tell you again later," I said, noting how she seemed to be wilting from fatigue and the influence of the alcohol. "I would rather tell you and Rosalie at the same time so I only have to do it once."

"'Kay," she yawned. I laughed silently to myself when she fell over on her pillow, with her clothes and shoes still on. I decided we could both use a late morning tomorrow, and I pulled Alice's shoes off her feet and tossed them towards her closet. Then I climbed into my own bed and made sure my phone alarm wouldn't go off tomorrow morning at 6:30 like it normally did.

Then I remembered. Edward had put his number in my contacts. Trying to talk myself out of calling him this late at night and so soon after I had just seen him, I scrolled through my contact list and smiled widely to myself when I saw the number was listed under "Cougar."

I started to drift off, despite the fact that I wanted to replay everything that had gone on that night, especially when he kissed me. I could have died right then, and I would have died happier than I've ever been. Somehow, being near Edward just did something to me physically. Even thinking about him, my breathing and heart rate sped up, and the blood rushed to my face, embarrassingly. My mom has always told me that she knows exactly what I'm feeling by how I blush. If Edward only knew that I had such a reaction to him…

With thoughts like these running through my head, I finally fell asleep, with one hand clutching my cell phone and resting on my stomach.

**-X-X-  
**

A loud _boom-crack_ woke me up, and I glanced at the display on my cell phone: _4:17_. I groaned and sat up, running my hand through my hair to get it out of my face. Another bright flash and a crack of thunder erupted outside, and I got out of bed to see how bad the storm was. Living in Texas, I had gotten used to thunderstorms, especially ones that had the potential to make tornadoes. Usually when it rained in Clarendon, it came from sporadic, angry storms that raged across half of the Panhandle.

In Seattle, however, the rain was a light and constant drizzle, and I hardly ever heard thunder or saw lightning while I was at college. So when I woke to the vicious crashing and pounding outside the window, I at first thought I was back in my room in my parents' house. It took me a couple of seconds for me to remember that I was in Seattle, not Clarendon, and that I had been sleeping in a twin-sized bed with a roommate in another bed beside mine, not in my old room still decorated in the colors I had picked when I was in elementary. I had to shake off the sense that I was back at home as I lifted the blinds to assess the power of the storm. I was amazed at the enormous volume of rain that seemed to be dumped out of the sky like the water pours over Niagara Falls. _Wow._

If I had been any other person who had just been woken up in the ungodly hours of the morning by a mischievous Mother Nature, I would have been frustrated that the sky was trying to keep me from sleeping. But ever since I was a little girl, thunderstorms had never frightened me, but I rather enjoyed them. I found that these light rains in Washington were slightly annoying because they made me feel sleepy all the time – but thunderstorms seemed to give me energy. I stared out of my window, taking in the raging sky and wishing I had someone to share the glory of the storm with.

I shivered when another boom of thunder went off, accompanied by a three-pronged jagged line of lightning. _Glorious_.

I sighed. It seemed my life was suddenly filled with glory and happiness, to the point where I almost thought it was unfair. Between finding good friends in Alice and Rosalie, finding Edward again, and now this storm, I felt as though I was on some sort of natural high. I wanted to go out and do something, or call somebody and tell them about the wonderful storm outside, but I looked at Alice and she was still sleeping deeply. I didn't think she would wake up for many hours yet, and I didn't even think she would have woken up if I shook her or yelled at her.

So still in my pajamas, I slipped on a pair of flip-flops, grabbed my cardkey, and stepped out into the hallway. Not really knowing where I was going to go, I hopped down the three flights of stairs and into the lobby. Looking out of the glass doors into the pouring rain, I sank into a comfy leather lounge chair and watched the lightning dance to the rhythm of the thunder and pattering of the rain.

I reclined back in my chair and just watched the storm rage on for another ten minutes. It showed no sign of letting up, and I wondered whether there would be flooding anywhere. I was glad tomorrow was a Sunday, which meant I would have nothing to do except study for an easy quiz on Monday.

Thirty minutes later, I was still enjoying the sounds of the storm. The gentle sound of the rain and the wind, accompanied by the distant tympanic boom of the thunder was lulling me to sleep, right there in the lobby. It seemed the storm was finally moving off; the thunder just kept getting farther and farther away. I was about to drift off yet again.

It was so peaceful that I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I finally fell asleep there on the leather chair, my head lolling over to where my chin was resting on my shoulder. The cardkey slipped out of my fingers and fell to the floor.

**-X-X-**

_The thunder crashed around me as I stood facing the back door, bag of trash in one hand and flashlight in the other. I opened the door to see rain pouring on the outside of the patio, and I wondered why Mom was making me take the trash out in the pouring rain, especially when lightning was crashing everywhere. I stepped out of the patio, getting soaked immediately as I headed towards the dumpster._

_The flashlight was no Mag-Lite. As soon as the water crept through the cracks of the plastic covering, the light shorted out, leaving me with no illumination except for the random bursts of lightning. I trudged on through the wet grass toward the dumpster, feeling little pieces of dirt and loose grass sticking to my feet. _I should have worn rain boots instead of these flimsy little flip flops, _I thought._

_Another flash of light erupted, and about twenty feet away I saw the outline of a giant cougar. Its mouth was open and the fangs were clearly visible against the bright white background of the lightning. But the vision lasted only a millisecond, disappearing again when the light dissolved._

_I continued on toward the dumpster anyway. I lifted the lid and slung the dripping trash bag in, blinking the water out of my eyes as the lid slammed down. The sound of it was like another boom of thunder and the loudness of it made me jump several inches in the air. I turned around to run back to the house, but it had disappeared._

_Instead, I was in a dark alley, and turning around again to get my bearings, I felt a slimy hand slither across my shoulder. The hand forced me to face its owner and I gasped in shock when Mike Newton gave me a dirty grin on his boyish face. He smelled like he had been smoking too many Marlboros, and after licking his lips suggestively and running his grimy fingers across my exposed neck, he started pushing me down to the ground, much stronger than he was when we were in high school. My left ankle gave out, and I collapsed to the pavement with Mike lying over the top of me._

_He was leaning his face down do mine when a flash of lighting filled the alley with bright white light, and again I saw the outline of a furious cougar. The huge cat pummeled Mike and ripped him off of me, and another crash of thunder went off as Mike's limp form unfolded against the wall of a nearby building. With a rumbling growl, the cougar stalked over to where Mike was crumpled on the ground, and it began to lap at the blood that was oozing out of Mike's broken body._

_I was about to scream and try to get the cougar away from Mike when the brightest and most focused lighting flashed in the alley. It was blinding, but I could make out the jagged outline of the light where everything else remained pitch black._

_To my utter horror, the lightning struck the cougar square in the back, causing it to arch backwards in a spasm of pain. The lightning faded as quickly as it had come, and in the place of the cougar, a man was curled up on the ground with no traces of Mike's body anywhere._

_Looking closer at the man, I saw he was Edward, but with a few differences. He had the same bronze, tousled hair and the same perfect masculine features. But his skin was tanner and his eyes were a beautiful emerald green. Though he looked so vulnerable there on the ground, curled up and moaning as though he were in pain, he was still breathtakingly gorgeous. I felt the urge to comfort him, so I ran to him and sat on the ground next to him, leaning against the building for support._

_My heart ached for the pain on Edward's face, but his helpless position on the ground was only more and more endearing the more I watched him. I put his head in my lap and ran my hands up and down his arms, trying to comfort him with simple human contact. Massaging his shoulders, I tried to look him in the eyes, but the vibrant green orbs kept darting around, seeing nothing, never focusing on a single object for more than a second. A pitiful whimper escaped his perfect lips, and I stroked his face, trying to make him recognize me._

_His eyes finally locked onto mine, but instead of relaxing, his face became a mask of shock and fear._

"_Not you, too," he whispered in a horrified tone, just as another boom of thunder sounded and a sharp line of lightning struck me directly in the heart._

**-X-X-  
**

I awoke in a cold sweat as the loudest and closest series of thunder and lightning clamored right outside my dorm hall. I flung myself upright, hyperventilating from the shock of being woken up so suddenly. It took a few seconds for me to catch my breath, and I felt a cold bead of sweat trickling down the side of my face.

I looked around the lobby, wondering if anyone had been staring at my antics, but the digital clock over the information desk was glowing 5:53 in bright red numbers. Too early for anyone to be down here, I thought with relief. Then I glanced out of the glass doors to see the rain falling harder than it was when I had woken up in my room. The storm had become even stronger.

I noticed that my cardkey was nowhere on the chair, and I looked on the floor to find it. Once I had located it, I decided to go back up to my room, and I hoped to get a sensible morning's sleep, with no troubling dreams to scare me awake.

* * *

**AN: So, Bella has a dream sequence! Tell me what you thought, even if you only want to rake me over the coals for not updating for weeks.**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	12. Evacuation

**AN: Okay, this is by far my longest chapter. (About 4500 words!). I hope that makes up for the late update of the previous chapter. Oh, and just a warning, I got a great idea for this chapter, but then it started taking a life of its own, getting really detailed, then getting really long...so Edward didn't have time to show up. I know! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But the chapter after this will be an EPOV, so I hope you won't hate me.**

**I don't own anything that Stephanie Meyer or Summit Entertainment owns. (How can I, if they already own it?)**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Evacuation.**

"Bella. Bella! Wake up! _Now_." I opened my eyes blearily to see Alice shaking my shoulders. "Hurry. They aren't giving us much time!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? What time is it?" I sat up and brushed the hair out of my face. I noticed Alice still had her clothes on from last night.

"It's nearly 11:00 and they're moving us out of here." She was still shaking my shoulders.

"Okay, okay, Alice. I'm getting up. Who is moving us out and why?"

She quit standing over my bed and started changing out of her fashionable clothes she had still been wearing from last night and into a pair of loose jeans and a tee-shirt that said 'Seattle University,' something I had never seen her wear. I thought tee-shirts were against her religion. Even when she was working out, she had a cute designer tank top designed specifically to wear when exercising and such. Something must have been wrong, very wrong.

"Alice, what is going on?" I slipped out of bed and began to put on a pair of cargo pants and a tee-shirt of my own that had the logo of my favorite band – Muse. Ever since my eighteenth birthday, I had loved listening to their music.

Alice began throwing toiletries and a few spare sets of clothes into a small backpack and I mimicked her, still unsure as to why she was in such a hurry. She seemed to be almost panicking. "We have to evacuate. They're giving us an hour before the helicopters move on to somewhere else."

"You aren't making any sense, Alice! Evacuation? Helicopters! What is _happening_?"

"Look out the window." I did as she said. I opened the blinds and gasped. It was raining lightly like it normally did in Seattle – but dirty water was swirling around the buildings of the campus, and it was halfway up the first story of the neighboring residence hall. I could see some cars – the pickups had the cabs above water, and the only thing I could see of the smaller cars was the occasional roof or antenna. The rest were completely covered. I was suddenly glad I had left my rusty Chevy in Texas. I had no use for it here, anyway.

What astounded me more than the height of the water, though, were the helicopters hovering above two of the three dorms that were within sight. Students were standing on the roofs and climbing up rope ladders into the choppers.

I looked down again, and saw motorized rafts patrolling what had been streets, but were now canals. Far in the distance I could see one such raft pulling someone out of the water. "How did this happen?" I whispered. I remembered the raging storm from earlier this morning, but I couldn't believe this amount of water had come from the skies. This was too much. I turned back to Alice, who was tossing her cell phone and wallet in a large purse. "Does Seattle have levies I don't know about? And did they just break?" Images that I had seen on the Internet of Hurricane Katrina's effects swirled around in my head like the broken branches that were swirling three stories below me.

Alice sighed. "Yes, and now half of Puget Sound is coming into the city. There's a little bit of flooding to the north and south of Seattle, but we got the worst of it. And the wind and rain from the storm only made things worse."

I gaped. "So now Seattle is basically a drainage basin for the Sound?" She nodded. I finally understood the enormity of it, and I began panicking a little. Slipping on some tennis shoes and throwing my hair up into a quick ponytail, I said, "Let's get out of here."

We stepped out of our room while slinging our bags over our shoulders, and walked into a madhouse. Everywhere in the halls, people were running from room to room, clogging up the stairwells trying to reach the roof, and shouting at everyone else. One girl was screaming at her roommate, who wouldn't leave her lap top behind in order to save time. I had never seen such chaos before, even at football games against our rival school. At least _that _madness was organized. This wasn't organized. It was as if some malignant harpy of fate had poured a tonic of confusion and panic over the entire building.

Alice latched on to my hand, making sure we wouldn't get separated, and we squeezed past the crowd. We reached the stairs and claimed our spots in the queue. I was glad we were so close to the top, with only one story above us. Otherwise we would have been stuck in line for ages. The people behind us began pushing us up the stairs, ramming both Alice and me into the stout guys ahead of us.

"Hey! Stop pushing! We'll get out soon enough," one of them yelled over our heads in an incredibly authoritative voice. The pushing stopped, and I had room to breathe again.

I knew this floor of the dorm was only for girls, but apparently the guys from the floor above had spilled over onto this stairwell. Trying to relieve some of the stress of the situation, I tapped the guy who had calmed everyone down on the shoulder. "Hey," I said in a friendly way. "Thanks. For a second I thought I was going to be an evacuee sandwich," I joked. He didn't have enough room to turn completely around, so he just craned his neck to see me.

"No problem," he replied. "Those guys behind you were being jerks." I looked behind me, and sure enough, nearly half of the hall was lined with boys. How Alice and I had managed to get in front of them escaped me. But we were there.

"You know, all the ones in front of us are guys, too," I looked up to see the friend of the authoritative one speaking to both of us. "I bet we could let you two get ahead of us and on the roof in no time."

"Thanks," Alice replied with genuine gratitude, "but there's not even enough room for you to take a step up, down, or sideways. How are we going to get past you?"

They both smiled. "Have you ever gone crowd surfing?" the first one asked.

I laughed. The idea of two girls being manhandled up two flights of stairs was incredibly funny.

"What? It could work. It's not like you are both carrying suitcases or anything."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but what if some of the guys ahead don't agree to this? Some unfortunate person could be stuck holding us above his head all the way out!" I laughed again. I didn't know if it was the effect of the confusion and stress, but the mental image was just too hilarious.

"We'll take care of that." Both of them turned their heads to the guys in front of them and said something. Then those guys said something to the ones ahead of them. It continued around the corner. Alice and I looked at each other for a moment. I didn't know whether to be grateful or horrified. It looked as though I was literally about to be manhandled up two flights of stairs, which would give a large number of guys the ability to touch me in ways that could be considered inappropriate. The thought was kind of scary.

I guessed consent for the idea had come back down the stairs, and the two big guys turned their heads again. "Nobody objects. Come on, we'll get you up there."

"Well, Bella, let's do this. If we don't, we could be stuck here nearly until our hour is up." Alice waited for my reply

I carefully weighed the need to get to the helicopters and my fear of being carried by strange men. I looked up the stairs again, and looked at Alice. I decided. My fear was impractical. Getting up to the roof as soon as possible was practical. I took the first guy's extended hand.

I went first. Each of them took one of my arms arm in one big hand. The guy on the left grabbed my calf while the one on the right lowered his hand for me to step up on like a stirrup. I hoisted myself onto his hand, using their shoulders as supports, and I was swung above their heads, facing the ceiling. One of them shouted, "Here they come! Get ready!" I giggled to myself at the situation. Chivalry mixed with absurdity was just too ridiculous. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I started floating up the stairs, and I watched as Alice was heaved up after me. I could feel the hands of strangers pressing against my shoulders, back and legs. For some reason, they avoided pushing me forward by getting a hold on my butt. I questioned this internally. My hips, after all, were the fulcrum of my body, and so my rear would be the best place to support me. I was glad, though, that all the guys managed to keep their hands on places that weren't so awkward. Perhaps the feeling of emergency prevented anyone from getting dirty ideas. _I guess college guys really do have some noble blood in them after all._

I rounded the turn in the stairs, halfway there, so I couldn't see if Alice was having the same good fortune as I had with the strange effort at chivalry. I finally reached the top the stairs, and I was graciously, if roughly, put down by two guys that were not quite as brawny as the two who had picked me up. I kind of fell down off of them, landing harder on my left foot than I did on my right foot. I was glad that it didn't hurt. I guessed my ankle had healed itself.

Alice had an easier time getting down. She was lighter than I was, and I helped steady her when she stepped to the ground. We walked across the landing and through the industrial door that led to the roof. Under normal circumstances, the door was locked and only maintenance people could get on the top of the building. But since these were definitely not normal circumstances, the handle turned easily.

Alice and I stepped together onto the roof. The shingles were slightly slippery from the sprinkling rain, but the roof wasn't very steep. We walked carefully over to the group waiting for the next helicopter, holding hands in case one of us should slip.

I scanned the gray sky, wondering from what direction the chopper would come. Below, the brown-gray water was swirling and foaming angrily down the streets and bright orange rafts were still motoring around the residence halls. Someone was standing on top of a pickup, waving her arms as the wind whipped her wet hair across her face. She looked familiar, like one of the graduate students who taught my English section. One of the orange rafts sidled up to the swamped vehicle and she jumped on board.

I was so engrossed in watching the events taking place on the canal-streets that Alice had to tap me on the shoulder when she spotted the helicopter coming. Everyone on the roof started pointing, and as the chopper came nearer, the wind from the blades made my hair and clothes fly backwards. Alice gripped my hand harder.

I squinted up at the helicopter as the first of our group started climbing the rope ladder with the assistance of a broad-shouldered man in an orange vest that said 'Coast Guard.' The aircraft was fairly large for a chopper, had no windows except at the front, and it looked like it could carry at least ten people as well as the people crewing it. Since we were directly below it, I had a hard time reading what was on the side of it, but I eventually made out the words 'U.S. Army.' _Of course_. For an evacuation this major – they had to clear out all of the campus as well as all of Seattle! – every resource possible would be put to use.

Finally, Alice's turn came up. She was quickly climbing up the rope ladder, and I knew there was no way I could get up there that easily and that gracefully. For one moment, I was jealous. Then I saw something black fall off of her wrist, and I stepped forward to catch it. Right as my hand closed around a leather band, my foot slipped on the wet roofing. I fell forward and landed on my knees, sliding ever so slightly towards the edge of the roof. In trying to get up, I only slipped further. Looking back I saw there were only about eight inches between my feet and the edge. I remained still and waited for someone to help, figuring that if I moved more than necessary, I could very well end up plummeting six stories into a dirty, angry river. I barely managed to keep from hyperventilating as I tried my hardest to keep a death-grip on the roof. _Or would that be a life-grip?_

I praised the stars when a pale hand appeared in my line of sight. I looked up to see the Coast Guard man reaching down to me from the point of the roof. Calming down almost immediately, I took his hand and he gripped my forearm harder than necessary, enough that it hurt a little. I didn't mind, though; a grip that hard meant I wouldn't fall to my death. Still clutching what I guessed was a wristband, I clambered back up to the top of the roof. Well, mostly the man pulled me.

"Thanks. A lot," I shouted over the noise of the chopper. I looked at his face, which seemed very young. He must have only been in his late twenties at most. He had kind, boyish features and short-cropped dark hair. I lowered my eyes in slight embarrassment at my clumsiness, and it was only then that I noticed how big the man was. His proportions seemed almost bear-like.

"It's no problem. That's what I'm here for," he shouted back in a kind, but businesslike tone. Looking up again at the helicopter hovering above me, I put the black band in my pocket and grabbed the rungs of the ladder, hoping hard that I didn't lose my grip.

The man must have seen a bit of fear in my face. He placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way, and said, "Don't worry. You'll be okay." Smiling in gratitude, I looked in his eyes quickly and began climbing up. It was about fifteen feet up to the helicopter, and though I was not agile about it, I went up without any major mishaps. There was a man at this end of the ladder as well, and he hauled me up into the cab – if that's what they call it – of the helicopter. Another man gave me a pair of headphones and gestured toward the empty seat beside Alice.

Sliding the bulky apparatus over my ears, I sat next to Alice. I was grateful for the massive headset; though they were goofy-looking and unattractive, the noise of the helicopter was reduced immediately to nothing but a murmur. Alice took my hand again, and I squeezed it reassuringly. She didn't see my fall, but I think she was worried enough about me even getting up the ladder.

After everyone had arrived safely in the helicopter, it flew away from the roof and headed east. We were in the air for ten minutes, then the chopper touched down on a cement helipad, and we got out one by one, returning the headphones to the huge man who had saved my life back at the dorm. On my way out, I looked him in the face again to give him a 'thank you' nod. It was only then that I noticed.

His eyes were gold.

**-X-X-**

Authorities had not been able yet to determine the cause of the break in the levies. Sitting in the high school gymnasium, though, I didn't really care about the cause of the devastating flood. I was trying to figure out if Edward and the big Coast Guard guy had some sort of connection. His skin was pale and his eyes were gold like Edward's, but I didn't remember his skin being that cool. _It could have been the rain. It was already pretty chilly outside anyway_, I reasoned. And if I was under enough stress from nearly falling, whether his skin was marble-hard like Edward's could have gone unnoticed. I just didn't think it would be possible to meet two vampires in the span of a lifetime. I mean, usually if someone met a vampire, the person's life ended, right? Apparently not in my case.

_Could it have just been a pale person with gold contacts?_ That seemed like too much of a coincidence. _What if it was another vampire with no relation to Edward?_ That seemed unlikely, too. Vampires take lives, they don't save them. _Edward saved yours._

Ugh. This was all too confusing. The back-and-forth with myself was giving me a headache, and if I hadn't solved it in the last six hours, I wouldn't solve it now.

The helicopter had dropped us off at some sort of holding area, where all the evacuees from the college were gathered. After a couple of hours sitting in some sort of warehouse in a town I've never heard of, Alice and I were flown, along with about fifty others, to a town on the Olympic Peninsula that had volunteered the use of its school gym for the evacuees. I had already called my parents, who had been following the news of the flood with incredible amounts of worry. I reassured them that I was fine and that right now I was supposed to wait in the gym until temporary homes could be found for us.

Everything was so jumbled up and confused that I wasn't sure when I had been having a conversation with one person and when the conversation had been with someone else. Between Alice, my parents, military officials, and other evacuees, I totally lost track of any sort of sequence of events for that day. And the puzzle of the golden-eyed guy certainly didn't help. At one point, I had been sliding down the roof of my dorm, and then now I was waiting in this small-town gym, not exactly sure in what order things had happened in between those two points.

I remembered specific events, like talking to my parents, but what order they came in was completely mixed up. On our arrival, we walked in the gym and saw that the school was actually in the town of Forks, and Alice called Rosalie to come see us. She came, talked for a while, then left because she had to work in Port Angeles. We met an interesting evacuee who was also from Seattle University. His name was Eric, and he was pretty dorky, but in a funny way. He left us after a while.

I think after Eric left, Alice and I were sitting basically alone, since many others had decided to try to sleep on donated pillows and blankets. Everyone was scatted on the floor, in the foyer, and in the bleachers. I guessed some of them might have been taking showers in the locker rooms. I had been listening to Linkin Park on my iPod, but I had happened to glance at Alice and she seemed particularly sad or upset. I didn't know what for, exactly, and I wondered if she was concerned for some of her friends.

I pulled the ear buds out of my ears and put my hand lightly on her shoulder. "Alice, is something wrong? You seem really sad about something."

She had been staring at the same spot on the gym floor for a while, but she raised her head at my voice. She glanced at me with moist, but not overflowing, eyes and sniffed.

"It's silly, I'm sure," she said lamely in a tone that told me it was anything but silly.

"Alice, I'm your friend aren't I?" She nodded slightly. "Then tell me, because I hate to see you upset without me being able to do anything about it."

"Well," she hesitated. I nodded for her to go on. "As you know, my parents died in a car wreck right after I graduated." I nodded again, not sure where this was headed. "So when you called your parents, I got a bit jealous. I have no siblings, and all my friends aside from Rosalie are evacuees, too. So I don't have anyone to call. I have no one to reassure that I'm okay. Nobody is going sick with anxiety over me. Nobody," she repeated.

I felt bad. I hadn't really realized how alone Alice really was. She had her friends at college, but no family connections whatsoever. Aside from Rosalie and possibly me, she had no real ties to anyone. Except…

"Why don't you call Jasper?" I suggested with a sudden brightness. "If he's been listening to the news at all for the past six hours, I'm sure he's fretting his head off." I thought my brilliant idea would have brought Alice out of her funk for sure.

But instead the tears really came on, and Alice sniffed again. "I don't have his number, and he doesn't have mine," she whispered. She began sobbing quietly, as if saying it out loud made it worse, since she would actually have to believe it.

"Didn't you exchange numbers last night?" She had said she gotten his number, hadn't she? I remembered her saying she had.

"Sort of," she explained while wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her tee-shirt. "I make it a point to never give my phone number to guys on a first meeting. It was a sort of safety trick my mother told me when I was in high school. But if he wants to give me his number, that's fine. When we left, he wrote his number with a silver Sharpie on the inside of his wristband. And I lost it climbing into the helicopter. So there's no way for me to contact him – or ever see him again!" She said this last with a desperate sob.

How stupid I was. I had completely forgotten in the wake of my puzzlement over the golden-eyed mystery man, and Alice was suffering because of my idiocy. _Rotten friend I am._

Immediately I pulled the black leather band out of my pocket. It had silver fasteners on each end, and in the middle there was an emblem of some sort. Like a family crest. On the inside I could see ten silver digits written in slightly slanted handwriting.

"Here, Alice. I'm so sorry, but I forgot I caught it. I even slipped down the roof a little when it fell. I've had it all this time." She looked at the wristband in shock, then a huge smile erupted on her face and she nearly threw me off the bleachers with a ferocious hug.

"Bella, you are truly amazing! I owe you huge for this!"

"No, please, don't say that. It's my fault that you were sad in the first place. If anything, I should owe you a huge favor to make up for it," I tried to argue.

"Nonsense. But we'll call it even if you want." Her eyes were glowing and she was bouncing with excitement and relief.

"Fine by me. Go call him." She squealed in delight and ran down to the foyer so she could get reception outside. I don't know what it was, but it seemed that the gym had some kind of cellular reception scrambler. Mobile communications equipment was useless unless you took it outside the anti-technology barrier that seemed to exist at the entry to the gym.

About the time Alice made it outside, an official-looking man with a clipboard approached me sedately. I recognized him as the head logistician for this location. When we first arrived, we had to sign in with him and either tell him we lived nearby, or ask for temporary lodging with one of the local families. Since Alice and I both had nowhere to go that was close (they wouldn't let us go to Rosalie's place), we had to wait here for someone to take us on.

"Are you Miss Swan?" he asked in a calm, monotone voice. No wonder he was a logistician. It seemed he could be calm, and even bored, in a state of severe crisis. _Kudos to him_, I thought sarcastically.

I looked up at his balding, bespectacled, chubby face, and said, "Yes," trying to match his anticlimactic tone as well as I could.

I didn't seem to perturb him in the least. "You have been placed with a host family. Well, really a local couple who have no children. You and Alice Brandon requested to remain together?" he asked in a tone that was so flat it seemed to not even be a question. I just nodded. "The two of you will be relocating to the house of the local clinician and his wife. Please be sure you and Alice are ready to leave in half an hour."

"Do we even get to know their names?" I asked as pertly as possible. This man annoyed me.

I didn't even faze him. He only glanced at his clipboard and replied, "Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

And he walked calmly away. I got up to go tell Alice that we had a home. For now.

* * *

**AN: So, tell me what you think. I liked writing this chapter, though Edward didn't show up. But it was definitely a necessary bridge chapter for Bella. So keep an eye out for next chapter, since it should cover everything from the end of the bar scene through the flood in Edward's POV.**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amouts of root beer.***


	13. Explanations

**AN: Okay, here's the EPOV. It got a little long (almost 5,000 words!), so I'm having to break it into two parts. The next chapter will have more about the evacuation, but I thought this would be the best time to work in some brotherly action.**

**I don't own Twilight, only my own plot. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Explanations**

**Edward's POV**

"Well, this has been an… interesting night," Rosalie said after a bit of an awkward silence. "Should we all head home?" she suggested. Though I was glad someone could say something, I wished she had said something else. I was all too comfortable standing like this with Bella – my arm around her waist and her arm around my shoulders. But departure was inevitable.

"Yeah, it will take a good two hours for me and Alice to drive back to Seattle," Bella said. I rejoiced in hearing her speak. Her voice was like…something. I couldn't think of one comparison that would do it any justice. It was more uplifting than French horns and sweeter than violins. I sighed inaudibly.

"Alright then," Alice said. "Let me go tell Jasper we're leaving." She left, heading in the general direction of the stage. I wondered who Jasper was, but without much conviction. I was mostly concerned for Bella. I wasn't sure if she had fully recovered from her fainting spell. Yet here she was, clinging tightly to me so she wouldn't have to put any weight on her ankle.

I was very sorry about that ankle. I had bits of medical training from the wars, but it would be difficult to explain to Bella's friends why I was running my hands up and down her leg. Her slender, perfect leg…I wanted to shake my head to get these sorts of thoughts out. They were in no way appropriate for 'acquaintances.'

"Um, I think I'll head to the little girls' room," Rosalie interrupted my musings after another slight pause, and I wanted very much to thank her for giving Bella and me some time alone. But I remained silent.

Bella sighed and turned toward me, so that the small table was behind her. She stared at me, and if I had a beating heart, it would have sped up – or stopped completely. Her chocolate-brown eyes were so deep and innocent that they practically pleaded for me to dive into them, and the green of her dress set off her skin wonderfully, though I thought blue might have been a little better…

"So now what?" she asked me casually, and I wondered how she could speak so lightly. She must have known what she did to me. Here I was, almost too stunned by her to speak, and she was talking to me like we were, well, only acquaintances. I must have been going insane. I had started falling – hard – for a _human_! And what was even more shocking, she seemed to not mind me, animal that I was. 'Cougar' was a pretty fitting description, all right. There was no way she could be safe near me. Despite the fact that she was no longer a victim to me, she still smelled like food. _Good_ food. The more I dwelled on her scent, the better she smelled, and I knew I needed to get away before I did something I would regret for eternity.

All of these thoughts passed through my head in a matter of moments. Bella probably would not have even noticed the pause. "I know I shouldn't go with you. I have plenty to think about now that I know you aren't terrified of me," I said sadly. "But would you care to exchange phone numbers? Acquaintances can do that, can't they? It's been so long since I've cared to have a human acquaintance." The last humans I had ever had a real conversation with were the ones who had been stuck in a trench with me, and that was years before the advent of cell phones.

Her face brightened. "Yes, numbers would be good." I felt like I was soaring. Getting her to agree with me seemed to count for something, like a little triumph. I wouldn't have to follow her scent in order to find her now, wherever she was. I could just call – or even text. I smiled at the notion. Somehow I couldn't see myself using emoticons, and I would rather hear her symphonic voice anyway.

She handed me a slightly abused Blackberry Curve, and I put in my cell number as she put hers into my phone. Then it occurred to me that I shouldn't just enter 'Edward.' It seemed to lack importance. So I smiled to myself as I typed in the word 'Cougar.' I hoped she would appreciate my attempt at humor. It had been so long since I had joked with a human that I wasn't particularly sure, but I bet Emmett would have found it funny.

We returned each other's phones, and I thought it would be best if I just left so I couldn't give any more away about how I was feeling. I turned on my heel, making sure the motion was at human speed, and took several steps toward the doors of the bar.

"Edward!" My heart, even though it was dead and cold, swelled at the sound of her saying my name. She said it so wonderfully, like I was meant to hear it come from her lips. Her sweet, sweet li…_Stop it, Edward! Just stop. Thinking like this isn't healthy!_

I turned around slowly, trying to keep my cool. Though I was several degrees below normal human temperature, I thought she might melt me if I wasn't careful.

"Goodbye," she said quietly, as though she wanted to say something else but was too shy. I turned back towards the doors. If I replied, I might get sucked in forever. I had to leave before…before…before I didn't know what. This was all so confusing. I could kill her, but I'd just fed on that scumbag so I was hardly thirsty, though she smelled simply wonderful. I could pick her up and run away with her, but someone would surely notice. All of my arguments against myself seemed to give way and fall out of my head to be replaced by her face, filling my vision and making me think illogically. Then I got an idea. If I was going to Hell anyway, I might as well break every rule I could on the way.

I once again turned around and locked my eyes onto hers, letting myself be consumed by the brown depths. I strode quickly back to the table and placed my hands on her shoulders, letting myself wrap my fingers around her delicate skin. The warmth of it burned me to the core, and it felt _really_ good. I wanted her to burn me like that. It made me feel more human than I had felt in nearly a century.

"I think I should return the favor," I whispered, letting my body and mind be completely transported back in time to when she had first kissed me. Breathing in the aroma of her hair and skin, I leaned closer and put my lips on hers…

And immediately the feeling of being struck by lightning came rushing back to me. I kept the connection as long as I could before I became totally frozen and unable to break away at all. Then I tested her reaction, and it kept me going for just another second. Her breath had spiked, and it was washing over me in staggering waves, not to mention a hot blush I could feel flooding into her cheeks. I found I was supporting all of her weight, as if she had forgotten that she needed to stand.

Still gripping her shoulders, I pulled my face away, though it was the last thing I wanted to do. It was incredible. Sheer power had flowed from her to me, and breaking away absolutely killed the high I was getting from the sweet shock. But I had to quit now, or I would never be able to.

After I finished, I gave her a quick smile, hoping to convey everything I had just felt. I hoped she would understand. The hope was slim, but it was there. I left the bar, quickly, before I literally pulled her in my arms and took her away from her friends so I could kiss her forever.

-X-X-

I sat on the edge of the footbridge, going over and over the kiss in my head. I was so preoccupied with the shock and with her reaction that I hadn't really had time to understand the actual _feel_ her lips on mine. But once I got away, I could replay it in my head again and again, as many times as I wanted, or needed. Emmett was away hunting, so I had time to myself to ponder, dream, lose myself in the memory.

Somehow, this time was really different than when she had kissed me in her back yard. This time, I was prepared for it, to an extent, and I had enough time to feel the electricity as well as the reactions of her body when it was next to mine.

Those reactions made me hope, just a little, that she felt something for me, besides the 'infatuation' she had mentioned in the alley. I thought maybe, just maybe, if I did everything correctly, I could work out something with her, something long-term. I could even change her, but that should be a last option. Immortal life was wonderful for the first few years, but I didn't want her to suffer the pain I felt every time I passed by a couple with a newborn daughter, or when I saw an elderly man and woman in a park holding hands. Some of us, especially the nomadic ones, gloried in the physical strength, but I would give anything for the chance to be human again.

No, I could not do that to her. She deserved better than a life frozen in time, killing the very people you once considered your equals. Not just killing, but drinking their blood, too. It was a truly horrific life, when you think about it. When it came right down to it, I was nothing but a parasite.

Lost in my ponderings, I didn't hear the near-silent footsteps come up behind me, or the mind that was accompanying it. A split-second before it happened, I saw myself in the mind of my brother, who was barreling towards me at a speed faster than a racing Porsche 911 Turbo. Then next thing I knew, I was face-down in the bubbling mountain stream, listening to Emmett's booming laughter.

"Wow. It's not every day that I can surprise Edward the All-Knowing!" Emmett gasped between bouts of thunderous guffaws. "Something got that huge head of yours so filled that you can't even hear me coming?" he asked as he jumped down in the creek with me. I grinned and spit the dirt out of my mouth, chewing the gravel into dust and spitting it out as well.

"You're going to regret that." Then I hurtled at him, crashing into his stomach and tackling him into the creek. He grabbed my shoulder and rolled over so he was on top of me, but I bent my legs up so my feet were near his hips and kicked him hard enough to send him flying into the trees. He landed on his feet and came running at me. A millisecond before he reached me I jumped out of his reach and landed in a tree, on a thick branch hanging over the stream. He looked up at me and jumped up to join me. As he landed on the branch, he broke off a limb as thick as his own leg and swung it at me, cutting my legs out from underneath me. I fell to the ground, rolling as I hit so I wouldn't leave a man-shaped impression in the ground for someone to see. Just as I hopped to my feet, Emmett dived down at me, and I sidestepped him while managing to hold my arm out just so…

"You're going to kill me one of these days cheating like that," Emmett complained after he got up from the ground. "Being able to read minds makes you a really unfair fight, you know that?"

I laughed. "It's not my fault you set yourself up to be clothes-lined. But we better quit before we destroy that bridge, or knock down a tree that destroys that bridge, or throw a boulder that knocks down a tree that destroys that bridge."

Emmett raised his eyebrows and grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said evasively, rubbing the back of his head.

"So you don't remember Newfoundland?" I asked with a wicked smile. "That boat didn't break itself, you know."

"Boat? What boat? It seems to escape my memory…" I could tell Emmett was embarrassed and I couldn't help but laugh again at the contrite feeling that was buzzing around in Emmett's head. "Anyways, what had you so preoccupied that you didn't even hear me? In either sense of the word?"

I sighed and sat down on the bank of the stream, trying to figure out how I would tell Emmett that the girl had reappeared.

"That bad, huh?" he prodded, sitting next to me and picking up fist-sized rocks to crumble and throw in the stream.

I just nodded.

"C'mon, Edward. You see in my head practically non-stop. Let me have a glimpse into yours. You never know, I might even be able to offer some sage wisdom to help, for once."

That at least made me laugh, if half-heartedly. Usually the wisdom Emmett offered, even when we were human, got us into huge amounts of trouble. Images of Newfoundland were flashing in Emmett's mind again, and I grinned.

"Yeah, I was thinking of that poor ship, too," I said.

"But seriously, Edward, what's up?"

The expression of amusement was wiped clean off my face as I began. I sighed, "Remember that girl back in Texas?"

"Yes, what about her? She hasn't been following us, has she?" he asked, looking around him like he suspected someone was watching us. I grinned again. Trust Emmett to think of an amusing idea like that during a serious conversation.

"Well, actually, she did turn up again."

There was a loud _crack_ as Emmett broke the rock he was holding in half.

"Exactly," I said, replying to the surprise that Emmett didn't have to voice. "Imagine what _I_ felt like. Here we are, roaming Washington. Just like many times before, we decide to split up, like we did in Texas. You go off to Vancouver, and I go to Seattle. It was absolutely normal, without any queer feeling of premonition or déjà vu. In fact, I was wondering if I would ever hear anyone; my throat was burning worse than ever, and I could practically _feel_ my eyes getting blacker."

Emmett remained silent through all of this. He didn't have to say what he was thinking, so he let me do all the talking while he finished crumbling the rock into gravel.

"Then, I finally get a faint sort of buzz from pretty far away, and it took me all the way to Port Angeles, in this alleyway."

Emmett gave a small smile. "Hearing criminals, again are we?" Sometimes I wondered if he was the one who could read minds. He knew me too well.

"Yes, actually," I said, trying to control the fury that was threatening to take over me. Emmett saw it, and he handed me a large rock to work down. I started grinding it into rubble to keep from doing anything worse. I finally calmed down enough to speak. "He was planning to rape her."

Emmett's eyes widened in shock. In the past, I had tried very hard to only hunt criminals, since I was appalled by the thought of killing innocents. But I couldn't help it if the next person I heard was a perfectly law-abiding person – and if I tried killing someone else instead of the one I was hearing, the result nearly drove me crazy. So I had stopped trying to fight it, and just went with whoever fate decided to give me. But there was a time, around the end of the Second World War, when I went vigilante, killing rapists and murderers in frenzied attacks even if I didn't consume their blood.

But afterwards, I realized that I was no better than a killer, murderer, and defiler of bodies myself. The feeling of hatred still resided deep within me, though, for rapists. At least I was no incubus.

"The vile excuse for a human." Emmett didn't have particularly fond feelings for them, either. Images flitted through his head of Rose, the girl he had loved so many years ago, when we were still human. Before Emmett met her, she had been raped, and he had been furious when he found out.

"I think I know how you feel about Rose's attacker, now. Except I was able to get there in time, but only just," I ground my teeth together and ground the rock into smaller pieces in my hands. "Lord, Emmett, he nearly had her dress off her by the time I reached the alley," my voice was getting louder and more strained. "And I was running the whole way there." The fury was too much to control, and I threw the now-fist-sized rock nearly two hundred feet in the air. There was silence until the rock splashed back into the stream many seconds later.

"But you did get there," Emmett reminded me, trying to calm me. "She's safe now." As if I had forgotten, relief washed over me, scourging the anger away from all but the deepest parts of my mind.

"Yes, I got there. And I killed him. And I fed on him. In fact," I weakly tried to joke, "I was rewarded for my heroism with the acrid taste of alcohol and the smell of convenience-store deep-fried burritos."

Emmett pulled a face. _**Guh-ROSS**_! he thought.

"Ugh! All that trouble to save her and that's all you got?"

I sighed and looked at the leaves between my feet. Here came the hard part. "Not really. I got much, much, more." Remembering that kiss, I smiled and ran my hand through my hair.

_You incubus_. Emmett, however, did not voice this particular thought. He knew I would fly off the handle again if he even suggested that I had purposely seduced anyone.

"What are you talking about?" he queried instead.

"It's not what you're thinking, Em. I promise you, things didn't go that far." I paused, trying to find the best way to break the news to him.

"Go on," he prompted after I said nothing for a few minutes.

"Emmett, I haven't been completely honest with you." He gave me a puzzled look. Normally, we told each other everything, and we had been that way since my mother adopted him.

_What is it, Edward?_

"You know how I told you she kissed me back in Texas? And you said it was better if I just forgot it? " Emmett nodded, with a silent mouth and mind. "Well, I couldn't. I told you that she just surprised me; however that's not really true. She made me…feel something for her. That night, I snuck into her room to… No! Nothing like _that_!" I said heatedly to the unspoken question that had snuck into his head. Emmett snickered quietly. "But I wanted to find out more about her. Luckily for me, her room had all sorts of stuff strewn over her desk and floor. I found out she would be attended Seattle University in the fall."

Realization spread over Emmett's face. "Edward, is that why you wanted to come up here?"

I nodded guiltily, looking at the ground again. My pretext for convincing Emmett to travel with me to Washington had been that it rains more in the north. We could live there for a while and walk around during the day because of the frequent cloud cover. Emmett, adventurous as always, had agreed wholeheartedly.

_You tricked me?_

_Why didn't you just tell me about it? I'm your brother._

_You could trust me. I would have tried to help you deal with it._

_I guess living here has been okay, though. Walking among humans has been fun. I like watching them._

_But still, it was just to see her?_

But he said nothing for a while.

"Were you looking for her?" he asked me at last.

I felt horrible, misleading him that way. I decided to tell him everything, trying to make up for my dishonesty. "Well, we came up here from Texas before she did. After a couple of months, I knew she would be at college, and a couple of times when you were hunting on your own, I went to the campus to see if I could find her. But the sheer number of people there made it absolutely impossible for me to catch her scent again. So I stopped about four months after we got here. But after that Emmett, I swear, I gave up on it." I looked at his face again, trying to implore him to forgive his brother.

"So, after all this time, she just turned up in the head of the guy you were going to feed on?" Emmett said slowly, as if to make sure he had the story straight.

"Yes, but that wasn't all. When I killed him, she managed to twist her ankle trying to run away, and then she fainted. I couldn't just leave her there," I was trying to make Emmett understand why had gotten pulled in to staying with the girl.

"I get it, Edward. I would have waited for her, too." I caught the double-meaning in his thoughts, and I smiled.

"So you do understand?"

"Yeah. If it had been me and Rose, I would have kept hoping she would reappear, too."

"Well," I went on, "she woke up, and let it slip that she had been thinking about me ever since Texas, and I tried my hardest to make her see what I am, but she still wanted me to stay with her. She even went so far as to make it seem like she had twisted her ankle badly enough that she couldn't walk." Thinking of her over-emphasized gasp and near-tumble to the ground, I smiled widely. "Honestly Emmett, anyone with an ounce of medical training could have seen she was faking. The ankle was injured no doubt, but she could have walked on it, if she wanted."

"But she faked how bad it was so…" Emmett prompted, though he had already worked it out in his head.

"So I would at least escort her to the bar where her friends were waiting. I did, and she asked some very…insightful questions on the way." I paused, thinking about how I had to deliberately avoid her query about how I had been able to find her. Rational though the question was, I didn't want her to think I was any more unusual, and un-human.

"Was there anyone else at the bar?" Emmett asked with sudden concern.

"No. Well, yes, but none of them recognized that I was a vampire," I said reassuringly. Ever since Italy, we constantly made sure we kept the promise we made to the Volturi. If we didn't…

"What happened at the bar, Edward?" He interrupted me. _I can tell it was something huge, the way you keep building up to it._

"One of her friends left to say goodbye to someone, since they were about to leave. The other one went to the restroom, leaving Bella and me alone at the table."

"AND?" Emmett said with exasperation, like I wasn't telling the story fast enough. _C'mon, Edward, tell me the big thing. What is it that had you so out of it earlier?_

"We swapped phone numbers," I said with an impish grin.

"That's _it_? You got so worked up over a phone number that you didn't even hear my thoughts, let alone my feet, when I was coming back? I mean, I made sure I was down wind of you, but normally you can hear me coming from miles away. Seriously, how can a phone number make you _that_ spaced?"

"Well it didn't have as much to do with the fact that I got her phone number as with the fact that I kissed her back."

"WHAT?!" I laughed hard as he jumped to his feet so fast the leaves swirled around him from the wind. "You kissed her back? Why did you do that, Edward?" he moaned, like he thought the world would end tomorrow because of my actions.

I sighed, all humor gone from the moment. "I… I couldn't help it. Emmett, I am in serious trouble. I have begun falling in love with a human." Saying it, I knew it was more true than ever.

Emmett gaped at me, still unable to sit back down. "Edward, there is no way this will work, unless you change her. Technically, we have to change her or kill her anyway because she knows you _exist_! Do you want the Volturi hunting us down? I could maybe handle Felix and Demetri, but the second they sic Alec or Jane on us, we're done for! I know what we have isn't really life, but I still want to live! Edward, _why_?"

I let him rant at me. I deserved it completely for endangering both of us as well as Bella. "I don't know why, Em, but it just happened. I can't help it. It's not exactly a switch I can just turn off. But she has my phone number now, and I don't think I should do anything until she calls me. Until then, I just want to go on living the way we usually do."

"Alright." Emmett seemed resigned, knowing that there was no way to change how I felt about Bella. "Well, I guess if you're set on her… Tell me about her." He sat down next to me again.

Emmett knew me too well. He said exactly the thing that would cheer me up.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, and not in the supermodel way. She has these deep, brown eyes that just go on forever. And I could tell she's really modest and thinks of others before herself. She's absolutely selfless."

"That's nice, but I mean what does she _look_ like?"

"Is that all you think about?" He grinned in reply. "Okay, she's about five-foot-four, has wavy brown hair that goes a little past her shoulder, and I haven't seen her in the daylight yet, but she has this porcelain pale skin that's perfect. She doesn't even need makeup, and when I was kissing her, I could feel this warm blush swirling under face. I can just imagine how it looks in the light, with that delicious pink mixing with the cream of her skin…" I went on, with Emmett just listening with an amused smile.

_You love-struck dummy._

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**AN: Review, please! It would be awesome to reach one hundred reviews sometime in the next two chapters (not that I'm holding chapters hostage until then or anything).**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	14. Rescue

**AN: Well, here's the second half of the EPOV. Watch for other movie references - I like to spice things up with them!**

**I don't own Twilight (the book or the movie).**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Rescue**

After I told Emmett everything, we parted ways. I was being too moody for him, so he left me to my own entertainment while he took off, thinking of his own shenanigans. I had to make sure, though, that he didn't do anything too terrible so I kept an eye – so to speak – on him.

He was just headed west to Seattle with no particular plan, for the moment. I ran north instead, seeing a hill that would be satisfactory. I just needed to get to higher ground. The wind against my face helped some; when I allowed my more animalistic instincts to take over, my head calmed down to where I could focus on the easy things. My hair blowing behind me, the grass and leaves swirling underneath me, and the tree branches whizzing by me all helped distract me from everything that had happened that day.

I ran. And ran. And ran until I reached the top of the tallest hill in the region, where I would be higher than everything else around. Then I paused to catch my breath after running for nearly fourteen miles – not that I needed it. I just wanted to breathe in the musty, earthy smell of the forest. Whether the girl was here or not, I decided Washington definitely held some benefits over other places. I could smell the brisk, refreshing scent of the sea. I could walk around in the daytime without blinding every human in sight. I had easy access to the ocean – Emmett and I had already taken several swims in the Pacific which were highly enjoyable.

Breathing deeply once more, I climbed up the tallest tree on the hill, slowly. I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. I reached the top of the hundred-foot monstrosity of a pine tree in thirty seconds. I could have gotten up in about three, but where was the fun in rushing?

The night was abnormally clear, and I was immensely grateful. The stars this far north seemed to have a sharpness about them that made me feel like I could grab a handful of them. I thought about this. Technically, I didn't have to breathe, and I was impervious to the cold – could I survive in space without a suit? The idea had merit, but I decided to keep it to myself. No doubt Emmett would want to try it sometime.

Draco. Castor and Pollux. Orion. Sagittarius. Every constellation was easily distinguishable to me ever since I had gotten my degree in astronomy – one of my favorites. I picked out two stars and stared at them, holding on to the tree with one arm and absentmindedly crushing pinecones with the other. I got an eerie feeling, like the stars were staring back.

I couldn't look away as an image started to form around the stars. Gradually, I went from seeing stars to seeing eyes with deep brown irises. Slowly, a face formed around the eyes, a face I recognized all too well. My eyes were transfixed, unmoving, trying to see into her eyes. But it was impossible. They stretched for infinity.

"It's rude to stare, you know," the apparition said with Bella's voice. Then the face disappeared. My mouth fell open in surprise, and then I threw my head back and laughed at the absurdity of it. Here I was, stargazing on a clear night, feeling emotions I had never felt before, seeing faces etched in the cosmos, and all the sky had to say to me was "It's rude to stare." My mind was definitely playing tricks on me.

But what was I expecting? A puffy storm cloud that looked like my dead father saying, _"Look inside yourself, Edward. You are more than what you have become. Remember…"_ Right. And a baboon with a blue butt was going to come up and hit me on the head with a stick.

I told myself to stop being so stupid. She was just a human, who happened to attract me to her instead of the other way around. Normally, my prey would be drawn to me by my scent, my voice, and my looks. But she was doing just that to me – nevertheless, there was no reason to start seeing celestial phantoms on starry nights. Anomalies like this happened, didn't they?

I had just reached the conclusion that such mysticism was absolutely ridiculous, even laughable, when I saw it. Far off in the distance, coming from the Pacific, there _was_ a storm approaching. I glanced at my phone, seeing that it was about one in the morning. I looked back at the grayish-black clouds rumbling nearer. A faint breeze, a mere token of what I could tell would come, brushed my face.

I strained my eyes to see as far as I could. Even with my enhanced vision, making out storms from a hundred miles away was no easy task. It looked like the storm was heading fast toward Seattle, and I decided it was time to catch up with Emmett so we could book a hotel room for the night. Though we wouldn't actually sleep, I didn't particularly feel like getting soaked.

I jumped down the tree, landing on branch after branch silently. I took off for Seattle, once again checking to see what Emmett was doing so I would know where to find him.

_What are you doing at the marina, brother?_

**-X-X-**

"Whaddayou think of this cool jacket, Edward?" Emmett said in our hotel room. We had offered to pay enough money for the room that the receptionist didn't question why we wanted a room at nearly two in the morning. A movie was generating a quiet murmur on the TV.

Looking at the bright orange vest, I shook my head. "It's very…noticeable."

"That's the point. Duh." He once again began posing with the vest on, flexing the muscles in his arms, shoulders, and back.

"Don't you think the Coast Guard will miss it, though?" I reminded him. Entertaining as it was, the jacket still belonged to someone else.

"Nah. I got it out of a storeroom that had nearly a hundred of these babies in it. I think it's a chick magnet for sure."

"Yes, Emmett, a neon orange reflective vest is most definitely the secret to getting women. Although any of our kind might think you got the vest by killing a member of the Coast Guard while he was on duty."

"Well, that's impressive, isn't it? Maybe we can accidentally-on-purpose run into Tanya and her bunch," Emmett said, with a cunning look coming into his eye. "We can go look for them, and when you hear them coming, you can motion to me and I'll put the vest on and… BOOM!" he clapped his hands together, "We have girlfriends!"

"Emmett, shush!" I whispered while trying to suppress a chuckle. "There are people here who are sleeping."

"Right, sorry," he said through clenched teeth, also trying to keep from laughing.

"Besides, killing a serviceman might not be appreciated by everyone. Remember Tanya is very humanitarian, probably more than we are."

"Well, I didn't kill anyone for this. I just snuck it out of the Coast Guard station at the marina." I gave an exasperated sigh. Emmett could think up the most random ways to have fun. At least this time it didn't involve destroying property.

"But the best news is…" he continued, reaching into the travel bag we carried with us, "that I got you one, too!"

I rolled my eyes. I already knew that Part Two of his fun involved filching a tee-shirt from the Seattle Volunteer Fire Department for me, but I was hoping he would forget it.

"Edward," he said pleadingly, "just try it on! At least it's clean."

Seeing myself in Emmett's mind, I understood what he was talking about. My jeans and wife-beater were covered in mud from the stream and grass from my run. There were even pine needles sticking out of my hair. I was a bit of a mess.

"Alright. Give it to me."

"Yesss!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air, and I took the navy shirt from him. Reaching into the bag again, he also gave me a clean pair of jeans, and I took them into the bathroom so I could shower and change.

Once I had finished the shower and put on the tee-shirt and clean jeans, I glanced at myself in the mirror.

"Emmett!" I called into the other room. "Did you get one size too small on purpose?" I knew the answer already.

"Yup. I gotta give you all the help you can get," he jeered. "You look like a wimp standing next to me, so I thought some muscle definition might give you a chance against my awesome orange vest."

He was right. I normally wore a size large to avoid notice, but in the medium shirt, I couldn't help but show the unnaturally strong muscles in my shoulders and torso.

"Very funny, Em," I said, walking out of the bathroom.

"You know it is." He grinned at me, sitting on the bed closest to the window.

I couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, it is funny. Almost as funny as the footy pajamas you wore during that Fourth of July."

I got a pillow in the face for my humor.

"Emmett, stop. If we get too rough, we will tear up this entire building." He put the pillow down, pouting, and we turned toward the TV.

Emmett picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels. After going through at least two times, he finally left it on the local news. Apparently three-thirty in the morning was not the best time to watch television.

**-X-X-**

The first crack of lightning came at about 3:45. There had been a light drizzle before that, but it started really pouring now. I wondered what Bella was doing, whether she enjoyed the rain, if the lightning startled her. I glanced over at Emmett, lying on top of the covers on the other bed. He was remembering Rose, and I decided to leave him alone. I didn't want to explore those thoughts, anyway.

My mind once again wandered to Bella. How could I be with her and not kill her? Even though she would never be my intended victim, it was possible that I could lose control. If she cut her finger while I was there, I could snap and attack her. Or it could be an accident; I could crush her if I didn't pay enough attention.

I thought more and more about Bella. She couldn't be changed; I wouldn't let that happen. We would just have to grow old together.

Well, _she_ could grow old. I would be stuck, forever, in this stupid, perfect body – never aging. I could just imagine the rift it would cause if Bella and I did go so far as to get married. At thirty, would she find me immature?

_Edward…_

At forty-five, would she find me tiring?

_Edward._

At sixty, would she find me simply too young?

_Edward!_

At eighty, would she think of me more like her son, not her beloved?

"Edward!"

Maybe even her _grandson_?

Emmett started shaking me. "Edward, wake up! Before I start slapping you!"

"What?!" I sprung up from the bed and jumped to the floor. Emmett was pointing at the television, still tuned on the news. His face told me that something was wrong.

_I think we have a Katrina-repeat on our hands._

On the TV, a stern-looking black man was reading something off a teleprompter.

"Maintenance workers have not identified the cause for the breakages yet, but the Coast Guard and Fire Department are moving as fast as they can to block the openings. Our on-location correspondent Victoria has details for us. Victoria?"

The screen flashed to show a woman with fiery red hair standing on a hill and speaking into a microphone. Below where the news team was standing, a torrent of water from the bay was rushing into the streets. Rain was still pouring down, and signs and flags were whipping around in the fierce wind.

"Yes, Laurent," she was saying. "As you can see, the water from Puget Sound is coming into the city. The first report of this came at about 5:30 this morning when a local fisherman noticed a couple of inches of water in the streets. Authorities do not know exactly when the levies broke, but water is already several feet deep at the beach, and has even reached the edge of the Seattle University Campus. Police are saying that evacuations will need to begin in the event that the water cannot be stopped."

I quit listening. Seattle University. _Bella is at Seattle University!_ My head whipped around to Emmett.

"Emmett! We have to help!"

He gave me a puzzled look. "Well, yeah. We helped during Katrina, didn't we?" He didn't understand my urgency.

"Emmett, _she's_ at Seattle University! Bella! She could drown, or get hurt! We've got to go. Now," I pleaded. I couldn't stand the thought of Bella's fragile human body, swirling in a torrent of dirty water, bouncing off cars, light poles, or something worse. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was nearly 8:00. I started pulling Emmett towards the door.

"Okay, okay. Calm down! She's probably still asleep, and the water is only a couple of inches deep at the campus." As he was prying my fist off his newly acquired vest, something occurred to me.

"Em, did you know this was happening?" I asked, gesturing at the TV.

"No, why?" he replied with curiosity.

"Well, last night you just happened to get the Coast Guard vest and Fire Department shirt. Rather handy, don't you think?" If we were going to get anywhere near the evacuation effort, we would have to look like we belonged there. It seemed too coincidental that Emmett had already gotten the appropriate attire for just that.

"Yeah, that was kind of handy," he only said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you can't see the future."

He grinned boyishly. "Nope. George just lucky, I guess," he quoted. I rolled my eyes at his imitation of Brendan Frasier.

"That you are. Let's go." Emmett grabbed our bag and we went downstairs to check out of the hotel. Many people were already hurrying to leave before the flood reached this side of town. Rain poured outside.

**-X-X-**

Once we got to the Fire Department, we got in the group that was preparing for aerial evacuations. It seemed that there was no way to keep the water from coming in, and even as we listened to the instructions from the Director, water was swilling around our ankles.

I had to concentrate to keep from running away to search for Bella. Emmett kept silently encouraging me. _Even if you aren't the one helping her into the helicopter, someone else could. Any extra set of hands is help, and we could be freeing up someone else to help her_.

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, impatient to get moving. Emmett and I could have gotten to the campus in a matter of minutes by just running, but it was broad daylight, and it was imperative that we acted normally, but efficiently.

"Okay?" The Director's tone of voice had become one of conclusion. I sighed with relief. "We will dispatch to the campus, and those of you who do not know how to fly the helicopters will assist the evacuees, helping them up the ladder and such. Alright, move out."

Emmett and I, as well as thirty other men, hopped into city SUVs, all of which were speeding toward where the helicopters were waiting. Since Seattle University was closer to the Sound than the Fire Department was, the water there was bound to be deeper – maybe even two feet. I glanced at my phone again. It was 9:08.

The landing point, where all the helicopters were going to be dropping off the evacuees, was east, a couple of miles from the edge of the suburbs. For a moment, I wanted to suggest to Emmett that we get out and run, but we had to be patient. She would be fine. She was smart enough not to leave if she saw water creeping up to the doors of her residence hall.

It took what seemed ages to get all the way past the residential areas. When we finally got there, scores of helicopters were waiting for us. Some were from the Army, some the Navy, some the Coast Guard, and I even saw some that must have been civilian or corporate ones. I had to hand it to the city of Seattle. They mobilized fast. The SUVs came to a screeching halt and all the men, and a few women, piled out, jogging through the heavy rain toward the choppers.

A voice boomed over a set of loudspeakers. "_Quadrant one to bayside residential. Quadrant two to northwest business. Quadrant three to Seattle University,_" I nodded my head at Emmett, "_Quadrant four to southeast residential._"

Emmett and I changed course slightly so we were headed for the helicopters stationed in quadrant three. We split up once we reached them, Emmett shouting, "I know I'm Army strong, but you can take that sissy black one!" He stepped up into the Army craft and motioned towards a shiny, wasp-like chopper that looked like it could carry all of two people.

I laughed over the noise of the blades that were beginning to spin and headed instead for the one that said 'Coast Guard' on it. I climbed inside, making sure not to catch my borrowed pants and boots on the door latch.

My chopper was held up, waiting for one more crew member. I tapped my foot furiously as I saw Emmett's chopper lift off. At least one of us was on his way. I started counting the seconds for something to do. I resisted the urge to say "Finally!" when a medium-sized, blonde kid, looking like he was fresh out of high school, climbed aboard twenty-one seconds later.

"Hey, my name's Mike, Mike Newton." I looked up from my seat to see the kid holding his hand out to me. I shook it with my own gloved hand.

"Edward Masen."

"Fire Department, huh? I'm from the reserve down in Portland. Flew in at seven this morning." I tried to be polite, not an easy feat since I wasn't feeling particularly chatty. And this boy seemed annoying, like an overeager puppy ready to prove he could do anything the big dogs could do. Not to mention I was worrying my head off for Bella.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" I asked. He looked too fresh and excited to have any real practice.

"Naw. Just simulated deep-sea rescues. But they gave us a briefing before we left, so I know what to do. It can't be nearly as hard as deep-water stuff, though. How 'bout you?"

I gave him my stoniest expression. "I was at Katrina." That shut him up. I was glad; I knew I could count on him to defer to my experience. I didn't need to try to train a greenhorn _and_ save everyone else. We flew the rest of the way in silence.

Once we arrived at the campus, there was no way we could have landed. The water was already three feet high, so we climbed down the rope ladder and onto the roof. Mike and I, the only ones who were not helping fly the chopper, went through the door into the top floor of the dorm. We proceeded down the stairs.

"You take the first, second, and third floor. Knock on all the doors, and make sure someone answers, even if you have to beat the door in. I'll take the top two floors and get everyone organized so we can get them out of here efficiently. Tell them all to be ready to leave in fifteen minutes."

We split off, Mike heading down to the first floor, and me setting off down the corridors of the fourth floor. I pounded the doors, several at a time, telling everyone who opened to be ready to evacuate in fifteen minutes. I wanted to make sure there wasn't too much of a jam on the stairs. I delegated a burly guy who was already dressed to wake up the rest of the floor. I went up to the fifth floor, repeating the process. It soon became apparent that this was an all-boys dorm, and I kicked myself for picking the wrong helicopter, but there was nothing to be done about it now. I could only hope Emmett got to the right building.

I positioned myself at the door of the roof, waiting for the first set of guys to show up. The helicopter could hold eight. Some of them came fully dressed and showered, some looked like they rolled out of bed and came straight up without bothering to put on deodorant. I didn't have to wait long for a queue to begin. It started backing up all the way to the stairs.

"Guys! We'll go onto the roof in groups of eight. You will have to wait for the next helicopter to come before the next group can go! Now if the first eight of you will follow me, and make sure you don't slip on the roof; it's still raining outside." I repeated the instructions as Mike jogged past everyone to stand by me.

I led them on the roof, and when we reached the rope ladder dangling over the center of the building, I climbed up to help the evacuees into the chopper while Mike waited below to get them on the ladder. The first eight guys climbed up, and I handed each of them a headset so they wouldn't go deaf from the noise of the choppers. Once they were all inside and seated, Mike gave a thumbs-up, and the chopper took off toward the landing point.

I briefly wondered if Mike would be able to handle everything by himself, but soon turned my thoughts toward Emmett to see if he was having any luck. I closed my eyes to concentrate more easily, and I found Emmett's mind. He definitely picked the better helicopter. The people up on the roof with him were mostly guys, but some girls were mixed in. They were clinging to each other with fear, walking nervously across the slightly sloped roof of their dorm.

I could feel my body drooping in disappointment as we flew over the suburbs of Seattle. None of the faces matched Bella's or any of her friends. But we had just started. There were plenty more people to come. We would be at this for hours yet.

_I don't know if any of them have been her, Edward, but we're getting 'em out pretty quick. Don't worry. Just do your job. It would be pretty bad if someone died on your watch 'cause you were fretting about Bella._

Emmett didn't need to remind me of that, but I was glad he was keeping me up on what he was doing. I checked my phone again. 9:57.

This routine continued. Dorm – lead groups of guys up to the helicopter. Air – watch Emmett's crew to see if Bella was among those he helped. Landing point – direct the evacuees to the holding area. Air – watch Emmett's crew again.

Rescue, watch, repeat. Each time, the water was noticeably deeper than when I left.

Returning from the landing point for the fourth time, I once again searched Emmett's rooftop and what I saw nearly made me yell in horror. As it was, I sucked a lungful of air through my teeth and held my breath, watching my greatest fears unfold.

_No!_

She took a large step across the roof, and her foot slipped on the wet shingles. She fell to her knees and slid down several feet. I could tell she was trying to get up, but she kept going down, towards the edge of the roof.

A word that would have made sailors blush exploded in Emmett's head as he saw her slip, mere inches from the roof. Water foamed angrily six stories below.

Emmett reached his hand down to her, and she grabbed it. I thought for a moment she would slip because both their hands were wet, but Emmett held on and heaved her back up to the ladder. Through him, I watched Bella grasp the rope ladder.

"Thanks. A Lot," she told him over the noise of the choppers.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for," he replied. _I wonder if that's her?_

_Yes, yes, yes, Emmett!_ That was her! I could kiss Emmett – I was never gladder that he existed. She was in the helicopter, and she would head to the landing point. Hopefully her friends would be safe, too.

I opened my eyes and realized my hand was balled into a fist, as if I was the one pulling Bella up from her dangerous proximity to the edge of the roof. I let the breath out of my lungs slowly, consciously telling my muscles to relax.

Just to be on the safe side, I watched her through Emmett's eyes the whole time they were flying to the landing point, even when I was helping people on my end. She made it safely, and suddenly the day was looking very much brighter than it had since I first saw the news earlier that morning.

The only hitch was when she was getting out of the chopper. She looked Emmett dead in the eye, and it seemed like she was looking straight through him and staring at me. A glint of recognition flashed underneath her pupils.

She knew. She had to. She had to realize that Emmett was somehow related to me, or at least similar. I didn't care, though. She was on dry ground, and I could finish the rescue of the people in my dorm without worry.

I sighed, relief washing through me.

She was safe.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Review please. (Remember I DO have anonymous reviews enabled). This story is so close to one hundred reviews, and all it takes is a click and a few taps on the keyboard... No life-raft necessary!**

**Tune in next time, when Bella meets Edward again (for real this time).**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	15. Rendezvous

**AN: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever, again. I really have a hard time focusing on more than one thing at a time, and since HP: Half Blood Prince is coming out in a week, I've been getting reacquainted with Harry. I feel as though I've been neglecting him. Anywho, once I finally got back into FanFic mode, I wrote the next three chapters, so the updates should now be coming a little faster. Thanks for sticking with me, all of you who helped me get over 100 reviews for this story!**

**I don't own Twilight, of course.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Rendezvous**

**Bella's POV**

We had arrived at the Cullens' house later that day. Alice was incredibly excited: she had been on really good terms with the doctor and his wife, as had Rosalie, but neither of them had ever been inside the Cullens' home. When Carlisle and Esme greeted us at the gym, they seemed rather nice, and both of them were young, energetic, and very attractive. In typical Bella fashion, I had to consciously tell myself not to stare at the handsome doctor.

I soon learned that the Cullens were very well-off, too. Carlisle insisted on carrying our things for us to his black BMW that was parked right in front of the gym. Once Alice and I climbed in, he drove us down a winding road out of town and turned onto a lane leading directly into the woods. I wondered how anybody could have found it – the gap was almost completely hidden by trees and undergrowth. While we drove under the claustrophobic cover of the trees, Esme and Alice chatted like old friends, planning shopping trips so we could have clothes while we stayed here.

When I started thinking we would be driving down that narrow lane forever, the trees suddenly stopped, and I found myself looking out at a large meadow of knee-high golden grass interspersed with wildflowers of all colors. Alice gasped and whispered, "It's gorgeous."

At first I thought she was talking about the meadow, but then I saw, all the way at the end of the clearing, a wonderfully built three-story house, very modern but with touches of Italian and Greek architecture. I had never seen any house like it before in my life.

The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside, if not more beautiful. "Mrs. Cullen, your house is absolutely wonderful!" I exclaimed after walking in.

"Dear, please, call me Esme. And its what I do, in a manner of speaking. I dabble some in interior design," Esme explained modestly. I looked around at the entrance hall, kitchen and positively _giant _living room and thought 'dabble' was an understatement. I had never seen a house decorated with better taste.

"Would you ladies care to see your rooms?" Carlisle interrupted our gawking.

"Oh!" Alice seemed to come back to reality. "Yes."

"Good," he said with a charming smile and sincerely delighted tone of voice.

As he led us up the first flight of stairs, I asked, without thinking of course, "Dr. Cullen, if your house is so large, why haven't you decided to host more refugees?" Alice elbowed me in the ribs, and I immediately blushed, embarrassed at my lack of tact.

But Carlisle didn't seem offended. "Please, call me Carlisle. I reserve the title of 'Doctor' for my patients. It makes me feel old." Alice and I laughed at this. I didn't think anyone above the age of four could think of Carlisle as old. "But, as most of the people needing host families are unknown college students, Esme and I are concerned that if we filled up our house, we might be cleaning up the result for a while. As she and I were familiar with Alice, though, we were most pleased to offer our house to her and her friend." He said this with a gracious smile and a nod. _I don't think I have met anyone so polite_. _Was he raised in another century?_

"Oh, I understand," I said as he gestured that we could choose between two rooms. I dropped my stuff in the room on the right, and Alice did the same in the left-hand room. We walked back down to the kitchen, Carlisle describing the merits of small-town life. Esme was waiting for us with a tray in her hands.

"Bella, Alice, would you care for anything to drink? I have coffee, tea, or lemonade." She led us into the magnificently furnished kitchen. I chose a glass of iced tea from the assortment of cups and glasses, and Alice took lemonade.

We sipped our drinks as Carlisle and Esme took us on a tour of the rest of the house, all the way from the pool table in the basement to the huge Jacuzzi bath on the third floor. It seemed with each room, the house only became more and more awesome.

"Carlisle, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have such a large house for just the two of you?"

"I don't mind at all. Esme and I are hoping to remedy that. We would like to have children of our own soon, so we don't have to keep borrowing them from Seattle University." Once again, we all laughed lightly.

"Um, do you remember Rosalie? She was one of my best friends in high school," Alice asked out of the blue.

"Of course. She had a rather strong personality, didn't she?" Esme replied.

"Yeah, that's Rose. Would you mind if I invited her over? We have some catching up to do," Alice said, giving me a meaningful look.

"I don't see a problem with it."

"Oh, thank you! I know she'll love this house! Let me go call her."

Alice walked outside. And I prepared my story. Apparently nothing could stop Alice from finding out what Edward and I had been doing together, be it Hell or high water (though there had been plenty of the latter for one day, I thought).

I sighed. This would be a very long evening to match my very long day.

**-X-X-**

I went over it again and again that night in my room. I had talked so long that Rosalie hadn't left until after midnight. Lying on my king-sized bed, decorated tastefully in beige and pastel green colors along with the rest of the room, I tried to think through everything that I had told Alice and Rosalie. I had to be sure I didn't give anything away about Edward and the fact that he was not exactly human.

Once again I mentally combed through my story, counting off the points on my fingers.

I had gone for a walk because of the cigarette smoke – _truth_.

Along the way, I was attacked – _truth_.

I didn't get a good enough look at him to see his face as he tried to mug me – _lie_.

The man started running away with my purse, and I twisted my ankle trying to run after him – _lie_.

Edward turned up out of nowhere just in time to stop him – _truth_.

Edward and I spent some time catching up since we'd seen each other last – _truth. Misleading, but still true._

Edward escorted me back to the bar because of my twisted ankle, which I overemphasized so he wouldn't leave me – _truth_.

Things I conveniently omitted: _Edward had somehow located me; I fainted; Edward killed the man; Edward drank the man's blood; Edward doesn't age…_any facts pointing to his true nature.

Then they asked me about what happened in the bar when they left me alone with him. I told them everything about that, not lying and not omitting anything except his comment, _"Now that I know you aren't terrified of me…"_ And when I told them about him kissing me, they gasped and 'oohed' in the right places.

I hated lying to them. They were, after all, the first real friends I'd had in what felt like ages, but even if they didn't freak out about Edward being a vampire (if they even believed me), I didn't think it was my business to tell. So I tried to make my story as plausible as possible while still incorporating as much truth as I could.

Soon, my eyes were too heavy to keep open.

**-X-X-**

The next morning, I slept late again, too tired to remember if I had any disturbing dreams about lightning and cougars. I went downstairs still in my pajamas, finding a welcome pot of coffee and a note from Carlisle.

_Bella, Alice, I have gone to work and will not return until this evening. Esme is out shopping in Port Angeles and she should be back around one o'clock. Help yourselves to anything you may need._

I took my cup of coffee into the gigantic living room and began looking more closely at the things decorating the shelves and tables. The room was done mainly in white, with red and black accents. The picture windows had gauzy white curtains with red and black embroidery, and the bookshelves were painted white. Looking at the titles, I saw most of the books were medical tomes with subjects I could barely understand. The dominant feature of the living room, however, was a shining grand piano in one corner, its smooth surface and polished keys glinting in the morning light streaming in through the windows. Glancing outside again, I had a lovely view of the meadow and the surrounding trees. It was honestly one of the most beautiful vistas I had ever seen.

As I was gazing out of the window, I heard someone coming down the stairs, and I decided I didn't want to talk to Alice right now. Morning Alice tended to be slightly grumpy, and I was enjoying being alone with my thoughts and my coffee.

Opening the front door quietly, I slipped out onto the porch barefoot. Avoiding the big windows, I stepped quietly around the corner of the house to see what the back of the house looked like. It was much closer to the trees, with only twenty feet between the third-floor balcony and the woods. Where the front was open, bright, and airy, the back seemed beautiful in a different, more mysterious way. The light filtering through the trees was very green, and the undergrowth coming up to meet the drooping limbs and vines created a very dense, secure feeling. I was sorely tempted to go wandering in the woods, but as I was barefoot, wearing only a pair of track shorts and a tank top, and carrying a cup of coffee, I contented myself with just looking at the tangle of trees.

I found a handy stump to sit on, and I started thinking, once again, about everything that had happened yesterday. The golden-eyed man in the Coast Guard vest still puzzled me, and I longed to ask Edward about it. I drained the last of my coffee from the mug, wondering what Edward had been doing yesterday. _If he was in the area, he would have known about the flood, but does he know where I am now? He can obviously find me if he needs to, but wouldn't it be easier if I just told him?_

I went back inside trough the laundry-room door there in the rear of the house. I crept up the stairs, hoping Alice wouldn't try to stop me and talk about yesterday. I really enjoy her company, but there was really only one person I wanted to talk to right then. Just the thought of speaking with him over the phone brought back memories of both kisses, of his touch, and of his velveteen voice.

Halfway up the stairs, I heard Alice talking to someone, and from her tone of voice, I figured it was Jasper. _Good. She'll probably be busy with that for a while, so I can talk to Edward without any interruptions._

I picked up my phone from the nightstand and plopped down on my messy bed. I was an incredibly restless sleeper most of the time – the sheets and bedspread were rolled around into lumps and piles all over the bed, and a pillow had somehow managed to end up across the room.

Scrolling through my contacts, I found 'Cougar' and pressed the call button, holding my breath and hoping against hope he would pick up.

_Ring._

_Please, Edward, pick up. I want to talk to you again._

_Ring._

_Come on!_

_Ring._

_Maybe he's in the middle of something? Maybe I should have tried texting him first?_

_Ri…_ "Hello," I heard Edward purr. Shivers ran from my ear down the rest of my body.

"Um, hey. What're you up to?"

"I'm actually helping clean up some of the mess from the flood yesterday."

"Oh." I was puzzled. Did Edward work for Seattle? Somehow, I just couldn't picture him being employed by a municipality. "You work for the city?" I ventured a guess.

"Not really, no. Emmett and I just volunteer where we can, you know?" he explained matter-of-factly. "If something happens, we kind of just pretend we're actual firefighters or something so we can help people. We were actually helping with the evacuation from the University yesterday."

My head started buzzing. Who was Emmett? "Who is Emmett?"

He chuckled, and my heart sped up for a few seconds. "Emmett is my adopted brother and best friend."

"Is he, um, like you?"

Edward sighed. "Yes. In fact you met him yesterday, in a manner of speaking."

I was truly excited by this time. "He was the one who kept me from falling off the roof!"

"Yes, and I could not thank him enough for it. I don't know what I would have done if you died." His voice cracked at this last statement, which made me wonder…

"Do you want to meet me? I was relocated to Forks, just west of Port Angeles. I mean, if it doesn't interfere with your community service and all."

"Of course I would like to. What time do you want me to be there?"

"Well, I'm staying with a host family right now, and I don't know how they'd feel about me inviting strange men to their house," I said, remembering Carlisle's concern about messy college kids. "But, well, what's good for you?" I asked, not completely sure if he was more inclined to meet in a café (where he presumably would not eat anything) or out in the woods somewhere. I thought of that dense thicket of trees behind the house, and I visualized him standing in the forest. Somehow the image just felt right.

"Hmm. The soonest I could be there would be noon, if you'd like. But I would need to know where to meet you."

I looked at the clock on the nightstand and gasped. "Noon! But it's already eleven! How can you… If you're all the way in Seattle… Not even if you drove a hundred miles an hour…"

He laughed again, and I quit prattling. "It's quite simple, really," he said in a tone of voice that made me sure he was grinning hugely on the other end of the line. "I run _very _fast."

"O-okay," I stuttered. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think it would probably be best for us to meet somewhere more private."

"That does make good sense. Unless, of course, you would be satisfied talking about the weather, music, movies, and the latest celebrity gossip."

"No, that's not really what I had in mind. How about you come to the woods behind my host family's house? They live on County Road V going south out of town. Will you be able to find it?"

"Yes. I'll see you in a heartbeat."

"Great. I'll be waiting. Oh, and it's probably better if no one sees you." I didn't know what Alice would say or think if she saw me having a clandestine rendezvous with Edward in the woods.

"Nothing easier," he replied, and hung up.

I raced to the bathroom to get ready.

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV**

I snapped my phone shut and jogged around the block to find Emmett. Spotting him standing in the river of sludge, I called out to him, "Em! She called; I'll talk to you later!"

He turned to me and gave an understanding nod and grinned. _Go on, then. I'll keep going here._

Not needing any more encouragement, I disappeared, sprinting too fast for any human to see.

**-X-X-**

**Bella's POV**

Forty-five minutes later, after taking a shower, putting on the change of clothes I had packed in my bag, brushing my teeth, throwing my hair into a serviceable ponytail, and applying a small amount of makeup, I stepped out of the back door again, telling Alice that I was going to have a look around the woods, which was partly true.

"Aren't you going to eat lunch?" she asked as I stepped onto the small back porch.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry." At least this much was true. I was really too excited to eat anything.

"Okay. Will you be back by the time Esme comes?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'll be sure to stay where I can find the house again easily."

"'Kay. See you after a while then. I'm going to find a movie, I think." And she stepped back into the living room.

The trees pressed in close as I crawled over a fallen log. I noticed a little pathway, barely visible because of the bushes and ferns, leading deeper into the forest. Figuring this was better than nothing, I followed it for about half a mile, and after looking back, I noticed I couldn't see the house at all through the trees. Unable to help it, I glanced at my phone to check the time.

_11:56._

"Hello," I heard him say, unnaturally close to my ear. I jerked my head up to find him standing directly behind me. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Y-yeah," I stammered. He was wearing that stupid, heart-jerking crooked smile, and he was standing close enough that I could smell him. The honey and lilac and forest smell was making me incoherent. Struggling to find something to say, I finally asked, "How was your run over?" as if running the distance from Seattle to Forks in less than an hour was something everyone did.

"Oh, you know," he said in an equally nonchalant manner, "it was breezy."

I looked up at his bronze hair, which was sporting a wind-blown, tousled look. "I see." Then I stepped back from him and saw what he was wearing, and his outfit nearly floored me. There was nothing special about it – just a well-fitting pair of jeans and a slightly too-small navy 'Fire Dept.' tee-shirt, but the ensemble emphasized every muscle in his torso as if he weren't wearing a shirt at all. "You look nice." _He shows up looking like a male model, and all you can think to say is 'You look nice?' Get a grip, Bella!_

He chuckled and my heart did a back-flip. "So do you. I really love that shade of blue on you." In my haste to get ready, I hadn't even thought about what I was putting on, but looking down at my shirt, I saw it was a simple, deep blue swoop-neck tee. Nothing special, really. _Except for the fact that he complemented it._

"Oh. Well, um, thanks. I don't suppose you found a place where we could chat on your way over? I'd rather not stand on this little trail for a long period of time." How it was possible for me to sound so casual around him I didn't know. He was making it difficult to stand, even though he wasn't doing anything other than talking to me.

"Yes, actually. Follow me." And without a warning, he took my hand and led me away from the path. I tried my best to climb over the rocks and logs without falling, but as I could barely breathe and my legs were wobbly from the electricity of his hand, I stumbled multiple times. Every time, he caught me and helped my to my feet, and every time it was harder and harder to keep my footing when he came that close. After the sixth fall in a hundred feet, he asked in an amused tone, "Are you normally this clumsy?"

"Well, no, not really." I decided honesty would be the best policy. "You just dazzle me into a lack of coordination."

"Really?" he asked, as if surprised. Then his amber eyes brightened. "Well then, I'll just have to carry you, or we'll never get there." My breathing hitched even more severely as he swept my feet out from under me and held me bridal-style. "Are you comfortable?" he asked, with politeness to rival Carlisle's.

"Incredibly." He smiled again, and my heart hammered inside my chest.

He continued walking over the slippery rocks with an enviable amount of ease. "So I 'dazzle' you, do I?" He sounded highly amused for some reason.

I feel myself blushing crimson. "Well, yeah. In case you didn't know, you are rather attractive," I said in a small voice, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You don't know the half of it," he laughed. The sound was wondrously musical and masculine.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," he said enigmatically. Wondering if this was a good thing or a bad thing, I watched the surroundings flash by as he walked slightly above human speed. Then the trees broke, and I found myself staring out at a beautiful meadow, similar to the one in front of the Cullens' house, but only a third of the size. Clear blue sky was visible above, and a narrow creek burbled through the middle of the clearing.

"I ran through here on my way, and I thought, if you wanted, we could talk here. There's no one nearby; it's quite in the middle of nowhere."

"You will be able to get me back to the path, won't you?" I asked, suddenly concerned about how long it would take me to return to the house.

"Of course." He sat down in the shade at the edge of the meadow, pulled a piece of grass out of the ground, and began running it through his fingers. I copied him, sitting next to him and facing the stream. "How long will you be here?" he asked.

"I don't know. I gave my number to someone and they'll give Alice and me a call when classes resume. But they said it could be several weeks."

"So why didn't you just go back to Texas to stay with your parents?"

"Lots of people have had that idea and most of the flights from Seattle or Portland are booked solid until two weeks from now, by which time school could be starting again anyway. Not to mention plane tickets are pretty expensive," I explained.

"Ah. Who are your hosts? I noticed their house is pretty nice."

"'Pretty nice' is an understatement. The house is gorgeous and Carlisle and Esme are wonderful. They knew Alice from when she lived here." I continued to play with the stalk of yellow grass.

"Oh," was all he said. We sat in silence for a little while, each of us fiddling with the grass and not looking at each other.

Soon the awkwardness was too much to bear, and I finally asked the question that I had asked two nights ago. "Edward, how did you find me in that alley? Were you following me, or did you just happen to come across that creep from the convenience store?" I looked at his face to see his honey-colored eyes staring into mine.

He sighed and dropped the piece of grass. He picked up a rock and began smoothing it down. I didn't have time to ponder about how he could do that, though, because he said, "I thought you might ask that. The answer is actually a little bit of both. Aside from the heightened sense of smell and hearing we develop when we…" he seemed to momentarily struggle to find the right word, "…transform, I somehow got another sense. I have the ability to read minds."

I gasped. _Can you hear what I'm thinking right now? Could you hear everything I was thinking when you were kissing me?_

He stared at me for a moment. "No, I can't read your mind, Bella."

"Then how did you know…"

"It wasn't hard to guess. I can only hear others like me. And," he hesitated, "I can hear the minds of my victims." He paused again, I assume to take in my reaction.

"So," I conjectured, "You could hear my mind that night by the dumpster? Then why can't you hear it now?"

"Well, I think – and I can only guess since there is definitely no precedent for this – that when you kissed me, it sent me into a shock of sorts. But as soon as I recovered and realized I couldn't hear your mind, I knew you weren't my victim anymore. It was like I was no longer meant to kill you." He said all of this with a resigned expression, as though he expected me to scream and run away at any moment.

"How does it work, though? Do you choose somebody to…feed on and that makes you able to read their minds?"

He sighed. "I don't know how it works. As far as I know, there haven't been any others who have had this ability – other than Aro, who was the one who changed me, but he has to have physical contact to read someone's thoughts. But that's not important." He shook his head like he was trying to get rid of unpleasant memories. "I don't choose my victims. It's like fate, or some malignant celestial being – whichever you prefer – decides who they are. When I get thirsty, I can suddenly hear someone's thoughts, and I know that's the person I have to kill." The rock in his hand cracked and broke into several pieces.

"_Have _to kill? You mean you can't decide you don't want…"

"No," he interrupted me and turned his face from mine. "If I ignore the voice in my head, if I don't hunt for that person specifically…well, it's really awful. I tried it once, when it was a girl, only about fifteen years old, from a tiny Italian villa. She was really nice and incredibly innocent. Normally, I would have tried to go for criminals, people who deserve death. But she was the person designated for me. I tried ignoring her, and I even tried feeding on someone else instead and going very far away from her, but her voice just kept running through my head." His voice got really rough, and I thought that he might have been weeping, but I guessed vampires didn't have tears, or else his face would have been wet.

"What happened? Did you…" I trailed off.

"I had to," he said, not needing me to finish the sentence. "Her thoughts got so loud that I heard them over my own. When I still tried to ignore it, it was like her voice continued, and branched off into multiple pitches." I cocked my head to the side, not really understanding what he meant. He saw my puzzled expression and said, "Imagine you have a pair of earbuds in and you're listening to a piano playing a single, sweet melody. Then a second person begins to play that same melody but on a different key so it sounds really discordant. Then other instruments come in, everything from a squeaking piccolo to a booming tuba. All of them are playing the same song, but they sound completely out of tune, and they just get louder and louder until your eardrums burst. What would you do?"

"I would rip out the earbuds," I replied. Then I understood. "Oh. I see. You had to get rid of the source of the noise?" He just nodded.

"At least Emmett has a choice." He sounded slightly angry and incredibly frustrated. "But I have to take the person fate chooses for me. Emmett for the most part tries to catch someone in the middle of a serious crime. It doesn't justify what we do at all, but then he doesn't have to go and kill innocent, defenseless girls, either."

Since I could tell he was becoming steadily more and more furious about this, so I decided it would be better to change the subject. "About Emmett…Does he have any extra abilities or anything? And why were the both of you rescuing people?"

He seemed relieved to get off the topic of the girl. He relaxed somewhat as he answered. "No, he doesn't have any extra senses or anything like that. He's just really strong, even for one of our kind. And to answer your other question, Emmett and I try to help wherever we can. We were in Baton Rouge when Katrina hit, and since we were in the area, we sort of pretended to be two FEMA workers so we could rescue people and help clean up the mess. It gives us something to do since we don't sleep and it acts as a sort of penance. We try to make up for the lifetime of murder by general good deeds and such." I looked at his hands and they, having long since disposed of the rock, were clenched into tight fists.

It made me uncomfortable and a little sad to see him so upset, so I tried to make light of the situation. "Well, that's great, I guess. All you need now are brightly colored spandex costumes and masks to augment your supernatural abilities so you can go swooping into burning buildings to save gorgeous young women from being burned to death." My joke had the desired effect, for he laughed loudly and his fists unclenched.

"Well, Emmett and I _try _to blend in with the normal population. But there are the occasional times when we use our enhanced abilities to save beautiful damsels in distress. You are a good example of that."

I smiled and blushed again. "Yeah, except Alice or Rosalie would be a better example. I'm not all that good-looking."

"I happen to disagree," he said softly. I looked up at his face and his eyes were smoldering into mine. My cheeks burned. "Especially when you do that," he added, seeing the redness flooding into my face.

We sat like that for a long moment until I broke away and cleared my throat. "Ahem, well, that being beside the point, how did you find me two nights ago?" I realized we had gotten off track from that question, and I was still curious.

"Where do you want me to start?"

I looked at him again with my forehead creased in confusion. "What do you mean? I guess you could start from…the beginning?" I said it like a question, unsure if it was the answer he was looking for.

He reached his hand up to my face and ran his cool thumb across the crease between my eyebrows. I shivered in response, though it had much more to do with his proximity than the temperature of his skin. "Bella," my chest jumped at the way he said my name, "when you kissed me, I had to try to find you so I could maybe figure out why you had such a severe effect on me. That night, I returned to your house and snuck into your room to find out where you were going to college so I could follow you. I didn't want to contact you immediately in case you would be afraid of me, so once I figured out you were headed to Washington, I persuaded Emmett to wander up here once we were tired of Texas."

I nodded in understanding, and then it struck me. "You were in my room?! But, I was awake the whole…how could I not…why didn't I…how is that possible?" _Surely I would have seen him if he was poking around my desk. I should have noticed him!_

He chuckled again. "I have no problem sneaking around and making no noise. And you weren't quite as awake as you thought you were."

I supposed that was possible. If I had my eyes closed long enough, I might have dozed. Amazed at this new information, I nodded for him to continue.

"So Emmett and I arrived at Seattle a couple of months before you did, and we liked it here since there was definitely less sun than in the South."

"Why would that matter?"

"We can't go out in the daylight unless there is some cloud cover. That's where most legends about our kind get the idea that sunlight harms us. It doesn't, but there are some…interesting side effects." He grinned at me. I just gave him yet another confused expression. "You'll see. I must say, it just might 'dazzle' you even more. Anyway, once it was time for you to come to college, I went around the campus to see if I could find you, but there were simply too many people, so I gave up. Then, two nights ago, I was getting very thirsty, and a voice popped into my head. It was your pimply friend planning to ambush you once you came out of the bar. I don't think I have ever run that fast in my life. From there, I think you know the rest of the story."

"I guess I was pretty fortunate, huh?" The coincidence that Edward would hear just that person seemed really amazing. _Not to mention lucky._

"I suppose. I can tell you though, I have never been so angry at any one person as I was at that miserable excuse for a human." He hesitated, running a hand through his hair. Then he reached for my hand and started rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb, staring at my fingers as though he had never seen anything like them. I had to fight to keep my breathing even, and I was glad I was sitting down because I didn't know if I would have been able to remain standing.

"I feel very protective of you, Bella."

I lowered my gaze to where his hand was holding mine. "I'm glad."

* * *

**AN: So, that's Part I to my interpretation of the meadow scene. Review, please. There's more of E and B to come!**

**Thanks a lot to my fabulous reviewers, just to name a few: twilighters of the world, TWiDORK, Viper003, Mrs Lightning Bolt, SakaguchiMaya, Jasper and Emmett Lover. Everyone else, you know I'm grateful for your reviews, too.**


	16. Razzle Dazzle

**AN: So here's Part II of II of the meadow scene. Hope you enjoy.**

**And again, Twilight doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I might wish it did.**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Razzle Dazzle**

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I said after a while. We had been sitting in silence; I had no idea what Edward was thinking of, but I was thinking back to our encounter eighteen months ago.

"What else have you been doing while we've been here?" he replied with a laugh.

"Well, this one might be a _stupid_ question." Even before I kissed him, I thought he looked perfect, except the garish fangs sticking out of his mouth. But it didn't look like he had them now, for which I was really grateful. But I still wasn't sure.

"Go on."

I winced as I said it. "Can I see your teeth?" _Ugh, that came out sounding even dumber than it seemed in my head. _I blushed again, hoping he wouldn't think I was too obtuse.

But instead he laughed even harder. "Sure," he said and bared his fangs – figuratively, I saw, since his teeth looked both perfect and perfectly normal.

"I thought…stories say…vampires have fangs, don't they? And that night, I thought I saw _you_ with fangs."

"Myth. It must have been a trick of the darkness, or of your imagination. I don't even grow them when I hunt. I am the world's most well-developed predator," he explained. "I can read my victim's minds; I can run faster than the human eye can see; I'm strong enough stop a speeding van with one hand; I have a highly developed sense of hearing, sight, and smell; I attract people in – especially females – with my looks, voice, and scent; and I have venom glands that can incapacitate my prey. Fangs are really unnecessary. In fact, there's much about me that is unnecessary," he said seriously.

"Venom?"

"Yes. It's because of the venom that I am what I am. If we don't kill the person we've…" he searched for the right phrase, "…targeted, the venom transforms him or her, painfully, into a vampire."

I could think of nothing to say, so I looked down and found an incredibly interesting beetle crawling between my legs. I felt a hand on my chin, and Edward pulled my face around so he could meet my eyes. "Would you care to see something else very interesting about my physiology? Something less depressing than venom and mind-reading? Something which is also rather unnecessary?"

"Only if it makes you more impossibly attractive," I said casually. I felt better saying this since he admitted it was part of vampire nature to be, well, _hot._

He grinned that crooked grin that made my heart slam inside my chest and replied, "We'll see."

"You sure are being cryptic today," I observed as he hopped to his feet and helped me up from the ground. I brushed the dirt off of the seat of my pants and he did the same.

"Okay, walk in front of me and close your eyes. I'll make sure you don't trip. I promise." Turning to face the creek, I stepped out of the shade and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" Despite his promise, I was nervous walking in an unknown field without being able to see.

"Trust me. Watch it, there, a little to the right, there's a big rock ahead." He put his hands lightly on my elbows and turned me gently several times. Once I did actually trip – which wasn't his fault since there wasn't anything there for me to trip _on_ – but he caught me around the waist before I could so much as lose my balance. From then, I slowed my progress so I could avoid any more falls. Twenty or thirty steps farther, I felt him pull on my elbows as he told me to stop. Hearing the creek, I assumed we were near the edge of the water.

"There's a large, flat rock here you can sit on. That's it. Are your eyes still shut?" It seemed he _could _read my mind; I had been intending to open them at that point.

Then I heard what sounded like rustling fabric, and my curiosity intensified tenfold. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Taking my shirt off," he said so directly that it took me a moment to absorb. Once I understood, I was really glad that he had let me sit down. The very idea of seeing him shirtless made me feel faint.

"Why?" My voice shook slightly.

"You'll see," he said yet again. A couple of seconds later, I heard his voice from in front of me. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." I did, and my mouth fell open, though I didn't make a sound. Edward was standing across the creek so that the sunlight fell on his chest and arms. Aside from the fact that his muscles were sculpted and perfectly defined, his torso, face, and arms were _sparkling. _It seemed as though he was coated in miniscule crystals that refracted the sunlight into different opalescent colors. The change from marble to crystal was slightly odd, but very definitely dazzling in many ways. After several long seconds in which I didn't blink, I looked down at the creek so the brightness wouldn't hurt my eyes as much. But I could still see him in my peripheral vision, and I committed the image to memory.

"Well, what do you think? Am I any more 'impossibly attractive'?" he asked with a smug, and gorgeous, smirk.

"Y-you look…" I struggled to take in breath to speak, "…god…I mean…good enough to eat."

Before I could realize he'd done it, he jumped across the creek faster than I could see, and he put his shimmering hands on the rock that I was sitting on, with his legs straddling mine. He leaned over me so far that I had to lean back, and he still kept coming – until I was laying down on the rock and his face was only inches from mine. He was breathing heavily – though it was nothing compared to me – and he whispered, "Good enough to eat?" I could only nod jerkily. He smiled, put his knees up on the rock beside my hips, and said, even lower, "So do you."

And his lips were crushing against mine. He was kissing me hungrily, and all the while he was still hovering over me, his scent and coolness washing over my entire body. Unable and unwilling to stop myself, I twined my fingers through his hair and pulled his face closer. I felt him slip his tongue through his teeth, and he traced my lips with it. All to willing to let him in I parted my lips slightly and…

"Bella? Bella? Hello, are you there?" Edward was standing across the creek still, looking concerned.

I shook my head slightly and found I was still sitting up on the rock, and he was nowhere near me. "What…what happened just now?" I demanded of him. He had practically attacked me, and now he was acting like he had no idea what was going on.

"You sort of just went blank on me." He jumped over the creek and sat next to me on the rock, setting his shirt behind him. "You said 'good enough to eat' and then kind of spaced for a minute."

"Oh." It suddenly hit me that it had been all in my head. "Guess I just had a random daydream." I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder, and I was very relieved indeed that he couldn't read my mind right then.

"About…?"

I quickly searched my head for a plausible story. There was no way I was telling him what I had really been thinking. "About…" I heard the burbling of the creek, and it gave me an idea, "…going swimming with you, and wondering how long you can hold your breath underwater."

"Indefinitely. Emmett and I have swum in the ocean before, and we actually held a bit of a contest to see who could stay the longest without having to breath. After two hours, we decided to call it off, since neither of us was experiencing any sort of discomfort." I goggled at him, and he chuckled at my expression. "It turns out, we don't actually have to breathe; it's only slightly unnerving due to the inability to use our sense of smell."

"You held your breath for two hours and it was only 'slightly unnerving?" I exclaimed. "You really are superhuman." He just grinned at me, the sun still bouncing off of his shining skin.

I had gotten so lost in my thoughts about Edward that I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Text Message from Alice_

_Esme's back, and she bought some clothes for us! You have to come see!_

I was pulled back into reality by the normalcy of things like new clothes and Alice being excited about them.

I replied: _OK, but I'm kind of deep in the forest, so it may be twenty minutes or so before I get back._

"Urgent summons?" Edward asked peevishly.

"For Alice, the prospect of new clothes is _always _urgent." I looked at the time on my phone. _1:08. _So until 1:30 was about as long as I could wait before returning. "Edward, how long will it take you to get me within sight of the house?"

"It depends. Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you? And if I carry you piggyback, I can go even faster. Why?"

"I told Alice I'd be back in about twenty minutes, so I'm trying to figure out how much time I have with you before I have to go back. Much as I would love to stay here all day," I gestured across the meadow, "I can't just ignore Alice. And I would feel rude snubbing Esme like that when she just went through the trouble of shopping for me."

He nodded to show he understood. "If we go straight to the house from here, with you riding piggyback, it should take less than a minute. We really aren't that far from the house – for me anyway."

"Great!" I sighed in relief. I had a full nineteen minutes to spend with him. "We still have a while, then."

"Can I ask you a question, then?" he said. I looked at him, and the shimmer of his face nearly blinded me since it was so close.

"Only if we move back to the shade. You are really amazing to look at in the sun, but after a while, it kind of hurts my eyes, like I'm badly in need of a pair of sunglasses."

"Why didn't you say something? I should have gotten out of the sun by now." His amber eyes were full of guilt. "I am sorry about that," he added once we had reached the shelter of the trees.

"No, really, I enjoyed it. I just think that if you do that again, it ought to be in small doses." We sat down in the same spot where we had been before we moved into the sun. "Well, what were you going to ask me?"

His eyes locked with mine again, and I had to fight the urge to reenact my daydream. "Why did you kiss me that first night? I could tell your mind was in a panic, and when you stopped fighting, I thought that would be it. But then you kissed me, which, obviously, made me stop."

I could feel the blood rising up my cheeks, and I had to break away from his intense stare. "I don't know. You said yourself that your prey is attracted to you, and I wasn't really thinking. It just seemed like, you know, if any other good-looking man was leaning that close into me, and I was attracted to him, the natural thing to do would be to kiss him. So I did."

"Uh-huh. Well, from my point of view, that wasn't normal at all. But, I think I'm really happy you did. You prevented me from killing you, and now I've gotten to see you some, gotten to know you some, gotten to kiss you some…" he trailed off. My blush deepened even more when he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "If I had to pick an animal for you," he said suddenly, "I think you would be a doe. Even if we don't count the fact that deer are one of the main food sources for cougars, your eyes are just, I don't know, _innocent_, like that, and you seem really graceful – in manner if not physically," he added when he heard me snort.

"When I am around you, I am about as graceful as a bandy-legged old goat on a ramp covered in bacon grease."

He laughed loud at that, and he didn't stop for a long time.

"What is so funny?" I slapped him on the shoulder. "What? It makes perfect sense."

"Nothing," he finally said after taking a few deep breaths. "It's just…Do you know how stereotypically Texan you sounded when you said that? Your accent even got a little thicker. 'Bandy-legged old goat…' I'm going to have to remember that one to tell Emmett."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You just like to poke fun at me; just because you don't have any sort of accent…"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean," he interjected in a perfect British accent. "I reckon' I kin jest pick up any accent thur iz," he continued in a thick Southern drawl. He went on with an incredibly endearing Irish lilt, "I've studied many-a language in my years, I'll 'ave ya know."

By now I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Seeing this as encouragement, he went on, saying the most random statements in what was easily recognizable as Chinese, Russian, Australian, Indian, Japanese, and Mexican. He ended it all with a cheesy, annoying French whine: "So I 'ope you never get ze idea zat I cannot speak wiz an accent, mademoiselle. I 'appen to zink I am razzer good at zem."

"Okay, okay, I surrender. You can convincingly impersonate anyone from any country in the world," I said between gasps of laughter.

"Well, I'm still working on my Atlantian. It's rather difficult."

"Stop, Edward, before this stitch in my side opens up into a bleeding wound. My stomach hurts."

"You have a stitch in your side? Where? I can help with that," he offered when I pointed to the left side of my ribcage. "Roll over on your right side and stretch your arms above your head." I did as he said, wincing when the muscles on my left side pulled painfully over my chest. I felt almost immediate relief, though, when Edward massaged the area where the stitch was, running three of his fingers back and forth between the three lowest ribs. My muscles relaxed, and I could breathe easily again.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked in wonder as I sat up again.

"Military. I told you Emmett and I volunteer to try to make up for the lives we take?" I nodded. "Well, he and I fought in World War II, North Korea, Vietnam, and Iraq – both in 1991 and 2004. In between World War II and Korea, I thought it would be a good idea to get medical training so I could save more soldiers. I got to know some very interesting people in the trenches, though by now I assume most of them are dead."

"I never would have guessed." The reality of Edward's age seemed to really dawn on me then. "Did Emmett go through medical training, too?"

"No, he learned how to fly instead. He can now safely fly anything from a private helicopter to a military jet. I think the only thing he _can't _fly is a space shuttle, and no doubt he could learn how in a heartbeat."

Unable to pen up my curiosity, I questioned him further. "What happens if you get shot? Does the bullet just bounce off, or what?"

He shook his head. "I'm not Superman…"

"You're close enough," I muttered.

He ignored the intrusion. "…I'm fast enough to dodge bullets, but if one of them actually hit me, well, I'll show you." And he twisted around so I could see his back, and he pointed to a shallow, four-inch-long groove just above his waist. "This one just grazed me. And Emmett has a really interesting scar where he got a little too intimate with Agent Orange. Apparently explosive chemicals react oddly to our skin."

"Where is it?"

Edward grinned wide. "Not anywhere he'd flout in public. It looks kind of like a misshapen shark."

I laughed again, but not hard enough to get another stitch.

Edward's face fell, as if he just remembered something unpleasant. "Bella, what time is it?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot. I'm glad you reminded me, or I would probably keep talking for another hour." I glanced at my phone. _1:27. _"It's time to go. If we get there in a couple of minutes, I won't be late."

He pulled his shirt back over his head. "Okay. Climb aboard."

He lifted me onto his back and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight." And he took off into the trees.

* * *

**AN: There it is! And sorry the fun stuff was just a daydream, but really Edward is too chivalrous to take advantage like that, isn't he? Plus, I don't want their relationship moving _too_ fast, especially since they've already kissed twice. Please review! You know I always appreciate them, even if they are critical.**

**Also, I'm planning on writing a sort-of crossover for Twilight with a bunch of other shows/books/movies. Vote on my poll to tell me which things you want me to include. I would be ever grateful for your help!**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	17. Reconciliation

**AN: For all of you who are still reading, I've got a plan for the rest of my story, and it will be pretty long. So I hope you won't mind sticking with me for a while.**

**I own Twilight. And I'm also a purple-footed gummi-bear with green antlers and a proboscis.**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Reconciliation**

I should have closed my eyes. Then the only evidence of flight through the woods would be the wind in my face that was making my hair stream behind me. Then it might have actually been pleasant. As it was, however, I could see everything – the trees, the rocks, the bushes – passing by at an inconceivable speed. He was running so fast that all of it melted into a sickening green-gray blur. The only thing that remained still was the back of his head, and his arms and legs were pumping so fast I couldn't even see them at all.

But I couldn't close my eyes for any stretch of time longer than a blink. I had to keep them open, wary and searching for any stray or low-hanging branches that would take my head off. For the first time since the night Edward had tried to kill me, I was truly terrified for my life. I clung to his neck and waist with all the strength my arms and legs could muster – so hard, in fact, that my muscles were seizing and cramping up. I didn't mind the pain too much, though, because that only meant I was sure to stay attached to him.

For the tenth time since he started running, I prayed it would be over soon. Then finally: "We're here. If you just walk through those trees, you'll be right in the backyard." When I didn't let go, he asked, "Bella? You can let go now, we aren't moving any more."

"Can't!" I gasped. "I…c-can't." I forced myself to breath evenly again. "I'm…my muscles are kind of stuck."

I expected him to laugh at me, but instead he gently pried each of my legs from around his waist so I was dangling off of him, toes two inches from the ground. Then he repeated the process for my arms, making sure I didn't collapse when I no longer had him as a support. When he turned to face me, his brows knitted together with concern, and anxiety was obvious on his perfect face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I could feel a cold sweat forming on my face, and I could tell I was as pale as a sheet. "I wasn't really ready for that, I guess." I wanted so badly for the frown to be gone from his eyes.

"No, Bella. _I'm _sorry. I should have warned you, or gone slower, or _something_. You look really dizzy; did you eat anything before you came?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't hungry. And I'm glad I didn't, or I might have thrown up all over you. Can I please sit down for just a sec?"

Without reply, he slowly lowered me to the ground and let me lean against the trunk of a tall pine tree. "It feels…really…hot," I said disjointedly. My cheeks had gone from pale to flushing; once the feeling of terror was gone, nausea had taken over.

"Here. See if this helps," he said while putting his hands on my face, wrapping my cheeks in a cool marble cocoon. Under healthier circumstances, I would have had a severe bodily reaction to this gesture, but since my cheeks were already flushed, my heart was already fluttering from dizziness, and my legs were already wobbly, the change could hardly be noticed.

When the fevered redness finally vanished from my face, Edward moved his hands down to my throat to cool it off. "You're better than an icepack," I joked weakly.

"I never stop being cold," he replied, no humor in his voice at all. "Bella, please forgive me. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Nonsense." His remorse was starting to go a little overboard. "Don't blame yourself for something neither one of us knew would happen. Next time, I'll just close my eyes and – poof – no dizzy Bella."

"There shouldn't be a next time."

His guilt complex was definitely taking him to some conclusions I didn't like. "What do you mean? You can't think…"

"Bella, this is just proof of what I was afraid of all along! There are so many ways things can go wrong, so many ways I could hurt you. I'm too dangerous for you." He went on, and I let him have time to speak his piece before I hammered all of the silly notions out of his head. "This time, it was just a bit of motion sickness, but next time – and I don't think there will _be_ a next time – it could be something worse. If I'm too thirsty or if I lose control, I could kill you quicker than a lightning strike to the heart. I am a killer, Bella! It's what I do, and…"

"Stop." I put a hand out to emphasize my command. "You are being ridiculous. You can't _help _being a killer, but you save lives, too! You saved mine, and you've saved others'. The fact that you _choose _to save lives makes you a hero, and the fact that you can't help nature _doesn't _make you the bad guy."

"But Bella…"

"No. I'm not finished. Grandma Swan used to tell me something when the tabby scratched me for playing too rough. 'You can't blame a cat for being a cat.' So, Edward, stop blaming yourself for being a cougar when you can't help it! Those scratches healed, and I'll get over this dizziness."

"Bella, you don't understand!" he all but shouted. "I might not just scratch you; next time I could take more – much, much more – than a few pieces of your skin. It might just be your entire life."

"You had your chance," I retorted, and his face twisted into a mask of pain. I didn't care (at the moment), because he was becoming progressively stupider. "You could have ended my life that night on my birthday, but you didn't. If you can stop once, you can stop again. I trust you, Edward."

He scowled at me. "Don't."

"Edward, are you _blind!_" How could he not comprehend? "I just spent a good hour and a half with you, and nothing, absolutely _nothing, _happened."

"Then what do you call this?" He gestured at my position seated against the tree.

"I call it nothing, because in the end, it went away." I stood up to emphasize my point; I was much too irritated to continue being dizzy. I stepped toward him, putting my nose inches from his. "I am perfectly fine, now. No lasting damage."

"Bella," he whispered, his voice sounding stressed, "how many times do I have to tell you? I am a murderer. Since the summer of 1917, I have killed and desecrated the bodies of nine hundred and ten people. I've taken husbands from their wives, mothers from their children, and even young teens from their parents. I haven't ruined the lives of just nine hundred and ten people, I've ruined over nine hundred entire _families._"

I looked him dead in the eye, and replied firmly, "And I know of one father and one mother in Texas who would have been ruined without you. You may _have_ to kill, but you've _chosen_ to be the savior. And you'd better reconcile the two, before your guilty conscience leads you over a cliff."

"Why can't…mmpfh…"

I had put my hand over his mouth. It was a childish thing to do, but then, he was being very childish. "Edward, I am late to be back at the house. Call me when you stop wallowing in self-pity." I turned away and strode through the break in the trees, leaving him staring at me, and feeling like a complete heel.

But _someone _needed to give him some tough love, and I was a ready and willing candidate.

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV**

Her words had stung like a lash in the face. I stood frozen (in more than one sense) under the canopy of pine and fir trees. How could she think that I was feeling pity for _myself_? I had been thinking of all those lives, and all those families, that had been utterly shattered because of me.

_Edward, are you there? They sent me away, saying I'd done enough work. I'm getting bored, so hurry back when you think about it, or _I'll _keep thinking about it._

I sighed. Trust Emmett to bring me abruptly back to reality. I turned away from the house and set off for Seattle in a run that was slower than the flat-out sprint I had run over here. In the instant it took to set my limbs into the familiar, mindless pattern, my thoughts turned back to the argument, in which it seemed Bella refused to realize how dangerous I was.

Her words resurfaced again in my head. _'Stop blaming yourself for being a cougar…the fact that you can't help your nature _doesn't _make you the bad guy.' _I had been wrong. Bella understood – clearly, I thought – how dangerous I could become. She had seen what I'd done to that man who tried to rape her. She remembered the night I tried to kill her. She knew, and she didn't care.

'_If you can stop once, you can stop again…I trust you, Edward.' _Wrong again. She cared, but it seemed she had a higher estimation of my self-control than I did. But she didn't know what it was like to have that burning thirst, to give myself over to more bestial senses, to become a killer and enjoy it. I remembered what it was like with her – seeing her panic and catching the scent of her blood gave me some sort of triumphant, sadistic joy. Even thinking back on it made me disgusted with myself and with my lot in life.

Nearing the west side of the bay, I stopped dead in my tracks, causing dirt and leaves to swirl around my feet. _My lot in life… 'Stop blaming yourself for being a cougar.' _Whoa…I…She…Bella was right; I was rolling in something. Maybe it wasn't self-pity, more like self-loathing, but I was definitely wallowing. The epiphany was like a hammer-strike to my head – hard, fast, and brutal.

I was made into a murderer. But if I made myself into a savior, then I negated some of the hurt, didn't I? As long as I caused lesions in the skin of humanity, I could still keep sewing the wounds up afterwards. There would be scars, but all in all, the cuts healed.

So what was I – the vicious animal that tore gashes in the skin of the prey, or the doctor who stitched up the lacerations?

_Both. _It seemed my subconscious was now speaking to me with Bella's voice. _You can be both, Edward, and still be a good guy. _As long as I attempted to repair more damage than I caused, I would be okay with that. I could never be Gandhi, but I could definitely live with myself.

The thought that I had at last reconciled the two halves of my split personality was wonderful – liberating, even. I let out a whoop, scaring a tree full of birds, and I started sprinting around Puget Sound. _'Call me when you stop wallowing…'_ Well, I certainly wasn't wallowing anymore, but she probably was still angry at me for arguing with her, so I would wait to call her, my beautiful, simply sublime little doe.

_Where have you been, Edward? _Emmett interrupted my thoughts like he did so often. _Seriously, they won't let me keep cleaning things up, saying I need sleep, but I don't need sleep, and I'm getting _really _bored out here with no one but seagulls and ants for company. I know you got my last message, so stop drooling over Bella and come back, before I do something stupid._

If Emmett only knew how I felt now, like Bella had opened up a channel of sunlight in my world of blood and death, he would laugh and say what a mopey brother I'd been, and he thinks Bella is the best thing that's happened to me.

And he would be right.

That left me wondering, what _would_ be the best time to call her and tell her how wonderful she is? My hand itched to dig my phone out of my pocket right then, but I couldn't. She must have still been annoyed at me, so I knew I should wait at least until the next day. The hours until I did would be utter agony – I wanted to hear her voice so badly. And I wanted to tell her that she had brought me out of a ninety-year old funk and that I would be forever grateful. I wanted to say that, however unintentional, she had sent a ray of light through me, sweet and filling.

It was an old pioneers' saying: When a red sun rises, blood has been spilt on the night before. I had seen many a red dawn, and before I met Bella, I had been filled to overflowing with that same bloody and depressing pre-dawn light. I had been expecting it to be a red sun that finally topped the horizon; but upon meeting Bella – and _arguing_ with her, of all things – the sun had metamorphosed into a blindingly white, brilliant glow.

For the first time since the summer of 1917, I was really, truly, and radiantly happy.

Rain started drizzling on me as I slowed to a walk, approaching the spot where Emmett was lounging on the beach. He saw me, and his eyes got wide, though not as wide as the grin on his face. _Jeez. Someone took some happy pills while he was out playing Romeo._

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. He only nodded in response.

And so the cougar fell in love with his doe.

* * *

**AN: I just watched Half-Blood Prince and thought it was _amazing_! I'm so excited. **

***She shouts 'IMPERIO!'* Now review.  
**

**Thanks to edwardcullenlover775 for reviewing so many times. I appreciate it.**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	18. Out To Lunch

**AN: I got so many lovely reviews from the last chapter that I wanted to upload this next chapter. I hope you enjoy; it's my longest chapter ever!**

*****I'll be changing the name of this story to "Alternating Current" after this chapter.*****

**I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Out To Lunch**

**Edward's POV**

I had fallen – hard and fast – for a human. But I wouldn't worry about that for now. Right now, I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with her, every waking moment. But I couldn't keep seeing her in secret; meeting her privately in the woods was just not a normal way to behave when in a dating situation.

I wanted, and needed, desperately, to be near her. I started to plan. Turning to Emmett, who was still lounging on the rocky beach and watching the spiders with mild interest, I announced, "We should stay here a while."

"Well, I assumed we would, since you've fallen head over heels for some girl."

"How would you like to enroll in college?" I suggested with a grin.

"Again?" he replied at the age-old joke between the two of us.

"What do you say?" I asked, knowing he would agree with me even before he responded.

_I haven't learned how to cook yet. It would be really interesting to be able to make human food._

"You don't want to do that." I commented with a huge grin on my face.

"How come? I bet once I get used to it, the smell wouldn't be that bad."

"I wasn't referring to the smell. A cuisine class would undoubtedly consist, partially, of _eating _the food you make. You would be puking your face off every day after class." A frown spread across his face, and I couldn't help but laugh at the defiant expression in his eyes.

_I'll show you. I like a good challenge. I think I _will _get a chef's degree, Mr. Smarty-Fangs._

"What about you, Edward? What could Seattle University _possibly _teach you since you know so much?" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I, for one, prefer a different kind of challenge. I think I'll take up nuclear engineering. I already know the math from MIT. But maybe the homework might actually keep me busy."

"I guess I'll go see Jenks about papers tomorrow, then," Emmett volunteered.

"How are you going to get there?" Jenks lived in Chicago. Emmett could run the distance, but it would make him thirstier than he should be.

"I'll rent a Jeep or something."

And with that, we went back to planning out our next stint in college.

**-X-X-**

**Bella's POV**

I wanted so badly to stay aggravated at him. And when I was with Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, watching a movie or playing card games, it wasn't hard to think that he was just a stupid vampire (who I happened to find _incredibly _intriguing). The second he called me, though, I knew I would forgive him. I just wouldn't be able to stay annoyed with that velveteen purr – whether I heard it over the phone or heard it in person.

I waited for the next few days, hoping he would call me and knowing he wouldn't. It took an unparalleled effort to keep Alice from seeing how weird I was acting. I felt irked at Edward. I felt guilty for yelling at him. I felt hopeful he would call me soon. I felt stupid for feeling hopeful when I knew he wasn't going to. And to top it all off, I felt depressed for trying to hide all of this from my best friend.

As I climbed each of the next three nights into the gigantic bed, which Esme had kindly remade after my washing-machine antics of the night before, I wondered if I would be able to sleep at all. After everything that had happened on the hike, my brain was buzzing.

Not to mention I was embarrassed by that daydream, and despite my exertions to put it out of my mind, it played itself over and over again – growing longer and more involved with every showing.

_Good grief, Bella. Much more of this and you might as well imagine yourself in a steamy love scene set on a little known, moonlit tropical island…_

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, the images followed. I physically shook my head to rid myself of them. _This is really getting out of hand. Think about something else. Anything else!_

So I started thinking about how difficult returning to college was going to be. I had no idea what effect the flood would have on the syllabi for all of my classes, and since I had no way to contact any of my professors, I didn't know if I should be reading some material in the weeks off. It was with these innocent – thankfully – thoughts that I went to sleep every night, nearly two hours after I had actually gotten into bed.

**-X-X-**

Four mornings after I had argued with Edward, I woke with a jolt, having relived the strange and frightening dream I'd had the night of the storm. My sheets were once again a terrible mess and, yet again, I'd managed to throw one of the pillows off the bed.

I made my way downstairs, hoping to again find a pot of coffee waiting for me. As I stepped through the living room into the kitchen, I could see that the light coming through the windows was pale and weak. I concluded that I was the first one up, and glancing at the clock glowing dimly on the microwave told me why – it was a little after five in the morning.

Finding everything to start the coffee took very little time, since the coffee and filters were right next to the pot. Sipping the hot, bitter liquid, I felt my head clear.

"Morning, Bella."

I looked up in surprise. "Esme! I didn't hear you coming down."

"I get up early. After all these years with a husband who sometimes has to go to work very early, it's become a habit, really. What has you up so early?" she asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"An…interesting dream. I didn't realize how early it was until I came down here. Thank you for making up my bed every day. I normally do it myself right before I go to sleep since I know it will just be a mess again in the morning." I felt a little sheepish saying this; I didn't want Esme to have to go to any extra trouble for me.

"It's no problem, Bella. I really don't mind." She took a sip of her coffee after adding sugar and cream. "Now what was this dream about? Was it upsetting?"

Esme was very perceptive. She reminded me a little of Renée. "Well, it just seems so _real_. And this isn't the first time I've had it. It's really eerie, too, like I'm dreaming about something that's going to happen."

Esme gave me a warm smile. "I'm sure you aren't having premonitions, Bella. You aren't going into a trance-like state and rolling your eyes in the back of your head, are you?" she inquired with such a serious face that it took me a moment to realize she was joking.

"No," I said with a laugh, "it's only a dream. But it's just kind of disturbing."

She seemed to sense that I didn't want to tell her the specific content of the dream, so she only asked, "Is it about you, or someone you know? Is that why it troubles you?"

"Yes, it is about me. And someone else. A…guy I know." I sighed and stared at my half-empty cup of coffee.

"Ah. And are you interested in this guy?" She smiled at me; she was very perceptive indeed.

"Yeah." I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Trust a woman who has had many sisters, Bella. I recognize the signs of budding love when I see them."

My head snapped up. I knew Edward was definitely someone different, someone special – but… "Love? I mean, I'll admit, I do like Edward, a lot. But I don't think I know him well enough to actually _love_ him."

"I see." She took another drink of coffee, but there was a knowing glint in her eyes that seemed to say _I'll bet you like him more than you're letting on, and I'll bet that, in time, I'll be able to say 'I told you so.'_

We heard steps coming through the living room, and after a couple of seconds, Carlisle came into the kitchen, still wearing his pajamas. "Good morning, ladies." He poured a cup of coffee, drinking it black, and he gave Esme an affectionate peck on her head. "I would give her a proper kiss on the mouth," he told me with a wink, "but her breath is bound to stink with that pudding she drinks every morning." Esme gave him a playful smack on the shoulder as he sat next to her.

"Ouch, love!" He rubbed his shoulder and winced dramatically. "That's my operating arm."

"Sorry, _love_, but maybe you should think about that when you insult my morning coffee." She pretended to frown at him. "Besides, Bella made the coffee this morning, not me."

"Oh, well if that's the case, then…" he trailed off with a mischievous sparkle in his eye and planted a loud kiss right on Esme's mouth.

She let him kiss her, but when he leaned away, she chided him, "Carlisle! We have company."

Carlisle looked at her with such an expression of love that I felt even more awkward than when he kissed her. "That's okay. Bella knows we're married," he turned his face to me, "don't you, Bella?"

I nodded with a smile, and he once again began gazing at his wife. Feeling a sudden need to leave them alone, I put my empty mug in the sink and plodded back up to my room. My messy bed looked very inviting, so though I knew I wouldn't actually fall asleep, I climbed back under the covers.

The thought that I might truly be _in love _with Edward startled me. Even if I did love him, I wondered if it would ever be possible for us to love each other as two equals, like Carlisle and Esme. They were obviously very happy with each other, but could I ever be happy like that with Edward? How would it be possible for a doe, as he called me, to love and live with a cougar? Carlisle and Esme were very much in love, and though Carlisle may be physically stronger than Esme, at least he never tried to eat her. Could the predator really end up married to the prey? I wasn't so sure.

I grabbed my cell phone off of the nightstand to see what time it was, and the glowing LCD told me it was nearly six. Reaching to put the phone back on the table, I jerked when it beeped and vibrated in my hand, causing me to drop it between the bed and the table. _Perfect_, I thought. I crawled down to the floor and groped blindly over the carpet until I finally found the phone. Sitting back on the bed, I exhaled loudly and pushed the tangled hair out of my eyes.

_Text message from Cougar:_

_I know you'll probably be asleep when you get this, but I thought I'd leave a message for when you wake up. Call me whenever it's convenient for you._

I debated on whether to reply immediately for about two seconds. Then I texted back:

_Actually, I'm up. What's on your mind?_

I waited for the beep and vibration to signal his text, but after a couple of minutes, in which I did nothing but stare at the phone, I was surprised to hear it ring, instead.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love…_

I finally picked it up. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Fine. Why are you up so early? I thought college kids were notorious for sleeping into the afternoon." I could practically hear him grinning on the other end.

"I'm an erratic sleeper." Let him make something of _that_.

"Well, since you won't sleep through it, would you care to have lunch with me?"

I gasped loudly and answered, "But I'm a vegetarian!"

"No! No, I didn't mean…I meant you would be the one eating, not me!"

I laughed at him. "I know, but you set yourself up for that one."

"That's not funny, Bella," he scolded.

"Sorry. Why do you want to have lunch with me? Not that I object or anything," I added hastily. "I'm just curious."

"Because I didn't know you were a vegetarian."

"I don't understand. You asked me to lunch _before _I said I was a vegetarian. And I'm not, by the way. That was just for the joke's sake."

"You see, Bella, there is much about you that I don't know. I told you all about myself on our little hike, but I feel as though I know next to nothing about you. So, essentially, I'd just like to chat, and lunch gives me an excuse to do that."

"I suppose that's true. But just to check – what's my favorite color?"

"Blue?" he guessed.

"Nope. Green. You're right. I could be a werewolf for all you know."

He did laugh at that. The sound made my pulse quicken. "No, I think if you were a werewolf, I would know. They smell like wet, rotted dog carcasses." I let that go, figuring he was joking. "You, on the other hand, smell like strawberries and freesia – very appetizing."

"I'm glad I smell good." I really was. I don't know if I could handle the embarrassment of smelling bad, whether I could help it or not. "You smell good to me, too."

"I know. It's part and parcel to the whole vampire shtick. How's 12:30 sound? I can pick you up at your house."

"Where are we going? And, um, how are we getting there?" I did _not _want a repeat of Edward's mode of travel.

He chuckled. "I'll rent a car for the day, and as to your first question, I was hoping you could tell me, since I haven't actually eaten at any restaurants in the last ninety-some-odd years."

"We ate at this nice place in Port Angeles. It's easy to find, right off the highway. Bella Italia. Does that sound okay?" I asked him, as if making sure he wouldn't mind Italian food. I smacked my head. _Dummy. His idea of Italian food isn't exactly the same as mine._

"You're the one eating, not me. If you like the food, and the service is good, then I'll be happy to take you there."

"Okay. I'll see you then." A sudden thought struck me, so amended my reply, "Wait. Let me ask Esme if she has anything planned. I don't want to ruin anything she wanted to do. I'll text you and tell you if she didn't already have anything in mind."

"Sounds good. I'll be waiting."

"'Kay. Talk to you in a bit. Bye," I said breathlessly.

"Goodbye, Bella." He hung up. I stared at my phone for a minute, wondering if that conversation had been real. Then I tried to jump out of the bed, getting my ankle caught in the tangled sheets and falling on the floor. _He is making me clumsier and clumsier all the time._

Trotting back into the kitchen, I saw Esme frying eggs in a skillet. "Esme? What's on the agenda for today?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want her to pretend she hadn't planned anything just because I came bursting in with news about a date with Edward.

"Well, after breakfast…" she paused, speaking hesitantly, "…I guess we could go for a walk. And this afternoon we could watch a movie. I don't know, really. I figured you girls wouldn't mind if we just winged it today."

"You don't have anything planned for lunch?" I inquired. I wanted to be absolutely sure…

"No, dear. Just sandwiches. Why do you ask?"

"Edward just called me and asked me to go to lunch with him," I explained. I half expected her to make a smug comment or say 'I knew it.'

But instead, she only said, "Of course! I'm sure Alice and I can live without you for one meal."

"Thanks, Esme." I went into the living room and plopped down on one of the white sofas, sending a text to Edward.

_She doesn't have anything planned. So today is good._

I held my breath waiting for his reply, and it came quicker than I would have thought possible.

_OK. I'll see you in 5 hours and 52 minutes. – Edward._

I had to fight the urge to squeal like a junior high girl. Instead, I ran up to Alice's room and jumped on her bed until she woke up.

"Mmmwarfinahh," she yawned. "B-Bella?" She said, leaning on her elbow and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at her clock and fell back onto her fluffy pillows. "What on earth are you waking me up for at this ungodly time in the morning?!"

"I have a date with Edward! Isn't that exciting! I am going on a lunch date with him." My face fell when I saw her annoyed expression. "Aren't you happy? Ever since we started being roommates you've told me to go out more. Well, now I am."

"Yes, Bella, I _will _be happy for you." She looked at the clock again. "In about four more hours." She jerked the covers over her face.

"Fine, then." I left, walking back into my room. And I waited.

**-X-X-**

I was very happy to discover that among the clothes Esme had bought for me yesterday was a blouse with a similar color to the shirt Edward had complimented. I paired it with a gray linen skirt that came down to my knees. After a half-hour of fussing with my hair, I decided it was better to just put it in a ponytail and have a few strands hanging down.

Edward arrived perfectly on time, not one minute too early or too late. When he pulled up to the house, I was waiting on the edge of my seat in the living room. I tapped my toe impatiently as I heard him slam the door and walk up the front steps. He rang the doorbell after what seemed like ages, and I shouted, "Bye!" to Esme and Alice in the kitchen where they were eating sandwiches. Throwing open the door, I nearly ran into him in my eagerness.

"Hello, there," he purred with a lopsided grin.

"Um, hi." I felt myself blushing scarlet.

"Did you plan to coordinate, or was it just a lucky coincidence?"

"Wh-what d-do you mean?" I stuttered. I was overcome by him; I couldn't even speak without mushing up the words.

He chuckled. "We match."

I stepped back to see him, and sure enough, he was wearing a deep blue, long-sleeve shirt with gray pants. "Don't you look…dashing," I tried to compliment him nonchalantly as we walked down the steps to his rental – a silver Volvo.

"I can't help it. You, on the other hand, are a vision." He smiled and opened my door for me.

I muttered quietly, "As long as it's not a disturbing one…"

"No, you look quite nice, if I may say so." I jumped in my seat a little. He had heard me, even though I had been mumbling. He tapped his ear and explained, "Heightened hearing." He revved up the car and turned around, driving back through the canopy of trees. "But today I get to ask all about _you_."

"Wait. I have one more question I thought of, but after that, I promise I won't ask any more until you finish questioning me."

He seemed to consider while we raced down the drive. "Fair enough. Hit me."

So I slapped him right across the chest. It felt like slapping a statue. I couldn't help grinning as he gave me a perturbed look. "What?" I asked in an innocent voice. "You said 'hit me.'"

"You are very literal, aren't you?"

"Only when it's funny."

"I noticed." I hoped he wasn't really _too _annoyed. He went on, though, with a grin, "weren't you going to ask me something?"

"Oh, yes. Please, forgive my morbid curiosity, but what happens if you target someone who is on another continent or something?"

"I've never actually had that problem. After all this time, the farthest away my target has been was when I ran from Seattle to Port Angeles after your greasy friend. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, really. I was just thinking how inconvenient it would be if you had to buy plane tickets to Russia or something."

He turned onto the paved highway after only ten minutes. I looked at his speedometer, and it read nearly one hundred miles per hour. "Holy crow! Do you always drive this fast?"

"No, no, Bella," he said, waggling a finger at me like I was a little girl. "It's my turn, now."

I crossed my arms and sighed, "Ask away."

"Okay, your favorite color is green. What's your favorite band?"

"Muse."

"Favorite book?"

"_Wuthering Heights._"

"Movie?"

I squinted in concentration, trying to think of the best movie of all the ones I'd ever watched. After a moment of deliberation, I finally answered, "_The Princess Bride_."

He stared at me for a moment, until he finally shook his head and said, "Inconceivable!"

I shrugged and only replied, "As you wish."

"Favorite food?"

"Fish."

"Is that why you decided to go to college in the Pacific Northwest? That's a bit of a long move from Texas, if you ask me."

"I _can't _ask you, remember? You're the interrogator. And no, I decided on Seattle University because they offered me a scholarship."

"For…?"

"For journalism."

"You enjoy writing? Or do you want to become a news broadcaster?"

"I definitely do not want to be on TV. Ultimately my goal is to write for a major magazine or newspaper."

"That sounds like it would be fun," he mused. Then, imitating the movie-trailer-voiceover guy, he said loudly, "Isabella Swan, international reporter and cutting-edge journalist, uncovers the truth, no matter how ugly."

"Don't make me out to be some hero," I retorted. "I haven't even graduated yet."

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked, suddenly changing subjects.

"No. I scared my parents away from the whole institution."

"Seriously? How could you have been that bad?" he laughed, causing me to blush again.

"Really I think it had more to do with the amount of money involved. The income of a small-town police chief isn't much, and neither is that of a high school teacher, which is what my mom does. I was lucky Seattle University gave such a good scholarship, or else I would have been up to my ears in student loan debt as soon as I graduated."

He pondered this – or something else; his expression was so blank I couldn't read it – as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant about twenty minutes earlier than he would have if he'd been driving the speed limit. Before I could get my seatbelt off completely, he was over to my side of the car, opening the door for me.

"You don't have to do that, Edward, really." I didn't want him to think I needed coddling.

"But I want to. And my grandmother might come out of her grave and slap me silly if I don't. You forget I was raised during the turn of the century – _last _century."

"Oh. Um, thanks, then." He walked beside me to the door of the restaurant, and we waited to be seated behind an elderly couple who were holding hands. For a moment, I thought I saw a flicker of pain cross Edward's face, but I wasn't completely sure.

The host led the man and woman away and returned a few seconds later, saying "Table for two? Smoking…" he looked at me with the same expression that Mike used to have when we were in high school, "…or non-smoking?" he finished stiffly, looking at Edward. Edward's face grew very dark.

"_Non_-smoking, thank you." Edward put his arm around my waist – which I enjoyed more than necessary given that Edward was only telling him that I was unavailable – and we followed the host to a small table by a window.

"Your server will be with you shortly," he said quickly and dropped our menus on the table. He hurried back to his podium by the front door; Edward was still glowering at him.

"Edward, it's okay. You can quit looking like you're about to rip his throat out." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I gestured apologetically. "I didn't want that to come out. You just look really angry is all I mean."

He looked at me with an expression that made me glad he wasn't mad at _me_. "I _was _about to rip his throat out. That man had no right to look at you like you were some common slut, especially when he knows that you have another man with you." He continued muttering and started staring darkly at the menu.

"Well, he's gone, now, so will you please cheer up?" He didn't respond, and he kept glaring at his menu. I really wanted to distract him so he wouldn't go back there and pick a fight – which I knew couldn't have good results. "Edward?" He still didn't look at me. Deciding that desperate time call for desperate measures, I reached under the table and rubbed his knee with my hand, which finally got a response.

He whipped his head up in surprise, then composed his face into a calm mask before quietly saying, "Thanks."

"No problem," I shrugged at pulled my hand away.

Our waitress came to the table to get our drink orders. She was tall, bleach-blonde, had a denim mini-skirt on under her too-tight black tank top, and she was staring at Edward more than necessary. She turned her back almost completely to me, asking Edward, "What would you like?" The double meaning in her words was so obvious I had to keep from laughing.

"Water," he replied curtly without looking at her.

"Are you sure? Nothing else?" She put one hand on the edge of the table and leaned down in a blatant attempt to show Edward more of her chest.

He looked her straight in the eyes and repeated, "Water."

"Okay, then." She turned to me and gave me a malicious smile. It might have frightened or annoyed me, if we had been in high school. "What do you want to drink?"

I put on a gracious smile and over-emphasized my normally subtle accent as I replied, "Do y'all have sweet tea here?" I knew they wouldn't.

"No, but we have sugar and stuff if you want to get regular tea." She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well then I'll just take a lemonade," I said sweetly.

She turned back to Edward, who was pretending to look at the menu. "Water and lemonade? I'll be right out with those." She sauntered back to the kitchen, swinging her hips more than normal. Edward wasn't even looking.

"That was fun," I said with a giggle.

"What?" Edward seemed puzzled.

"Oh, come on! You go into a raging fury when the host just _looks _at me, but when the waitress full-out _hits_ on you, you don't even notice?"

"No, I didn't, actually. I guess I was still fuming a little." He smiled at me. "Really, I don't know how she thinks she can compete with you."

"Easy. She has big hair, big boobs, a big smile, and an ego bigger than all of them combined," I replied, looking through the menu. "Do you want to split a plate?" I asked, looking up to see that he had been watching me.

"Um, Bella…human food isn't exactly pleasant for me to eat."

"I figured. But wouldn't it make sense to _say _we're splitting a plate so you don't have to look weird by not eating anything?"

"That is logical. Okay."

I perused the menu, unable to decide between pecan-crusted trout or the broiled steak. I finally chose the steak, closing the menu right as the waitress came back with our drinks. She set them down and leaned over Edward again. I disguised my chuckle as a cough. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

Edward never took his eyes off of me as he said, "We are splitting a plate."

There was a short pause before she said, "Alright, what would you like?"

He gestured towards me. "Bella, _honey_?"

I smiled wide at Edward's ploy. "We'll take the broiled rib-eye steak, please, medium-well," I said politely. "Is that okay with you, Edward, _sugar_?" I asked him in a lovey-dovey voice.

"Of course," he purred, and my skin tingled when he grabbed my hand over the table. "Whatever you want, love." He stared intently at me, and I got the feeling for a moment he wasn't pretending. But the notion left my head when he looked up at the waitress and confirmed, "Broiled steak, medium-well." She scribbled it down on her notepad and left. I noticed she didn't swing her hips nearly as much as the last time.

We waited until she turned the corner before we both burst into laughter. "That was hilarious!" I cried.

"You were perfect, Bella!" He grinned at me. "I was hoping you would take the hint."

"It was kind of hard to miss." I took a napkin to dab at my eyes before the tears could ruin what little eye makeup I had bothered to put on. Then, throwing the napkin on the table, I put on a dramatic face and bent low over the table. I slowly ran my hand up his forearm and said, in the sexiest tone of voice I could use, "What can I get for you, Edward?" I expected him to laugh but he stared blankly at me. I sat up and waved a hand in front of his face. "Edward? Hello?"

"Sorry. I, um, just heard Emmett…" He cleared his throat. "He was just giving me an update on the cleanup effort in Seattle." He said quickly, staring at his hands.

"Oh. Well, how is it going?" I demanded. I really did want to know how soon I would be returning to classes.

"It's fine. What were your friends like in high school?"

"You didn't answer my question. 'It's fine' doesn't really tell me when I might be able to move back."

"Yes, but it's my turn to ask questions, remember?" he said hastily. _What is up with him?_

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV**

The waitress, once Bella drew my attention to her, was pretty funny. How could she possibly expect that I would show any interest in her when I was sitting across from a naturally gorgeous person like Bella? I had hoped that my playacting with Bella would make it obvious that I wasn't even close to interested, and it did. Bella had played her part beautifully, which only made me wish even more that it were real.

But I had decided to keep it light, and keep it casual. Bella and I hadn't known each other long enough for her to truly be in love with me, though I knew I could never love another woman.

_Keep it light, Edward. Keep it casual._

Which was becoming progressively harder with every second we were messing with the waitress. As I watched her discouraged figure retreat around a corner, I couldn't help laughing at the whole situation. Bella was laughing, too, a musical sound to my ears, and she finally calmed down enough to gasp, "That was hilarious!"

I couldn't help but agree. "You were perfect, Bella!" Her laughing eyes made me grin. "I was hoping you would take the hint."

She was still shaking with suppressed laughter. "It was kind of hard to miss," she said. I watched as she wiped away some of the moisture in her eyes, but when she moved the napkin away – or, rather, _threw_ it on the table, her chocolate eyes were completely serious, and completely inviting.

She bent towards me over the table and placed her hand on top of mine. My windpipe seemed constricted, and I could only stare at her. She wasn't serious, was she? Bella lightly ran her hand up to my elbow, and gazed up at me through her eyelashes, saying, "What can I get for you, Edward?" in a tone of voice that should be illegal.

It took all of my willpower not to respond to what I knew was only a joke. She was mocking the waitress, but there was nothing funny about this. I had allowed myself to ask Bella out only on the condition that I would stay casual – but here she was, _seducing _me. I knew it was unintentional, of course, but I still wanted her. And not in the sense of food, either. Her hand on my arm was buzzing with electricity, and strands of her chestnut hair were falling around her face in a way that was dangerously sensual.

And she wasn't even doing it on purpose. If it ever was intentional, there was no way I would be able to resist. As it was, though, I barely managed to contain myself. After an awkward pause, she took her hand from my arm and waved in front of my face, saying, "Edward? Hello?"

Snapping out of my reverie, I finally got a firm enough hold on myself that I could at least think of an excuse for my behavior. "Sorry. I, um, just heard Emmett…" I cleared my throat, trying to reverse the constriction that had happened. "He was just giving me an update on the cleanup effort in Seattle," I lied quickly.

"Oh. Well, how is it going?" she asked innocently, as if she wasn't driving me crazy with lust only thirty seconds ago.

"It's fine. What were your friends like in high school?" I had to get away from this subject.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, genuinely surprised. "'It's fine' doesn't really tell me when I might be able to move back."

I replied, too quickly, "Yes, but it's my turn to ask questions, remember?" She let me drop it at that, for which I was really thankful.

**-X-X-**

**Bella's POV**

He let me talk about high school while we were waiting on the food. He only interrupted once when I mentioned Mike, saying he'd met him while evacuating one of the dorms. Throughout the meal, he refused to let the conversation turn to him, which I didn't mind. He seemed honestly curious about me – my hobbies, my fears, my friends – and I told him everything he wanted to know.

Thankfully, we didn't have to worry about the waitress anymore. It seemed she had decided Edward wasn't worth the trouble; she stopped flirting and gave us a minimal amount of service. The rest of the meal went without a hitch, until the waitress brought the ticket.

"How much is it?" I asked Edward as he looked inside the little black folder. I intended to pay for at least half of it (especially since I was the only one eating), so I groped around on the floor for my purse. My hand met empty air. "Oh, no!" I said, exasperated.

"What's wrong?" he asked while pulling cash out of his wallet.

"I left my purse at the Cullens' house."

"Silly Bella. You don't honestly think I would have let you pay?"

"Well, yeah. I ate everything." I gestured at the dishes.

"Yes, but I'm the one who asked you out. So don't worry about it, please," he said. He wouldn't hear any more about me spending money on the food, so I made a mental note to make it up to him later. I would pay him back, even if I had to sneak some cash into his wallet.

As we left the restaurant, I glanced back at our table. Edward had left a $20 tip.

* * *

**AN: To give credit where credit is due, Bella's ringtone was "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback.**

**Please review. Whether complementary or critical, they are always welcome.**

**Also, please vote on my poll about my next story. (See my profile)**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	19. Physics

**AN: So this chapter was incredibly difficult to write. I think the only part that really came easily was Edward's POV (you'll see)...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Physics**

Once we got back in the car, he was more willing to let me ask him questions. I guessed he didn't want anyone to overhear us talking about him. But on the way back to Forks, he seemed more reserved than when we were in the meadow. Concentrating intensely on the empty highway, he answered my questions, but I felt like he was avoiding making eye contact with me. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why he was so cold toward me all of the sudden.

This puzzle kept me rather preoccupied, and slightly upset, as he flew down the road. "Well, since Emmett and I don't sleep…" he had said at one point, yet I didn't act remotely astonished at the revelation. "…We've had plenty of time to develop different hobbies and talents," he finished. "Emmett enjoys paintball, racecar driving, and hip hop dancing."

"You dance?" I tried to make my voice sound curious. Under normal circumstances, this would have been really interesting to me, but his stony expression had me entirely baffled. I could barely focus on the conversation.

"Well, we know _how_, but we don't actually find the occasion to very often." He kept staring down the road.

"And do you do hip hop as well?" I couldn't really picture Edward with a gangster attitude, dancing to something like "Fire Burning" for fun.

"I could." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, as though he wanted to be amused at the idea. "But I prefer classical and Latin ballroom." Edward in a tuxedo was much easier to envision than Edward in a baggy shirt and do-rag.

"So how do you pass the time if you don't sleep?" Even I could tell my voice was slightly flat.

"When I can find a piano, I like to compose. Otherwise I read or wrestle with Emmett. Where no one can see, of course," he added in a matter-of-fact voice, keeping his eyes fixed on the empty highway.

"The Cullens have a piano," I said, suddenly inspired. Perhaps I could use it as a pretense for keeping him around longer. And if I could keep him around longer, maybe I could break the ice that had inexplicably formed between us. "And I'm sure they wouldn't mind you using it while you're here."

I hoped he had finally cracked; for a moment, I saw a glint of longing in his eyes before he resumed his mask. "I'm sorry, Emmett is expecting me back."

"Oh." I could tell Emmett wanted no such thing, but if Edward was so ready to be rid of me, then I wouldn't try to stop him. Having him shoot down my suggestion without even considering it struck me worse than if he had actually slapped me. _Maybe he is still mad at me from the argument? But why did he ask me out in the first place, if he's still annoyed? Why on earth is he treating me like an annoying younger cousin?_ It was so frustrating and so hurtful.

I turned away from him to look out of my window at the trees flying by at a hundred miles per hour. The clouds made a blanket over the sky, and seeing the gray in between the tall pines reminded me of running with Edward. Would this trip also end in each of us being in a bad mood because of the other? Thinking about what Esme had told me, I wondered if Edward and I could be meant for each other when we wound up being frustrated every time we met.

Without warning, Edward started slowing down on the almost abandoned highway, and he pulled over to the shoulder, putting the car in park. "What are you thinking?" he asked so quietly that I thought for a moment he was talking to himself.

I turned to look at him, and his face was closer than I expected it to be. The effect was jarring. It took me a few seconds to compose an intelligible reply. "I'm wondering why I've become so objectionable to you," I replied as coldly as I could.

His forehead creased in guilt. "You noticed?" I nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry. I've become very rude, I realize, but it's for the best."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," I snapped. "I mean, you take me on a date, ask me all sorts of questions, play a joke on the waitress with me, and refuse to let me pay for the meal, but now you can't even bear to look at me."

He winced. "I deserved that, I guess."

"Darn right," I muttered, looking away. I stared at the trees for a moment, then took a deep breath and turned back to face Edward, who still had his golden eyes on me. "I'm sorry. Just because I'm slightly ticked doesn't mean I should bite your head off," he smiled at my unintentional pun, "especially when you are trying to apologize."

"It's okay. I deserve it, really. Please just let me explain. Just because I've fed recently, or I'm not hearing anyone's thoughts, doesn't mean humans can't be enticing. Back in the restaurant, I was a bit overwhelmed by you. It took all my control to keep from attacking you. When you were, um, mocking the waitress, you leaned toward me, and I was just a bit…overcome. Normally I have better control around people, but you were just so…alluring." He seemed incredibly embarrassed. "So I'm trying to keep under control by distancing myself, if that makes sense."

"Oh! I had no idea." I hoped being in the car with me, or my blood, wasn't causing him pain. He had told me that my scent was really appetizing, but I didn't know it was _that_ strong. "Was there anything I did that made me so, um, irresistible? I don't want to make it any harder for you to be around my scent."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Your scent…right." He faced forward again, speaking softly. "I think it was that you were acting like that. I was fine with how close you were, as far as physical distance, but, well…" He couldn't finish. He locked his eyes with mine, silently pleading for me to understand.

"Right," I said nonchalantly, trying to un-awkwardly complete his awkward statement. "No hitting on you like slutty waitresses." He laughed and I felt the barrier between us crumble. We were back to normal – normal for us, anyway. He pulled back onto the road, joking casually with me until he turned off for the house.

"Listen, Bella, I need to tell you something," he said, suddenly serious. I noticed he was, for the first time, actually driving slowly. "Emmett and I have gone to college many times. It's one of the things we do in order to pass the time. I have a degree in everything from French to finance, and for everything I haven't done, Emmett _has_." My head buzzed. Could he really be telling me what I thought he was? "So what I'm saying, Bella, is that Emmett and I are going to start attending Seattle University when everything gets cleaned up. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" I nearly yelled in my excitement. Lowering my voice, I went on, "That's perfect. I'd love it. Seeing you would be really convenient, and it would give you the perfect excuse to stay up here!" Possibilities erupted in my head. If I ever started dating Edward, which I wanted very much even though it was way too soon, he would be right there with me. I beamed at him, until I realized it would be next to impossible for him to start in the middle of the semester. "But wait," my face fell as I said it aloud, "how are you going to start when the semester is half over, without diplomas or transfer papers or anything?"

He smiled. "Don't worry about that. Emmett is actually on his way right now to see a contact of ours that can get all that documentation for us. Not to mention Emmett has a degree in computer and software science."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, puzzled.

"It means that Emmett is one of the best hackers in the world when he wants to be. He can add all of our information into the computer system as if we'd gone through the entire process. He just spends a couple of hours on a computer in a hotel somewhere, and poof," he snapped his fingers, "instant enrollment."

I crossed my arms and pretended to be upset. "That's no fair! The rest of us have to spend _eternity _filling out applications and checking with financial aid and registering for classes and…"

"Life's not fair," he said, interrupting me with a mock-solemn face. "Besides, we've gone through the enrollment process enough times that I think the quantity should make up for the quality."

"Fine," I pouted. "What are you studying this time, if you already know French and finance? Mechanical engineering?"

"Nuclear," he answered with a huge grin that set my heart going too fast.

"A-and Emmett?" I asked, trying to act normal.

"Culinary arts."

This surprised me. "He's going to learn how to make _human _food?"

"Well, you can't expect him to be learning how to properly cook blood sausages vampire-style, can you? Unless Seattle University is a little more liberal than most colleges."

"But won't he have to _eat _what he cooks?"

Edward shrugged. "Emmett likes a challenge. He'll just have to vomit every time he does eat it. Otherwise it'll just sit in his stomach and rot."

"That's disgusting," I said with a grimace. "How do you know that?"

"We tried it," he said as if it were the most usual thing in the world for a vampire to have a ham sandwich. "It was one of our ideas that maybe we wouldn't have to kill people if we could still get sustenance from normal food."

As he explained, the gap appeared in the trees and he drove toward the house, which was now visible in the sea of golden grass. In one last attempt to try to get him to stay longer, I suggested again, "Are you sure you don't want to come try out their piano? I'm sure Esme and Alice would like to hear you play."

He considered for a moment as he parked the Volvo in front of the house. Finally he looked me in the eyes and asked, "But would _you _like to?"

I couldn't help the swimming sensation in my head. "I-I would love to listen to you."

"Then if Esme does not mind my intrusion, I'd love to come in," he agreed as he parked the car in front of the porch. He unfastened his seatbelt and walked, a little too fast for human speed, to the passenger side. Opening the door, he took my hand to help me out of the car, though he dropped it as soon as I was standing. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my hand around his in a simple gesture of gratitude, or friendship. But remembering how he had gone blank at the restaurant, I refrained. If desire for my blood was triggered by displays of affection, I decided then and there that I wouldn't do anything of the sort until he made the first move. Unless he gave the green light, I wasn't going to touch him.

But I wanted to so badly. I felt pulled toward him like iron to a magnet. Wondering how he could have managed to not kill me in the bar when he kissed me, and then stumbling on the stairs at the recollection of kissing him, I led him up through the front door and into the airy living room.

"Esme?" I peered into the kitchen and dining room, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Just make yourself at home, Edward," I said, gesturing in the general direction of the piano and couch. "I'm going to see if Esme is upstairs." Without looking to see if he did sit down, I jogged up the carpeted stairs to peek into Alice's room. "Alice?" I asked after seeing her plopped on her bed, texting. She looked up at me without reply. "I'm back. Have you seen Esme?"

Her thumbs never stopped clicking on the keyboard of her phone. "She's reading in her room, I think."

I expected her to bombard me with questions about my date, but she seemed too absorbed in her phone to even recognize that I was back from a date with the man I had previously described as a cougar. "Alice," I stated loudly. "I just got back from a lunch date with _Edward_. My cougar. The hottest man I've ever seen in my life."

"Great." She didn't look up.

"Who are you texting?" I couldn't imagine what, or who, would keep her so occupied that she showed no interest in how the date went.

"Jasper." That explained it.

I left to go up to the third floor, deciding to ask Alice about Jasper when Edward wasn't in the house. Esme's door was cracked open, and I knocked lightly. I heard a sigh and a light thump, then Esme's voice. "Come on in."

"Esme, I just thought I'd tell you I'm back."

"Alright. Is there anything you would like to do? I'm not busy." She was sitting in a wingback chair beside a large window, and her smile was strained, like she was only offering to do something with me out of politeness. I knew that look. I glanced at the book that was lying on a small stand beside the chair, and sure enough, the bookmark was almost at the very back of the rather long book.

"Well, I invited Edward in, so he may stay for a while. Would you mind if we were alone for a bit? After that, he offered to play the piano for us."

"Of course, Bella. If you want." She looked relieved, and her hand had already flown to pick the book up again.

"Thanks, Esme. That's a good one." I winked as I closed the door again, leaving Esme to finish _Pride and Prejudice_. I climbed down the stairs as calmly as possible, which wasn't very, to find Edward already seated at the piano, looking lovingly over some sheet music.

I don't know what it was, but some feeling told me to stay on the bottom step of the stairs and watch for a while. So with as little noise as I could make, I bent around the corner to gaze at Edward as he stroked the keys, running quickly up and down several scales. Once he finished the scales, he began playing a song that sounded vaguely familiar.

What I heard astounded me; it was played with such feeling that it made me want to cry. But it was when he opened his mouth and began singing that the tears eventually spilled over. I felt like I was intruding on him, but I couldn't bring myself to go back up the stairs.

So I stayed and listened.

**Edward's POV**

Bella left, and I went to sit at the piano. For a while, I just stared at it. I could hardly believe my good luck – I hadn't played, or even seen, a piano this elegant in over fifty years. The black wood shone under the fluorescent lights like a calm pond at sunset. The keys were unbelievably clean, as though no one had dared touch an instrument this magnificent with their oily, unworthy fingers. Trying to work enough courage, and self-esteem, to feel qualified to play this piano in all its quiet resplendence, I took some yellowed sheets of music from the stand. They were old classics, dating from 1943 if the copyright stamp was correct.

If I had wanted, I could have played the complex rhythms and chords without trouble, but the music was light and perky, which didn't seem to fit with the noble baby grand that stood before me. I finally gathered enough strength to run my fingers over the keys. After playing a few scales, I found the tuning was, as I had expected, perfect. The notes rang out clear and pure in the living room, which had surprisingly good acoustics. Having never seen or heard any object as beautiful as that piano, I finished out the scales, thinking that it only needed someone to play, and play well, in order for the instrument to shine in its full glory.

I took a deep breath and tested the first bar of a song that I loved. The sound was simple but moody, and it was inspirational. I felt like the spirit of the piano took over me, making me play and sing the song that I had memorized, occasionally altering the lyrics to match my mood.

_Something always brings me back to this.__  
It never takes too long.  
__No matter what I say or do,  
I still feel it here; I just want to be gone._

_It holds me without touch,  
__Keeps me without chains.  
__I never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in her love and not feel its reign._

_Set me free, leave me be.  
I don't want to fall another moment into this gravity.  
Here I am, and I stand  
So tall  
Just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But it's on to me,  
And all over me._

_It tied me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But imprisoned for a little while,  
And all my fragile strength is gone_

_Set me free, leave me be.  
I don't want to fall another moment into this gravity.  
Here I am, and I stand  
So tall,  
Just the way I'm supposed to be  
But it's on to me,  
And all over me._

_I live here on my knees  
As I try to make it see  
That I've everything I think I need  
Here on the ground.  
I surrender to my foe,  
And it won't seem to let me go.  
The one thing that I still know is that it's keeping me…  
Down.  
Keeping me down.  
_

_It's on to me, on to me, and all over.  
Something always brings me back to this.  
It never takes too long._

I sang, beginning softly, but my voice became stronger as I progressed through the song. While my fingers jumped over the keys, I realized I had changed the lyrics to make the song more appropriate to my life – that is, my life before Bella. My guilt had been like a black hole, sucking me into its gravity repeatedly and mercilessly.

I couldn't stand it. My breath hitched with emotion at the last two lines of the song. The piano was glorious. Bella was glorious, a bright star that pulled me away from the crushing black void. Realizing this, I felt like my heart, cold and solidified though it was, would burst. I had never loved any one person more than I loved Bella at that moment.

Finishing the song, I put my hands in my lap and stared at the ebony and ivory keys that seemed to dance and flicker in the light of their own accord. _Thank you_, I thought, lightly brushing my fingers over Middle C.

Then behind me, someone cleared her throat, and I whirled around to see Bella walking around the corner toward me, tears and tenderness both all over her face. I wanted nothing more right then than to run to her and wrap her up in my arms, kissing her hair and thanking her for all the things she didn't know she'd done.

I stared into those compassionate brown eyes for a moment too long, and then I took a deep breath. _Keep it casual, Edward. She's not ready for that. Not yet._

**Bella's POV**

He finished the song and sat staring at the piano for a moment. Once he began, I recognized it as a cover of "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles, though he had changed a few lyrics. So many of my tears had fallen while he was singing that they had run all the way down my neck and started soaking my blouse.

I couldn't spy any longer; it felt like I was lying to him, letting him believe he was alone when he wasn't. I was there, and I hoped I could be there every time.

I cleared my throat, stepping around the corner. He whipped his head around in surprise and locked eyes with me. What I saw behind those honey-colored eyes was slightly unnerving – and incredibly exhilarating. Behind the golden irises, I glimpsed a fervent love, just like I had seen when Carlisle looked at Esme that very morning, before he broke away to look at the piano.

"Bella," he said with mild embarrassment and surprise, "I didn't know you were there." He ran a hand through his hair before looking up at me again. The previous expression was no longer there, almost as if it had never existed, making me doubt whether I had even seen it at all.

"That was…really something. Quite amazing, actually." Water was still leaking slowly out of my eyes, and I walked over to him, trying to wipe the moisture from my face.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Then louder, he said, "This is the most amazing piano I've ever seen or played."

"I guess I'd have to know how to play in order to really appreciate it," I sighed. "To me it just looks and sounds pretty."

He chuckled at that. "I could help you learn, you know. It isn't too terribly hard."

Despite the temptation I felt to accept the offer, I refused. "No thanks. I feel as though I'm much better equipped to appreciate awe-inspiring music than to create it."

"Well," he said hesitantly, "I guess you've heard me play. Do you have any other requests?"

I wanted so much to request the same song, but I didn't think it would be quite the same if he played it again, nor did I think it was ever meant for my ears in the first place. So I replied instead, "How about 'Mary Had a Little Lamb?'"

He set his mouth in a thin line, though I could see a smile etched in his eyes. "I draw the line at that. This piano, as well as the pianist, is much too dignified for simple children's songs."

"I agree with you there. Where did you learn to play?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"For a while, Emmett and I lived, in a loose sense of the term, in a boarding house in Newfoundland. The elderly couple who owned it had a piano in the den, and I occupied many hours teaching myself to play. Eventually I would play in the evenings as entertainment for the other guests."

"Why didn't you ever record anything?" He was honestly such a good singer as well as player that I was surprised he never considered it as a career.

He gave me a grim laugh. "It's hard to stay under wraps if you're famous, Bella."

"Oh, right." I mentally kicked myself for not realizing the obvious. Edward would be hard pressed to keep his secret a secret if millions of fans noticed he never aged.

Being cautious so I wouldn't touch him, I sat gingerly on the other side of the piano bench, listening to Edward tell me about living in Newfoundland. He began playing a soothing lullaby absentmindedly as he regaled me with a funny story about how he and Emmett accidentally caused a rockslide that wrecked a large fishing boat. My hands felt awkward just sitting in my lap like limp lasagna noodles, but I knew that if I grabbed Edward's hands, or touched his shoulder, like I wanted to, I could possibly make it harder for him to resist my blood. _Liking a vampire sure is hard work_.

As Edward concluded his story, I heard footsteps coming down the staircase, and Esme greeted us warmly, with a contented glow on her face that told me that Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy had finally had their happy ending. "Bella! I presume this is Edward?"

He answered for me. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Edward Masen. Bella was kind enough to invite me in," he returned her greeting. Standing to face her and nodding his head with his hands held behind his back (to keep her from feeling his cold skin, I assumed), he went on, "This is a splendid instrument you have here. I was just playing it. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all," she said, patting his shoulder. "I keep it as clean and polished as I can, but no one around here knows how to play, so it goes unused most of the time. It was my grandmother's," she added.

"It really is amazing," he reiterated.

"Would you like to hear him play?" I suggested, suddenly eager to let Esme see how wonderful he was. "He's really good."

Edward waved off my praise politely, but agreed to play. "Any requests?" he repeated.

I couldn't think of anything to ask for, but Esme eventually said after some thought, "You pick something, since I don't know what you've got memorized. Something happy."

So he entertained us with a wonderfully complex rendition of "the Russian Dance" from _The Nutcracker_. Esme struck me as such a wise, motherly type that I forgot she was not even thirty years old – but she took the opportunity to remind me of her youth by taking my hands and pulling me around the living room in a crazy dance, making me laugh hysterically even after we collapsed on the couch.

In the midst of our laughing fit, Edward stopped playing, and I heard the muffled noise of a phone going off in his pocket.

…_you want more?_

_Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy_

_So for one last time I need y'all to roar._

_Now what the…_

"Hello?" Edward said into the slim silver flip phone. As he listened, his eyes narrowed in consternation. I could tell whoever had called him didn't have good news. Esme and I looked at each other and started quietly discussing Jane Austen so we didn't accidentally eavesdrop.

But we could still hear snatches of what Edward said into the cell phone. "…He's done it before… can't he…why doesn't he use the old ones? Alright, I'll go up there…what hotel? Okay. Bye." I could hear the phone snap closed as Edward explained what the call was about. "Bella, I'm afraid Emmett's having some trouble. I have to go now if I'm going to make it back to the car rental place in time to tell them I need to keep it for a few more days."

Trying to keep the disappointment from becoming obvious on my face, I replied, "Okay. I was hoping Alice could hear you play, but maybe you could come back sometime?" I glanced at Esme with a pleading look.

"Of course! I had so much fun hearing you play. You really are wonderful, come back any time." Incredibly discreet about it, she waltzed into the kitchen to give Edward and me some time alone.

I walked back to the piano to stand next to him, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jeans to keep from hugging him. _Keep your distance, Bella. It's easier for him that way. Don't do anything unless he does…_ I repeated this to myself as he told me goodbye. "I had loads of fun, Bella. I'd like to go out again when I come back, if you'd like to."

"Yeah," I murmured, trying unsuccessfully to keep the blush from washing over my cheeks as he looked at me. "I'd like to go do something. Call me whenever." Secretly I hoped he would call me the second he walked out of the door, but I knew better.

"I will. Bye, Bella." He quickly pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear before shoving his hands in his pockets as well. The blood rushed to my cheeks in an even greater amount, and I looked at the floor to keep it from giving me away. He took several long strides toward the front door, and my heart sunk when I heard the handle click.

"Wait, Edward!" I called when he was halfway through the door. The words were out of my mouth before I could think about it. He turned back with a hopeful look on his face, making my insides wiggle.

"Yes?"

"Um, I had fun, too. Good luck," I said lamely. "I'm glad you'll be going to college with me." His only reply was to beam at me with the crooked grin that was becoming increasingly familiar. He closed the door, and I watched him get in the Volvo and disappear into the trees.

I didn't move from that spot until Esme tapped me on the shoulder several minutes later, causing me to jump slightly. "I'm making rotisserie chicken for supper. I could use your help with dessert," she hinted. I nodded, following her into the kitchen, where I saw Alice wearing an apron and chopping apples for pie. I hadn't even heard her come down from her room.

Once I walked into the kitchen, Alice pointed the paring knife and her eyes right at my face. "Spill. I want to hear everything." She tried to sound stern, but at the end of her command she couldn't help but squeal with excitement.

I sighed and picked up a rolling pin for the crust. While Esme basted the chicken and put rolls in the oven, I placed the crust in a pie pan, giving Alice and Esme a play-by-play of lunch and all the questions he had asked me. They both especially enjoyed hearing about the joke on the waitress, though I couldn't help but notice Esme had a satisfied air about her when I got to the part about Edward calling me 'love.' After much grilling on the subject, I was finally able to turn the conversation away from Edward and me by asking Alice about Jasper.

"Well the record company turned him down, saying the Newborns didn't have enough experience," she said with a solemn face. "The producer invited him to come back in a year, though." She seemed happier about that.

"Well," I ventured a guess, "That's good for you. I mean it's just that you can spend more time with him now that he'll be in Seattle for sure," I explained when she gave me a puzzled look. "You can be near him, but without feeling bad since he didn't get a total rejection from the people in Nashville."

"Oh, Bella, you're right," she cried suddenly. "Part of me wanted him to get rejected so he wouldn't have to stay in Tennessee, but I didn't want to keep him from being successful, and, oh, I just can't wait for him to get back! He'll be in Seattle in one week, and I can see him and we'll go out and maybe he'll ask me to be his girlfriend and…" she gushed on about how much she liked Jasper. Esme and I encouraged her, occasionally glancing at each other with knowing expressions.

We ate supper once Carlisle returned from work. He asked me about how our days went, and in turn we heard about a particularly nasty case at the clinic about a girl with multiple spider-bites. After helping Esme clear off the table and wash dishes, I turned in early, knowing I wouldn't go to sleep for a long time.

The lyrics of Edward's song returned to me as lay in bed hugging my pillow. _I never wanted anything so much / Than to drown in her love and not feel this rain._ I wondered if he could really love me, then I told myself it was too soon, and too complicated for him to love me. Then I remembered the blazing emotion in his eyes when he looked up at me, and thought perhaps he did love me. I repeated this cycle countless times until I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: So, Edward's ringtone for Emmett was "Numb/Encore" by Linkin Park feat. Jay-Z. (Or the other way around...I'm not sure)  
**

**Review! Review! Review! Tell me if you thought Emmett's ringtone fit him, and/or tell me if you think Edward's song fit. I love hearing from reviewers.**

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	20. Dreamweaver

**AN: Well, here's the next installment. Read and Review.**

**I own Twilight, along with the rest of the girls who are giant warrior princesses of the Moon Caves of Saturn.**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Dreamweaver**

This time, the dream had taken a turn for the worse, if that was even possible. Instead of the lightning coming from a freak storm, it seemed to come from within me, burning my insides and building until I couldn't hold it anymore. After the ferocious cougar saved me from the rapist – this time it was the fellow evacuee Eric – I couldn't control the raw electric energy that was coursing through me. Letting it stream out of my fingertips and hair in all directions, I sent a strong jolt at Eric. I had been trying to kill him for attacking me, but I missed and hit the cougar in the back. Once again, Eric disappeared and the cougar turned into the human Edward, who was pained, scared, and incoherent. While I was trying to comfort him, all the remaining energy inside me flew out, using my eyes as a channel of escape. The white-hot bolt seared across the alleyway, bouncing off of the wall and redirecting itself at the place where I was holding Edward. Just like the other times I had dreamed about it, the jagged flash of lightning struck me dead in the heart.

Waking suddenly in a cold sweat, I bit one of the pillows to keep from screaming. There was no telling what the others would think if I woke them up by shouting in terror – terror for Edward, terror for myself, terror even for Eric. I laid in bed for a few minutes, struggling to get a grip on my chest and lungs, which were heaving with ragged gasps.

Even once I was fully awake, I could still remember the feel of the stinging lightning pricking my fingertips. Never before had I been in possession of so much power, or in so much pain, as when I held all of that raw energy within my muscles.

But upon waking up, I had nothing anymore. It had all been spent on Edward, and then on myself. My biceps and quadriceps no longer itched to release burning electricity; instead, they were tense and cramped under the twisted covers. I spent the next five minutes focusing only on relaxing each and every part of my body, slowly and methodically. Neck…shoulders…upper arms…lower arms…fingers…back…all the way down to my toes.

After double-checking that every major muscle was relaxed and functioning, I decided that what I needed most was a hot bath followed by hot coffee. Carlisle and Esme had told us time and time again that Alice and I should help ourselves to anything in the house, so I didn't feel like too much of an intruder as I grabbed a clean set of clothes and climbed up to the third floor Jacuzzi bath. I turned on the jets and threw a scented bath cube into the roiling water. Almost instantly the room filled up with the scent of rosemary and mint. I spent about half an hour in the steaming bathwater, getting wrinkly and trying to think of nothing in particular. Soon after I decided to wash my hair, grabbing something that came in a bottle decorated with simple leaves and flowers. I only glanced to make sure it _was_ shampoo before pouring a generous amount of it on my head. I sighed as the stuff foamed in my hair, adding orange blossom to the aroma of the bathroom.

Finally finished with my bath, I drained the water out and dried off, wrapping my head in the towel before putting my clothes on. I crept back down to my room, making sure I didn't wake anyone up since the sun hadn't even risen yet. I threw my pajamas on the bed, silently promising Esme I would pick them up later, before tiptoeing to the kitchen to make coffee.

It was only when I had taken the first scalding sip that I allowed myself to think about anything other than menial movements. It was clear that my dream had some sort of importance. There was no way it would be recurring this often if it didn't mean anything. I didn't know if it was the hazy pink light that was just starting to appear through the window, or if it was the lingering scent of mint and orange blossom, or if it was eerie silence of the house – but I started thinking of every explanation and interpretation of this dream, whether it was practical, fanciful, or downright mystical.

_I'm having this dream because I'm in unfamiliar surroundings._ That didn't make any sense; I'd had the dream before I even came to Forks and to the Cullens' house. I searched for another plausible explanation.

_It's being triggered by post-traumatic stress. _I _did_ almost get raped. That event should have been incredibly traumatic in and of itself. Then, on top of that, make my rescuer a raging vampire who had tried to kill me eighteen months ago. The more I thought about it, the more likely the PTS explanation sounded, but I really didn't like the idea that I had some sort of medical condition. I mean, during the daytime, I was completely fine, wasn't I? I set this idea aside, musing on more fantastical reasons.

_I'm dreaming about the lightning because there is some sort of anti-undead aura within me that strengthens in the continued presence of a vampire. Eventually it will kill Edward, and in the process, destroy me too._ I nearly laughed out loud at that one. It was way out there – the rosemary had definitely fogged up my brain. As I put that explanation in my mental Dumpster, I started thinking again about having PTS. I didn't want anything to be wrong with my head, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew it was a very plausible reason. I bit my lip. _If I really do have PTS syndrome, will get any worse? Will I be able to live a normal life when I go back to school? What would it do to Mom and Dad?_

"Up early again, Bella?" Esme's soft voice broke the silence.

"Yeah." I took another sip, letting my hair fall over my eyes so she wouldn't see the worry I was sure was etched on my face.

"The dream again?" she inquired as she poured her own coffee.

"How could you tell?"

She tapped her temple. "Woman's intuition." We sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes, finishing our coffee. "You want in on a little secret of mine?" she asked suddenly when I had put my mug in the sink.

"Only if you want to tell me." I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Nobody but Carlisle knows about it. I have a foolproof method to stop worrying about things I can't control. From the looks of it, you could use a dose." Taking my hand, she pulled me into the living room and gestured for me to sit on the sofa in front of the TV. "I find that a little Frasier is good for the nerves." After putting a DVD into the player, she sat next to me on the couch, pulling her feet up under her.

"Frasier!" I said excitedly. "I haven't seen this since I was ten! I barely remember it."

"Shh. Just watch. You'll see what I mean." She waved her hand to shush me. Before I knew it, I was laughing at Frasier, who was trying to escape the unwanted affection of his father's dog. Esme and I spent the next hour watching the antics of the Seattle psychiatrist and his neurotic brother, and any notion that I was having a mental melt-down was all but forgotten in the elegant humor of the Crane brothers.

Carlisle came down the stairs right as Niles and Frasier were looking at a bit of graffiti on the bus. _"'Qui-Gon Doom's ever-loving trout smack,'"_ a rather baffled Niles read aloud. "Whatever could that mean, Frasier?" Unable to keep from giggling at the ridiculousness of it, I fell over on the couch, holding my sides.

"Ah, the Mass-Transit episode," I heard Carlisle say. "That's one of my favorites. Who needs the cheering up?"

Esme looked at him over her shoulder. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the TV as she told him, "Bella. I thought she might benefit from a little trout smack." At this I laughed again, even harder. She faced the TV again and Carlisle walked behind her to rub her shoulders.

A few minutes later, Alice came down and joined in the merriment. Before long, she was sitting in between Esme and me, laughing out loud with the rest of us. We finished watching the episode, and another, and another, until Alice declared she was hungry. Esme made waffles and we had a jovial breakfast, with Alice and Carlisle recapping how Niles and Frasier had problems fixing a toilet, Esme humming as she poured syrup over her waffle, and me thinking that I had been silly for believing I was developing a serious mental condition.

**-X-X-**

"I'll be back in about an hour." Carlisle had had to drive into town to check on things at the clinic, and I asked to tag along so I could browse through the library. He dropped me off and waved goodbye, leaving me to explore the shelves. Forks' library was vastly smaller than Seattle's, but that was to be expected. I just hoped I would be able to find what I wanted in enough time to read through it.

Strolling through the nonfiction section, I ran my fingers over some of the spines of promising-looking books. "Here we are," I muttered as I found a short, squatty old book titled _Night-Vision: a Guide to Self-Interpretation of Dreams _by Fortuna El-Caro. Hastily yanking the book out of the shelf, I trotted over to a comfy chair in the back of the building.

I skimmed through the table of contents deciding to look up the section called "The Importance of Dream Repetition" before moving on to "Interpretation Based On Symbols and Objects." Flipping to the right page, I read:

_The recurrence of dreams is a clear indication that some issue is not being confronted or that it has not yet been resolved. Your anxieties about a certain situation that you are struggling with may also cause you to have recurring dreams. Most likely there is some problem or question that you have yet to find an answer to. Recurring dreams are quite common and are often triggered by a certain life situation or a problem that keeps coming back again and again. Whatever the frequency, there is little variation in the dream content itself. Such dreams may be highlighting a personal weakness, fear, or your inability to cope with something in your life._

"Well, that was straightforward enough," I said to myself as I turned to the section about actual interpretation. The author opened the section with a brief description of how to use the guide, saying that I had to pick out the dominant features of the dream and look under the appropriate section. I started with lightning:

_To see lightning in your dream signifies sudden awareness, insight, spiritual revelation, truth and purification. Alternatively, lightning may imply a shocking turn of events. It suggests the many forces governing your life may be beyond your control and even destructive. To dream that you are struck by lightning, symbolizes irreversible changes occurring in your life. It is a transformation of sorts._

Immediately I picked out two things – _destructive _and _irreversible changes_. The rest of it was predictable, and I had half-expected the book to tell me that lighting had something to do with "seeing the light" or "being shocked" or some other trite nonsense. But it alarmed me how lightning could mean transformation, and a transformation is exactly what happened to the Cougar/Edward in my dream. It seemed if the lightning was important, it could mean nothing good. Rereading the paragraph, I started hoping that Fortuna El-Caro was full of bunk. The interpretation of lightning was striking much too close for comfort. I looked up the meaning of electrocution just to make sure, and I blanched when I read the one-sentence explanation.

_To dream of an electrocution signifies that the current course of your actions will lead to disaster, even death._

I wondered whose disaster it would be, if the book were indeed correct. Edward certainly was worse off for the electrocution, and I woke up every time the lightning hit me. Becoming desperate for good news, I tried looking under cougar:

_To see a cougar in your dream symbolizes wild beauty, power, grace, and raw emotion. Alternatively, it also indicates lurking danger and death._

The second sentence seemed to grow and weigh down on my chest like an anvil. I slammed the book shut and tried to think about all of it calmly and rationally. _Books like these are nothing but bull. The authors are always just pretending or totally off their rocker. Don't believe this. Probably _everything_ in this book points to catastrophe and death,_ I reasoned. Just to test that theory, I opened the book again to a random page.

_To dream that you are eating oatmeal suggests that you are well grounded._

I smacked myself on the head. Of course this book wouldn't be all about tragedy and death. Apparently that was only _my _dream. I hated myself for doing it, but the morbid curiosity was eating away at me, so I turned the page to see what was listed under "Vampire."

_To see a vampire in your dream symbolizes seduction and sensuality, as well as fear and death._

"Aargh!" A man with half-moon glasses gave me a dirty look over the top of his sci-fi novel. I mouthed an apology for my outburst before turning to the book again.

_The vampire may depict someone in your waking life whose charm may ultimately prove harmful. Deep down inside you know that this person is bad for you, yet you are still drawn to him or her. _

I sighed and flipped over to "Alley," deciding it couldn't get much worse than it already had. If I trusted the book to be correct, I was already doomed anyway.

_To dream that you are walking through an alley represents that you may be walking into a dead-end or that you have taken a short cut in life. It also may denote that your reputation is in jeopardy._

More bad news, of course. I gave up, tossing the book on a nearby table and walking over to the children's section of the library. I spent the rest of the time waiting on Carlisle reading Dr. Seuss books. I don't think I had ever read anything as depressing as that dream interpretation book, and I needed a large helping of _Green Eggs and Ham_ to shake the frustration I felt at Fortuna El-Caro. I tried to put the omens of doom and disaster out of my mind, but failed miserably.

**-X-X-**

When we returned to the house, Alice was watching a rerun of "Project Runway," looking bored out of her mind. "I can't believe they thought that dress was so amazing," she said to no one in particular. "The model is practically wearing one of those collars they put on dogs to keep them from licking themselves. It's the most idiotic thing I've ever seen."

"Talking to the TV again, Alice?" I smirked when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I can't help it," she protested. "I have to say _something_. Half of the stuff Mario puts out is made of feathers, and the other half makes the model look like a walking Picasso painting."

"Picasso was cool," I countered, putting my hands on my hips.

"Whatever. I've already seen this season about four times. Do you wanna go for a walk? I think if I watch anymore of this I'll scream."

"You mean you haven't already?" I ducked when she flung a cushion at me. I laughed and tossed it back on the couch as she got up and put a pair of sleek tennis shoes. I looked down at my worn Converses and sighed. I would never be able to understand how Alice could keep from flinching when she bought shoes that expensive.

"Let's go." Alice threaded her arm through mine and we waltzed out of the front door. We started walking on the now-familiar path around the large meadow, talking about the stupidity of reality shows in general. When she noticed I wasn't as enthusiastic about the topic as I usually am, she stopped.

"Bella, what's wrong?" As much as I didn't want her to worry, I couldn't lie to her. I had already been doing too much of that when Edward was involved, and she deserved the truth from me whenever possible. She was, after all, the closest thing to a best friend I'd had since high school.

I started walking again, with her keeping pace easily. "You know how I've been getting up really early lately?" She nodded. "Well I've been having really creepy dreams. It started the night after our trip to Port Angeles with Rosalie, the night before the flood."

"What are they about?" She looked interested and slightly concerned, but not outright worried.

"Well, there's this storm going on, and I get attacked in an alley like I did on that night, but this gigantic cougar saves me…"

"Three guesses as to who that is," she interrupted with a grin.

I laughed a little. "I'm getting there. The cougar starts trying to eat my attacker, but a bolt of lightning hits it in the back. The attacker disappears, but the cougar turns into Edward. Does that make any sense?"

"It's a dream. Anything can happen if it wants to. I once had a dream where I stopped a robbery, but instead of running after the thief, I was chasing after him on flying rocket skis. Just because it wouldn't make any sense in the real world doesn't mean it can't make sense while you're asleep. Dreams have their own logic."

I was comforted by this piece of wisdom. After taking a deep breath, I continued, "Well, after that, Edward is lying on the ground, acting like he's in a lot of pain. I try to comfort him, but then a huge bolt of lightning hits me, and that's when I wake up."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. I've had it several times now. It's kind of weird that I've had the same one that many times. I haven't ever dreamed the same thing more than once before."

"Well, I wouldn't let it make you anxious or anything. A dream is just a dream. It's not like any of that stuff could happen in real life."

I sighed. "I hope you're right. Today when I went to the library, I looked at a book about interpreting dreams, just to see what it said, you know? And it said some really awful stuff. Everything I looked up had something to do with destruction, devastation, and death."

I wasn't expecting Alice to laugh, but she did, saying, "I wouldn't believe a word of it. I read a blog about those kinds of books. Scam artists write them as a get-rich-easy scheme. They put down a bunch of tripe that they made up and sell thousands of copies. The worst one was by this lady named Harriet Kelmer. She even gave herself the pen name 'Fortuna El-Caro.' It sounds all mystical and stuff," she wiggled her fingers, pretending to do magic, "but anyone can see the last name is just 'oracle' spelled backwards."

"Oh," I said. I felt pretty silly at this point. "That was actually the one I found in the library."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me. It's nothing. She's just full of a bunch of bull. If you have the dream again, just try to have fun with it. See if you can change the outcome. You aren't destined for catastrophe, I promise."

I laughed without humor. "How can you know that? Even if the dream _doesn't _mean anything, you don't know the future. A flaming comet could come down right now and bury me in a ball of ash and flame."

"I don't think so. I'll bet you'll be absolutely fine. Besides, your dream is nothing compared to this one of mine where I was living inside a banana."

We finished our walk talking about funny dreams we'd had, as well as some of the nightmares. Talking to Alice made me feel better about it, but not completely.

I didn't dream about Edward or the lightning the rest of the time I was at the Cullens' house, and I was very, very relieved.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review for me. I do love it so much when I get reviews.**

**I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to, but as long as I do get some, and as long as this story has alerts and favorites, I will continue to write. I may not get over twelve thousand reviews like some of the amazing stories, but as long as people out there read, I'll write. So if you are reading this, thank you.**

**KCcrazy is hosting a contest for one-shot EPOVS. More entries are needed, so go to her profile to read the rules. I'm entering, and you should, too.  
**

**Something funny happened on my vacation which has made me decide to add another motto to my chapters.**

***Stand in good pants.***

***Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.***


	21. Back To School

**AN: **I promise I would have had this uploaded at the beginning of yesterday, but FanFiction kept having this "error" and "glitch" pop up when I tried. So, after a bit of frustration, I present Chapter 21. **Read and Review!**

I own Twilight...in this dream I had last night.  
**

* * *

Chapter 21: Back To School**

Edward didn't come back to Washington until a few days before college started again. But he was so busy buying everything he would need to live in a dorm with Emmett that he couldn't leave Seattle. It was depressing to not see him for so long, but I was happy to learn that he was living in the same dorm I was, only one floor above me.

We kept in touch by talking over the phone; he told me what he was doing, I told him what I was doing, and both of us expressed wishes for college to start back up. I hinted at it a lot, but never got around to actually telling him I missed him tremendously. The day before I moved back to Seattle he told me he was finally prepared to live at college. "Great!" I said into the phone, a little too enthusiastically. "You could come over. Alice still hasn't heard you play piano." I was practically begging him.

"No!" he said, quickly and angrily. Tears pricked my eyes from the abruptness of his refusal.

"Why not? You're finished packing aren't you?"

He must have heard the strain of my voice. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to snap." He exhaled loudly into the speaker. "I'm just…well it's…I'm a bit grumpier of late. I'm not exactly myself right at the moment." I could just see him running a hand through his hair.

"I don't mind. Maybe I could cheer you up somehow. I could gush over how well you play the piano, if you wanted me to." I wanted to see him urgently. It had been three weeks since he left, and I didn't care if the heartache in my voice showed or not.

"I can't Bella. It's not safe. It's my time of the month, if you catch my drift," he explained.

"Oh," was all I could think to say. After a pause, in which I was in utter anguish for not being able to see him, I finally asked stiffly, "Have you…you know…heard anybody?"

"Yeah," he answered solemnly. "I would understand…Bella…if you weren't interested…I mean…if you didn't want to see me when you get back, it would make sense."

"No!" I whisper-shouted into the phone, almost as angrily as he had said the same to me. "I know what you have to do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly change my mind. Once you…" I gulped. "…Once your eyes are yellow again, you'll be fine. Just don't fall back into that 'I hate myself' routine."

"Okay, Bella."

"Promise me!" I said, in a tone I hoped was forceful, but more likely came out as desperate.

"I promise. I need to go. I'll see you in a day or two, depending on when…well, just depending. Bye."

"Bye, Edward. Miss you." I hung up before he could reply.

Turning angrily to face my bed, I stared at the suitcase, which was overflowing with a pile of clothes that I had steadily accumulated over my stay here. Alice had dumped everything she wanted me to take onto the bed before dashing downstairs to meet Jasper, who was taking her to see a movie. Releasing an exaggerated sigh, which mad me feel a little better, I started sifting. Sundress here, capris there.

Without thinking about much, except for how long it would be until I would see Edward again, I sorted through all the colorful camis and designer tops, occasionally moving something into the 'I don't want this' pile on the floor. The most notable of these items was a set of lingerie – matching navy bra and panties covered in lace that was revealing, to say the least. _Where – and when – did Alice even buy this?_ It was still on the hanger, though the price tag had been removed. _Great. Now I can't take it back. Maybe it will fit Esme…_

"Put that back." _Think of the devil, and she shall appear_. I looked at Esme, whose face was emerging from behind the doorframe into my room.

"Why? I'm never going to wear it," I scoffed. Honestly, I couldn't think of one reason why I would want to touch the frilly things, let alone put them on. "Do you want it? I might be the same size as you."

"No. I have my own undergarments, thank you, and Alice bought that for you." She gave me a surprisingly stern, motherly look for a woman with no children. "She would be hurt if you just discarded it like a dirty sock. Besides, it's pretty."

I scowled at the lingerie in my hands. "It may be pretty, but does it look like anything I'd ever wear?" Running my thumb over the lace edging, I added, "Not to mention it looks _really_ itchy."

She gave me a sly smirk. "Trust me, it's not." Taking the hanger from my hands, she laid it, along with the underwear it was holding, in my suitcase. "You never know when you might want something like this." I rolled my eyes, but left them in the bottom of my suitcase, where they would hopefully stay for the rest of my life.

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV**

I waited, just as I had waited so many times before, just as I had waited for Bella. Enveloped by shadow, I watched as he returned from a difficult rescue mission.

_I hope I won't still be sore in the morning. That dive was a killer._ No, he would most definitely not be sore in the morning, because in the morning he would be dead. I felt bad for the guy, knowing he was doing his best to help people. But the second he stepped out off of the swaying boat, a gust of wind blew his scent my way. The thirst erupted in my throat, blowing all feelings of pity back into the streets behind me, and the stinging smell of the salty ocean only made it worse.

_Ouch! I hope I didn't tear something. At least that woman is safe, and her daughter, too. Darn it, that HURTS! _He was limping away from the docks, favoring his left leg.

Really, it was too easy. The man couldn't even _walk _for crying out loud! Deciding on a course of action, I stepped out of the side street so he could see me coming toward him.

"Mike! Mike!" I yelled, waving to get his attention.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember who I was. "Um hi…Edwin. Long time since the evacuation, huh?"

I let the mistake slide, since it didn't matter anyway. The beast was roaring inside me, telling me to do it _now_, whether others could see or not. I forced it down. "Yeah, it has been a while. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with me at this local joint. I hear the music's great."

"Well, I'd love to, but…" _my leg is killing me. I should probably go the doctor in the morning._

"But?" I prompted. He was trying to think of something impressive to tell me so he wouldn't feel like a wimp for complaining about his leg.

"But I'm actually to young to drink, legally." He winced as he shifted his weight. "I'm only nineteen."

"Oh, c'mon," I tried to pressure him into it, and he was starting to cave, thinking that he could meet some girls – who would have undoubtedly impressed with his diving injury. "You don't have to drink if you don't want to. I just need some company, and the rest of the guys down at the station are on shift."

"Well…" Indecision flickered on his face for a moment.

"And the chicks are to die for." Indeed, they would be, for him.

"Okay." _It might be worth it, but only if I get at least a few phone numbers._

I gave him my most genuine smile. "Great! My car's parked down here." I turned back in the direction I came from, tolerating his slow pace with tedious patience. He followed me down the same side street where I had stalked him; the fear in his thoughts rising slightly when he noticed there was no car.

"Hey man, I don't know…"

I cut off his sentence. It's hard for humans to talk when their necks have been broken. The monster inside me thundered in glorious victory. Since he was already dead, I had to move quickly if I wanted the blood to be fresh. I sliced an opening in his neck to begin, and the demonic burn in the back of my throat subsided, finally quenched.

I made quick work of him, in case anyone wandered along the abandoned alley. The only thing I had left to do was to dispose of the corpse.

As I sprinted to the nearby cliff with the dead weight over my shoulder, the realization hit me like it always has. The beast was placated, the thirst satisfied. And another person's life had been taken prematurely – by me.

Trying to remember the promise I made to Bella, I threw Mike Newton's body into the churning waters below. No doubt it would be pulverized against the rocks, and by morning, no part of him would remain.

Mike was a true American hero, and he was getting an inglorious, undeserved death in return for the service he had provided. I wanted to hate myself all over again, but forced Bella's words through my mind again. _'Stop blaming yourself for being a cougar…the fact that you can't help your nature _doesn't _make you the bad guy.'_

Despite Bella's advice, and despite my promise to her, I allowed a wave of remorse to wash over me. I sighed and fell on my back, staring up at the dismal gray clouds.

_Nine hundred and eleven._

**-X-X-**

**Bella's POV**

"Ready, Bella?"

"Ready, Alice." I held my breath as Alice swiped the card through the reader next to our door. When the little green light came on, I twisted the door handle, letting the air whoosh out of my lungs when I saw the inside of the room. Everything was the same as when we had left, down to the pile of clothes at the end of Alice's bed. The only discernable difference was the light layer of dust that covered the furniture.

"Well that's a relief," I commented, glancing at the desk to make sure my laptop was still there.

"Yeah. It's almost like we never left." She threw her suitcase on her bed and began unpacking. "I guess they didn't have to fix anything this high up."

We finished unloading all of our new clothes – Alice had about twice as much as I did – and were starting to dust when a knock at the door made us pause.

"I'll get it," I offered, and Alice went back to wiping off the coffee table. Hoping against hope it was Edward, I pulled open the door as calmly as I could, without bothering to put down the spray bottle of cleaner I was holding. What greeted me was the long-haired, gangly, bespectacled form of Eric Yorkie. "Eric?" He jerked his head once in affirmation.

"The one and only," he said, leaning against the doorframe.

"No offense or anything, but why are you here? And how did you know we were in this room?" I specifically recalled _not _telling him what room Alice and I were in, given that we hardly knew him.

"Oh, I'm just checking out all the rooms to see whose back, and ask them how their hiatus went," he said, with a cheesy smirk.

"Well, ours was fine," I answered noncommittally. "Um, listen, Alice and I just got back. We're barely unpacked and we're trying to clean up." I waved the bottle of 409 at him as proof. "I'm glad you stopped by and all, but now's not exactly the best time."

A slight frown puckered between his eyes, but he regained his composure quickly. "No prob. I'll stop by later. Tell Alice I said…" Right then Alice walked up to the door.

"Eric!" she said gleefully. "How nice to see you! We'll have to hang out sometime! But now Bella and I have to get to work." The dreamy look on Eric's face told me he took her words at face value, instead of seeing them as her polite but permanent goodbye.

"Yeah, cool." He winked at us. "Catch you two ladies later." He sauntered down the hallway.

I shut the door. "Was he that weird when we met him?" I asked Alice, not sure if that was the same funny, if dorky, Eric we had met during the evacuation.

"Not quite. He must be on the prowl, no that he's back in his element." I snickered at that, and we went back to our housework. While I was dusting off the cabinets above our tiny kitchenette, I tried to formulate my reaction when Edward did finally call or come by. I wanted to make it plain that I missed him, but now that it was actually getting close to the time when I would see him, I didn't want to come across as desperate and clingy.

I had just worked my way to my desk when there was another knock on the door. Alice, scrubbing the shower, shouted, "Got that?" from in the bathroom.

"Yeah," I replied loud enough that she could hear. I pranced over to the door, thinking it couldn't really be anyone else than Edward this time. When the vaguely familiar face was behind the door belonged to a girl, my shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Hey!" the strawberry blonde said. "Is Alice here? I wanted to see if she could go out tonight. I'm Charlotte," she added, sticking her hand out to shake mine. I took it, and she said, "but I go by Carlie. I'm a friend of Alice's."

"Yeah, I'll get her. Just a sec. Come on in, if you don't mind the smell of orange oil." She sat on the desk chair while I retrieved Alice from the bathroom. They started talking about what they had done over the "vacation," and I joined in occasionally. When the conversation turned to Jasper, however, I started cleaning again. I'd had enough of that topic on the plane to last me a month.

After twenty minutes, Carlie left, leaving Alice to return to the bathroom and me to dust off the TV. Yet again, I heard a knock at the door. _Well, _I thought, bracing myself, _third time's the charm._

I had to fight back an exasperated sigh when I opened the door. "Eric? Why are you back?" He was starting to annoy me, with a corny look on his face that was supposed to be suave.

"Well, Isabella, my friend Peter and I are hosting this back-to-school movie party in the lobby at seven tomorrow. And I'm giving you," he wiggled his eyebrows, "and Alice a personal invite. Can I expect you there, babe?"

I blushed, but whether it was more out of embarrassment or annoyance, I wasn't sure. "I don't know. I'll get back to you on that. As you can see," I gestured with my dusting rag, "we're still busy. But thanks for the invitation." I shut the door, as gently as my irritation would allow.

Before I could turn around, three sharp knocks beat against the other side of the door. _What now?_ "Bella! I forgot to ask you," Eric said quickly after I opened the door. "Pete and I are asking for suggestions. Is there any movie you want to see?"

"Eric, please, we need to get finished," I said sternly.

"Just off the top of your head," he pushed.

"_Crosshairs_," I replied without thinking. "Now would you please let us go back to work?"

"Hey, a horror fan, are you? That's awesome…" I closed the door in his face.

Alice came out from the bathroom, putting her bottle of Lysol under the sink. "Who was that?" she asked.

I gave a loud sigh. "Eric again. He invited us to a movie party tomorrow."

"You going?"

I snorted. "Yeah, right. That's the night before school picks back up." She nodded, familiar with my style of putting school before social gatherings. "I'll have to go over everything, pick up my assignments where I left off, and finish reading my book." _Plus I want tomorrow open in case Edward wants to do something with me…_

"Well, Carlie is picking me up in half an hour to go to Common Grounds," she named the popular coffee shop. "Want to come with?"

"No." Alice pouted. "I mean, I do _want_ to come, but I can't. I have loads to do, and someone needs to be here in case somebody drops by."

She grinned at me. "You're waiting on Edward, aren't you!" she shouted, more a statement of fact than an inquiry.

"Guilty." I looked at the floor. "But can I take a rain check? I'd love to go out when the timing is better."

"Well, duh, of course. I hope you see Edward soon. I'm gonna go get ready." She danced off into the bathroom. Grabbing the broom from its cranny behind my bed, I started sweeping, taking my time to do a thorough job. I didn't realize how long I had been at it until Alice called "I'm off!" as she stepped out the door.

Putting the broom away, I curled up on the loveseat to pick up reading _Wuthering Heights_ where I had left off at the Cullens'. Esme had let me have it when I told her I'd always wanted a copy of my own, and now I wanted to finish it before school started again.

I was becoming steadily engrossed in the story when someone knocked, making my heart leap into my throat. "Coming!" I yelled. I took a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I was presentable before rushing to the door.

"Hey E…Eric." I could feel myself slouching dejectedly before stiffening in aggravation. "What do you need?"

He didn't miss a beat, my negative body language not fazing him in the least. "I just wanted to run some titles by you, see if you liked them. These girls on the second floor suggested _The Notebook_ but I think everyone's seen that. What do you think?"

"Look, I've been thinking about it…"

"Say no more!" he interrupted happily, startling me. "I will be glad to swing by beforehand. In fact, we could go together. You know, I kind of like _The Notebook_, it's really romantic and all…" He said all of this in one breath.

"No, Eric. I mean, I don't think I can come. I've got loads to do before classes start again, and I'll need a while to get caught up. Sorry."

His face fell, and I had to remind myself how annoying he'd been so I didn't feel bad for him. There were at least two thousand other girls on campus, after all.

"No prob. See ya." Shoulders hunched, he plodded away. I closed the door, thankful he had finally gotten the message.

I curled up on the couch again just as the sun started to set, casting an intense, dark yellow light on the pages of my book. I opened the novel, focused my eyes on the page, and groaned loudly when a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Eric! I already told you, I can't go. Now please let me read in peace!" I yelled, stomping to the door and yanking it open.

"Surely you aren't comparing me to that awkward specimen trudging down the hallway?" The blood rose to my face and my chest went into overdrive when I looked into his pale face; his crooked grin and sunny eyes made me temporarily forget who I was.

"Edward! I missed you!" And before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as I could. It took a moment for me to remember what effect this sort of contact had on him, but once I did remember, I pulled away quickly, mumbling "sorry" and staring at the floor.

"It's all right," he assured me, placing a cool hand on my shoulder. "I'm all better now. You still smell wonderful, but I'm not thirsty in the least, so it doesn't bother me."

"You're sure?" I hated the thought of causing him pain.

"Absolutely. You see," he ran his hand from my shoulder to my wrist, bringing it up to his face so he could inhale deeply. "Easier all the time," he purred.

"Well, don't stand out there like an absolute stranger," I said, feeling the need to break the silence that had formed as he held my hand. "Come in. Make yourself at home." He followed me to the loveseat, and sat down while I poured myself a glass of water.

I sat down next to him, thinking he looked like Apollo even when he was sprawled across the seat. "Missed me, did you?" he asked, with one eyebrow raised. I nodded, sure if I spoke I would squeak with excitement that he was here. "Well," he continued, "I missed you as well. Fending off flirty waitresses isn't the same without you. Bella?" he said when I didn't respond. I was too busy admiring how the orange light of the sunset made him look as if he were carved of solid gold.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just…wondering," _gawking is more like it_, "why you aren't sparkling with the sunlight right on you."

He shrugged. "It has to be direct sunlight. I suppose the stuff diffused through the window isn't strong enough."

"Hmm," I said, remembering something I had been worrying about after he left Forks. "How are you going to go to all of your classes without people seeing?"

"I just keep well-covered. I put on a long-sleeve hoodie and a pair of gloves, and people assume I'm just another emo kid." He changed the subject. "So what did you do during your break? Break the hearts of millions of restaurant hosts?" he asked with a grin that didn't meet his eyes – almost like he was afraid it was true.

"The only heart I broke was Esme's when I had to leave," I replied. "But Alice did it too so it really doesn't count."

"Well, that's good. How was moving back in?"

"Really simple, actually," I answered. "Everything was pretty much the same as when we left it. The only thing that needed to be done was clean up a bit." We said nothing for a while after that. I kept taking small sips of water, trying to think of my next move. I didn't want to seem to forward, but I wanted _something_ to happen besides us trading polite, trivial conversation.

"Who is Eric? He must have been pretty aggravating if for you to yell at him like that."

Scowling, I put my glass on the coffee table and rested my chin on my hand. "He was this guy Alice and I met in Forks' gym the day of the evacuation. While he was talking to us, he was funny and cool, in a nerdy way. Then he came by today and it wouldn't leave us – me – alone. He invited us to this movie party tomorrow night, and kept bugging me about it until I told him I couldn't go."

"Why not?" Edward asked, seeming somewhat disheartened, but about what I had no idea.

"School starts the day after tomorrow, and I have tons of stuff to do before then." I took a deep breath, feeling the blood rising to my cheeks already. "And…I was hoping I could go do something with you, you know, before things get really hectic." _There! I said it._

"Bella, I…" He stuttered for a moment. Staring at his lemon-hued eyes, I tried my best to plead with my dull brown ones. "I'd enjoy that, very much," he finally finished with a slightly shocked expression that I couldn't decipher.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him while inching my way closer to him on the loveseat.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" His perfect face still seemed a bit bewildered.

I laughed, quoting in a bad Cockney accent, "Now don't start that again!"

Breaking out of his reverie, he chuckled back, "_The Jungle Book_?"

"Yeah. It used to be one of my favorites as a kid." Leaning ever so slightly closer as I said this, I put my hand over his arm in a friendly gesture. "I have this place I like to go when I'm done with studying or homework. It's a mambo club, called Monterrey Maria's."

"You dance?" He raised eyebrows in surprise.

"Only occasionally. I'm not that great, but I suppose it's passable. Most of the time I just enjoy watching."

As he spoke, he twined his marble fingers in mine. "You do remember I told you that I am a Latin ballroom dancer? If – when we go, realize that I won't let you do much 'just watching.'"

I gulped at the idea of trying to dance, or even walk, when he was in the vicinity. "Are you sure about that?" My voice quivered. "Do _you_ remember how I become the world's largest klutz when I'm near you?"

"Yes, I remember, very distinctly." He grinned that heart-stopping crooked grin of his, while continuing, "But trust me. It's all in the leading."

I was still dubious. "You're sure?" I stared at our entwined fingers resting on the cushion between us.

"Positive. What time should I pick you up?"

"Seven, I guess. Is that convenient?"

He laughed quietly, a beautiful rumble that reminded me of a waterfall. "Silly Bella. Any time is convenient. We only live one floor above you. Which reminds me," he paused, considering, "would you like to meet Emmett?"

* * *

**AN:** Ooh, cliffy! But it's only a few feet high, I guess. No one is in mortal peril (or are they?). **Review!** Tell me how this one turned out!

**ALSO!** Check out my new One-Shot, **Right Round**. What if Edward was a normal guy, trying his best to charm a normal girl? Not based on the song, and containing some suggestive stuff (But NO lemons!).

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*

*Stand in good pants.*


	22. Libertango

**AN:** Holy cow!!! Longest chapter to date - over 8,000 words! Hooray! I hope y'all enjoy, don't forget to **review**!!

_

* * *

Previously: "Which reminds me, would you like to meet Emmett?"_

**Chapter 22: Libertango**

"M-meet him? You mean officially?" I managed to stutter. I wasn't scared of Edward. But his giant of an older brother, who was also a vampire? I was mortified at the idea, until I remembered how nice he seemed while he was saving my life. Then I only felt slightly less frightened.

"Yes, officially. He's been dying – in a manner of speaking – for me to introduce you," he elaborated.

"Is it, um," I tried to think of a diplomatic way to phrase my question, "safe?" I cringed, waiting for the pain to come into Edward's eyes, like it always did when we even came close to bringing up the subject of me getting hurt.

But Edward grinned at me instead, and I let my face relax. "Absolutely," he assured me. "Emmett's eyes are just as yellow as mine, give or take a day."

"If you're sure." I wasn't.

"Silly Bella, do you think I would have asked if I wasn't certain?" He patted my knee comfortingly.

"No," I sighed. Inhaling deeply, for the dual purpose of calming myself down and smelling Edward, I stood up and tugged Edward's hand with both of mine like I would do with Alice or my parents to help them up off of the squishy loveseat. "Well, let's go then."

Edward didn't move. "Something wrong?" I asked him, confused when he just stared at me. His intense gaze left me somewhat breathless.

After an awkward silence that lasted for an agonizing seven seconds, I finally pulled his hand toward me again. "Edward? What's the matter?"

He stood up, without even using me the tiniest bit for leverage, though he didn't let go of my hand. "Nothing is the matter, Bella. Quite the opposite, actually."

I was still puzzled, and I'm sure it showed on my face, along with the blush flaring along my cheeks. He was still staring at my face. "What do you mean?"

"Bella, I'm a vampire…"

"I know that."

"…And vampires don't typically need help getting out of a chair, no matter how soft or low to the ground."

"So?"

Bringing our entwined hands up to his eyes and staring at them, he finally answered, "So that was a very human gesture of you." He took a step closer to me so we were only inches apart, and went on, "You treat me like a human."

"Well, I haven't exactly had much experience with treating people like…" I had to stop when he put a finger over my lips.

"Bella, please let me finish. You, unlike most humans – whom I regard as things who need constant saving on a good day and food on a bad day – make me _feel_ like a human again. Sometimes, when I'm with you, I don't feel like what I am. Pulling me off of the couch was such a human gesture, and," he took a deep breath an moved his face closer to mine, "I really love that feeling. To be honest, feeling human makes me feel happy, more so than I've ever been in the last century."

"I-I'm not quite s-sure I unders-stand." I was staring at his lips. His face was so close that I could kiss him easily, and I wanted to kiss his mouth so much that I had a hard time paying attention to what was coming out of it.

"Let me explain." He stepped away and let go of my hand. I was grateful that it would be easier to listen to him, though disappointed at the same time that he was no longer close enough for me to wrap my arms around his splendid neck.

"Is this going to be a long explanation?"

He shook his head, but then replied, "Well, long enough." So I sat back down, and this time he perched on the coffee table in front of me. I nodded for him to go on. "You see, when we transform, mental and emotional adaptations occur along with the physical ones," he began. "Vampires have an entirely different set of mannerisms and ways of interacting with each other. And mentally, it's like," he rubbed hands together and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, "like having a huge warehouse for a mind."

"As opposed to me having…?" I asked.

"A three-car garage."

"Oh."

He went on. "We can store a whole lot of knowledge that we _will_ be able to remember when we want to, and we can think about several things at a time. But emotionally, we differ from humans when it comes to _feeling_ things. We generally don't, or can't, feel multiple strong emotions at one time."

I cocked my head at this. "I would have thought you would be able to feel, and control, loads of emotions at once. I mean, you are superhuman."

"Well," he shrugged, "to make another analogy, for you, having powerful emotions is like seeing a tie-dyed canvas. I've taken enough psychiatry classes to know that you can feel happy and sad about something at the same time – say, bittersweet about leaving home. I'm sure you could think of other combinations."

"Yeah," I blurted. "Like feeling hopeful that someone will call, disappointed when they don't, stupid for getting your hopes up in the first place, and depressed from trying to hide it all from your friends and family."

"Uh, yeah." Apparently my outburst had taken him by surprise, but he regained his composure and kept explaining. "Well, let's say my emotional palette is also a canvas. But mine is covered in one deep, glossy red. It's only one solid color, but it's _very_ intense."

"Why is that? What good is it to have such a vastly advanced mind partnered with no emotional range?" I really couldn't make any sense out of it.

"I have a theory." He ran a hand through his hair and avoided my eyes. "I think it's a survival mechanism. It's a way to make sure we don't starve ourselves. When we get thirsty, the bloodlust just takes over completely. There's not room for pity, or guilt, or anger at ourselves. Just raw, monstrous thirst." His perfect form slouched over in an angry droop.

He paused, waiting to see if I cringed away from him, but I had anticipated something like this. I kept my face completely still, not allowing him to think he had horrified me enough that I would finally hate him. I knew that was what he wanted, but I made sure to show him it didn't bother me.

Even though it did, a little. But the bloodlust he described didn't upset me half as much as his demeanor.

Once his eyes searched mine for any signs of the terror he thought would be so healthy for me, he finally looked away. "It's only afterward that the guilt hits, leaving no room for anything else," he finished quietly. Once again, I thought he would have been crying, if he could.

I thought of how recently he had fed, and realized what the conversation had turned to. He was wallowing again. I wasn't mad at him for it, though. Now that I understood, in a way, how his mind ticked, I could imagine how awful it must be to feel total remorse, with nothing to assuage it.

But then, that's what I was for. "Edward," I said after a moment, "it's okay." _Boy, that was lame. Is that the best you can do for him? _

Shaking his head slowly, he looked up into my eyes when I spoke, and I had to control the gasp that wanted to escape. His sunny yellow irises were pools of agony, like his very soul was being wrenched into knots. The absolute, utter guilt he was feeling caused me to react without thinking.

Moving from the sofa to the coffee table, I sat next to him and put my arm around his shoulder and rubbed his marble arm with my other hand. I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make him feel worse, so I said nothing, still massaging his arm and occasionally rubbing his back.

We stayed like that for a minute or two, until I heard him say, "You're doing it again." He turned his face to mine and I was surprised to see a contented smile on his face.

"Doing what?"

"Making me feel like a human."

"And that's a good thing, right?" I asked just to make sure I had caught the drift of his long explanation.

"Yes, that is a very good thing." He stood up, taking my hand and helping me stand as well. Moving a strand of hair from my face, he said, "Now, weren't we going to see my crazy brother?"

Suddenly reminded of our original goal, I gulped and nodded. _You are ready for this. Emmett is just as much in control as Edward. _As Edward casually strolled toward the door, I followed, praying Emmett would like me, or at least not hate me.

While we walked up the stairs, I ventured a question, hoping to prepare myself at least a little for what was coming. "So, what's Emmett like?"

Edward smiled at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, you'll see," he only said.

"Being secretive again, are we?" I joked to hide my anxiety.

"Yes." He kept walking, and when he stopped at room 527, I made note so I would know where to look for him. Edward slipped his card through the reader, and the latch clicked. He turned the handle and opened the door, letting me go through first.

"DIE YOU FILTHY SLUT!" I heard a booming voice yell. Whimpering, I fled back towards the door, hiding behind Edward as he sauntered into the room.

Taking my hand, Edward pulled me around in front of him, without even noticing my efforts to stay back from his angry brother. "It's alright, Bella. He's not talking to you."

"Then w-what…?" It was only then that I noticed Emmett's bear-like form whipping around in front of the large flat-screen TV – apparently having a Wii swordfight with a CGI O-Ren Ishii from Kill Bill.

"TAKE THAT YOU PETITE BI…"

"Emmett! I brought someone over." Edward shouted at his brother.

"Oh, okay." Emmett said as he finished the fight with one last virtual sweep of his bloody katana. "Took me ages to kill her…oh, hello," Emmett finally noticed me, and when he saw my frightened expression, he grinned impishly. "Sorry about that. Whoever invented the Wii was an absolute genius."

"Um, hi?" I said in a small voice, a _very _small voice.

"Aw, don't be scared of little ol' me," he said, throwing a beefy arm around my shoulders and winking at Edward. He surprised me further by lowering his face to my hair and inhaling loudly. "Hey! You do smell really good." Unconsciously, I shrank away even farther from his brawny shoulder. "Relax, Bella. Edward told me he might bring you by. Besides, I'd just as soon eat you as eat a half-rotted wolf."

"Thanks," I said, not sure if I should take his statement as an insult, assurance, or compliment.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I'm Emmett, pleasure to meet you." With one arm still over my shoulder, he stuck his other hand in front of me. I shook it, grateful he reigned in his strength, which I was sure was colossal.

"Emmett, Bella. Bella, Emmett." Edward gestured to each of us.

"Yeah, I gathered as much," I said cautiously. "Thanks again for your help, on the roof, you know."

"No prob. I do it all the time, except Tuesdays." He still had a large, boyish smirk on his face.

"Emmett," Edward scolded him, "I'm sure Bella doesn't want to stand there all day, holding up your massive arm. She's probably already shrunk a couple of inches." Looking at Edward, I saw a mock-stern expression on his face.

"Fine, fine," Emmett mumbled back, taking his arm off of me and pushed me down so I was sitting on the bed behind me. He sank into a fold-up canvas chair, and Edward sat on the foot of the same bed I was on. Taking a look around their room, I saw that they had made room for the large TV by stacking the beds on top of each other. They also had a small microwave perched on a small refrigerator, and clothes thrown nearly everywhere.

I was staring at a particularly large pile of clothes in a corner when Edward noticed. "Those are all Emmett's. My clothes are a little more organized." He gestured towards the color-coordinated shirts and pants all hanging up in the tiny closet. "This," he added, patting the navy blue comforter we were both sitting on, "is my bed, and that's Emmett's." He pointed above us.

"Yeah," Emmett said suggestively, wiggling one eyebrow. "I'm always on top."

That surprised me so much I had to snicker, but Edward rolled his eyes and threw a stray pillow at his brother. "Emmett, please. There _are _females present."

"I know." He smacked his forehead and added, "Oh, Bella, I forgot you were here. I was only counting Edward." That earned him another pillow in the face. "Quit it!" Emmett yelled at Edward.

"Why? It's not like your face will get any more damaged than it already is," Edward retorted.

"Guys!" I said loudly, fearing that if they continued, the resulting pillow fight would get nasty. "Stop before one of you does something stupid."

"Wouldn't be any different from his typical behavior," Edward said at the same time Emmett commented, "That's how Edward always is." I gave them both my best stern Esme-face and they stopped talking, only to start laughing at me. _Well, at least they aren't fighting._

I decided to change the subject. "So, why do you have a refrigerator and microwave? I mean, you don't need them, do you?"

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but Emmett beat him to the punch. "Well, yeah, we do. We have to do _something _with all our snacks," he explained with a wink. "Take a look if you want." I was absolutely appalled, but curiosity got the better or me and I walked over to the fridge to look inside. Pulling the door open, I felt relief wash over me when I saw a box of Snickers bars and two cases of Red Bull.

"We have to keep up pretenses, Bella," Edward explained.

I sat back on Edward's bed. "Good. I would hate to think all that Red Bull was for Emmett." I did _not_ want to know what Emmett-on-energy-drinks was like. "Um, I think I need to go," I said reluctantly, looking at my phone. "I need to get an early start tomorrow, and it's already after nine."

I stood up, and so did Edward. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Edward offered. "Eric could be waiting to ambush you somewhere," he added with a sly grin.

"Eric Yorkie?" Emmett asked, incredulous. "That skinny weirdo asking everyone to come see _The Notebook_ tomorrow?"

I nodded, answering Edward and Emmett with the same motion. Edward followed me out of the door, and we both shoved our hands in our pockets. "So, what do I need to wear tomorrow?" Edward asked after I could no longer hear Emmett shouting profanities at the video game. "Is this place more formal or casual?"

I held on to the banister as we went down the stairs. "Well, most of the guys just wear jeans and button-up shirts. No ties or anything," I added after thinking about the people who actually danced.

"And the girls?" he queried, with a shy smile.

"No, no, no," I decided to mess with him. "You won't get to see until tomorrow." We were at my door by then. "See you tomorrow, then. I, um, had fun with Emmett. He's definitely…" I searched for the right word.

"Juvenile?" Edward supplied.

"Yeah. But in a good way. G'night."

"Goodnight, Bella." I hoped he would make a move to kiss me, but he kept his hands in his pockets, waiting until I unlocked the door to walk away.

Closing the door behind me, I walked sedately over to my dresser, and it was only after I changed into my pajamas and flopped on my bed that it really hit me. "Edward was in my dorm! I was in Edward's room!" I yelled to no one in particular. "I was sitting on his _bed!_" I squealed and squirmed around on my bed in excitement.

**-X-X-**

I thought I would never go to sleep, but I must have, eventually, because I woke up the next morning around seven. Alice was still sleeping, so I quietly got up to get ready.

The day flew by faster than I could hope, almost too fast. I never took a break from finishing homework that was due tomorrow, studying for quizzes I was sure to have, and reviewing material I hadn't seen in nearly a month. Alice stayed just as busy as I did, only she was visiting friends, making phone calls, and sending emails all day. We hardly spoke to each other, except for breakfast, when I told her about my date with Edward.

"Oooh," she squeaked excitedly. "Can I doll you up? Please?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me that," I replied. Honestly I didn't have the slightest idea where to start. Most of the time when I went to Monterrey Maria's I was dressed in jeans and a nice blouse; I hadn't ever really danced or really tried to impress a guy. "Just promise me one thing," I amended when I saw her skip around the room to retrieve a granola bar from the shelf above the microwave.

"What's that?" she asked, her bright smile fading slightly.

"Put me in whatever outfit you think is _appropriate_ for _me_, do my hair however you want, but _keep the makeup light_."

She thought for a brief moment before saying, "Done!" After that we each went about our own business.

**-X-X-**

It was 6:45, and I still couldn't believe I looked like this. Alice was a miracle-worker. Staring in the mirror, I once again ran my eyes over the full-length reflection, from top to bottom. Alice had done my hair in a classy ponytail; it was curly, and a few strands framed my face. My makeup was light and natural-looking – the only thing Alice really exaggerated were my eyes, which she had made very intense with black liner and mascara. My dress **(see link on profile)** was incredibly flattering; the bright red complemented my pale skin tone really well, and the skirt came down to the perfect length – long enough to cover everything but short enough to keep it interesting, as Alice said. The only part of the entire outfit that concerned me was the strappy pair of high heels. I only agreed to them because Edward would be able to hold me up if all else failed.

"Don't worry, Bella, you _won't_ fall." Alice said for perhaps the hundredth time. "Now, walk around the room like I showed you." I followed her instructions, feeling wobbly in ankles – and head. "No, Bella," she chided me, "Remember, think like you're walking on your tiptoes." I did as she said, and immediately felt much more secure since I wasn't trying to put any weight on the pencil-sized stilettos.

"I think I got it," I said nervously after a few passes around the room.

"Good. You'll pick it up once you have some space to really walk. Now sit down," she ordered. "Your feet will be sore by the end of the night. There's no need to hurry it on by excess movement." I did as she said, sitting gently on my bed so I wouldn't wrinkle the dress.

"I can't say it enough, Alice. This dress is perfect. Where did you get it?"

She sat on her own bed, wearing plain jeans and a simple shirt. She was still behind on schoolwork, so she wasn't going anywhere tonight. "One of my older friends had a wedding, and I was a bridesmaid. She had like nine of us, and I was the shortest. The dress was too long for me, but it was really short notice, so I couldn't get it shortened any beforehand. I kept it because I really liked it, and thought I could get it taken up afterwards."

I played with the hem of the skirt. "It's absolutely wonderful…" A knock at the door interrupted me. "Eeep! He's here!" I tried to run to the door, but my heels prevented me.

"Bella! Walk. Slowly. You are a dignified, sexy young lady. Do you want him to see you fall on your face?"

I took a deep breath and grabbed my (well, Alice's) sleek black purse. I reached out for the door handle as Alice called "Bye!" from the bathroom where she was undoubtedly packing up all of the makeup and hair styling gunk.

Before I opened the door, I glanced at my dress and shoes to make sure everything was in order. Then I took a steadying breath and yanked the door wide open to reveal Edward, leaning against the doorframe looking like the poster-boy for college-aged movie stars. Fire spread up to my cheeks, turning them as red as my dress, as I saw him glance up and down my body once before keeping his eyes on my face like a gentleman.

I felt like I was wearing a trash bag when I looked at him. No amount of makeup or fabric draped around my body would make me look as good as he did while he was leaning against the doorway and grinning crookedly. He was wearing a pair of perfectly fitting jeans – loose enough to be moveable yet just tight enough around the hips and upper legs to show off his impressive thigh muscles. A chocolate brown button-up fitted snugly across his chest; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the color of it set his shining bronze hair and golden eyes off perfectly, even under the harsh glare of the fluorescent lighting. Most temptingly, the first two buttons were undone, showing a white tank top and sculpted collarbones underneath. To finish it all up, a brown leather wristband accentuated his muscular forearm. _He. Is. HOT! Internal squeal!!_

"Might I say you look beautiful, Bella," he complimented me before I could get my mouth to work. "Although from your description of the guys' clothes, I didn't expect you to turn out this…formal."

"Alice," was all I could manage to spit out.

"So, did I dress appropriately?" he asked, spinning around slowly so I could get a full view of him. I think he knew he was dressed just fine, and he was just doing that to make me drool even more over him. _Two can play at that game._

"Of course. You look…amazing, to be honest. How about me?" I knew I was fishing for another compliment, but he deserved it. It was like he was trying to be even sexier than normal. Making sure I was balanced – and close enough to the wall that I could catch myself if necessary – I twirled around twice, quickly so my skirt would flare out some.

He gave out a low whistle and said with a somewhat dumbfounded expression, "You shouldn't go out in public like that. There might be a riot when the men start fighting over you." _Ha! Got him back._

"Well, you can keep the throngs of hormonal boys off of me," I said confidently. Forget the doe. Tonight I was going to be Bella the cougaress, and I was on the prowl. I left him standing by my door and sauntered toward the staircase, swaying my hips. Caught up in my strut, I forgot to actually walk, and therefore proceeded to topple over. I managed to catch myself by putting a hand against the wall, but not before yelping in surprise. Okay, I was a _clumsy_ cougaress, but I would put the shy Bella under the carpet while I was out with Edward. I was dancing tonight and nothing could keep me from having fun – except perhaps those deathtraps that Alice called shoes.

Edward walked up behind me and offered his arm. Thankfully, he didn't say anything about it; the only thing that showed his amusement was his widening grin and the gleeful shimmer in his eyes. Taking his granite arm, I walked carefully down the stairs, conversing with him about how to get to the club.

When we were about to reach the exit of the dorm, I heard a familiar voice and barely managed to rein in my groan.

"Bella! I'm glad I caught you," Eric called from the lobby. "We just started the party." I turned to face him, thinking frantically of how to politely tell him to buzz off, when he finally realized that I was dressed for going out – with someone who was _clearly_ right next to me. Still I could feel his eyes as they ran all over my figure, finally settling somewhere that was definitely not my face. "Listen, Bella, you don't have to go out with him…I mean, we're about to start watching _The Notebook_, and…"

"Eric, I want to go out with him." I tried to be firm and civil at the same time.

"Seriously though, you don't have to…" he stopped short. Edward was glaring, and possibly _growling_, at him. "Right then," Eric stuttered. "I'll just go and see…yeah. Have a good night!" And he scampered away.

Edward turned to me with anger still burning in his golden eyes. "I told you, you shouldn't be out in public like this."

I reminded myself that he was mad at Eric, not me, and replied, "And _I _told _you _that you could fight them off. Plus I don't think you'll exactly escape the notice of all the women at Maria's. You never know," I joked, tugging on his arm to get him to walk out the door, "I may have to get in a catfight over you."

"I hope not," was his only reply.

I gave an exaggerated sigh. "C'mon Edward. Forget him. I have. And you still have to dance with me, so stop being so annoyed, or else you won't have any fun."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and snorted. "I'll forget him eventually. I'll probably get pretty distracted by you."

"Good. That's the point. Now how are we getting there?" I asked. He gestured at a car parked near the doors, and we walked toward what appeared to be the same silver Volvo. "Is this the same car?" I asked him, slightly surprised.

"The man at the rental place let me buy it off of him. I really liked it when I first drove it. It's nice, sleek, roomy enough for several people, yet compact enough for easy handling." The lights flashed as he pressed the 'unlock' button on the remote, and he stepped in front of me to open my door. I got in, relieved when I didn't knock my head on the roof.

Walking to his own door he slid in with one lithe motion that was really attractive to watch. _Good grief. If he looks that good getting into and out of a car, what will he look like during a Mambo?!_ "Easy handling, you say?" I decided cars were a safe topic. "I bet you wouldn't even have a problem with handling a school bus."

"No, I don't. But I would look silly for me to drive to class every day in a 52-passenger yellow dog, wouldn't it?"

I pictured a long, ugly, yellow school bus taking up six or seven parking spaces in front of the MassComm building and laughed out loud. "It would definitely fall under the 'roomy' category, but I'm not so sure about 'sleek,'" I commented as he pulled onto the main road that went into downtown.

"Definitely not. What kind of car do you drive? I don't think you've ever mentioned it."

"I drive a '65 Chevy truck," I said proudly. "My dad calls it Ol' Red. It's kind of rusty, and can't really go over fifty-five on a good day, but it's the sort of vehicle that could run head on into a Prius and not even get dented. The Prius, however, wouldn't be so fortunate."

"So that rusted monstrosity I saw sitting on your driveway that night was _yours_?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," I retorted defiantly. "That truck is a respected member of my family."

"Let me guess," he said with a wide smirk, "your parents couldn't bear to part with it."

"Yeah," I said sadly. "That, and there's no way it would have made it up here. It would have taken days."

"If your truck is back in Texas, how do you get around?"

"Mostly I don't," I answered. "Wal-Mart is within walking distance, and so are a few restaurants, but for the most part I stay on campus. And when I'm feeling like going to Maria's, I take the bus."

"Mass transit? Euychk." He shuddered. "So unclean."

I let that pass. "If you say so." Personally I saw nothing wrong with taking the bus.

We arrived at Monterrey Maria's right at 7:15. "Hurry, Edward! We're just in time, but if you don't move quick we're going to miss it!" I hopped out of the car before he could even reach the door to open it. There were people around after all; he had to move at human speed. Not bothering to look up at the neon palm trees that lit up the front of the tall, square, windowless building, I pulled on Edward's arm to make him walk faster.

"You know if you want me to walk faster, you could just say so. Pulling on my arm like some eager child is…"

"Human?" I filled in. "Well, it's the normal action in this situation," I said, slightly breathless from walking so fast. I burst through the doors, fidgeted impatiently while the man at the front stamped my hand with a black 'X,' and dragged Edward to my favorite table. I sat down in the wooden chair, perching on the edge, tense and ready for when it would happen. Mariachi trumpets were wailing a salsa as people danced under the flashing orange-pink lights on the large dance floor in the middle of the building. Tables and stools lined the square opening, with a bar on the left and a large fountain on the right. Up front a large canvas appeared to be undulating with the different colors of lights that were shone on it. Above my head, a second story balcony went around three of the left, right, and back walls. I knew it had more tables, but I didn't like to sit there because it wasn't very convenient if I decided I did want to dance.

"What is it that you're so impatient about?" Edward finally asked after sitting next to me.

"At 7:30 every night they play the Macarena. Everyone does it. For some of them it's the only dance they're willing to try, for others, it's a warm-up. It's good for anyone, since you can be alone and still dance to it." As I finished my explanation, the opening beats of the song came over the speakers. "C'mon! We've got to get a spot!" I leapt to my feet and trotted to the middle of the floor without waiting for Edward.

I started swaying and stepping from side to side, waiting for the next phrase in the music so I could start the real dance in the right place. Edward leaned down to my ear. "The Macarena? Are you serious? It's the same thing over and over and over."

"Well, duh." I put one arm out, then the other. Edward copied me. "You don't have to do it like that guy," I pointed at an awkward kid who looked like a stick bug trying to do the robot. "The fun is in spicing up the simple movements. Like this." And when it came time for everyone to do the quarter-turn, I spun around an extra time. Then I put one arm out, followed with the other one, and kept shaking my hips so my skirt whipped around me.

Edward was standing next to me, barely even bouncing to the beat while he put his hands on his head. "Hey!" I shouted at him over the pounding techno beat. "Mr. Latin Ballroom! Stop being so stiff." To emphasize my meaning, I put my arm around his neck and spun around him for the quarter-turn. Finally he got the point, and grinning, started rolling his hips and shoulders with the movement. He even popped his chest rapidly the next time his hands were on his head.

I laughed and sang along, though I couldn't even hear myself, and I watched Edward closely. _I was right. Even doing the Macarena he looks like some kind of dance god._ After three and a half fast-paced minutes, I giggled breathlessly and grabbed Edward's hand, leading him back to our table.

"Okay," I gasped, sitting down. "I'll dance with you, but I'm going to need at least one song in between to breathe." I knew the slower dances wouldn't be so intense, but three to four minutes of nonstop movement was tiring. "Will you get some water?"

"Of course. Back in two shakes." He left and returned quicker than I would have thought, and handed me a glass of ice water. A new song blared over the speakers.

"Thanks," I said, and took two or three chugs before setting it on the table. After a couple of seconds, my breathing returned to normal, so I turned to the silent statue across the table from me. "So tell me the truth. Was that fun?"

"Yes," he admitted over noise of the marimba melody. "You were quite…good at it." His eyes roved all over my face, but never went below my neck. It was amazing how much more control he had than other guys did.

"So did you forget Eric?" I asked, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Eric who?"

I laughed. "That's the spirit! How long has it been since you danced, anyway?"

"I learned from a Brazilian woman, a tall Amazonian named Senna, and her partner, Zafrina. They were both like me and Emmett. I could dance with them, but you understand that was about it. I think it was about forty years ago, actually."

"Wow," I breathed, wondering if he could hear me over the music. "Forty years." I couldn't resist the chance for a playful jibe. "No wonder you started out so stiff!"

"Hey now!" He pretended to take offense. "I was only stiff because I felt stupid, wasting my skills on something that anyone can do."

"But I changed your mind." I grinned at him and poked his forehead.

"Yes, you did." The song faded, and a new song, a light mambo, started. We danced, swinging our hips and shoulders with everyone else packed on the dance floor. After that song, we took a break, then danced a few salsas and jive or two, always taking a break in between. After nearly two hours of fun and frivolity, my feet were starting to get incredibly sore, so I took a couple of ibuprofen and asked Edward if we could sit out for a few dances so the medicine would kick in.

Fifteen minutes later, I was feeling cooled off, energetic, and ready to go again. My feet had stopped aching, and I was having more fun tonight with Edward than I'd had in years. The end of a rapid mambo blasted through the speakers, and I recognized the opening violin riff to one of my favorite songs.

"Bella, may I have this tango?" Edward stood up and offered me his hand.

"Why, yes, good sir. I do _so_ love Libertango," I said formally before hopping up and skipping over to the floor. **(to listen to this song, Google 'imeem libertango bond')** Edward took my right hand, putting his right hand in the middle of my back, and I put my left on his shoulder.

Then the song really picked up, and as the violins sang out, Edward pulled me in close, stepping like a seasoned pro around the inexperienced dancers. He pulled me around, supporting almost all of my weight, and my feet just moved naturally. I didn't have to think about them; instead, I could concentrate on Edward's leading.

He stared intensely into my eyes the whole time. The grin that had been on his face at our table was now completely gone. He was all business as he twirled, lifted, and dipped me. At first I was in shock of how amazingly _good_ he was, then I just let him take over, my face mimicking his passionate gaze. He and I breathed together, in time with the music, and at long notes, he paused to lean over me while I leaned back, and when the note broke, he whipped me up and started to dance again. Every time he stepped toward me, every time he pulled my closer to him, every time he ran his hand down my back, electricity flooded my muscles and heat filled my brain. Wherever our bodies were pressed together I felt like I was touching a live wire. The raw energy burned and sparkled in my veins.

I began to think of moves to do to spice things up. Knowing the song as well as I did, I could anticipate prime moments to wrap my leg around his thigh or flare my arm out. Once I started doing that, we got into a game of back-and-forth with the moves. I relied on Edward's strength to hold me up when I kicked out with both feet. He, in turn, did a complicated maneuver with his feet while spinning us both around. So I had to take my hand from his shoulder and run it over his chest before kicking my left foot up and back. He retaliated by wrapping his entire arm around my waist and yanking me closer to him, then letting go of my hand so he could hitch my knee up around his hip. Sill positioned like this, he leaned to the side so that he was above me, holding onto my waist with both arms, and I was holding onto him with my leg.

He didn't move for two counts, and the song faded out. I was breathing heavily, but not gasping, and Edward was still staring at me with his mouth slightly open. Tilting his head a fraction of an inch closer, he touched his forehead to mine, so that I could feel his cool breath on my mouth. He leaned his face closer, ever so slowly…

Wild cheers erupted from all around us. I didn't realize until then that the dance floor was empty except for the two of us. My already sweaty face got even hotter as the blush crept up my cheekbones. Edward and I were alone in the middle of the floor, with everyone around us watching our every move. And I was still wrapped around him like a human pretzel. Edward, gentleman as always, straightened up so I could stand and led me back to our table while the floor filled up with people dancing to the next song.

"Well," I said, sitting down and breathing a little hard, "that was…interesting." My heart was pounding, and I knew it couldn't be from physical exertion because Edward had practically done all the work. Fighting the urge to attack him over the table, I sipped at my glass of water.

His pale face leaned over the table towards me, and I obligingly leaned closer to him so he could whisper, "I think I should let you know…" he stopped, and he looked like he didn't want to go on.

"Tell me, Edward."

He gulped, but never stopped staring into my eyes. "I am feeling an insane amount of lust right now."

At any other time, or with any other person, I would have laughed. But Edward was dead serious, and so was I when I said, "Join the club."

"Would you like to get out of here?" He suggested in a husky voice. "That last one was a good climax to the night, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I tried my best to imitate his purr, and I think I came fairly close. Swinging smoothly out of his chair, he lifted me up by my elbow, and led me to the door. Cool night air washed over my hot limbs, and I was glad for all the exercise; otherwise I would have been cold. Nevertheless, after the short amount of time it took us to walk to the car, I was shivering.

"Here, Bella." Edward started unbuttoning his shirt. Rolling down the sleeves, he stripped down to his tight white tank top and handed me the brown shirt to use as a jacket. I put it on, grateful for even the small warmth it provided. "It'll warm up in a couple of minutes," he promised.

I gladly took the opportunity to ogle him. He may have had stony self-control, but I certainly didn't. His perfect torso was etched underneath the white cotton, which was tucked underneath a brown leather belt into his jeans.

We walked slowly to the car, and Edward followed me to the passenger-side door. I assumed he was going to open it for me, but I was very much mistaken. Rather than pull the handle, he pinned me against the door, putting his hands on either side of my head. My lungs seemed to slow down at the same time that my heart went into overdrive, and my cheeks burned at the sight of his face only six inches away from my own.

"Bella." His low whisper practically rumbled out of his mouth. "You look amazing in your dress. But I think," he paused and moved slightly closer, "that you look even better…if that's possible…when you're wearing my shirt."

"Mmm," I sighed. "I happen to think," I paused here to bite my lip, "that _you_ look even better…if that's possible…when I'm wearing your shirt." We stood like that for a long moment – me arched over the car with Edward leaning over me. A wave of déjà vu hit as I remembered how many times we had wound up like this during our tango.

"You said you aren't thirsty, right?" I whispered cautiously. If he felt like he could lose control of his thirst, I didn't want to make it harder for him to resist.

He bent his head over my collarbone and pressed his nose to my neck, inhaling deeply. "What thirst?" he asked rhetorically. "No, I'm feeling good on that front." He put his mouth right up to my ear, tickling my cheek with his whisper, "I am, however, craving you in an entirely different way."

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. It whooshed out of my lungs as I gasped for fresh air, my chest rising and falling erratically. Edward brought his face in front of mine, and his golden eyes were molten with repressed desire. After a long second ticked by, I uttered in a fierce whisper, "Edward, stop staring and kiss me or so help me I'll do it myself." The corners of his mouth turned up almost imperceptibly, but then his lips and eyes became serious again, and he inched his face closer to mine.

No matter how old-fashioned he was, he was still moving too slowly. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips head down to mine. The kiss was forceful and passionate, and his hands crept behind my neck after a moment or two of our intense lip-lock. My fingers braided themselves into his hair, making him step closer towards me so that my whole body was sandwiched against the car. Not that I minded.

He broke his mouth away from mine to plant kisses on my face and neck.

"Bella…" He kissed me on the cheek.

"…you are…" He kissed me on the forehead.

"…the only person…" A series of kisses down my neck.

"…who was able…" A peck above my left eye.

"…to make me feel…" A matching one above my right eye.

"…alive, in the real sense of the word." He stroked my cheekbone with his thumb and once again locked eyes with me so I was completely enveloped in his molten orbs. "Please, _please_ be my girlfriend."

Forcing the eruption of the cougaress back down into my chest, I replied with a dignified, "Absolutely." _Then _I let the animal out of me again, smashing my lips against his. For another blissful, electrifying thirty seconds, he pulled me closer to him as our lips moved together. Then he broke away from me, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Before he could say anything, I let the words gush out. "You know, now that I'm your girlfriend, officially, I have no reservations about telling you that you look impossibly sexy in those jeans and that tank top."

"Silly Bella," he shook his head and laughed. "We have to go. You're going to get sick if you stay out here much longer, wearing nothing but that dress and my shirt. Which you look gorgeous in," he purred, letting that lopsided grin spread over his face.

"Yeah," I sighed, trying to control the motion of my lungs. "And school starts tomorrow. I have a class at eight."

Wrapping a marble arm around my waist, he pulled me away from the door to open it. I reluctantly sat inside, watching his shoulders roll under his beautiful, pale skin as he closed the door and got into the driver's seat. He started the car, turning the heater on high. With just one hand on the steering wheel, he glided smoothly and quickly through the late-night traffic, resting his other hand on the gearshift.

_I'm Edward's girlfriend. I'M Edward's girlfriend. I'm EDWARD'S girlfriend. I'm Edward's GIRLFRIEND! _No matter how many ways I thought about it, It still sounded too good to be true. But here I was, sitting in the car with him after one steamy night of dancing. Hoping the physical contact wouldn't wake me from this dream I was having, I laced my fingers around his so I was holding hands with him. He just looked at me with those golden eyes and smiled, bringing our hands up to his face so he could kiss my palm.

* * *

**AN:** So, what did you think? I had fun with this. I've always wanted Edward and Bella to really dance, not just waddle around with her standing on his feet : j

Oh, and my story **Right Round** won that contest. Don't forget to check it out and leave me more reviews.

**--Those who do not review will be subjected to virtual combat with Emmett-on-energy-drinks. If you cherish your life, you will press the green button.**

*Celebrate everything with copious amounts of root beer.*

*Stand in good pants.*


	23. Sway With Me

**AN: **Originally, I didn't plan on doing an EPOV with the dancing, but then I thought it would be appropriate, and SRVampire mentioned it in a review, so I went ahead with it. Don't forget to tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

Chapter 23: Sway With Me**

**Edward's POV**

"Don't you think this is a bit informal?" I stared down at the shirt and pants I was wearing. "We are going dancing, after all."

_Seriously, get your head out of the Stone Age! _"Sheesh, Edward! People don't wear tuxes for every date they go on anymore_. _She said 'button-up shirt and jeans.' You are wearing a button-up shirt and jeans. Now get out of here."

I hurried to open the door to our room before Emmett pushed me through it. I didn't want to explain to the RA why there was a man-sized hole in the entry.

"I'm going. Let go of me," I commanded him. Thankfully, he complied, but not without thinking loudly at me, _You know she'd think you'd look good if you wearing pantyhose. Now get lost, so I won't have to listen to your infatuated blabber all night._

I didn't bother to dignify that with a reply. Taking the stairs four at a time, I made it down to the floor below in a couple of seconds. I walked up to her door, hoping I wasn't too early. I could hear Bella and Alice having a conversation about what I assumed was a dress, though I wasn't sure.

"_It's absolutely wonderful…"_ I knocked, not wanting to intrude on their conversation any longer.

"_Eeep! He's here!" _High-heeled shoes clattered around the room. I grinned at her reaction. I didn't think I would ever understand how she could like seeing me so much, monster that I was. I must have been the luckiest vampire in existence to attract such a beautiful woman as Bella.

"_Bella! Walk. Slowly. You are a dignified, sexy young lady. Do you want him to see you fall on your face?"_ I had to fight back a laugh. Beautiful as she was, I didn't think I'd ever seen a person act as clumsy as Bella, and I looked forward to the dancing even more because of that. If luck favored me as much as it had lately, I would be holding Bella up all night. Waiting for her to open the door, I praised whatever shoe god had made her wear heels tonight.

After a slight pause, the latch clicked, and Bella opened the door with a stunned expression on her face. Looking for any clue as to why she was so surprised, I looked down at her dress and shoes and immediately found my answer. She was wearing a halter-top red dress, something much more formal than my attire. I _was_ underdressed, and kind person she was, Bella must have been looking for some way to tell me politely.

My manners kicked in at that point. "Might I say you look beautiful, Bella," I told her. I was being respectful and truthful, despite my permanently-twenty-two-year-old hormones trying to make me say something true but much more impolite. "Although from your description of the guys' clothes, I didn't expect you to turn out this…formal."

"Alice," she said in explanation. She stayed in the doorway, though her chocolate eyes roamed over my outfit, which I had picked specifically to compliment those deep brown irises.

Not wanting to embarrass her when we went out, I asked her, "So did I dress appropriately?" So she could see my entirely, I turned in a slow circle, desperate to know why on Earth she was staring so blankly at me. Then the realization hit me. I was feeling utterly self-conscious, an emotion almost nonexistent in the vampire population. Completing my rotation, I faced her again only to see her blank expression become one of defiance.

"Of course," she answered my earlier question. "You look…amazing to be honest." Relief washed over me. We hadn't even left the dorm, and she was already making me think and feel like a real person. "How about me?" She spun twice, her skirt flaring up dangerously high.

Somehow I managed to stay where I was. I only allowed myself to express my rather impolite thoughts with a whistle and the comment, "You shouldn't go out in public like that. There might be a riot when the men start fighting over you." Even as I said it, I wondered how many guys I would have to defend her from.

"Well, you can keep the throngs of hormonal boys off of me," she rebutted. Rooted to the spot by my absolute joy at those words – I could and would fight them, if necessary – I watched her walk toward the stairs. She was acting different today – still modest, but incredibly confident. So it was even funnier when she tripped on her heels and nearly fell, just catching herself on the wall.

Though I wanted to, I didn't laugh at her. I had a feeling the confident Bella wouldn't appreciate it. Instead I walked over and offered my arm so she wouldn't trip again. Where her warm fingers grasped my arm a jolt of that same, sweet electricity swam through me. We walked slowly down the stairs, but I didn't mind. I would drag this night on as long as possible, as long as she'd let me.

Bella was giving me directions to Maria's when she stopped and rolled her eyes far back into her head. Hearing the voice behind us, I knew the source of her irritation immediately.

"Bella! I'm glad I caught you," Eric called from the lobby. "We just started the party." We turned around, and I could practically feel the annoyance rolling off her tensed body. Eric took note of her dancing dress, and let his eyes roam all over her like he was sizing up a piece of meat. He finally quit looking her over, deciding to let his eyes rest on Bella's chest, where the halter-top connected to the waist. My muscles tensed, ready to tear his slimy, discourteous body to shreds. "Listen, Bella, you don't have to go out with him…I mean, we're about to start watching _The Notebook_, and…"

I was about to snap at him, but Bella interrupted him. "Eric, I want to go out with him." I wanted to be happy at this direct affirmation of my hopes, but I was still furious at the sleazewad who was drooling over Bella like she was some common slut.

Despite her refusal, he persisted. "Seriously though, you don't have to…" he finally looked at me, and his face visibly blanched, and for good reason. I was angrier than I'd ever been at anyone, and an involuntary – though very appropriate – low growl escaped my chest. "Right then," Eric stuttered. "I'll just go and see…yeah. Have a good night!" And he scampered away, like the worthless rat he was.

"I told you, you shouldn't be out in public like this," I said, remembering that someone had already tried to rape her once.

Without seeming the least bit concerned, she replied, "And _I _told _you _that you could fight them off." How could she be so light-hearted about this? "Plus I don't think you'll exactly escape the notice of all the women at Maria's," she joked, changing tactics on me. "You never know, I may have to get in a catfight over you."

"I hope not." Following her out of the door, I tried to leave the subject behind.

She sighed loudly. "C'mon Edward. Forget him. I have. And you still have to dance with me, so stop being so annoyed, or else you won't have any fun."

Attempting to stay positive so I wouldn't ruin her night, I assured her, "I'll forget him eventually." Thinking about what we were about to go do, I knew I wouldn't have much room to think about anyone but her. "I'll probably get pretty distracted by you," I admitted.

"Good," she said bluntly. "That's the point. Now how are we getting there?" I pointed and led her to my new car, the same silver Volvo from the rental place.

On the way over, we talked about her rusted old truck. She was fairly relaxed, but when I finally found a parking spot in the crowded lot, she became very excited about something. "Hurry, Edward! We're just in time, but if you don't move quickly we're going to miss it!" While I marveled at how her southern accent became much more noticeable when she got excited, she opened her door and ran, a feat considering her heels, toward the entrance of the club.

Absolutely bewildered, I hurried to catch up, and once I did, she surprised me by tugging on my hand like a kid would pull his parent somewhere. It was like she just forgot that I didn't need help when it came to physical things. "You know if you want me to walk faster, you could just say so. Pulling on my arm like some eager child is…"

"Human?" she finished for me. "Well, it's the normal action in this situation," she explained nonchalantly. She never failed to surprise me with how casual she was about our situation. She pulled me past the bouncer, through a knot of other college kids, and over to a small table with two wooden chairs.

"What is it that you're so impatient about?" I asked, seeing her sitting on the edge of her chair like a coiled spring.

"At 7:30 every night they play the Macarena. Everyone does it. For some of them it's the only dance they're willing to try, for others, it's a warm-up. It's good for anyone, since you can be alone and still dance to it." The music came on, and she nearly knocked the chair over to stand up. "C'mon! We've got to get a spot!" As everyone else clambered onto the floor, she found a place near the middle.

I followed, rolling my eyes at all the dancers who started dancing a half-phrase too early. Positioning myself next to Bella, I tilted my head down to hers and said over the music, "The Macarena? Are you serious? It's the same thing over and over and over." I had expected to do some mambo, some salsa, and maybe a tango, but the Macarena was just so…high school.

"Well, duh." She started the dance, and I did the same, feeling idiotic, like Da Vinci trying to create a masterpiece with finger paint. "You don't have to do it like that guy," she went on, pointing at some kid across the floor. "The fun is in spicing up the simple movements. Like this." She spun around, putting her hands above her head. Then she started over, whipping her hips around, making her skirt fly around under the flashing orange lights.

I could hardly think straight watching her. Staring while she swirled her hips around, I barely did the motions, too dumbfounded to even feel self-conscious any more. "Hey!" she shouted, noticing my decidedly lackluster movement. "Mr. Latin Ballroom! Stop being so stiff." She did the quarter turn, using me as some sort of pivot. After that, I finally got into the movement, matching her infectious enthusiasm.

The song finished, and she made me admit that dancing to the Macarena was more fun than I expected it to be. I got her some water, and after she took a few drinks, she asked, "So did you forget Eric?"

I was taken by surprise by that. "Eric who?" I replied, honestly not caring about him at the moment. My head was revolving around Bella, and I was hoping my hips would soon be revolving around her, too. Bella brought out an entirely different monster in me, and I felt like the only thing that kept it suppressed was my antiquated sense of chivalry, as Emmett called it.

The crazy thing is that I was caught in a battle between two halves of myself – the gentleman my mother taught me to be versus the love-drunk college guy I was physically – and Bella couldn't even tell. "That's the spirit," she laughed. "How long has it been sense you danced?" I told her about learning to dance with Senna and Zafrina, and she made a lighthearted joke about the fact that I hadn't properly danced in forty years. It seemed that no matter how many times it came up – the fact that I wasn't human – she didn't think it was a big deal.

For the next two hours, we were just another couple on the dance floor, only slightly more skilled than everyone else. We danced to all the classics, including "Mambo No. 5," "Great Balls of Fire," and even "I Fell In Love With the DJ." With Bella as my partner, I wanted to dance to everything, but she had to rest in between songs. I understood, but my feet still itched to do more.

Not to mention that she was amazing at it. I had a feeling that she was able to do so well because she didn't have to worry about putting weight on those deadly heels; I held her up, allowing her to step just as quickly as any professional in a salsa, or spin as slowly as she wanted in a rumba.

"Can I sit out for the next few songs?" she asked after a particularly fast jive. "My feet hurt, and I need some time for the Advil to kick in."

"Of course," I replied, though I was slightly disappointed to watch the other talented couples dance a paso doble to "Requiem For a Dream." But Bella was sore so I had to content myself with imagining what it would have been like to dance some paso with her.

After three more songs, Bella looked like she was feeling much better, so I stood up and held my hand out to her. I could hear the violins of Bond singing over the speakers, and since we hadn't yet danced a tango, I invited her out on the floor with me.

"Why, yes, good sir. I do _so_ love Libertango," she said as a wide, beautiful smile spread across her lips.

Wrapping her in my closed-hold frame, I stepped quickly around other dancers, not even caring that they were there. My eyes were all for the beautiful woman in my arms. I stared as deep as I could into her wide brown eyes, letting all the passion I felt for her leak out of mine. I knew I loved her, and hopefully after tonight she would know it, too.

The violins trilled out a long note, and I stopped to lean over her and run my hand down her arm. Several times I did this, and with every pause, she gained more confidence in the dance. I could tell she knew the song because she would swing her hips out in time with the music, or reach out her arm at the climax of a measure. It was like she and I were breathing the music together, and no matter what everyone else was doing, she and I were in our own world with no one else.

I stopped again at a long note, and she surprised me by wrapping her leg around my thigh, as though she knew she was already driving me crazy and wanted to push it a little farther. Hardly noticing, or caring, that the floor had somehow cleared of everyone except us, I responded to her movement by adding some more complicated maneuvers of my own.

The melody became steadily more intricate, warning me that the song was at its climax. After lifting Bella into an assisted leap, she landed with her knees bent slightly so that her hips stuck out to my left. She was breathing hard, and so was I, though it wasn't because either of us was tired. Upon hearing the last bar of the song, I pulled her in close to me so that practically no space existed between us. Then an idea struck me, a good way to end the most wonderful tango I had ever danced in my life. So I let go of her hand – not missing a beat, she flared that arm back – and grabbed her knee to hoist it around my hip. Taking hold of her with both of my arms, I dipped her under me and held her. The last note pulsed out of the speakers, but we stayed there. I had her wrapped in my arms, and she had one leg twisted around my waist, the other thrust between my feet.

For a moment, all was bliss and passion. I supposed that's what Latin dancing will do to you. My face was only an inch away from hers, if that much. Unable to stand even that little space between us, I lightly touched my forehead to hers. Her eyes and mine were locked down, and it felt like nothing could break them apart. Completely overcome by her sweet smell and electric presence, I closed the gap between her lips and mine, not caring if people stared.

Then raucous cheers came from all sides of the floor, bringing me sharply back into reality before I could kiss her. Bella and I were the only couple on the floor, everyone was watching us, and an embarrassed blush was flooding up into Bella's cheeks. I took that as my cue to lift her up and escort her off of the floor as the next song came wailing into life.

She sat down at our table, looking like she wasn't exactly sure what just happened. I'm not sure I knew, either, but Bella was sitting in front of me, face shining from the lights and the slightest sheen of sweat, and sleek brown hair spiraling around her face. _I've always preferred brunettes_.

"Well, that was interesting" she said, somewhat awkwardly. But then, what do you say after something like that? The feeling inside me was unmistakable. For once in my life I didn't mind the overwhelming emotion that welled up inside me, threatening to spill over.

She took a drink of water, not knowing even what that little movement did to me. Whether she was doing it on purpose or not, she was doing it again – seducing a vampire. Would she ever stop making me feel like I was lost in a love song?

I hoped not.

Very keen to give her some sort of warning so I didn't coerce her into anything she didn't want, I leaned over to her so I could say over the thrumming base, "I think I should let you know…" Then suddenly I wasn't so confident that telling her was the right thing to do. _Here she goes again, making a hundred-year-old vampire unsure of himself._

"Tell me, Edward," she urged me on. Her gaze was unwavering as she said it.

If she was sure… Well, there's no love without risks, right? I finished my statement, praying she understood. "I am feeling an insane amount of lust right now."

I expected her to at least blush and look away, if not run screaming for the door. But instead, she kept staring me dead in the eye and said, "Join the club."

Only one thing crossed my mind at that point. I wanted her to be mine, and mine only. "Would you like to get out of here?" I asked with raw emotion in my throat. "That last one was a good climax to the night, don't you think?"

"Yeah." _Wow._ With one word, she had boosted my hopes tremendously. She wasn't scared of me, or repulsed by me. She wanted to be _alone_ with me.

So I helped her up from the table, and though I wasn't sure where we would go, I already knew what I was going to say to her, and how I would say it. Walking out to the car, I resisted the urge to hold her hand, afraid the contact would make her cold, as the night was already chilly. She was close that I could feel her warmth rolling over me, and it was almost enough to make me feel like my own skin was producing the heat. Maybe it was. I didn't exactly know.

I sensed, more than saw, her shiver next to me. "Here, Bella." I stopped to offer her my shirt, in hopes the extra layer would alleviate some of the cold. Annoyed that my skin couldn't have made the shirt warm to start with, I unbuttoned it and rolled down the sleeves. "It'll warm up in a couple of minutes."

She pushed her arms through the sleeves, and continued walking – staring at me in the process. I wanted to ask her why she was doing that, since she was making me self-conscious again, but decided against it. Instead I kept quiet, slowing my pace some so I would be in position when we got to the car.

Bella stopped at the passenger side of the car and turned around, allowing me to see fully her perfect frame draped in my shirt. A potent sense of victory swelled inside me. For some reason, seeing her wear my clothes seemed like an open declaration to the world that she preferred me over any other man – well, _male_ – in the world.

Figuring now was as good a time as any, I put my hands against the window on either side of her face. The feeling I had on the dance floor with her returned, so that any millimeter of space between us was one too many. I had to be closer to her, so I leaned my face towards hers. Incredibly, her heart started beating erratically as I moved in.

"Bella." I addressed her in a low whisper since no one else needed to know what I was saying. "You look amazing in your dress. But I think," I leaned toward her more, "that you look even better…if that's possible…when you're wearing my shirt."

"Mmm," she breathed, and the sweet air wafted over my face. "I happen to think," She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth provocatively, "that _you_ look even better…if that's possible…when I'm wearing your shirt." Was _that_ why she was watching me so closely on our way over to the car? I smiled at the thought that Bella found me attractive – even though it made sense since I was a vampire, the notion excited me.

All of the sudden, her brows knitted together, and a slightly worried frown showed on her mouth. "You said you aren't thirsty, right?" she asked.

I hurried to reassure her. Tilting my head over her collarbone, I took a deep breath of her scent. It was like a person smelling fresh baked bread right after he had eaten a five-course meal. She smelled delicious, but not necessarily appetizing. "What thirst?" I said. "No, I'm good on that front," I smiled into her neck, letting instinct take over from there. "I am, however, craving you in an entirely different way." She knew what I was talking about, and I was growing steadily more certain that she felt the same way about me.

A large burst of air ruffled my hair – apparently her breath – and I looked up again so I could gaze at those beautiful, innocent eyes of hers. I tried to memorize every fleck of coffee, chestnut, chocolate, and mahogany that spiraled around the pupils. "Edward, stop staring and kiss me or so help me I'll do it myself." She surprised me with that, but as it only cemented my intentions, I didn't respond – not verbally, anyway. I kept leaning my head closer, trying to move at an appropriate, gentlemanly pace, but Bella seemed to think it wasn't fast enough.

Throwing her arms around my neck, she pulled me closer and kissed me fiercely. Of their own accord, my hands responded accordingly by cupping her neck gently. Everywhere we touched, her skin warmed mine, and I felt the heat spread over my entire body. My hard muscles melted in her embrace.

I thoroughly believed that if I could kiss her long enough, her pure electricity would set my heart to beating again and I would be a vampire no longer.

I felt her fingers weave into my hair, pulling my scalp in a way that was remarkably pleasurable. I pressed closer, feeling jolts of exhilaration instead of the relentless anger and guilt that were normally there.

Now was the time to tell her. Breaking away from her soft lips, I peppered kisses everywhere I could find as I declared, or confessed, to her, "Bella, you are the only person who was able to make me feel," I put as much emphasis on it as possible, "alive, in the real sense of the word." I could have gone on to say, _My heart nearly pulses when I see you, my skin nearly softens whenever you touch me, and every time you look at me I feel human,_ but I didn't. Locking gazes with her again, I could tell she understood, and she wanted me to get to the point. "Please, _please_, be my girlfriend."

Brown eyes blazing, she replied, "Absolutely." Then she attacked me with her lips and hands, and I had to fight to keep from doing anything too rash. She was kissing me hard, and I was careful not to crush her head while I kissed her back as passionately as I could. For half of a minute, I was completely connected to her, my little defibrillator.

And she _was_ mine. She was now my significant, very significant, other, and I could begin yet another stint of college tomorrow with my little doe there with me.

_Tomorrow_. Pulling out of the kiss, I tried to tell her that we needed to get back to school so she could rest, but she beat me to the punch, gasping, "You know, now that I'm your girlfriend, officially, I have no reservations about telling you that you look impossibly sexy in those jeans and that tank top."

So she _had_ been gawking at me earlier. I was overjoyed; never before had I actually wanted to be physically attractive to a girl, but now I would wear a kilt if she thought I looked better in it than in pants.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the frankness of her statement. "Silly Bella. We have to go," I said, as much as I didn't want it to happen. But if she didn't get inside soon, she would become dangerously cold. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here much longer, wearing nothing but that dress and my shirt. Which you look gorgeous in," I reminded her, looking down at the baggy garment hanging loosely on her shoulders.

"Yeah," she sighed. "And school starts tomorrow. I have a class at eight." I pulled her back from the door so I could open it for her. She got in, I got in, and I drove back to the dorms, hand in hand with her the entire way.

When we returned, the movie-party had disbanded, and everything was quiet. I felt no need to speak as I walked her to her room, and when we reached her door, she removed my shirt and handed it back to me. It was warm in my hands, though holding it was only a poor substitute for holding her.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"I had a wonderful night, Edward." She stared at the floor and a slight redness crept up her cheeks. "I was hoping…could you possibly…do you have a class in the morning?"

"I have molecular physics at 9:30. Why?"

"Will you have breakfast with me?" She kept her gaze on the floor.

Cupping my hand under her chin, I tilted her face up towards mine. "Every day."

"Meet me here at 7:30?" She batted her eyelashes twice. _Oh, those feminine wiles._ Not that I minded, at all. Meeting her in the morning was much less drastic than what I was willing to do for her. _Like bring her a hot breakfast straight from London, or Cairo._

I nodded and took her hand in mine so I could kiss her palm. She turned to unlock her door, and when the little green light came on, she opened the door, leaving it cracked an inch. Then she whirled around and put her hand behind my neck, plainly asking what I couldn't refuse.

I leaned down to kiss her softly before saying, "Sleep, beauty. Goodnight."

"'Night." And she disappeared behind the door. I turned towards the stairs, and upon hearing the anticipation in Emmett's mind – he wanted a play-by-play of the dancing – I sifted through tonight's events. What did he want to hear, and what did he need to know?

And what did I keep to myself? _All the kissing. Definitely all the kissing._

Donning my shirt again and reveling in Bella's perfume, I walked back up to my room.

This was panning out to be the best time I would ever have in college.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, what did you think? Tell me if you liked Bella's POV or Edward's POV better in a **review**.

Thanks!

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*

*Stand in good pants.*


	24. A Rock and a Hard Place

**AN: **Things are about to get interesting...

I own Twilight, and Microsoft, and Google, and Coca-cola. And why don't I add American Eagle and Nike while I'm at it? Or not. Whichever.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24: Between a Rock and a Hard Place**

**Bella's POV**

Alice spazzed when I told her Edward and I were officially dating. She wanted a detailed account of everything, and I told her all I could. She would occasionally interrupt with advice or congratulations, and afterwards insisted that it was a cause for celebration – her idea of celebration being a huge shopping trip.

For the next several weeks, Edward was with me whenever possible, watching me eat, occasionally helping me with assignments, and taking me out on weekends. We would go to the beach when it was overcast outside, or to the movies if it was sunny. He hardly let me pay for anything, unless I insisted, and he was always very careful to tell me how thirsty he was.

Jasper was with Alice almost as constantly. He didn't really have weekends free, since he played at local venues with The Newborns, but he came to see her frequently during the week. It became our routine to go to class, do homework in the afternoon, and spend all evening with Jasper and Edward, who seemed to get along pretty well.

One afternoon in mid-November, Alice came bouncing into the room, waving something in her hand. I looked up from my laptop, waiting for her to tell me why she was so excited. I didn't have to wait long.

"What are you and Edward doing Saturday?" she asked after plopping down on the loveseat.

I shrugged. "I don't know, hanging out? We don't really have much planned."

"Excellent!" I raised an eyebrow. She explained, "Jasper is opening for One Republic in Portland, and he gave me five tickets! We can all go."

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'm sure Edward would be up for it."

"Great! Now who else to invite…" she propped her chin on her hand and stared contemplatively at the ceiling.

"What's Rosalie doing?" I asked. We hadn't seen her in a while.

"Well that would only make four people. Who else do we know?"

"Carlie?" I suggested.

"No. I made her listen to "Orson Brawl" and she decided she didn't like The Newborns' music. And she doesn't like One Republic, either. She wouldn't have any fun, and I wouldn't have any fun trying to deal with her griping."

At that moment, an idea popped into my head. "Brilliant!" I said loudly. Alice gave me a questioning look. "We shouldn't take another girl, anyway," I hastily explained. "Maybe we can bring someone along to keep Rosalie company."

"You're not suggesting Eric…" she said indignantly.

"No," I said hastily. "Edward's brother, Emmett. He's a fun-loving guy, and I bet he'll enjoy a concert."

"Alright. Call Edward and see." Problem solved, she went into the bathroom to shower before Jasper arrived to take her to dinner.

I hit number two on my speed dial, and waited for Edward to pick up. It only rang once before I heard him say, "Hello, Bella. What can I do for my favorite human?" Classic Edward. He could never settle for a simple 'Hey.'

"Alice wanted me to invite you and Emmett to a concert in Portland. The Newborns are opening for One Republic, and she got free tickets."

"Count Emmett in. Ever since I let him listen to that CD, he's been incredibly eager to hear them live," Edward told me, though he sounded like he was trying to avoid something.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know if that's a good idea. My eyes are getting fairly dark, but Emmett's are freshly yellow."

I grimaced. We had fallen into the habit of referring to his eyes when I wanted to know how thirsty Edward was, and I had come to learn that dark eyes equaled a slightly grumpy and extremely distant Edward. He was afraid to hurt me, and I knew that, but it still disappointed me that he didn't want to go. "I bet it'll be alright," I tried to convince him, "If there are other people there, you won't be able to draw me away by myself or anything. You have enough control."

"Well…um…okay," he conceded. "But promise me you'll keep your distance so I won't be overwhelmed. I think I'll be fine as long as you don't…"

"…Pull a waitress on you?" I finished.

"Yes. 'Pulling a waitress' would make things difficult. But otherwise, I could probably do it without any problems."

"See you then. Bye, Edward." I pulled the phone away to hang up.

"Wait! Bella." I put it back up to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to come down? I've finished everything I need to, and watching Emmett shout at the news is slightly aggravating."

"Edward, I _always_ want you to come down," I said. Honestly, I couldn't get enough of him. "But I have a pretty heavy load with this latest article, and I have to do a lot of research before tomorrow." Even as I said it, my shoulders drooped a little. "And if your eyes are dark, it might be hard for you. So yes, I want you here with me, but no, don't come. You distract me, and I distract you."

"Fine. I'll see you in three days, then." He sounded resigned. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I heard a click on the other end, and I went back to work, trying not to envy Alice when she skipped off to supper with Jasper.

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV**

"Hey, Edward," Bella greeted me at the door with a kiss on the cheek. Under other circumstances, I would have kissed her back, on the mouth, but I accepted the fact that Bella and I wouldn't exactly be having the most romantic night of our lives. Thirst burned the inside of my throat, and Bella's blood seemed to call to me, inviting me in with her pungent, appetizing smell.

"What's up, Bella-boo?" Emmett interjected. He had taken to calling Bella a different name every time they met. Used to it by now, she only rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, this is Alice," Bella gestured to her roommate, who was standing behind Bella.

"You're tiny," Emmett observed, with his standard boyish smirk.

"You're huge," Alice retorted, making Emmett smile even wider.

Behind Alice, a blonde beauty stared at Emmett and me, obviously curious about our unnatural good looks. Bella went on, "And this is Rosalie."

Emmett's grin fell into an expression of shock. "Wh-what did you say?" he stammered, taken aback. Images flashed through his head of his Rose, back when we were human.

Rosalie looked annoyed at Emmett as Bella repeated, "Rosalie." He just stared, completely dumbfounded, at her as she walked past him toward the stairs.

_Rosalie. Rose. Rosalie; that's such a pretty name. She even looks kind of like my Rose. Rosalie. I have definitely got to get to know her better._ Emmett could think of nothing else as we walked onto the parking lot, and I suppose I couldn't blame him. It was quite a shock to see a girl who looked like and had the same name as his fiancée from ninety years ago.

We took my Volvo. Bella and Emmett had no vehicles, and neither Alice nor Rosalie had enough room. So I drove to Portland with the girls in the backseat and Emmett riding "Shotgun!" and staring at Rosalie in the rearview mirror. Since it was pouring rain, I could feign paying attention to the road to excuse myself from the conversation. I was irritable and thirsty, and anything I said was likely to be rude or depressing to Bella and her friends. I didn't want to hurt her, so I said nothing, staring out at the soaked highway and hoping Bella understood why I was so unsociable.

"So, Rose, what do you do?" Emmett asked her.

"It's Rosalie," she said curtly. "I make jewelry for a boutique in Port Angeles, and I model on the side," she answered nonchalantly.

"Whoa. That's awesome. What kind of gigs do you get? I bet you have photographers and designers begging you to model for them all the time." _Holy crap, she's hot. Like belongs-on-a-movie-screen gorgeous. Even prettier than my Rose was._ I raised an eyebrow. Apparently Rosalie Hale had caught the eye of my brother.

"Just local stuff. I did an ad for the shop I work at, but it was just my hand," she replied.

"So if they were just taking pictures of your hand, did you get to wear ratty old sweatpants and a tee-shirt or something?"

Rosalie crossed her arms. "No, I wore absolutely nothing." Sarcasm dripped off her voice and Alice snickered, but Emmett didn't register the fact that it was a joke. _I wish I was the photographer. That's bold, not wearing clothes. Hmm, Rosalie with no clothes…_ I quickly ignored him.

"That's adventurous of you," he commented.

"Yeah." And that was the end of that conversation. The girls murmured to each other about clothes and movies while Emmett and I sat in silence.

We arrived in good time, and we got to our seats thirty minutes early. I set next to Bella, who held my hand on the armrest. But that was the extent of her display of affection.

It surprised me that I was so eager to see Jasper sing. I thought maybe it was because once the band started playing, the crowd would get excited, and the smell of adrenaline and sweat would help cover up Bella's scent; it was already starting to drive me crazy. And what worried me was that by this point, I had usually targeted someone by now. I was literally expecting it any moment.

The lights went off in the stadium, and the crowd cheered. Spotlights appeared on each member of the band, and I could see Jasper at the front with his guitar slung around his waist. He was grinning out into the crowd, and as Jake hit the opening beats, Jasper started picking the opening notes of "Ugly Girl" with utter confidence. I had memorized the song easily enough from the CD, but it wasn't until today that I realized how much I loved it.

I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper, and I thought about him the entire time the band was playing. He was so sure of himself, playing the crowd and singing into the mic as though he owned the stage. Never before had I realized how handsome he was, either. I found it incredibly intriguing that I would recognize the good looks of another male, but the more I stared, the hotter I thought he looked.

When I became conscious of where my thoughts had gone, I shook my head to rid myself of them. This was entirely strange, and wrong. Bella, my girlfriend, the woman I was in love with, was sitting right next to me, holding my hand. There was no way I should even come close to being attracted to another man, even if he was a suave, self-confident, and hot guy with a charming Texas drawl.

_What is going on, here?_ I asked myself.

Disturbingly, I answered myself with a swoon, _Jasper is the perfect man for me. He's smart, and sexy, and he can sing! That first night I met him, he even let me sing with him, and it was amazing, standing next to him like that on the stage. Wow, he looks hot in those jeans._

Something occurred to me, then. All of the thoughts about Jasper had been incredibly subtle, but this tangle of memories and feelings made me realize it wasn't _me_ thinking these decidedly inappropriate things. My first reaction was relief, and any feeling of attraction towards Jasper disappeared when The Newborns walked off stage.

But as the headlining band came out, I also realized what it all meant. I grabbed Emmett, who was sitting on my other side, and he jerked his head towards me. "Emmett, do you want to get a soda with me?" I inclined my head downward slightly, so only he would be able to notice, and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Yeah." He turned to Rosalie and Alice. "We're gonna go get some snacks. Do you two want any?"

"Get me some M&Ms," Alice asked, while Rosalie shook her head.

"Dude, what's your deal?" he demanded with a scowl when we reached the crowded hallway. "I was just about to ask Rose for her number. If you hadn't…"

"Shut it, Emmett!" I whispered forcefully. "This is serious. When Jasper was playing, I started feeling…attracted to him, in a very beyond-friendly way."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide. _Are you turning into a gay vampire?_

"No!" I shouted. People stared at me; I lowered my voice again. "I'm thirsty, and I've been expecting to target on someone soon. And I just started hearing her thoughts when we got here. It's Alice," I finished.

His eyes popped open. "Oh, Hell!"

"My sentiment exactly." Even now, I could hear her anticipation of meeting Jasper after the concert so she could congratulate him.

How on Earth would I get out of this?

* * *

**AN:** Yes, I realize the chapter is short, but I think if I added the next part to it, it would lose the effect of just being about Edward targeting on Alice. This is just where it needed to end.

**Review, and I will give you some virtual cheesecake with virtual strawberry sauce.**

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*

*Stand in good pants.*


	25. Rollercoaster

**AN: **Sorry about the longish time since I've updated, but classes started and I kind of got swept away. It may be a little rough as far as grammar and spelling, but it's here and it's important, so read, read, read!

I'll let you all find out what happens after that last cliffy, now. To those of you who reviewed last chapter, thank you so much. I was super-pumped when I reached 200 reviews.

I own Twilight, just like I own the Dallas Cowboys and the New York Giants both.  
**

* * *

Chapter 25: Rollercoaster**

**Bella's POV**

The Monday after the concert, I was walking past the biology building on my way to the MassComm Quad when a large neon green poster caught my eye. It was taped to the door of the bio entrance, and it said, in chunky black letters, "Blood Drive: Tuesday November 18. North Wing of Student Union." Underneath the large title were pictures of people who had been saved by blood transfusions and a logo for the Seattle hospital.

_There is no way,_ I thought as I continued down the sidewalk. The sight of blood made me queasy to begin with, and if I didn't faint at the sight of it, I would throw up because of the smell. And I hated needles. The only reason I was glad to see that poster was that I knew where to avoid next Tuesday.

The rest of my morning and early afternoon was as uneventful as any Monday could be, and I couldn't wait to get back to the dorm, where I could spend time with Edward instead of listening to my professors drone on about things I already knew or didn't care about. As I walked past the biology building again, a flash of neon green made me shudder internally. Even the thought of it made me slightly ill.

When I reached the room, a note was taped to the door with my name written on it in Edward's flawless script. I pulled it off and read it as I entered.

_Bella, why don't you come up to my room today?  
_

My first thought was, _who plans a romantic date on a Monday afternoon?_ The thought immediately afterwards, though, was _who cares?_ I flung my bag down and changed out of my gray tee-shirt and into a blue blouse that hung low over my shoulders. I ran the straightener through my hair a couple of times trying to tame it, and though it wasn't gorgeous like Rosalie's hair, I thought it looked satisfactory. Shooting a quick text to Alice to tell her where I was going, I grabbed my purse and trotted up the stairs, fixing a wrinkle in my shirt before knocking on the door.

"Hey, Bells." To my surprise, Emmett opened the door, and all hopes of Edward and I doing something romantic washed down the drain.

"Emmett? Edward left a note…"

"Yeah, come on in." Emmett's lack of boyish happiness was my first clue that something wasn't exactly correct. His serious appearance startled me – it was so unusual for Emmett not to have laughter constantly etched in his face.

I followed him in, and immediately knew for sure something was wrong. Edward was lying on his bed, staring up, not even looking at me. "Edward, what's going on?" I sat next to him on the bed.

He still didn't look at me. "We need to talk," he answered in a flat voice.

I had been concerned at first, but now I was starting to panic. What if he wanted to terminate our relationship? I didn't know if I could stand that, and I also didn't know if I wanted to break down with Emmett watching. So the first coherent thing I was able to say was, "Should Emmett be here?"

A pathetic excuse for a smile came across Edward's face, and it was only a mockery of the crooked grin that should have been there. "Emmett's here to keep you off of me in case you decide to kill me," he said, though there was no humor in his voice.

I tried to remain calm. "What are you talking about?" I hated it when he was so cryptic. I was over here dying on the inside and panicking trying to figure out what I did wrong, but he only kept staring at the underside of Emmett's bed. "What did I do?" My attempt to stay calm was failing and I could hear my voice shake.

"Nothing, Bella!" He sat up quickly and pulled me into a hug, and I buried my face into his marble neck. "You could never…I'm so sorry I made you think…It's me. I'm the one who has done something wrong." He rubbed circles on my back and began muttering to himself, or to me, "I don't know how to say it…how to begin."

I pulled away, and he looked down before I could get a good look at his face. "Edward, please," I pleaded, "just tell me."

I recognized his nervous habit immediately when he ran a hand though his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look at my eyes, Bella," he finally choked out, and my heart broke hearing him. He was really depressed, I could tell, and I knew he would have been crying if he could.

Placing my fingers under his chin, I pulled his face toward mine, and before I did as he said, I kissed him gently; I wanted him to know I loved him no matter what. Then I bent my head down so I could see his eyes and I barely managed to contain a gasp. The irises were blacker than I had ever seen them before, about two shades darker than I thought black could be, and there were deep purple smudges under his eyes.

"Why haven't you…" I began, but he cut me off.

"I have." He looked away from me again. Taking a deep breath, he let go of me and I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned against the wall. "I should have known something like this would happen, but now that it has, I don't know what to do."

"I don't understand, Edward. What happened?" I was becoming steadily more scared of what Edward wanted to tell me.

He didn't seem to hear me. "Especially after Mike. I should have realized it could happen…not the pink one – it's too flashy. Yes. Definitely the red."

"Edward!" _What is wrong with him?_

"Sorry," he mumbled and fell back against the pillow. "It's what happens when someone's thoughts start getting really strong. She's shopping right now, so I've been comparing dresses all afternoon." I gave him a puzzled look. "I don't exactly know how to explain this, so I'm going to be straightforward. But it will most likely be a pretty big shock."

He took a deep breath, and I was relieved that he didn't seem quite as depressed as before. Then he began, "You know Mike Newton?" I nodded slowly. "He was with me during the evacuation. At the time I didn't know he went to the same school as you. But later, I targeted him. I couldn't change it."

My eyes popped open, and I whispered in shock, "But he was one of my friends!" I wasn't expecting to hear news like that, and I covered my face with my hands, sobbing for a moment. "H-how c-c-could he b-be d-d-d-d…" I couldn't even say it. "I didn't even know! I m-missed the f-funeral! A-a-and Cindy…" The thought of Mike's mother only made me cry harder. Edward looked like he wanted to comfort me, but was afraid to. Then the next realization hit, and I sobbed even louder.

Edward killed him. I knew seeing me so upset was hurting him so badly, but I couldn't stop. Then a pair of huge arms picked me up off the couch and I cried into Emmett's shirt while he rubbed comforting circles on my back and rocked me back and forth. After a few minutes, I was able to control the gasps, though tears still streamed down my face. _I don't know what Cindy and Thomas will do, and Mike's little sister Kara, he was so protective of her, and does Jessica know?_

Emmett placed me on a chair, and I was very glad for the chance to sit, though I felt like collapsing. I hadn't even been able to say goodbye to him. The last thing I said to him was over the summer, when I had told him very firmly that I was not interested in him as anything but a friend. The thought of not being there to comfort Cindy and Kara made me want to start crying all over again, but I kept inside because I had the feeling that things were about to get worse – I didn't know if it was the look on Edward's face, or if it was the knot twisted into my stomach, but it felt like something was about to go terribly wrong, even more than it just had.

My head was in my hands as I slouched in the chair, and I finally looked up at Edward, who was looking back at me with so much pain in his eyes that I didn't know if I could take what he was going to say next. But I couldn't stand not knowing, so I asked him in a cracked voice, "What else?"

"At the concert, I started hearing…" he winced as if bracing himself against my reaction. "Alice," he finished.

And I whispered, "No." The only thing that comforted me now was the black in his eyes, which meant Alice was still alive. "Can't you do something? Anything!" I flew out of the chair and launched myself on the bed, clenching the collar of his shirt in my fists. "How!? You have to do something! You can't…you won't…" Tears started streaming down my face again in full force.

"No, Bella, I can't. I'm sorry, but I told you about the girl in Italy," he said, his voice dropping continually. "It's the same thing. I can't stop it. That's why I asked you to come to my room. I wouldn't have been able to stand the smell of her in there. I would have started the hunt immediately."

"Won't it go away eventually? Her voice?" I pleaded, still clutching Edward's shirt. "Can't you lock yourself away in a bunker somewhere and stay there 'til it leaves? You could survive off of animal blood or – or – or…" I racked my brain for a solution, but none came.

"No, it has to be her blood," he said in a voice so strained it there was almost no emotion at all.

Despair flooded over me, and I started beating against Edward's chest, screaming "No! Why her! Edward, it _has_ to be someone else!" My hands started bruising from hitting Edward's granite skin, and Emmett pulled me away again, locking his burly arms around me so I wouldn't hurt myself any more. I couldn't move, but I managed to moan, "Why did you have to be a vampire?" before breaking down into tears and silent sobs. I stood limp in Emmett's arms, and Edward remained silent. Never before had it been so true than now – my boyfriend, though he was really so much more than that, was a vampire. Not human.

Edward finally spoke again. "Bella, I would understand if you didn't…"

My head popped back up, and though I was still restrained by Emmett, I gave Edward my fiercest look. "NO! Do not even suggest it." I was suddenly very sure that I would not let my relationship with Edward fall apart. "I've had enough bad news for one day, thank you; so don't _even_ go there. I've lived with you being a vampire and all that comes with it, and I'm still here, so don't you even think that."

"But it's never been personal before," he tried to argue, but I wouldn't hear him.

"We _will_ find a way out of this, Edward, so just get the thought out of your head. I don't want to hear anything about us separating."

He seemed taken aback by my sudden anger. "But what about Mike?" he said.

"Yes, Edward, you killed Mike, and believe me it hurts, it hurts like crazy, but he had a dangerous profession. He could have easily drowned." I was talking so fast my breaths came in gasps. "And you may be ready to give in, but I'm going to do everything I can to help you fight it. Even if I have to use my bare hands, I _will _keep you from hurting her, and me, and Jasper, and Emmett, and yourself." After this speech, I had to take several deep breaths, then I tilted my head back and commanded Emmett, "Let me go."

He complied, and I briefly glimpsed a look of pride on his face before I took two long steps over to the bed where Edward was lying down. "Fight it, Edward," I hissed. "Fight _back_." Then, not caring that Emmett was standing five feet away, I flung myself on top of Edward and kissed him as hard as I could. At first he did nothing, but I kissed him anyway, wrapping my arms behind his neck and twining my legs between his. We had never been this physical before, but then, desperate times called for drastic measures. I lost all thought of my own safety, thinking only of getting Edward and Alice out of this situation as I started kissing Edward all over.

I knew how his head worked. If I could get him so emotionally involved with me that he didn't have room to feel his thirst, I could distract him from it. This was my way of retaliating against whatever it was in Edward that drowned him in misery.

And I retaliated _hard_. Edward finally started responding to me when I moved my fingers over the planes of his chest and stomach. He began to kiss me back then, and I knew I had him. The sense of victory, however temporary it may have been, made me smile into his mouth, and he rolled over me so he was hovering above my body and I was lying on the bed. I clung to him wherever I could, slipping my tongue into his mouth more often than not. I ran out of breath and had to pull away, but he continued to kiss my face, my neck, and my collarbone. I began to wonder how far this would go when he began sucking at the skin of my shoulder, but at the moment I didn't particularly care.

Then I heard laughter, and I looked over to see Emmett sitting on the floor with his token grin plastered on his face. "Man!" he said, "I like this girl's style. Although I must say I do feel a wee bit awkward, watching my little brother make out with his girlfriend."

Edward laid back down beside me, and I heard him groan, "Go away, Emmett." I couldn't help but giggle. My plan was working, for now at least.

"Hey," Emmett said, raising his hands in defeat, "consider me gone." And I heard the door open and close.

Edward turned to face me. "Where were we?" he asked with my favorite smile.

"Wait a minute," I said, holding up a finger. "Aren't you going to tell me it's too dangerous, that you could lose control with me and hurt me?" That was Edward's normal reaction whenever things started to get physical between us.

"No," he replied with an even larger smirk. "I believe I've had enough practice with controlling myself around you. And I know I could never stand it if I killed you, so I'm not going to say anything. Except…" and he trailed a finger down the inside of my arm, "that when I'm with you, like this, I don't think Alice's thoughts at all. It's like your sheer presence blocks her mind away, so in all actuality, you're shielding me from her. After three long days of thinking of clothes and Jasper, the freedom from her is incredibly refreshing."

"Oh, really?" I asked peevishly, snuggling into him.

"_Really_." He wrapped his arms around me and rolled over me again, picking up exactly where he left off. As I weaved my fingers through his hair, it occurred to me how incredibly weird this day had been. I never would have thought while I was walking to class that I would later be alternating between sobbing and making out with Edward.

I whispered something in Edward's ear, maybe "I love you" or maybe something else, I wasn't entirely sure. When my fingers traced down his spine, he shuddered and pulled me over so I was lying on top of him. The movement shook the bed slightly and a neon green piece of paper fluttered down from Emmett's bed.

I wasn't sure why, but the card seemed oddly important, so I pulled away from Edward and reached over the edge of the bed to pick it up off of the floor. It was a business card for Port Angeles Auto Repair and Body Shop. Still on top of Edward, I held the card at arm's length and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Love?" Edward said, making me look down at his confused face.

"Just a second," I said, and I could feel my forehead crinkle in puzzlement. I couldn't figure out why I thought a car repair place would be so important, but something nagged at the back of my head, telling me to remember something. As I puzzled over the card, Edward sat up and put me in his lap.

"Bella?" He sounded just as confused as I felt. "What's going on?"

"This card…it's important," I tried to explain, but I didn't even know the reason myself.

"Why? The only thing particularly notable about it is the color."

_The color? Neon green?_

"Bella?"

_Where have I seen this before?_

"What is it, love?" He asked again.

_Neon green…neon green…the poster? For blood dona…_ I didn't even finish the thought before I leaped out of Edward's lap and started yanking his hand for him to follow. "Edward! I've got something!" He only stared at me in confusion. "Come with me. I have to show you something. _Now_."

Silently he did as I said, following me as I pulled him out of the door and down to the lobby of the dorm. No one was in sight. "Edward," I asked, slightly out of breath from running down the stairs, "can you run fast enough with me on your back that people can't see you?"

"Sure," he agreed hesitantly. "But I thought you didn't like…"

"No time for that. Just take me to the south entrance of the biology building."

I was already trying to hoist myself onto his back, and after he helped me get settled, he said, "Close your eyes." Then he took off. I did as he said, counting off the seconds until we reached the door. Twenty-one "Mississippi's" later, we were standing outside of the south door of the bio building.

"Look," I told him and pointed at the poster. In a split second, Edward had read the information, and his face lifted almost immediately. There, written in chunky black letters on a neon green background, was what I hoped would be the solution to the entire problem.

"_Blood Drive: Tuesday November 18. North Wing of Student Union."

* * *

_

**AN:** So there you have it. Tune in next time to see how everything works out. It will be an EPOV, so I hope you'll read it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please **REVIEW**. Each one means a lot. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I'm hoping that since classes started, I'll be able to do one short chapter every weekend rather than sporadic long chapters.

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*

*Stand in good pants.*


	26. Raid

**AN: **YOU NEED TO READ THIS!

This chapter might is complicated, since it's an EPOV, which means you'll be reading Edward's thoughts, dialogue he's having, Alice's thoughts, dialogue through Alice's thoughts, Emmett's thoughts, and dialogue through Emmett's thoughts. Keep in mind that large chunks of _italics_ will be Edward hearing someone else's thoughts.

Any other italics will be song lyrics, either that Edward is hearing or Alice is hearing. It should all make sense, if you pay attention to the context - just watch for a little bit of switching. It may be confusing, but then you'll be experiencing everything more like Edward, since he doesn't get a warning when Alice's thoughts suddenly mix in with his own. And you won't, either.  
**

* * *

Chapter 26: Raid**

**Edward's POV**

It was almost worth it. Since Bella knew, she spent every waking moment with me that she wasn't going to class. She wouldn't allow me to start thinking about my thirst, and I was becoming slightly concerned – Bella was talking to me so much that her voice was getting hoarse and she was falling behind on her homework.

But still, it was almost worth it. Almost. Because when Bella was asleep or at class, Alice's thoughts hit me like a wrecking ball. It was getting to the point to where I still had my own thoughts, but nearly everything I said was Alice. Emmett now knew exactly what proportion the height of a pair of heels should be to the length of a skirt, as well as what sort of figure went with asymmetrical tops. Eventually, I gave up on talking except when Bella was there.

As soon as I had seen the poster for the blood drive, Bella and I started planning, with some help from Emmett. The general idea was that Bella would get Alice to donate blood somehow, and Emmett would follow the nurse, see where the container was put, and steal Alice's blood for me. Hopefully, the specific need for Alice's blood would decrease, I would no longer see and think everything Alice saw and thought, and Bella wouldn't have to hate me because I wouldn't have had to kill her best friend.

Sunday evening, Bella brought up the topic with Alice while they were watching TV. I watched the entire thing to make sure Bella didn't give anything away.

"_So, Alice, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?" Bella asked me when the commercials came on. She looked a bit frantic about it, so I reassured her that I wouldn't mind doing something for her at all._

"_Sure, what is it?" I knew Bella. There was no way she would ask me something ridiculous just because I agreed to it in advance._

"_Will you go with me when I donate blood? I have to have a community service credit so I can stay in my journalism society, but I have to have it by the end of this week. And with things being as hectic as they have been, especially now since I have a boyfriend…"_

Alice caught the gravity in Bella's voice when she said that. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew there was something very important behind this request.

"…_well, I haven't gotten around to anything yet. And the only thing that's coming up is the blood drive." Bella finished, wringing her hands together nervously._

_The mention of donating blood brought back really unpleasant memories of an evil anesthesiologist. "I don't know," I wavered. "I had a pretty nasty experience with needles when I had my wisdom teeth taken out." Needles were not my friends._

_Bella looked desperate, though. "Please, Alice? You know what happens when I get near blood. And I don't like needles any more than you do." I hesitated some. I wanted to go with Bella, but traumatizing memories of being fifteen years old alone in a strange dentist's office held me back._

_But then Bella switched tactics on me. She gestured somewhat wildly as she spoke; something was definitely off. "Think about it this way, Alice. Jasper could get in a car accident driving around Washington in the rain. If he goes to the hospital, it could be your blood that saves his life. The only reason I'm okay with going myself is by saying that my blood could save Edward, or Rosalie, or you, even. And it's a pretty big reward to know that you're saving lives, don't you think?"_

Bella was definitely starting to get frantic. I worried that she would let something slip, but I also wished Alice would finally agree. Our plan didn't have a hope of success if Alice didn't agree to give blood.

"_Plus, you get a free shirt," Bella continued. I guess she could count that as an added bonus, but since I would probably never wear it, the shirt didn't appeal to me. But Bella was in need of someone for moral support, and there wasn't really a good reason for me to say no._

"_Fine, I'll do it. We can freak out over the needles together, and all the nurses can laugh at us."_

"_Oh, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you," Bella jumped up on the couch and did a happy dance, trying to hug me at the same time. I couldn't help it; I had to laugh at her._

"_Calm down!" I giggled. "It's no big deal."_

"_Yeah," Bella said, a bit nervously. "No big deal."_

I supposed Bella could have been a bit smoother about it, but she got the job done. She and Alice headed to the Student Union Building that Tuesday, and I watched again as they filled out paperwork, sat in a paper-covered chair, and endured their torture. Bella's face clearly explained how she felt about knowing her own blood was flowing through a narrow tube into plastic bag. When it was Alice's turn, she – and I – couldn't think of anything else but the balding man with a slicked-back comb-over who put the IV in her arm six years ago.

_He leaned over me, and his cologne reminded me of smarmy used-car-salesmen. He jammed the needle in my arm and missed the vein, so he wiggled it around some. "Whoops," he said. _

"Whoops_." Surely a man they put on the payroll here should be better at his job than a "_Whoops_." _

_Jerking the needle back out, he poked me in a different spot and it finally hit – and I could _feel_ it pierce the vein. "There, you go, little lady, all set up." Ugh, he was like my Great Uncle Carl – cheesy, gross, and patronizing._

_Ouch! Oh, it's over,_ she thought as they swabbed her arm with alcohol and put a band-aid over the tiny hole.

"_Well, that wasn't so bad," I told Bella and nudged her arm encouragingly._

"_You say that," she replied with a grimace. "I'm lucky I was able to keep my lunch."_

"_How did you do? It looked like you were pretty dizzy there for a sec," I asked her._

"_I had to stare at this one spot on the cart – I think it was a black smudge on the metal. I tried to pay more attention to it than to what was going on. But it was still pretty bad."_

"_Well," I said, "It's over, and you got your credit."_

"_Yeah…right," Bella said, distractedly._

Alice's thoughts were so intense that I had a hard time focusing on watching Emmett, who was an integral part of the sneaky half of our plan. He watched as Alice and Bella took their turns, and when the nurse walked away with the packets of blood, he trailed her. The original plan was that he would pick the lock on the cabinet and find Alice's blood, bringing it back to me.

And so far, so good. Emmett found the refrigerated cabinet where they were keeping the blood, and he was walking toward it when another nurse walked in on him.

"_You aren't supposed to be in here," she snapped at me._

_Geez, could her timing be any worse? I made up a quick excuse. "I know. I'm looking for Amanda. She took my blood, and I was hoping I could get her number, you know?" I grinned at her, knowing she would believe me._

_She scowled at me, making her penciled-in eyebrows come together in a curvy V-shape. It looked funny, like some sort of she-vulture. "I don't care. I don't know an Amanda, and you had best get out of here. This is off-limits." Just as I shrugged my shoulders and started heading out of the door, a skinny guy in a "Seattle Hospital" polo shirt grabbed onto the cabinet and started wheeling it down the hallway._

_Oh, perfect._ _I stepped in front of him, and tried to sound helpful. "Hey, man, you need any help with this?"_

_He looked up at me and seemed to think about it for a second. "Sure," he finally agreed. So I took hold of the other side of the cabinet, pushing as he led it through a few hallways and eventually out of the SUB. A truck with the hospital logo was stationed outside, and we pushed the cart up a ramp and into the back._

"_Thanks, man," he said. "That's all."_

"_No problem," I replied, and hopped out of the truck._

I concentrated harder on Emmett, but occasional images of Alice would take over, especially if she was feeling strongly about something.

"_What do you think this top says about me?" I asked Bella, trying to pick the right outfit for my anniversary date with Jasper._

"_I don't know, maybe it says 'metropolitan girl,'" Bella offered. I chunked the top back in the closet. Jasper was more of a country man, and I didn't want to come off like a super-city girl when I was with him._

Clenching my fists, I focused all my energy on directing my thoughts back to Emmett. He had somehow snuck underneath the truck and was holding on to the underside of it as it drove down the highway – just like in some sort of spy movie. I bet he was getting a kick out of this.

_Dude, this is cool! I'm like James Bond or something._ He started humming the _Mission: Impossible_ theme song to himself. Arriving at the hospital, he waited until they unloaded the cabinet, and then trailed them inside a side door. He followed the men pushing the cart, and after rolling it to a large storage room, the men left.

_Pulling a twisted piece of metal out of my pocket, I picked the lock on the door, and let myself into the room, which was full of the same industrial gray rolling cabinets. The smell of blood got really intense, and I knew I wouldn't be able to find the right bag of blood. Edward would have to be here, since he would be more attuned to Alice's scent._

_This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster,  
So I run to you,  
I run to you, baby._

Hearing the ringtone, I picked up my phone and looked to see who was calling. Then I slapped myself on the head. That was the third time today that Alice's phone had rung and I responded to it like it was my own.

"_Hello, Jazz!" I said into the speaker._

"_Hey, yourself," he said, making me swoon over his drawl. It never failed. I did it every time. "Did you figure out where you wanted to go for dinner tonight?"_

"_Yup," I said. I'd been planning, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. "I want to go to the Yellow River China House. Then I want to go to the park, is that okay?"_

"_Of course. I'll pick you up at seven?"_

"_Seven," I agreed. "Oh, and Jazz?"_

"_Ma'am?"_

_I loved it when he did that. "Bring your guitar," I told him._

"_Will do. See you in a bit."_

"_See you," I said. Tonight was our three-month anniversary, and I wanted it to be special._

Her thoughts faded a bit.

_Can I get an encore?  
Do you want more?  
Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy_

This time I knew it was actually my phone, so I flipped it open and said, "What's going on, Emmett?"

"Okay, things kind of went wrong when I tailed the nurse…"

"I got that much," I interrupted. I wanted him to cut to the chase.

"Well, now I'm standing outside the hospital, but I can't tell which one is hers, so I need you to come up here."

I sighed. "There's no way we can do that when everyone is there. Both of us can't hide; we'll be too noticeable. You come back, and I'll go later by myself, when there aren't as many people hanging around," I finished.

"'Kay," he said. "I'll be back in a few." He hung up, and I did likewise, praising the stars when I saw what happened next in Alice's head.

"_That does look great, Alice," Bella agreed._

"_I hope so. I want to impress him."_

_Bella sighed. "You know he would love you even if you wore a trash bag."_

"_I know, but I like to give him something good to look at," I explained. "What are you doing the rest of the night?" I knew the answer already._

"_I'm actually gonna head over to Edward's now to do homework. He's helping me with some research."_

"_Research," I scoffed. "I bet that's _exactly _what you'll be doing." I grinned at her and poked her in the ribs playfully._

_Bella just shook her head and picked up her things, walking out of the room. The door clicked shut, and I spun in the mirror one more time, trying to figure out how to do my hair. I was thinking curly, with a side part…_

A light knock alerted me to Bella's presence, and Alice's mind seemed to melt away from mine. Opening the door, I smiled at Bella and gave her a peck on the lips. "Thank you," I told her.

She smiled up at me, and I shut the door behind her as she dumped her bags on the floor. "No problem."

I followed her to the couch, and sat next to her as she pulled a laptop from her backpack and opened the Internet. "What's on the agenda for today?" I asked, curious when I saw her type "current events India" into the Google bar.

"I have to write a five-hundred word news article on something that's going on in another country. I drew India out of the hat."

"How long will that take you?" As long as Bella had to do homework, I couldn't talk to her about anything really interesting.

"Oh, half an hour with no distractions," she mused. So I lifted my arm over her shoulder and she leaned into my side, typing away on her laptop.

We sat that way, in near silence, for a while. I didn't mind it, though, because Bella was there; I was absolutely satisfied with watching her face. When she was trying to figure out what word to use, a small crease formed between her eyebrows, and when she couldn't decide if a quote was useable, she bit her lower lip. And when she saw a source she didn't like, an adorable scowl appeared on her mouth.

Thirsty though I was – in fact I had never gone this long without blood and it was burning like it never had before – I could ignore the fiery stabs that usually raked the inside of my throat. Watching Bella was fascinating enough that I wasn't in torture from the bloodlust. Her eyes flashed, and I wondered what it was that made her mad. Even after all these weeks with her, she still was a bit of a puzzle to me, but it was one I hoped I never solved.

"Finished!" she said, snapping her computer closed.

"Already?" I teased, amused that her face looked so triumphant.

"It only had to be a rough draft," she explained as she snuggled further into my side. For a moment I thought I felt my skin prickle where she touched me. It was another one of those almost-human sensations that she gave me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder.

A bit of a pucker showed at the corners of her mouth, and she looked away, cheeks turning a light tinge of pink – all the signs that she was about to ask me something she thought would upset me.

"I was wondering if you'd tell me something."

"Of course, Bella," I assured her. "What is it?"

"Why does it make you so upset to see old people? You know, every time we pass by an old married couple, you seem to get really depressed."

I specifically remembered saying something about that that night in Port Angeles. "I thought I already told you that," I replied, puzzled.

"Well, it was sort of in passing, and I don't remember it that clearly. If you don't want to talk about it, I'd understand," she added hastily.

"No, it's okay," I said and pulled her into my lap. "I don't mind. It's just…complicated." I stopped, unsure of how to begin.

"I'm sure I can keep up." She looked at me expectantly, like a little girl waiting for her father to read a bedtime story.

"Well it just…feels like my head has outgrown my body." She kept staring at me, blankly. "I mean, I'm technically at the age when I should be interested in dating women and just having fun, but I feel old enough in spirit that I think it would be amazing to coddle my grandchildren."

"And that makes you upset?"

"It does," I went on. "I want to go beyond the single stage. I want to have kids, marvel at them when they start walking, walk my daughter down the aisle, spoil her children, and get old and wrinkly with my wife. But I can't. I'm stuck – permanently – in the body of a bachelor. Did you know it's impossible for vampires to reproduce?" I added.

"I never thought about that," she said as though she had just had an epiphany.

"Life-long love," I sighed, "is entirely out of my reach." I thought of Elizabeth, remembering how much I loved her as a mother, and the longing for something even half as wonderful almost hurt. I wanted a real family.

"If it would make you feel any better," she said, putting her head on my shoulder, "you could pretend."

"What do you mean?" She had piqued my curiosity.

"I always played house with my friends when I was little. So come on Edward," she winked at me, "let's be a family." She giggled, and I had to smile back at her. No matter how I felt, Bella seemed to instinctively know exactly how to make me happier.

We both stood up, and Bella grabbed my shoulders, putting on a serious face. "Now first things first – we need careers and a place to live. I will be a rising journalist, working for whatever major newspaper I can. And you?"

I grinned back at her and put my hands on her waist. "Hmm…" I mused. "I think I'll be a doctor…in a small-town clinic doing family medicine."

"And where do we want to live?" she went on. The breath caught in my throat; I hadn't thought about what it would be like to live with Bella. Once she mentioned it, I could imagine it all clearly in my head.

"I think we should live in a town like Forks. It's overcast, so I could act normal most of the time."

"I don't think so," she countered.

"Why not?"

"Because this is make-believe. You don't have to be a vampire if you don't want to be."

"Well I can tell you I certainly don't," I thought for a moment. "I really enjoyed Texas. We could live there."

She shook her head as I plopped back onto the couch. Sitting in my lap, she told me, "You have to be more specific. We're planning our lives together! 'Somewhere in Texas' is really vague."

"Okay…" I couldn't think of any one place that appealed to me. "You choose."

"I'd like Stephenville. I've been there a few times, and Jasper seemed to really like it."

"Oh really?" I asked. I hadn't ever heard him mention it. "Stephenville it is, then."

Still in a business-like tone, she said, "Okay, moving on. How many kids will we have?"

I was flabbergasted for a moment. The very idea of having children with her was almost too amazing to bear. It seemed like it would have been the perfect arrangement, and I could be a father of… "Three children." Letting myself pretend for a moment that it _could_ happen, I let my mind wander. "One boy, the oldest, and two younger girls. Maybe even twins."

"That would be nice." She leaned against me and sighed contentedly. "I don't know about the boy's name, but I want to name one of the girls Alanna."

"Where did that come from?" I asked. Alanna was an Irish name that had gone out of fashion, and probably before I was even born.

"I saw it on the Internet," she admitted sheepishly. "But I thought it was really pretty. Alanna Rose Cullen. And her sister would be Regan. Regan Marie Cullen."

I frowned at that one. "How set are you on Regan?" Now that we had begun this, I wanted to carry it out as though everything were real.

"Not very. Why?"

"I was hoping one of the girls could be Elizabeth, after my mother."

She perked up at that. "That's perfect. Elizabeth. What about the boy?"

I thought for a moment. "Wesley? Wesley Connor Cullen. What do you think?"

"I like it." And she kissed me quickly. I'm sure the joy of the moment showed on my face when I locked gazes with her perfect brown eyes. Even for five minutes it made me so incredibly happy to play make-believe.

Free from Alice's thoughts, free from my own melancholy, I couldn't possibly think of a better moment than this. Bella released me from all the ties binding me to the ground. My feet may have been touching the floor, but it felt like my heart was soaring. And I realized – my heart didn't need to be beating for me to feel it. I didn't have to be living. I could just _be_.

And I wanted to be with Bella.

All of this came to me in an instant, so before Bella even knew that I had come to this understanding, I kissed her back with all the love I could muster. Taking a deep breath after I broke away, I finally asked her.

"Bella, I love you – more than I can explain. You know exactly what to do to make me feel like a real person again." I took a shaky breath before continuing. "As I am, I don't know that I could work it out, but if I was human, would you marry me?"

It seemed like infinity stretched on for a moment.

"Edward," she smiled at me and shook her head a little. "I'll marry you – human or not."

I could have sworn my dead heart palpitated, just a little.

**-X-X-**

_I tapped into the security cameras. As long as you stay in the east wing, they won't see you,_ Emmett thought to me as I sprinted to the hospital. Since he had been there before me, I followed his directions, going through the doors when he told me, ghosting down an empty hallway when he gave me the all clear.

The only distraction was all of Alice's thoughts – and collectively they were a huge distraction, especially since her voice had moved into the second key. I was now hearing Emmett, Alice, and another Alice, all at once along with my own mind. Several times after Bella left, I would have to stop whatever I was doing because Alice was feeling a particularly strong emotion and projecting even louder than normal. When that happened, it was all I could do to not begin copying her movements and saying her words. It was making my job very hard. Sneaking around the hospital when someone else's head is threatening to take over my own was like trying to watch the History Channel when the people next door were having a loud party. But I had to focus, keeping Alice far enough away so that I could at least control my own actions.

Ducking into an empty doorway, I waited as a janitor pushed his cart by, keys jangling noisily on his belt. I was about to step back into the hallway when Alice managed to push her way back into my head, forcing me to sit against the wall and wait it out before I could continue.

"_I run  
From pain.  
I run from prejudice,  
I run from pessimists,  
But I run too late."_

_Jasper was strumming our song on his guitar, and I started singing my part as we sat on a blanket in the park._

"_I run  
My life.  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past,  
I run too fast,  
Or too slow it seems."_

I pulled myself together, at least enough so I could sprint to the end of the hallway and up a stairwell, before her mind rammed itself against mine yet again.

_We finished the song, and Jasper moved seamlessly into another song – one that I had never heard before. His fingers ran lightly over the frets, and I leaned closer to him. It was a love song, and the lyrics were so poetic that a single tear fell out of my eye. Jasper finished singing and laid the guitar beside him on the blanket._

"_I wrote that one for you," he said with a shy smile._

_I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I loved it," I said. "Thank you. I made you something, too." And I pulled a flash drive out of my purse, handing it to him eagerly. He didn't know it yet, but I had made a movie of all of our pictures and videos together, including some of the pictures of his band, and I had set it all to one of the Newborns' songs._

Emmett told me I had to wait in a secondary corridor to avoid notice by some nurses, so I made a sharp left and leaned against the wall. I heard their footfalls, listening so I could tell when they were out of sight.

"_What is it?" he asked me as he took it lightly from my hand. I shivered a little, both from the chill of the evening air and the touch of his fingers as they grazed over mine._

"_You'll have to open it to see. It's not a surprise if I tell you beforehand, silly."_

_He chuckled a little. "Alright, I'll go open it now." He acted like he was going to leave, standing up and putting his guitar back in the case. But there was no way I would let that happen._

Finally, I heard them turn off the main passage, and I stepped back into the large hallway, looking left and right for door number 147.

_I reached up for the tail of his shirt, and yanked him back down beside me. "I don't think so, mister. I'm not done with you."_

_Laughing again, he took both of my hands in his. "What if I want to go open your present now?"_

_I pouted a little, putting on my best puppy-dog face. "I want you here with me, Jazz."_

"_Ma'am, you are one hard person to say 'no' to," he said, touching his forehead to mine._

_The mere proximity of him made my heart race. "Then don't," I breathed._

This was getting ridiculous. I started singing "Eleanor Rigby" in Arabic to try and force her out. I was getting too close now to have to go through the misery of feeling like I was in love with Jasper. _And_ making out with him. That was just too much. I finally found the door and jimmied the handle a little while shoving a pick through the keyhole. After a couple of seconds, the door swung open silently, and instantly the massive quantity of blood assaulted my senses. It took all my restraint not to quench my thirst with any of the little red packets. I had to find Alice's. I started smelling the room, trying to determine which of the grey cabinets had her blood, waiting for me.

_One moment later, he leaned his head forward and kissed me, and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and I felt tingly all over, breathing in his wonderful smell and feeling his hands on me._

Oh good grief! I had to locate hers, and quickly, before I saw and felt something as Alice that would nauseate me for the rest of my life. Letting my bestial side take over, I used my increased sensitivity to her blood to locate the nuance of her scent. After testing the air for a few seconds, I strode over to the third cabinet on the right, jerking the handle towards me. There, sitting at the back of the second shelf, was a little plastic bag labeled: Brandon, Mary Alice; AB+.

_He leaned over me as we were still kissing and we toppled over, both of us losing all sense of gravity. I didn't mind it at all, though, since the natural forces of the earth seemed to pull him towards me as his body hovered over mine._

I snatched the bag off the shelf and ripped a corner off.

_Jasper leaned his head down to my ear and whispered, "You know, this country boy likes city girls…"_

Rather unceremoniously, I poured the contents of the pouch in my mouth, letting the cool blood run down my throat like milk after a hot pepper. Though it was by no means satisfied, the searing pain abated as I finished off the last drop. Then I waited. Five seconds went by.

_I giggled back in his ear, "You ready for a rodeo, cowboy?"_

Two more seconds…

_He replied, "Only if I can get you to marry me first."_

_When I remained silent, his face fell. I kissed him again, harder than before. "Not now," I said, trying not to be affected by his disappointed face. "But later, definitely." I had barely gotten my feet wet in the real world, and I didn't have much of a plan for life. I wanted to take things slow until I could at least find a career path that suited me. "Can you wait for me?" I pleaded. I hoped he wouldn't decide to leave me for not agreeing immediately. I hated turning him down for anything._

It wasn't working. Ten more seconds went by, and I could hear everything in her head.

"_Alice," he said, and a bittersweet smile stretched across his face. "If you wanted, I would take you to Vegas right now and marry you in an Elvis-themed chapel." He sat up and pulled me into his lap. I sucked in a quick breath when he started singing in my ear._

No, no, no! This was supposed to make it stop! Why could I still hear everything Alice thought and everything Jasper said?

"_When you're flying high,  
Take my heart along.  
I'll be the harmony  
To every lonely song,  
That you'll learn to play…"_

It wasn't until then that I noticed Alice's mental voice had reduced back down to one pitch. I started hoping again.

"_When you're soaring through the air,  
I'll be your solid ground.  
Take every chance you dare –  
I'll still be there,  
When you come back down."_

It was getting quieter now, but I still clung to every syllable so I could be certain her voice was entirely gone.

_I put my hand on his cheek. "Does that mean you'll wait for me?" My heart leapt at the thought that he might have enough patience to stay until I was ready._

I was having to strain to hear it by this point.

"_Yes, ma'am."_

Jasper's words faded into oblivion, and all I could feel from Alice was the immense love she felt for him – no specific, coherent thoughts, just the emotion. I waited a few seconds longer.

And all was absolute silence.

* * *

**AN: **So I hope you enjoyed it. It was really weird to write, having to think about multiple scene's at one time. But I think I managed to pull it off. **Tell me if you thought so, too**, or if I just confused and befuddled you to the point that you had no idea what was going on. Seriously, I want to know. Which means...

**REVIEW!** Please.

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*

*Stand in good pants.*

*Just double-click, and music happens.*


	27. Nightmare

**AN: **Hey guys. I'm sorry for it being a while, and for this being such a short chapter, but I have all the usual excuses - school and a generally busy life. Anyway, I have a break in classes for the next four days, so I'm hoping to write the next chapter during then. In the meantime, here's a bit of a tie-over where Bella has another dream.

If I own Twilight, then Angelina Jolie is my mother and I was adopted from Pluto. Twice.

Enjoy! Or not. It's really your choice.  
**

* * *

Chapter 27: Nightmare**

**Bella's POV**

_I stepped out into the pouring rain, with sack of trash in one hand and a flickering flashlight in the other. I could barely make out the dim outline of the dumpster, so I tried to turn the beam on it, but the flashlight died. Trying to ignore the chilly wet feeling soaking through my clothes, I trudged through the grass and finally reached the dumpster after what seemed like ages._

_Lightning flashed brilliantly, turning the purple-black sky into white. For a split-second, I saw a ferocious cougar perched on top of the dumpster, it's mouth wide open and showing sharp fangs. I tried to scream, but water ran into my throat and choked me. Immediately I dropped the trash and the broken flashlight, sprinting for the safety of the house._

_But the house had disappeared. Instead I was trapped in a narrow alleyway with the rain still pouring down and making my tangled hair stick to my face. I wiped the water off of my face, but still more rain made it twice as wet as it had been before. I shivered where I stood and wrapped my arms around my chest, though it didn't alleviate the cold. For several minutes, I tried to get warm and find a way out of the alley, but it all seemed to lead in a big circle._

_Tired of trying to get out, I sat down on the ground and leaned against a brick wall, humming to myself to pass the time and keep my mind off of the cold. The melody was oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. Rather abruptly, I heard a low, velvet purring noise beginning to accompany my song, and the same frightening cougar was padding down the alley toward me, it's silhouette illuminated by another flash of lightning. Thunder boomed as it sauntered up next to me and sat down._

_I was scared at first, but the cougar's golden eyes calmed me – though I was shaking with the cold, its eyes warmed my insides all over. This was a cougar I could trust. In fact, I think I rather liked this particular animal. It nuzzled me under the chin, and I laughed and stroked it, amazed that it somehow managed to remain dry._

_The cougar lowered itself all the way to the ground, and I watched in awe of its powerful shoulders, thinking I hadn't ever seen a creature so beautiful. I continued petting it while it rested its head in my lap. We sat there, me humming and it purring, as the rain cleared away with one last thunderous boom. We both stood up and began walking out of the alley. Somehow, I knew inherently that the huge cat could lead me out. So we walked, and I rested my hand on its back contentedly, hoping the tiny spot of green I saw was the end of the alley._

_After several minutes, the cougar quit walking, and I halted as well, puzzled as to why it would stop when we were so close to the exit. It started growling, and I backed away slowly, not wanting to make my newfound companion upset. When I took the fifth step away, the cougar's head whipped around, and it began stalking toward me, shoulder muscles rippling under its tawny fur._

_I began to panic. How could my cougar that I had trusted so completely turn on me? I hadn't done anything to it, had I? I kept backing away, making placating gestures to try to calm it down, but it still came toward me. The gap between us narrowed, and I couldn't control my yelp when I saw the most frightening thing – the cougar's eyes had turned into a shiny blood-red color._

_I finally turned and sprinted as fast as I could back down the alley, hoping I could – and yet knowing I couldn't – outrun it. Above me, the sky turned dark gray and it started raining again. I ran for my life as the lightning once again began illuminating the alley like a manic strobe light._

_Terrified, I lost footing on the wet concrete and fell forward, scraping my palms and elbows when I tried to catch myself. I quickly flipped over so I could see where the cougar was. It had stopped running, and was now crouched on the ground ten feet away, ready to pounce on me. I saw its hindquarters bunch up, but I didn't have enough time to even react when it leaped for me, claws extended._

_There was no way I would survive this._

_At the apex of its jump, the cougar opened its mouth, and I prepared for the worst. Then, out of nowhere, a massive jolt of lightning struck the cougar midair. The sheer force of the strike knocked it over to the side, and when the lightning faded, the alley was darker than ever. Trembling all over, I got to my feet, and despite my better judgment, I walked over to where I thought the cat might have landed. One more flash of lightning brightened the form before me._

_It was Edward, as a human. But he was dead, no movement, no breath on his lips. No light shone behind his dull emerald eyes. Weeping loudly, I sat next to him and put his head in my lap, and my tears mixed with the rain running down my face._

_I shook his shoulder. Nothing. I slapped his face lightly. Nothing. I called his name louder and louder. Nothing. I screamed his name. Still nothing. I was trying to bring him to life, and I couldn't. I was just some silly human, who was warm and could eat human food, but I couldn't do anything to save the life of the person who had just tried to kill me. I didn't care about that, though. I loved him too much. I just wanted to see the glimmer back in his eyes – whether they were gold, green, black, or red._

_In one last act of desperation, I kissed Edward on the lips. I was sure it wouldn't help him, but I had to try. I pulled my face away from his, and when I didn't see any signs of life, I cried harder, cradling his head in my arms._

_

* * *

_

AN: Well, talk about drama! If I sent you a message along the lines of "keep reading, there's more drama to come..." then this is what I was talking about. Plenty of foreshadowing, don't you think?

Tell me what you think. I always want to hear your input, whether superlative or critical.

-Much apologies for the lateness,

AmCat

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*

*Taco Tuesday...That's so good, I wish they had it every week.*


	28. Beautiful Like This

**AN:** Hey guys! This one's a bit of a bridge chapter, but it has some nice fluff. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already knows what goes here...

**

* * *

Chapter 28: Beautiful Like This**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up, weeping. The loneliness and grief seeped through my very muscles, and it made me physically sore. I was alone in the room since Alice was spending the night at a friend's. I sat up and wiped my face, but the silent tears continued, running all the way down to my tank top. My digital clock was blurred because of the film of water over my eyes, but I could make out that it was almost four in the morning.

I _hated_ these stupid dreams.

Flopping back onto my pillow, I tried to go back to sleep and forget that last, crystal clear image of Edward dead in my arms, but it wouldn't go away. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see him again, and I couldn't control the racking sobs that came. I tried to tell myself that he wasn't dead, that he was less than two minutes away on the floor above me, but it didn't work. All I saw, over and over again, was a bright flash of lightning and Edward's dead body lying in the alley.

I cried and cried; nothing seemed to stop it. The idea of never having him touch or kiss me again was too much to bear, and my chest ached every time I thought about it. It was like having half of myself yanked away forever, just after he had proposed to me. He was my soul mate in every way, as well as my fiancé, and losing him just hurt too much to stand.

And I knew he was the one person who could make me feel better, so I put on a pair of flip-flops and grabbed my room key. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and came to an abrupt halt in front of his door.

"Edward!" I beat on the door, knowing he would be awake even though it was four in the morning. Almost instantly, the door opened and I rushed inside.

"Bella?" I could barely see him in the dark, but his voice worked wonders on me. Pain melted away, and I hugged him to me as hard as I could, assuring myself that he was still here. It was like hugging a rock, but I didn't care as his arms wrapped around my waist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled into his shirt. Really, there was no reason for me to be so upset. Edward was right here, after all. I could feel his cool marble skin on and around me, even if I couldn't see him. "Where's Emmett?" I asked, suddenly aware that I didn't want an audience while I was with Edward.

"Out hunting and causing trouble. What's the matter? Please tell me," he asked, and I could tell he was nothing but worried.

I looked up to where I knew his eyes would be looking back into mine with his superhuman vision as I wiped tears off my face. A few came back to replace them, but there weren't as many as before.

I tried to smile up at him through the wetness on my face. "Can I stay awhile? I don't think I could stand to go back to my room alone."

He said nothing, but instead steered me over to his bed and sat me in his lap so he could keep his arms around me. The tears finally dried up. He may not have been able to read my mind, but he knew exactly what would make me feel better. That was why I loved him. _Among other reasons…_ I smiled to myself.

I leaned into his chest and started at the beginning, with the first dream I'd had about him. He said nothing as I explained, just kissed the top of my head and the back of my neck while I talked.

"And so every time, I wake up when the lighting hits me, for whatever reason." I sighed. "But tonight, it was different. It was weird like the others, but also much, much worse."

"Go on," he whispered, and I leaned up to kiss the underside of his chin, glad that I could even do such a little gesture to show him how much I loved him.

"So this one started out like the others, except the cougar was on top of the dumpster," I explained. I told him the rest of the dream, and one tear managed to escape as I finished. "And I walked over to find you as a human again, except you were dead. I couldn't wake you up. You died, right there in my arms, and I was completely helpless."

"Bella," Edward said, putting his head next to mine, "they're just dreams." He began rubbing my bare arms comfortingly.

I sighed. "I know. But they're so realistic. Like having a high-def TV in my head. _And_ they've happened over and over. Most of the time having the lightning hit me startles me awake, but this time, I couldn't help but wake up crying," I explained. "Just the thought of losing you hurt so much," I finished somberly.

"I'm here, love. And I'm not going anywhere if I can help it." He reached his hand toward my face and tilted my face up to his. "And remember, I promised to marry you. I'm here, and I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied and turned away. "Which is why I never want to have another one of those dreams again."

"Real as they may seem, Bella, they aren't," he told me in a soft voice. "Just remember that."

"Believe me, I'll try," I said before changing the subject completely. "Speaking of you marrying me," I said tentatively.

"I'm getting you a ring, and that's that," Edward interrupted.

I sighed. Ever since he had 'cured' his craving for Alice's blood, he and I had been arguing about this. I didn't want him to spend a ridiculous amount of money on me, and he wanted to get me a super-expensive engagement ring. After three weeks of bickering over something so petty, we had finally come to a compromise. "I know, I know. But I get to pick it out," I reminded him. "But that's not where I was going. Christmas break is in a couple of weeks." I paused.

"Mmm-hmm."

"And I wanted to know if you would come with me when I go back home."

"You don't even have to ask, Bella." Though, I couldn't see it, I could still hear the smile in his words. "Where else would I go?"

"I don't know. But I don't know how my parents would take it if Emmett came, but I also don't want to split up the two of you. I mean," I said hastily, "My mom would love to have as many people over as possible, but Dad…he's going to be real busy with holiday traffic and stuff, and having an extra mouth to feed might stress him out."

"But we won't eat…"

"Yes, but Mom and Dad _think_ you'll be eating."

He laughed lightly. "I don't think you have to worry about Emmett and I breaking up. As much as it may not seem like it, we have spent time apart. The record was about five years. I think we can handle two weeks."

"You're sure?" I asked him.

"Absolutely. Besides, Emmett will be too busy having Christmas break with Rosalie."

"What?!" I turned my head around and stared at him. "When we were all together at Jasper's concert, she couldn't stand him. How did this happen?"

"He's been seeing her in secret. She'll have to break the news to her parents, who aren't too thrilled about their pretty Rose having a big, bad boyfriend. That's why he's going to her place for Christmas."

"Well," I said slowly, still amazed that Rosalie would be dating Emmett without telling Alice or me, "I'm glad she likes him." Thinking about it, I smiled. They would make a good couple. "But back to you and me, I was thinking I could tell my parents about the engagement as a Christmas present."

"I think that's perfect, love."

"I am scared, though," I admitted.

He started rocking me back and forth. "Why is that?"

"Well, I'm not sure how they'll react, you know? Mom will be happy for me no matter what, but I bet she'll have some reservations, since I'm so young."

"But your dad is the reason you're scared, right?"

I nodded. Edward knew me so well. "I'm like my dad, mostly, so I know he'll react. And the first thought he'll have is to pull his gun on you, expecting me to tell him you got me pregnant. He's just…Dad. Really protective of his only daughter."

Edward rubbed small circles on my back. "We can't be nervous about this, Bella. We'll just take things as they come, okay? Don't worry. I'm sure everything will go just fine."

"I hope so," I agreed, relaxing into his embrace. "Since tomorrow – well, today since it's five-thirty in the morning – is Saturday, do you want to go ring shopping? I haven't got anything else terribly important to do." I yawned.

"That sounds like a good idea. But I think you need to get a few more hours of sleep, love."

"No, no. I'll be alright. Just keep talking to me."

"You need to rest. You've had a long night, from the sound of it, and if we want to hit the stores before the rush, you'll want to get in a couple more hours."

"But it'll be so much," _yawn_ "easier if I just stay awake."

"See?" He chuckled. "Even when I talk to you, you're drifting off."

"I bet I can stay awake somehow," I said defiantly.

"And how's that?"

I turned around and got up on my knees in front of him. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I put my face an inch away from his. "You'll see." I said, as provocatively as I could.

"Bella. You should sleep. There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow."

"Edward!" I whined plaintively as he picked me up and put me under the covers – the traitorous vampire. As he pulled the sheets over me, he began humming something that was vaguely familiar.

"What's that?" I asked blearily. Now that I was actually lying in bed, my eyes couldn't seem to stay open.

"Just something I'm working on," He answered mysteriously before sitting on the chair next to the bed. He kept humming the same melody over and over, and I could tell it wasn't finished even though he managed to weave the ends together.

I quickly fell asleep, listening to Edward's composition.

**-X-X-**

"Any more bad dreams?" Edward asked after gently shaking me awake.

"Nope!" I said, oddly chipper considering the night I'd had. I got out of Edward's bed and hugged my fiancé, hoping he didn't mind the morning breath I was sure to have. _If this is how I wake up, I should sleep over at Edward's more often,_ I thought as I started whistling. "Let me go change so we can head out to some jewelry stores."

"Okay. Hurry, though. The stores usually open at eight, and it's already 7:15."

"Sure, sure," I said as I left. "Be back in a bit."

I skipped down to my room and got in the shower. It was only then that the realization hit me: I had spent the night – really only a couple of hours – _in_ Edward's bed. When I thought of it like that, I couldn't help but feel somewhat wrong. _It wasn't like we _did _anything. He wasn't even in bed with me. And I just slept._ Still, if I had to tell my parents for some reason, there was no way to phrase it without making it seem a little dirty.

The other part of me contended that it was the best sleep I'd had in ages. It felt safe, and a lot like home, to sleep knowing that Edward was within arm's reach. _Besides, it's not like I should be embarrassed. I've never done anything with Edward other than make out, but that's allowed – we're engaged for goodness sakes!_ I continued the argument with myself as I got dressed and brushed my teeth and put my wet hair in a braid on one side.

_What's done is done,_ I finally concluded. If it made me feel bad, I just wouldn't sleep in Edward's room again. If I needed him there when I slept, I would get him to stay with me in my room.

Sort of satisfied with that answer, I walked back to Edward's room, knocking lightly on the door when I arrived. He opened the door in a green button-up shirt and dark jeans, looking as impossibly handsome as ever. I still hadn't gotten used to it, but then, I supposed I never wanted to. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled when he smiled at me. We really didn't have to say anything to each other anymore. Pulling a black jacket on, he closed the door, and we walked down the stairs hand in hand.

**-X-X-**

"That one's a bit gaudy, don't you think?" I said as the clerk pointed out yet another fat gold ring set with fat clear diamonds. Edward had reminded me over and over again that cost was no object, but this particular ring made me feel guilty for even looking at it. I could have fed a family of ten for a year for the price.

Edward hung back behind me as the saleswoman acquiesced, "Yes, miss." He hadn't said much, wanting to let me pick out the ring I liked most. I was glad he wasn't pressuring me to choose an expensive one, though I could tell he was getting slightly impatient. We had already been to three stores with no luck.

The lady went away to find another ring and I mused over which of two rings in the case was uglier. "Edward, they're all the same. Gold with diamonds. Don't any of these places have something that's classy _and_ unique?" He shrugged. I knew I was being picky, but if I was going to wear something for the rest of my life, I didn't want to settle for something that was only _sort of_ tacky instead of _really_ tacky.

"Miss?" the clerk said again. "What do you think about this one?" I turned to the glass counter where she had pulled out another ring. This one was a thinner gold band with three square-cut diamonds sticking out.

I sighed. "It's kind of boring, honestly." Then I saw the price tag dangling off the case. The ring was simple, uncreative, and $5000. I made a face. "And it's not very cheap either, is it?" I was growing irate. This was the fourth store we'd come to, and we'd been here for an hour, looking at all the rings I didn't want.

"Ma'am?" Edward finally spoke up. "Perhaps if you showed us something _other_ than the most expensive rings in the store?" Poor woman. _Now she has to deal with a bridezilla _and_ an exasperated vampire._

"Of course, sir." She walked over to another glass counter in the corner of the store, hidden behind one of those spinning towers covered in earrings. She pulled out a cream colored case and opened it, revealing a silver band with tiny diamonds in a swirled pattern across the top.

"Now _this_ is more like it," I said, not convinced I wanted that particular ring, although it was much closer to what I wanted than anything else I'd seen. "Can we see some other ones?"

She showed me some other similar ones, which were all pretty, but not perfect. It wasn't until she pulled out a dusty black velvet case that I got a tingly feeling in my stomach. Even before she opened the case, I knew this one had to be it. It just _felt_ right.

When she opened it, I gasped, "Wow." I loved it, and I knew exactly why. It was white gold, with tiny diamonds waving around a stone that was the exact shade of green that Edward's human eyes were in my dreams. I could look at it, and I would always think of Edward. "That one," I declared happily, looking to see if Edward approved.

He smiled at me, and said, "If you think that one suits you, then I love it, too."

I faced the saleswoman again. "How much is it?"

She looked on the underside of the case. "$250."

I beamed in triumph. In one day of shopping, I had found the perfect ring, and for a reasonable price, too.

Edward took the ring out of the case and slid it on the third finger of my left hand. It was a perfect fit.

* * *

**AN:** If you want to see a picture of the ring, I'll post the link on my profile. As always, please leave a **review**. You all know I love to get feedback!

*Stand in good pants.*

*Chinchilla - what?*


	29. Irritated Grizzlies

**AN: PLEASE READ! **I felt like I was short-changing Emmett and Rosalie's relationship, so this chapter is dedicated entirely to them. This chapter is a bit darker because it involves some of Rosalie's past, and there's more language than I normally put, so that's just to warn you.

And a huge thanks to **KerryKerry92** and **Viper003** for helping me get past my writer's block with this chapter.

I hope you enjoy it, and I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter 29: Irritated Grizzlies**

**Rosalie's POV**

Turning the key and the deadbolt, I locked up the shop, longing for a hot shower and a good night's sleep. Thankfully Lisa wasn't making me work in the morning shift, so I could sleep in. I would need it, after staying at the shop until one in the morning for the last three days. I mentally cursed this new line of jewelry that was being eaten off the shelves. We just couldn't keep enough of it in stock, so I had to stay there for hours in the back room, threading and beading and soldering until my fingers ached and my vision got blurry.

Once I got home, I barely had the energy to put on my pajamas and set my alarm for noon before I collapsed into the welcome embrace of my soft bed. However much I wanted to, I couldn't sleep past lunch or I would miss my shift at work, which would likely mean Lisa docked my pay. She was ridiculously strict about those sorts of things… I lost my train of thought as beautiful sleep overwhelmed me.

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what we'll be, oh glory._

"What the…?" I sat up in bed, cursing when I knocked my head against the headboard. "This had better be good," I mumbled, picking up my phone, which was still ringing. I scowled and cursed even more when I saw the time and the number. It was 6:00 in the morning, and _he_ was calling me. I had deleted the number from my contacts a long time ago, but I would recognize it anywhere.

Royce. _Dammit._

"Hello?" I said sharply. Of all the people in the world, my ex-boyfriend was the last person I would want to talk to this early in the morning, or even ever.

"Rosalie! I didn't know if you'd answer. Listen, I couldn't sleep, and I needed to talk to you," he said, practically oozing sleaze, even over the phone.

"Royce, what in the _Hell_ makes you think I'd want to talk to you, especially at six in the morning?"

"Rosie," he pleaded in the most sugar-coated tone I'd ever heard, "I need you back. Ever since you left…I just can't stand it anymore. I gotta see you, soon. If I don't, I might go insane."

I tried to put as much poison in my reply as possible. "You're pathetic, you know that? Do you even remember why I left you in the first place?"

"I know, but…"

"Just grow a brain cell and shut up. I don't care how desperate you try to sound; you will _not_ get anything from me. Now leave me the hell alone!" I snapped my phone shut, even as he started begging me to listen.

But I wouldn't. One time down that road had been one too many, and the scars still burned every once in a while.

_This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what we'll be, oh glory._

"Not answering…" I mumbled, hoping he would catch a hint – and malaria, while he was at it.

_This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down.  
This is how we'll sing, oh glory._

I turned my phone off and decided to go back to sleep. Pulling the sheets over my head to block out the early morning sunlight, I took several deep breaths and tried to relax. I had six more hours of blessed sleep left.

But of course I couldn't calm down after Royce got me so riled up. Images of his face and our past came flooding back and I couldn't push them away. "Ugh!" I shouted. All he had to do is talk at me for thirty seconds and he already took over my every thought.

The bastard.

**-X-X-**

_I was sitting at the bar, laughing with Jane when this stranger sat next to me._

"_Hey, Gorgeous. Wanna dance?"_

_I glanced at his obviously toned shoulders and pecs, which were defined underneath a tight black shirt. "Sure!" I said enthusiastically, a little drunk._

"_So what's you're name, hot stuff?" He flashed a confident grin at me._

"_Rosalie. What about you?"_

"_Royce," he said as he led me out to the dance floor. We began dancing, and we didn't stop for nearly an hour._

_**-X-X-**_

_I smiled when I saw the black Ferrari convertible pull up to my apartment in Virginia. As I opened the car door, he glanced at me over the top of his sleek sunglasses and said, "Lookin' good, Rosie." Normally I didn't like it when someone called me Rosie, but I liked it when Royce said it like that._

_I slid over to the middle seat, and he put one arm over my shoulder and one arm on the steering wheel as he peeled out onto the highway. I put my head back and let the wind blow my hair as I leaned into Royce's side._

_**-X-X-**_

_Royce wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Moths fluttered under the porch light as he kissed me, building the intensity more quickly than I expected. But I let him. It was fun, and it felt good. He leaned his head down to me and whispered, "Want to come in?" while grabbing my butt._

_I slowly pulled his arm away. "Royce," I sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for anything like that."_

_His face went blank, but then he smiled kindly and said, "That's okay. We can take our time."_

_**-X-X-**_

_Sitting on the towel, I looked out at the beautiful beach sunset and Royce wrapped his arms around my bare waist. "You look so hot in that swimsuit."_

_I turned to see his toned chest and arms and grinned. "I could say the same about you, Royce." I winked at him. He leaned down to kiss me, then rolled over me. We stayed like that for a little while, then he reached underneath me and started undoing my bikini strap._

_I tried to pull his arm away, but he just said "Oh, come on, Rosie," in a commanding tone._

"_Are you sure? We've only been together for three months." Somehow this didn't feel right._

"_I'm sure. I want, you, Rosie." To emphasize his point, he started making out with me again and pulling at the clasp of my swimsuit top._

"_And I want you, Royce," I said, "but not now."_

_He groaned and rolled off of me. "I think we should just go back." He stood up and walked away, leaving me sitting in the sand, confused out of my mind._

_**-X-X-**_

"_Royce, let go of me!" But he wouldn't. He was drunk, and I was slightly tipsy, but I had a really bad headache and Royce was starting to hurt my arm._

"_Rosalie! I buy you flowers and take you out all the time. Shouldn't you give me something? And there's only one thing I really want."_

"_But I don't!" He wouldn't listen, and he tried to force me down on the couch. I slapped his face, but that only made him angrier, and he started hitting me in the face and stomach. Tears spilled down my red and purple face, and I wondered what could have possibly turned Royce's suave and sexy face into a contorted mask of rage._

"_You're nothing but a useless bitch!" He screamed. "A money-grubbing whore, worthless!" He continued to slap and punch me until I was doubled over in pain. My entire face throbbed and my stomach was bruised all over._

_I tried to pry his hand off of my arm, but it was clamped on tight. My whole body hurt, and when I tried to think of all the defensive moves my dad taught me when I was little, I couldn't concentrate long enough to fight back. Every time I thought of something I could do, Royce's hand would return, making me cry out in fear and pain._

"_Royce! Stop it, please!" I begged him. "You're hurting me. You're drunk! STOP!" Nothing worked. He refused to even acknowledge that I was speaking._

_On an impulse, I lowered my head and bit down hard on the arm he was holding me with, making my battered jaw burn with flame-hot pain. He yanked his arm away and screamed even more curses at me when he stumbled backwards and crashed into a crystal vase. He hit the floor, but he rose quickly – except he had a long shard of broken glass in his hand. His face was twisted in fury._

_I limped backwards, trying to avoid him by dodging around a chair, but his arms were too long, and a searing feeling went across my back as the glass cut through my thin tank top. In one final, desperate attempt, I skirted around the chair and kicked him in the groin as hard as I could. When he keeled over to the floor, I grabbed the nearest object – a fake plant in a metal pot – and hit him with it as hard as I could. He slumped to the floor, unconscious._

_And I ran._

**-X-X-**

I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I got out of bed even though I still had four hours until noon. I was still tired, but there was too much on my mind to allow me to go back to sleep. Walking into the kitchen, I started a pot of coffee and absentmindedly rubbed the scar on my back.

That scar – a long, thin line across my back – still stung on occasion, if I stretched my back too far or when it got really cold. It had nearly gone away, so much that I could wear a swimsuit and no one would be able to notice without staring. But there were other scars that couldn't be seen.

The timer on the coffee pot beeped, and I poured a cup, hoping the caffeine would provide the energy I had lost by not sleeping. Just then, the home phone rang, and I hoped against hope that it wasn't who I thought it was. I had escaped to Port Angeles so Royce couldn't find me, but if he knew I lived here, I would have to confront him one way or another, especially if he insisted on talking me back into a relationship with him. Picking up the phone, I glanced at the caller ID and exhaled loudly in relief when I saw it was the number for the jewelry shop.

"Hey, Lisa," I said, hoping I didn't sound too groggy.

"Rosalie, I hate to ask this of you, but I just had an emergency come up at home, so can you take over the shop for today? I'll pay you another bonus, and you can close down at five. But I need you here as soon as possible." She sounded weary and anxious, and I wondered what could have happened.

Under normal circumstances, I would've been really pissed about coming to work after the kind of load I'd been under lately, but now I was glad to have something to distract me from my less-than-pleasant thoughts. "Sure, I don't mind at all. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Rosalie. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem, really," I assured her. "See you in a bit." I hung up and rushed to take a quick shower. I didn't bother to dry my hair completely; I just put it up in a tight bun. Pulling a loose green blouse over a knee-length brown skirt, I grabbed my purse and a granola bar and drove to the shop.

A small bell tinkled as I pushed the door open, and the familiar smell of cinnamon spice air freshener greeted me, along with a really upset-looking Lisa. "Rosalie! Thank goodness. I've got to go, but I've been helping this lady choose a necklace and earrings for her wedding, and this gentleman says he wants to buy something as a present for a girl he knows. Can you help them?"

"Yeah, just let me put my stuff in the back room." I stepped quickly into the small workroom and dropped off my purse before returning to the main area of the shop. Lisa was already in her car, pulling out of the parking lot.

I turned to face the woman who was getting married. "So, you're looking for bridal jewelry?" She nodded shyly, and I put on my helpful-saleswoman face. "Well, tell me about it. Is there any specific theme or colors you'd like to emphasize?"

"Well, I have a picture of my dress, and it's a fairly modern theme."

I took the picture and led the woman over to a glass case. "Have you looked at our Reed collection yet? I think you might like some of the more elaborate pieces."

"Okay," she said and followed meekly behind. We spent another half an hour together mulling over which necklace to match with which earrings, and once she finally made a decision, I boxed the items and stored them under the counter for her to pick up later in the week. As the woman left the store, I turned to the man, who had been going in and out of my peripheral vision.

"Alright sir, how can I…Emmett? What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded.

He grinned at me, and his boyish smile was, I had to admit, somewhat infectious. "Shopping, duh."

"What for? And how come you didn't go to some big store in Seattle?"

He propped his elbow on the display case. "Well, you said you worked at a jewelry store, so I thought I'd check it out, since I'm in the market."

"In the market for what? Earrings, a bracelet, accessories to match your purse?" I said sarcastically.

"Well there's this girl," he said, lazily looking at some of the more expensive items, "and I want to get her something special. Just as a nice gesture."

"What would she like?" I tried my best to be professional, but he was beginning to irritate me with the lackadaisical way he browsed around the store.

"That's the thing…" He picked up a $200 bracelet – one that I had spent five hours making myself – and started twirling it on his index finger. "I'm not sure. Maybe you could help?"

"Put that down!" I tried to grab it out of his hands, but he held it above his head and kept spinning it.

"She's kind of a loner sometimes," he said, obviously wanting me to jump up for the bracelet, but I refused to do something that undignified.

Instead, I played along, sticking close so I could grab it when his arm got tired. "A loner, hmm? Maybe she likes darker jewelry? Perhaps a choker?"

"Well I don't know if _dark_ is the right way to put it. She's very self-confident, and she's not afraid to stand up for her own opinions, which she's got plenty of," he continued with a seriousness that seemed a bit overdone. The beads of the bracelet sparkled as he kept twirling it over his head.

"Well, how about something gold, perhaps with a red stone…" I trailed off and my eyes darted up to the bracelet. "Could you put that down? It's handmade, and somewhat fragile. If you break it, you'll have to buy it."

"If you say so," he shrugged and flipped it up in the air, letting it fall almost all the way to the floor before catching it deftly and setting it on the counter. "Speaking of this bracelet, do you think she'd like it?" He leaned down to the counter and propped his chin on his hand, looking for all the world like an eleven-year-old boy as he peered up at me.

"Well, she'll appreciate the fact that it's handmade, and unique. There's no other piece of jewelry like it," I picked up the bracelet and began pointed out my favorite parts, while surreptitiously checking it for damage. Of all the pieces that I had made within the last few days of tedious work, this was my favorite, and I would hate to see it go if Emmett did buy it. "If you look closely, you can see that each stone has a little bit of impurity in it, or it's a little scratched on the inside. But that only makes it shine brighter in the light."

He picked it up and rotated it so it would catch the light. "You're right," he said in a reverent whisper. "It is really shiny." He grinned again, even wider than before.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Emmett," I spoke slowly, "it is a very pretty shiny thing. Girls like shiny things."

"I'll take it, then," he said, pounding a large fist on the counter.

"Okay," I said a little sadly. It was my favorite, and I would never be able to replicate it, even if I had taken detailed notes of how I made it. I walked behind the cash register and tapped in the numbers of the price and which collection it belonged to. "Your total comes to $229.49." I fell back into professional mode. "Will that be all for you?"

"I'm not sure that's right," he said with a comical frown. "That number seems to be missing a few digits."

"What are you talking about?" I was on edge now. If he was asking me for my phone number, he was being silly and indirect, almost as if he was scared to ask, and there was no way I could be interested in any guy who wasn't sure of himself.

"I'm just saying that it's got to be worth much, much more than that. Perhaps $1000?" he suggested as he pulled out a credit card.

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped. Whatever his motives – trying to hook up with me or simply buying a bracelet for his girlfriend – he was annoying me. I wished he would just buy the thing and leave, and quit confusing me with the bouncing back and forth between immaturity and seriousness. "This isn't worth near that much money."

"But the girl is," he replied, taking me by surprise. His face was serious, but there was laughter in his eyes, as if I was missing out on a private joke. "Compared to having her, having an extra thousand isn't much, don't you think?"

I was trying to think of what to say to that. I just couldn't seem to figure Emmett out, so when I heard the door open, I was glad for the momentary disturbance so I could figure out what I was going to do about Emmett haggling to _raise_ the price of the bracelet. Glancing over Emmett's massive shoulder to see who it was, I felt my face get hot, and the edges of my vision turned slightly red.

It was Royce. He had found me.

"Why are you here?" I stormed around the counter and stood in Royce's path so he couldn't go any farther. "You aren't welcome."

"It's a store, Rosie, can't I shop around for some bling?" he said impudently, using a tone that was meant to frighten me. But I wouldn't let him scare me.

"Royce, I don't want to deal with you, now get out of here."

"Easy there." He shrugged and grinned insolently. "I just want to find a necklace for this girl I know."

"I don't care. You can find it somewhere else," I hissed.

"But I want to see what you've made, sugar." He strolled past me and started looking blankly at the jewelry in the display cases. "This one's pretty. Maybe I could buy it for you."

"I wouldn't take it from you even if you were the last man on earth!" I spat out at him. Then I added, "Make that the last man after all the goats have died."

"Aw, Rosie, don't be like that." He took a step towards me. "You know you still love me." He grinned wickedly, as if he was daring me to disagree.

"I love you like I love a cactus up my ass."

"Look, here, bitch," he said with eyes full of hatred. "I gave you everything you ever wanted. You have no right to talk to me like that."

"I'll say what I want," I said furiously, with my hands balled into fists at my sides. "And I don't want you in this store now, or ever. Leave," I commanded him, and pointed sharply at the door.

"Make me." He crossed his arms.

"Alright," Emmett said in a dark tone. I jumped and turned my head. I had forgotten he was there, and it was obvious Royce hadn't even noticed the massive hulk of a man lumbering toward him.

"Who the hell are you?" Royce asked, puffing out his chest – which I noticed didn't make it even close to the size of Emmett's brawny frame.

Emmett didn't answer; instead, he stepped between Royce and me, and I heard him say in a protective tone, "The lady asked you to leave. Now get out before I help you out."

"You can't force me to do anything, jacka…" Emmett didn't let him finish. Stepping forward, he grabbed Royce's jacket and hoisted him a full six inches off the ground.

"Put me down, you son of a…" Emmett's swift left hook shut him up. It even knocked him unconscious.

"Please excuse me while I go dispose of this," Emmett said joyfully as he threw Royce over his shoulder and trotted out of the shop. Five minutes later, he returned and said "Now about that bracelet," as if nothing at all had happened. "I still think a fair price would be around a thousand."

"I-I-I just think I would be ripping you off if I charged you that much." I could tell Emmett was not like normal men. He didn't ask me about Royce or try to pry into my past with a terrible boyfriend. It threw me off guard, a little. And that didn't happen very often.

He rubbed his chin a little, acting like he was thinking hard about it. "Well how about we compromise?" he said, leaning over the counter to whisper conspiratorially, "I'll only pay $500 and you give me your phone number." He looked to the left and right, like he was assuring himself no one was eavesdropping.

Despite my head telling me I shouldn't, I giggled quietly and took his outstretched hand. "Deal, only you have to tell me one thing."

"What's that?" he asked as I swiped his card. The computer beeped, signaling that the transaction was approved. I put the bracelet in a box, and slid it across the counter to him.

"Who's the girl?" I had a small hope in the pit of my stomach, but I wanted to be sure before I started assuming things.

He pushed the box back across to me. "I'm looking at her." He grinned, and that did it. I was hooked. I could have resisted his boyish charm if he had been gooey and over-serious at that moment. But he grinned a lighthearted, wide grin that went all the way up into his eyes, and I couldn't help but smile back as I picked up the box.

I gasped when I opened it, like it was a complete surprise. "For me!" I placed a hand on my chest. "It's perfect!" I stepped around the counter and he swept me into a giant, though gentle, hug.

"So when can you do dinner?" he asked once he let go of me.

I laughed. "I get off work at five. If you want to stick around until then, that's fine by me. I know a good Italian place right off the highway."

"Nah," he said loudly. "How about I cook?"

"Great," I beamed at him, still feeling like laughing. "I'll take you back to my place and you can make whatever you want."

At that moment I heard the bell ring, and a older woman came in the store. I shot Emmett one last beaming look before I turned away and became the professional saleswoman again. I only paid partial attention to the lady, though. I was thinking about Emmett, and about how he sort of reminded me of a bear. A big, funny teddy bear.

* * *

**AN:** There you are. I'm not going to write about it, but just in case you're wondering, I will tell you **YES Emmett killed Royce and drank his blood**. It seemed only fitting, but Emmett couldn't exactly tell Rosalie that could he?

Tell me how I did in a **REVIEW**. Do you think I kept Rosalie, Emmett, and Royce true to their characters? Let me know, please, because I always love feedback.

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*

*Stand in good pants.*


	30. Christmas

**AN: **I'm so sorry it's taken so long. But this one is fairly long, so I hope you enjoy it. Lots of stuff happens!

If I own Twilight, then Edward Cullen is my husband. Ha! Not likely

P.S. _ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS 'TIL NEW MOON!!!_  
**

* * *

Chapter 30: Christmas**

**Bella's POV**

The plane touched down, and I couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up in me. Edward chuckled, probably because I was bouncing in my seat like a five-year-old. "What?" I said. "I haven't seen my parents in months. Wouldn't you be excited?"

"If I saw my parents now, I'd probably be scared out of my wits," he threw back at me, making me laugh. "But yes, I understand why you're so excited that you're making the whole plane shake. Poor man in 28C looks like he's going to be sick," Edward said with mock concern.

I slapped him on the shoulder, making my hand sting. "Whatever! I'm sure he's perfectly fine," I said, twisting around to see a flushed and sweating bald man who indeed looked as if he could throw up any second. "Oh," I turned back around. "Never mind," I said, laughing to myself a little.

After several torturous minutes in which we sat on the tarmac waiting for what appeared to be nothing in particular, the flight attendant finally told us we could get off, and in an instant, everyone stood up and started pulling their bags out of the overhead compartments. While everyone struggled to get the luggage out of the mess of jumbled suitcases and backpacks, Edward easily pulled both his and my carry-on out with one hand. With his empty hand, he gently grabbed my elbow and guided tugged me to the front of the plane, so we were the first ones off.

Once we were in the terminal, I looked left and right to find them, but I couldn't see my parents. Wondering if they had gotten the times mixed up, I began scanning the rows of seats to see if they were sitting down. I still couldn't find them.

"Bella! Over here!" My mother's voice rang across the hallway, and the moment I caught a glimpse of her happy smile, my face immediately became equally as bright. And standing next to her was Chief Charlie Swan, still in his uniform, with a less pronounced but no less happy grin than my mom's.

"Mom!" I jogged across the wide hallway, not really caring when I bumped elbows with a disgruntled businessman. I ignored his muttering and flew into my mother's welcoming hug. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward following at more sedate pace.

"Oh, Bella! We've missed you so much! Your father and I agreed that you shouldn't have waited until Christmas to come see us."

I didn't say anything in reply, but instead let go of my mom and turned to see a rather sheepish-looking Charlie Swan standing with his hands in his pockets. I was exactly like my father, and I knew he was about as affectionate as I was, which was very little. But I was just as excited to see him as I was to see Mom, so after Mom let me go, I threw my arms out and said "Daddy!" I practically jumped on him as I hugged him tight around the neck.

"Mmf!" he grunted. "Good to see you too, Bells." He hugged me back then pried my arms off.

"Now where's this boyfriend of yours?" Mom asked as Edward, who had hung back the whole time, finally stepped up beside me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward. Edward, Dad, Mom." I gestured at each of them in turn, not really knowing what to say afterward.

But Edward never missed a beat as he shook each of my parents' hands with his own gloved hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan. Bella's told me so much about you."

"Please, dear, call me Renée," Mom said cordially. She turned to look at Dad, giving him the 'be polite and say he can call you Charlie' look, but Dad ignored her.

Instead, he mumbled, "Better go get the suitcases," and started walking toward the baggage carousel. Mom followed, and I exchanged looks with her, both of us grinning and rolling our eyes. I linked arms with Edward and we went after them.

"That went well," Edward whispered to me sarcastically.

"Actually, it did. Dad showed no outright forms of aggression, so he actually thinks you're not half bad."

"I guess that's good to know…"

Dad pulled my suitcase off the conveyor belt, struggling just a little when the wheel caught on the lip of the carousel. We waited a moment for Edward's bag, then Edward deftly lifted it off the belt without any trouble. With a scowl, Dad tromped off toward the exit, and I giggled along with Mom as we followed behind.

I wasn't sure I was looking forward to the hour-long car ride back to Clarendon, but I thought Dad would at least behave while Mom was sitting next to him. I didn't really need to worry about Dad not liking Edward, though, because as soon as Edward told them he was majoring in nuclear engineering – one of the best-paying jobs in the US – Dad warmed up to him almost immediately.

I sat back in the seat and relaxed as Edward fell easily into conversation with my parents. I was impressed; Mom was easy to be sociable with, but getting Dad to come out of his shell was quite a feat. I hoped this was a good sign that my parents would like Edward – there were only two weeks until Christmas Day, and hopefully Mom, and Dad especially, would be warmed up to him enough that they would be happy when we gave them the news.

I sighed internally. _Who am I kidding? Happiness is definitely not going to be Dad's first reaction when Edward and I tell them we're planning on getting married._

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV**

"So here's my room," Bella said and jerked a thumb at the door as we passed it, and I glanced in to see the same slightly messy desk and dark green bedcovers that I remembered from sneaking in all those months ago. I knew she was saying this for her father's benefit; she knew that I knew exactly where her room was. After Chief Swan deposited her suitcase inside the doorway, she proceeded down the hall to a small guest bedroom with a full-sized bed.

"And this'll be your room. And if you need any extra blankets, they're in the hall closet," she added, once again for her father's benefit. I tossed my suitcase lightly on the bed and we all turned to go back in the living room.

"So where are you from, Edward?" Renée asked me after we sat down.

"My brother Emmett and I grew up in Vancouver, but our parents died when we were in junior high, so we moved to Portland with my grandparents," I lied easily. I had to tell them a made up story that explained why I had no family.

Renée put a hand on her chest and said, shocked, "Oh my. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

I smiled politely to let her know I wasn't offended. "Of course. I've gotten used to it by now."

"How did it happen?" Renée asked quietly, as if she didn't know if it was an appropriate question.

"Car accident. They were driving home from the movies when a drunk driver missed a red light and T-boned their car," I explained my false story solemnly, but without much emotion. "Emmett and I have been on our own for about three years now, after our grandparents died."

"Oh, dear. That's terrible. Charlie has to deal with drunk drivers all the time," she said, obviously trying to turn the story away from anything personal. "Don't you?" she asked, turning to her husband.

"Yeah," he said gruffly. "But I'm sure Edward doesn't want to hear about the yahoos that tear up the highway between the lake and town every weekend."

"No, that's okay," I said.

"Mom, how are your classes going?" Bella asked, clearly forcing a subject change, for which I was relatively grateful, so I didn't have to fake more sadness over something that was a lie. However necessary it might be, I still did not enjoy lying to my future mother- and father-in-law.

"Oh, well things are okay. Some of the kids in third period refuse to work, but that's nothing new," Renée said, and she and Bella continued to chat about school while Charlie and I sat silent.

Suddenly, Bella looked around the room in puzzlement, and her forehead crinkled in concern. "Mom, how come we don't have a tree yet? Christmas is only in two weeks. All the good ones might be gone by now."

"Well, Bells," Chief Swan answered, "we were waiting on you to help us decorate it."

"But we still need one! We'll have to go get one today – it's only five," Bella continued, "some of the stores might still be open."

"Actually, your mother and I picked one out. It's sitting in the backyard, in the stand already. Hope you don't mind," he replied.

"Ooh, let's go get it!" Bella jumped up, and I followed as she practically skipped to the back door.

"Ummf," I heard Bella's dad grunt as he got up from the couch and came behind us. We opened the back door and walked out onto the patio, and I felt an eerie sense of déjà vu as I walked into the backyard and looked at the dumpster. It seemed things had come full circle – the first time I had been near that dumpster, I had tried to kill Bella. Now here I was again, and I was her fiancé. I chuckled to myself internally, and realized that in all my one hundred years, I had never experienced anything so odd.

"There's a bit of a hole in the middle, but we figured we could put that side up against the wall," Charlie said. Looking around the side of the tree, I saw a moderately sized gap in the branches halfway up. That would be hard to disguise. It wasn't the worst Christmas tree I'd ever seen, but it wasn't the best, either.

Bella quickly hid her less-than-enthused expression. "It's great. I'll go hold the door so y'all can fit it through." She walked back through the patio and propped the door on her foot.

"Grab an end, Edward," Charlie said, jerking his head at the base of the tree. We hoisted it off the ground, and navigated it through the door and into the corner of the living room. A trail of brown needles lined our path, and Renée was waiting with a broom and dustpan, ready to sweep them up.

"Hon, why don't you and Edward bring the decorations out of the basement?" Renée suggested.

Charlie gave me a tentative glance, then hooked his thumbs in his belt and walked back to the back door. I went after him, pulling the door shut behind me. We went through another door in the patio and down some concrete stairs covered in dust and dead crickets. The musty smell assaulted my nose, and I'm sure if I were human I would have sneezed violently.

I headed to the large plastic storage bin labeled 'Christmas,' but Charlie stopped and turned to face me, blocking my path. "So Edward, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Why are you dating my daughter?"

_Oh. This was going to be _that_ conversation_. "Well, Chief Swan," I said carefully but honestly, "she's amazing. I don't deserve her, but she makes me feel more alive than any other person I've met."

"No, you don't deserve her," he said proudly, though inoffensively. "No one does." He continued to question me. "How many girlfriends have you had before Bella?" he asked, crossing his arms tight over his chest.

"None…sir," I added to be safe.

"Good. I guess you aren't the love 'em and leave 'em type, then."

"I hope not. And I don't think I could leave a person as wonderful as Bella."

"How do you treat her? She's a lady, and I would hate to think you aren't treating her like one," he said, with a hint of a threat.

"My mother raised me right," I explained. "I know Bella is only nineteen, but I agree she's every bit a lady, and I respect whatever boundaries she sets," I went on, knowing that that was the point he was really getting at.

"Hmpf. Well, Bella trusts you, so I do, too. But that can change – quickly. If I hear one word about you hurting her, I have no problem with making you regret it."

"I understand, Chief Swan." I knew in the back of my mind that I could kill Charlie easily, if I wanted to. But his father-glare (and perhaps the pistol still holstered on his belt) instilled a bit of inherent fear in me, as if he had that same ability as Bella to awaken dormant human emotions inside my brain.

"Good, then," he said, losing his paternal scowl. Scratching his head, he added somewhat awkwardly, "One last thing. We tend to be a little more conservative down here."

"Yes, sir?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at, though talking about it seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"I don't know – and I don't _want _to know – about your physical relationship with my daughter. But Bella's room is off-limits at night, at least while you're in my house. That clear?"

"Absolutely, Chief Swan," I said quickly, nodding in agreement. "That is perfectly fine with me."

"Well, okay then." He stood there uncomfortably for a second before turning away. "Better get this box upstairs," he grabbed one side of the tub, and we carried the large box back up to the house. When we returned, Bella and Renée were putting a skirt under the tree, succeeding in scattering even more needles over the living room floor.

They finally tucked the last piece of cloth under the tree, and Bella straightened up. I couldn't help the grin that burst on my face when I saw all the needles protruding out of her hair in awkward angles.

"What?" she asked indignantly when I started laughing at her.

"You grew foliage," I replied, and grinned even wider when she felt her hair and a shocked look came across her face.

"Perfect," she sighed.

"Let me get those for you," I offered and began picking needles out of her hair.

"Thanks," she said, slightly exasperated.

"Anytime," I replied. Then I happened to glance over at Charlie, who was determinedly _not_ looking at us. Instead he was flipping through the sports channels.

"Are you going to change for supper, or are you going to stay in your uniform all night?" Renée called to him from the kitchen, where she was starting to make supper.

"My uniform is just fine. It's not like it's uncomfortable." Charlie said in reply.

"Yes, but how serious will the criminals take you when you have gravy stains on your shirt?" I could hear the smirk in her voice, and Bella giggled out loud at this comment.

"Fine, fine." Charlie got up and walked down the hallway, muttering about changing clothes every two seconds like a girl. "Might as well shower while I'm at it."

"Bella, Edward, do you want to help me with supper? I need someone to chop veggies for a salad."

"Sure," I said. I took the knife and started dicing tomatoes and cucumbers without looking at them. Instead, I watched as Bella cheerily strung colorful lights and tinsel on the tree. Several minutes later, Charlie emerged and with wet hair and fresh clothes. He took the big star from Bella since she couldn't reach the top of the tree and shoved it onto the uppermost branch before running the cord to the power strip.

"Oh, Bella, you're hanging those unevenly," Renée said as she joined them in the living room to rearrange some ornaments.

"Ouch! Dad, you poked me!" Bella yelled, jerking sideways. She playfully jammed her finger into her father's ribs, making him drop the handful of tinsel he was hanging as he chuckled.

"You two," Renée sighed. "Give me that blue one. No, the other one," she commanded, pointing at a snowflake-shaped ornament.

And here I was, chopping lettuce in the kitchen. I suddenly wondered how I could ever belong here, with Bella as a part of her family.

"Edward, leave that," I heard Renée tell me. "It can wait. You should come find good places for the candy canes."

"Okay." I returned to the living room, feeling rather unnecessary, like some sort of intruder.

**-X-X-**

"She knows I'm not normal," Emmett told me over the phone, anxiety thick in his voice. "I wasn't thinking, and I hugged her."

"Just tell her the standard story," I replied, wishing I was close enough to see the entire encounter in his head.

"I _did_," he said, even more frustrated. "I told her it was a genetic mutation, and that you have it, too, _and_ that our great-grandfather had it. She accepted the story, but I can tell she doesn't believe it."

"Emmett, you can't tell her the truth. Bella already knows and that's one person too many." Images of the Volturi guard hung at the back of my mind. Even after all these years, Aro's warning was as clear as daylight.

"So why is it that your girlfriend can get in on it, and mine can't?" he growled. "I can't ever really _be_ with her if she goes on thinking my eyes and skin are weird from some sort of genetic disease. Bella knows the truth, why can't Rosalie?"

"Because, Em, Bella knew the truth beforehand, when I tried to _kill_ her. She's my girlfriend because she knows, not the other way around. It's a different case entirely. For her own safety, Rosalie _can't _know," I urged him.

Emmett still persisted. "I don't think it's so different. You have a human girlfriend. She knows. I have a human girlfriend, and I want her to know. Don't you think I owe that to her?"

"You owe it to her to keep her safe, Emmett! If Aro sends the guard after us, it'll be her head as well as Bella's that they're after, not to mention ours, too." Didn't Emmett realize the severity of the situation?

"As long as we don't give the Volturi a reason to come calling, I don't think it will be a problem," Emmett countered, his voice becoming slightly angry over the receiver. "She deserves the truth, Edward. You don't know the situation. She's already had one lying scumbag of a boyfriend, and I _won't_ be the second one. And if Bella can handle knowing the truth," he returned to his old argument, "I know Rosalie can."

"Emmett," I tried to control my voice so Bella wouldn't hear me in the next room, "this isn't the same situation at all. Bella already knew!"

"Put yourself in my shoes for a sec, okay?" Emmett changed tactics on me. "If you were dating Bella, and she didn't know what you were, would you be okay with knowing that she's unknowingly dating a monster? That you're out killing people and she doesn't even _know_?"

"Now wait one minute…" I interrupted him, but he ignored me.

"No, Edward. You know what it's like to love a human. You know it's possible. And here she is, dating me, not knowing the reason why I am the way I am. I know there's a good chance she won't want to date me if she knew, but she deserves the choice. Don't you think Bella would deserve the choice?"

Sometimes my brother knew me too well.

"See? You think so, too," he said, correctly interpreting my silence. "I'm telling her," he said with finality – and apprehension. "Even if she doesn't want me afterwards, she deserves to know."

I sighed into the receiver and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Good luck, then. Break it to her easy."

"Thanks. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay. Bye." He hung up and I had enough time to wonder how on earth he would tell her when I heard Bella call out to me from the next room.

"Edward, could you come help me with this? I need another hand."

Even hearing her voice, my worries for Emmett melted into the back of my mind, and I walked into the living room, responding to a call I knew I could never ignore. Bella looked up at me from where she was sitting on the floor, covered in bits of colored paper and tape. "Can you hold the paper down so I can tie the bow over it?" she asked.

"Sure, love." I sat next to her and began wrapping presents, grateful I didn't have to live a lie to her – and very grateful also that I was not in Emmett's predicament. As I wrapped gifts for Bella's parents, I wished Rosalie would be able to understand, and that she would still have Emmett when he broke the news to her.

**-X-X**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, could you come help me with this? I need another hand," I called to Edward from my spot on the floor. I sat sprawled in the living room, wrapping Mom and Dad's presents while they were out of town buying food for Christmas dinner. Glancing at the mess of ribbon in my hands, I sighed loudly.

Edward walked in from the guest bedroom, and I saw a worried expression as he ran a hand through his hair. "Can you hold the paper down so I can tie the bow over it?" I decided that, whatever was bothering him, he would tell me on his own time.

"Sure, love." He put his finger over the fold and I tied a lopsided bow over it, trying not to be annoyed that Edward was wrapping one of Mom's presents with one hand.

"There!" I said with relief after having to redo the bow three times. "What do you think?"

He looked contemplatively at the blue package with gold ribbon and said, "I don't know…that left loop is a touch rounder than the right one." He laughed at my exasperated expression. "What? It's true," he chuckled when I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever. It's going under the tree," I said, scrambling to get up without stepping on the wrapping paper or the presents. "I refuse to tie that again."

Edward handed me the gift – a retouched portrait of Mom and Dad on their wedding day – and I leaned over the couch to put it next to the other presents. "Bella, have you thought about this?" Edward asked, in a somewhat anxious tone.

I felt my eyebrows crease together. "What do you mean?"

"How you're going to break the news to them." He didn't look at me, but instead started wrapping up a compilation of John Wayne movies on DVD for my dad. "I mean, what are you going to say to them? And do you think they'll be okay with it?"

"Well…" I hesitated, realizing I _hadn't _had anything planned out. "Maybe you would like to tell them."

He looked at me and grinned. "I don't think so. You aren't getting out of it that easy. You're their daughter, you get to make the announcement."

"Darn," I mumbled. I had been hoping I wouldn't have to do it. "I don't know," I went on, sticking pieces of tape on my arm for later use on Mom's earmuffs. "I don't want to just come out and say it. What do you think?"

"You should definitely save it for last, and maybe tell them that we have one last present for them, or something similar." He finished Dad's present and knelt beside me to help with Mom's next one.

"I just want it to be special. I don't think I should have a planned speech, but do you think it'll be okay if I just go with what feels right? Or should I have a legitimate plan?" The more thought about how important this moment would be, the more I became worried about what to say. If I just sprung it on them, Dad wouldn't have time to warm up to the idea, but if I did an overworked speech, it would be stiff and weird.

"Going with what feels right does sound like a legitimate plan to me," Edward assured me. "Don't worry over it, love. They'll love you no matter what."

"I know," I sighed. "I just want to get it right."

He pulled my chin around so I was looking into his wonderful dark topaz eyes. "You will. I know it."

"But _I_ don't." I looked down at my hands, still covered in bits of Scotch tape.

"You'll be fine." He put his forehead against mine, and gave me a light kiss. "All we have to worry about really is whether or not they want me for a son-in-law," he said jokingly, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Why on earth would you think they wouldn't?" I asked incredulously. Edward was a gentleman around both of them and got along wonderfully with Mom, and even Dad seemed all right with him. "You're perfect."

He laughed nervously. "But you're biased, love," he argued, touching the tip of my nose lightly.

"Of course I am. But I know Mom loves you."

"Yes, but she's not the one with the gun."

I rolled my eyes. "And Dad may not like you as his new fishing buddy or anything, but he likes you well enough. Just give him time."

Edward got up and sat on the couch, patting the cushion next to him for me to sit with him. "How do you know that? He still seems pretty alert around me, like he's watching me to make sure I don't do anything wrong."

"First of all," I began, crawling into his lap, "He's just being a protective father. He hasn't said anything directly to me about you being dangerous or wrong for me – which is what he would do if he really didn't like you. Secondly, even if he wanted to shoot you, Mom would shoot him for making me unhappy."

I leaned against his chest and he kissed my temple before asking, "And third?"

"Third," I reached to hold his hand in mine, "I'm exactly like Charlie. If I like you, he will, too. And I can just tell he approves of you. Besides, you're going to be a nuclear engineer, making loads of money. They like that."

He laughed for real this time. "I noticed."

"C'mon," I said, trying to get up, "we need to finish these presents before Mom and Dad get back." But Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, refusing to let me go. "Edward! They'll be back in half an hour," I giggled. He still kept his hold on me.

"We can move everything into your room if we don't finish. But I think we'll get them all done," he said smugly.

Still in his lap, I turned to face him and put my arms around his neck. "Why is that?"

"After a century of presents, I can move pretty fast."

"Alright, then, let's see you wrap the rest of these before they get back," I challenged.

He cupped a hand around my face. "Do I have to do it right now?" Before I could answer, he pulled my head down to his and kissed me, causing me to forget what it was that was so urgent. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but I finally had to break away to breathe, and I was able to focus again.

Deciding to tease him some, I stood up and taunted, "Yes, you have to do it now." When he didn't move, I crossed my arms and nodded at the jumble of paper, ribbon, tape, and unwrapped gifts on the floor. "Well, Richard Petty, let's see these speed skills of yours."

"Bella Swan, you are difficult sometimes." He moved gracefully from the couch to the floor, making my heart pound just to see his god-like form move so lithely. Here he was, making my lungs go stupid over something as minor as that, and he was claiming _I_ was the difficult one. Then, as he started wrapping, everything from his elbows outward became a blur. In seven seconds he had one gift wrapped, and finished the rest within a minute. And not only were they wrapped, but they were wrapped _neatly_, every corner tucked in, every bow even and straight.

"Done!" He smiled up at me, and I blushed to see that crooked grin. "Told you."

Throwing my hands in the air, I admitted that he had definitely moved faster than I expected. "Fine, you win. We don't have to wrap presents anymore. How about a walk to the park instead?"

"Sounds like fun."

After leaving a note for my parents, we stepped out into the brisk December air and headed to the tiny block of land with a merry-go-round and a couple of swings that was City Park. Edward took my hand as we strolled lazily down the block. "Bella, I have something I should tell you."

Immediately I tensed up. In my experience, those words always introduced bad news. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

Noticing the worry in my voice, Edward quickly reassured me. "It's good news, Bella. It's just, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I had to wait to make sure."

Relieved, I asked him to go on.

"After the…ah…incident with Alice, I noticed I was getting thirsty again. But no one's blood – or mind – called out to me. I kept waiting, but nothing happened. So during the middle of the night, I found someone who was…well, he was obviously a criminal."

Noting that Edward didn't say what exactly it was the man was doing, I didn't press the issue, but instead let him get to the point of his story.

"And afterwards, I wasn't thirsty."

"You mean you didn't hear his mind? There wasn't any malevolent demon-spirit forcing you to feed on someone you didn't want to?" I didn't understand how that could happen.

"No, nothing. I think when I had Alice's blood without killing her it somehow cancelled the effect. It's strange that that would happen, but I'm relieved that it stopped."

"And you're for sure about this?" I wanted to check to be certain I had heard correctly.

"Absolutely. I've needed to feed for the last three days, and I haven't heard a soul."

I couldn't stop myself from doing a dance in the street. "Edward, that's amazing!"

He grinned and tilted his head toward the sky. "Yes, it is. There won't be anymore little girls from Italy. No more Alices. No more single mothers. No more search and rescue team members."

My excited mood sobered quickly at this reminder of Mike, but even the thought of his gruesome death couldn't prevent me from the joy of knowing that there wouldn't be any more deaths following his. After a few sad seconds, my face lifted in a smile again. "Why aren't you more excited? If I were you, I think I'd be a little more…exuberant."

He grinned and nodded his head to agree with me. "Trust me. When I finally realized what had happened, I took the Volvo and raced out of Seattle and into the forest, where I threw the car dramatically in park, got out, and sprinted up the side of a large hill away from the road, where I climbed a tall tree and shouted to the heavens as loud as I could," he explained while I giggled. "It was amazing, as you said. Liberating, really."

I laughed and hooked my arm back into his as we walked into the tiny park. "Next you'll be swinging on vines and running with the apes."

He grinned my favorite grin before leaning down and whispering "Me Tarzan. You Jane. Tarzan like Jane lots."

Even as my heart melted on the spot, I smiled back at him and said in my most sophisticated voice, "And Jane believes she loves you, Tarzan."

I craned my neck up to kiss him. I stayed there, with my lips locked against his, for forever, it seemed. Even with Edward's cold skin and the chilly wind, I was all warm and fuzzy inside. I didn't want it end, and neither did Edward, apparently, because he let me kiss him for a long time before he took his lips away from mine.

"Bella, you are amazing," he said, and my knees wobbled underneath me. Used to this reaction, he tightened his hold on me and pulled me closer so I wouldn't fall.

_How can someone like Edward – gorgeous and smart and wonderful – believe that anyone as plain as I am is amazing? I pale in comparison to him, _I thought. "No, I'm not," I argued. "I'm nothing special."

"You are wrong," he said and kissed me on the forehead. "I swear it seems like I could become human – I could come alive again if I just kiss you long enough."

"We could try and see what happens," I suggested.

"I'm serious, love. I can almost feel heat coming from my skin, and I can almost feel my heart beat. You bring me closer to that than anything else I've ever known."

"That's funny," I mused, sitting on a swing. "Sometimes I think you are going to kill me – what with all the bodily reaction I have when you kiss me, or touch me, or even move. My heart goes nuts, my brain gets fuzzy, and my lungs don't work. Strange how these things work out, isn't it?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it is," he agreed. "We should probably go back to your house. You're getting cold."

"Okay." Once my legs worked again, I hooked my arm through his, and we hurried back to the house. After walking for a couple of blocks in the increasingly cold wind, I decided a hot mug of apple cider would be a perfect ending to this afternoon.

**-X-X-**

When I got up on Christmas, it was 5:30 in the morning, and I was incredibly tired, but unable to stay in bed any longer. All night I had tossed and turned, arranging and rearranging the words, trying to figure out how I should tell Mom and Dad that Edward and I were getting married.

After lying in bed, mulling over what I should say, and how Mom and Dad would react, I couldn't stand it any more. So I rolled out of bed and stretched, heading to the shower. This early, I knew there was no way my parents would be awake – at least not Renée. Charlie was used to early mornings – he sometimes had to be at the station before six – but Mom was nearly as bad as a teenager when it came to sleeping late.

Unfortunately, the heat of the shower did little to really wake me up. When I had stayed in longer than was really necessary, I climbed out and dressed, listening for the rhythmic snores that would tell me whether Dad was awake. I heard the low rumble, so after I dried my hair, I crept into the living room.

Well, I crept as far as my parents were concerned. Edward was sitting on the couch waiting for me, obviously having heard me in the shower. I curled up beside him, and he wrapped a throw blanket around my shoulders before pulling me in next to him. "Long night?" he asked, running his thumb over what I was sure were bags under my eyes.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Just worrying about telling them."

"Don't," he said soothingly, his voice like velvet to my ears. Despite the anxiety that had filled my head all throughout the night, I became incredibly relaxed. I chocked it up to Edward's amazing talent to make me feel comfortable no matter where I was or what was happening.

"Sleep for a while, love. I'll wake you when your parents get up," he purred, and I could barely mumble an 'okay' before I drifted off. While I dozed next to him, a vaguely familiar lullaby ran through my head, coming from the perfect mouth next to my ear.

"Bella," a honey-like voice pulled me out of the most relaxing sleep I'd had in months. "Your parents are awake."

"Mmm, thanks," I yawned and stretched. Then a thought struck me. "Do you have the ring?"

He put a hand in his pocket and handed me the gorgeous piece of jewelry. "Here. Do you want it, or should I keep it?"

"No, give it to me," I said after a moment of deliberation. I tucked it safely away in my own pocket.

"I didn't know you talked in your sleep," Edward said without warning.

My eyes popped open, and I twisted to face him. "Oh, no," I groaned. "What did you hear?" I prayed I hadn't said anything embarrassing.

He chuckled. "Nothing to send you to jail for. I heard my name several times, along with one 'I love you' and a 'Thanks, Mom.'"

I was amazed. For such a short time, that was quite a lot to say. "All of that in an hour?" I asked.

"Actually, you slept for four hours. It's ten, now," he explained.

"Oh. I said your name? How many times?"

A smile lit up his face, and his eyes turned into molten gold. "Eight. Ten, if you count the times you said something about a cougar."

"It's too bad you can't sleep-talk," I said. "I might get to hear some interesting things."

"I would only say the same things I say when I'm awake," he replied, cupping my chin in his hand. "I would be dreaming of you constantly."

Coming out of anyone else's mouth, that would have sounded corny. But coming from Edward's perfectly sculpted lips, I knew it was sincere. My heart raced frantically, and before I even thought about it, I leaned forward to kiss him, feeling the lines of his perfect face with my fingertips. As he kissed me back, I felt a cool hand trace a line down my neck, and I shivered.

"Ahem," I heard my dad clear his throat. _Crap. This is totally not awkward,_ I thought sarcastically. Edward and I broke away immediately.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," I said cheerfully after standing up and giving him a hug. Just then, Mom walked into the living room, and I gave her a hug as well.

I had Christmas spirit, I supposed. I was happy and so was everyone else. But when I saw my parents, the utter relaxation that I'd had with Edward began to seep away, and the little worm of anxiety wiggled its way back to the forefront of my mind. the opening of stockings and presents, I felt the ring weighing down my pocket like an anvil.

By the time I was opening my last gift from my parents – a nice, fur-lined, waterproof coat – my hands were shaking. Mom and Dad didn't notice, only Edward, and he put a steadying hand on my knee when at last I put the jacket aside.

"Well, guess that's all of them," Dad announced. "Who wants pancakes? I might actually cook them this year."

Despite my apprehension, I giggled at the long-time joke between Dad and me. But the laughter didn't last long. Dad looked like he was about to stand up, so I hurried to stop him. "Wait, Dad," I said quickly. "Edward and I have one more present for y'all."

He leaned back in his easy chair and gave us a puzzled look that matched my mother's. I took a deep breath, grateful for Edward's hand around my own, before I took the plunge.

"Mom, Dad, Edward and I have been dating for a while now," I began, gaining confidence as I went on, "and I really love him."

I paused, and Edward filled in the silence. "And I love your daughter, Renée, Chief Swan," he nodded to each of them in turn. "Truly, I do."

"So it's not going to happen any time soon, but," I said, looking at my parents and trying to gauge their reactions. Just as I thought, comprehension was dawning on Mom's face, but Dad still looked puzzled, though he knew something big was coming. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I reached into my pocket to pull out the ring. Mom looked like she was about to burst with happiness, but Dad looked like he was about to erupt with something else entirely. "Edward asked me to marry him, and I said 'yes.'"

Mom practically flew off her seat on the couch to hug me. "Oh, Bella! That's so _wonderful!_ I'm so happy for you, honey." I was expecting that.

Dad's first reaction was to put his hand where his holster would have been. I was expecting that, too. But then his face softened, and he smiled, too. "That's great, Bells." I noticed he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Mom, but then, that would have been asking too much. I was surprised he was okay with our engagement – that is, without me having to talk him into it. Mom was still hugging me when the stern look came back over Dad's face, and he said gruffly, "But you better wait until after you graduate."

I smiled at him. That was Charlie.

* * *

**AN:** Please review! You I love each and every one of them.

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of apple cider.* - The weather has gotten colder, so I feel this is an appropriate change : j

*Stand in good pants.*


	31. Revelations

**AN:** So here's the next installment! I hope you enjoy, and as always, REVIEW, please : )

I do NOT, repeat, do NOT own a Mercedes Benz. Oh, and Twilight. I don't own that, either.  
**

* * *

Chapter 31: Revelations**

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. I wished they weren't. I wanted to hold his hand, so he would swing it wildly as we walked and threaten to dump me in Puget Sound. But he kept his hands – cold, hard, pale, strong, perfect hands – to himself.

We stayed silent, not touching, walking beside the terminally gray waves under a lighter terminally gray sky.

For maybe the hundredth time, I wondered what the real reason behind his physical differences was. He had given me an excuse – some fake genetic disease – and I didn't believe him. He had done his best to lie about it, becoming very serious when he was describing what was wrong with him.

How did I know it was all a lie?

He didn't joke. He didn't kid. He was trying so hard to be convincing that he forgot to be Emmett. So I knew it was all made up, because I knew Emmett would have made a wise crack about it, if he been telling me the truth.

I couldn't decide whether to be angry or not. I was his girlfriend. I had gone to extreme lengths to convince my parents that he was okay for me – that not only was he _not_ a repeat of Royce, but had actually defended me from my scumbag ex-boyfriend. And after all that, after maybe the most awkward Christmas of my life, he wouldn't even tell me the truth. Which I deserved, I think, after how hard I tried to make our relationship work. So yes, it made me annoyed, if not downright angry, that he wouldn't let me know about…whatever it is.

But then, I also pitied him, just a little. Ever since he told me that it was some rare disease, a genetic mutation, he became depressed, I could tell. I knew he lied. And he knew I knew he lied. And that was just eating him alive. That was no excuse, though. I had to admit it. I was pissed about this.

As we strolled slowly along the rocky beach, he wouldn't look at me, and his face was pulled into a somber mask. It altered his looks entirely, and if it weren't for the golden eyes and curly hair, I might not have recognized him.

After a strained five minutes, I finally couldn't stand it any longer. It was _cold_, and since he called me and asked me to come walking with him so he could tell me something, his silence was getting irritating.

So I took a half-step ahead of him, turned to face him, and told him so. "Alright, what is it?" I asked forcefully. "If you are going to drag me out here in the freezing cold so we can talk in private, you'd better do some talking."

**Emmett's POV**

I smiled a little, which just went to show how crazy I was for this chick. She was even more beautiful when she was ticked off. I honestly didn't know how that was possible.

"Dammit, Emmett! Don't sit there and smile at me like you're stupid! What is going on?" Her eyes flashed, and I hurried to explain before she went from ticked to downright _mad_. But she beat me to it. "Does this all have to do with what you _lied_ to me about? About why you have a not-actual 'genetic disorder'?" She put air quotes around it, which told me exactly what she thought about what I'd told her.

"Babe…"

"Don't _babe_ me. I'm not your baby until I get some answers. _Truthful_ ones."

I took my hands out of my pockets and held them in front of her, trying to placate the gorgeous beast that was my angry girlfriend. "Okay, okay. You win. I lied, but it was because you may not, in fact I'm sure you won't, like the truth."

Whoops. That was the wrong to say. She glared cold daggers at me. "Do you honestly think I'm some little girl that can't handle the truth? I'm a grown woman, Emmett. Don't think you have to protect me from your dark and scary world. I've experienced my share of scary things, and I don't think whatever you say about this," she took my hand and squeezed it before dropping it again, "will frighten me."

**Rosalie's POV**

I had to bite my tongue before I said too much. I hadn't told Emmett about all the things I had experienced with Royce, though I planned to, eventually. But this was not the time to get into that. I still wanted to know the truth from him.

He looked sheepish. Good. That meant he knew I was no one to mess with. "Look. That's not what I meant. I only…I don't think you'll believe me. And even if you do, I'm kind of…" he gulped and looked away, "…scared you won't want me anymore."

That softened my anger a little – but not enough to satisfy me. "That's no excuse," I replied, crossing my arms. "You should know, _especially_ after I defended our relationship to my parents, that I wouldn't run away for some little thing like this."

He met my eyes with his, and the serious mask that I hated came back over his face. "See, that's the thing. The reason I am the way I am isn't just some little thing. It's a huge thing. Massive. Supermassive, even." He rubbed the back of his head, which I knew meant he was nervous.

**Emmett's POV**

I rubbed the back of my head, nervous about how I could just come out and _say_ it so that she'd believe me without dumping me. She narrowed her eyes at me and cocked her head. _Good, _I thought, _maybe she understands now. _She still looked annoyed, but at least curiosity and concern were there, too.

"Okay. Here it is." I took a deep breath to steady myself, but the salt from the Sound made me want to cough. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands. "I…am…not exactly…" I seemed to choke on the salty air – or the words that stuck in my windpipe. I cleared my throat to buy some time.

She didn't believe the act. "Not exactly what, Emmett?" she demanded.

"Not exactly…human." I said it in a rush, so fast I didn't know if she caught it.

But she did. I could tell. Her face said everything – said she was still mad.

"After all this, how could you? Do you think I'm stupid?" I shook my head violently. She was still sexy when she was this mad, but now she was starting to scare me. "Why would you make up some stupid, paranormal story when you _know_ I won't believe you?"

"But I'm not making it up!" I interrupted urgently. "I'm not a human, believe me."

**Rosalie's POV**

Believe him? _Believe him!?_ I opened my mouth to let loose another torrent of accusations, but he rushed frantically toward me and put a hand over my mouth. I tried to pull it off, but I couldn't move his arm. So I glared angrily at him instead.

"I think the best way for me to do this is to convince you before I tell you," he mumbled, almost to himself.

_Well, duh, Sherlock! You could've tried that to start with! _But his hand still prevented me from saying anything.

"Look, Rosalie," he said desperately. "_At_ me." So I looked at him, dead the eyes – his gold, unnatural eyes…with his hard…cold hand making my face even colder in the January air, and his strained face that was…_inhumanly_ pale.

He took his hand away from my face slowly, as though he was afraid I would start cussing him out, which he thoroughly deserved. But I stayed silent. His gaze scanned along the beach, until he found a large rock. Only, the rock was about fifty yards away. He _disappeared_ for a split-second, then waved at me from where he was standing. Then he reappeared in front of me, holding a gray, basketball-sized rock.

"It's nearly solid granite," he explained when I just stared at it. "Try to break it in half."

He held the rock – really it was a small boulder – out to me, I took it, and then very nearly dropped it. It was much heavier than I had expected. How was I supposed to break it in half?

He looked expectantly at me, so after a bit of deliberation, I lifted the thing above my head and threw it on the ground. Nothing happened, except for a dull _thud_. Without saying anything, or laughing at my sorry attempt, he picked the rock up and dug his fingers into it. Then he twisted it like I would twist the lid of a peanut butter jar and it broke clean in two, with a loud _crack_. My mouth fell open as he threw the two pieces of rock down the beach in either direction, after rubbing gouges into the smooth parts to hide the evidence of the break.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked, and I began to think it could be possible, that he was something…other.

I closed her mouth and looked cautiously at his face. My voice was almost suspicious as I asked, "What else can you do?"

My favorite boyish grin broke over his face, and there was laughter in his eyes again. "Well, since you ask…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me, before he jumped – no, _jumped_ – fifty feet into the air, while turning several back flips. Then he landed, leaving indentions in the ground.

"Whoa," I said, amazed. I put my gloved hands up to my face and laughed, just because I was so relieved that he was finally telling me the truth. Clouds of vapor from my breath fogged up the air between Emmett and I as I kept gushing. "Ohmygosh! That was _awesome_. Wow. Just…wow."

Emmett beamed even wider. "See, Rosalie? Look at your breath," he pointed at the vapor in front of my face, "and look at mine." He pointed to his own face. Though his chest moved in and out, no fog escaped his mouth. "I'm too cold."

"What are you then? If you aren't human?" I was still astounded that anything like this could exist.

His face fell, and I immediately regretted ruining his happy moment. But I would have to know.

"Yeah…about that," he shoved his hands back in his pockets and looked at the ground. "You sure you want me to tell you?"

"Emmett, I have to know. I can't be in a relationship with you if it's a lie."

"It's not a lie. You know I'm something else. You don't necessarily _have_ to know what it is that I am."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I want the truth, Emmett. The whole truth, and nothing but."

"Well, I guess since you've accepted the fact that I'm not human, you won't find this hard to believe. I'm…" he hesitated. "a…vampire." He gave me a sidelong glance, as if he thought I might explode if he looked at me directly.

And I might have. I wasn't entirely sure how to react to that. He was so obviously something not human, superhuman rather. Yet v…_vampire_ was definitely the last thing I expected.

But then certain things fell into place, certain events began to make sense. I could feel my eyes getting larger, staring at Emmett like I had never seen him before. Somehow, the first thing I was able to say was, "You killed Royce, didn't you?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Thank you." Strangely enough, I felt nothing but sheer _relief_, knowing I would never have to deal with Royce again. I should have been horrified; I should have been terrified of the _monster_ standing in front of me, the man – well, vampire – that killed Royce. But I wasn't. And I knew why.

Of the two serious boyfriends I'd ever had, I knew which one was the real monster. And it wasn't Emmett.

**Emmett's POV**

I held my breath as she thought about it. I was typically an easygoing person, but I was nervous now – more nervous than I had been in my life. I stood on the edge cliff, waiting to see if my gorgeous Rosalie would push me off. If she was even mine anymore, that is.

_She thanked me for killing that scumbag. That's a good sign…?_ But her face seemed completely emotionless as she pondered over what I had said.

Two minutes went by, then five, before she spoke. Then all she said was. "I'm cold. Let's go back to your place."

Well she wasn't kicking me to the curb just yet, then. But just to be sure, I ventured the question that was burning inside my head. "So you aren't totally opposed to dating me still?"

She looked at me for a moment. "I have some questions. But after that, I'll decide."

So I still had a chance. I whooped, pumping my fists in the air, and she gave a small smile before turning away to walk back toward her car. I followed, beaming when she hooked her arm through mine.

**-X-X-**

**Bella's POV**

"Bye, Mom. Bye Dad." I gave each of them a hug, and Edward shook each of their hands, his own hand carefully concealed under a glove. "I'll call you when I get back."

"Okay, honey," Mom said, with tears welling up in her eyes. She was still ecstatic about my engagement. Dad stood with his arms crossed over his chest. I didn't envy him, having to deal with an emotional Renée, and he looked uncomfortable standing next to her, as I expected. I smiled at them and gave one last short wave before I turned and walked with Edward to the small terminal. Only eight or so more hours, and we would be back in Seattle, where we'd have about a week to have fun with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie before school began again.

"You realize what this means, don't you?" Edward asked as we sat in the hard airport chairs.

"Mmm, what's that?" I replied contentedly, more at ease sitting in Edward's lap than in the chair – though he was actually harder than the seat, it felt like the contours of my body fit in with his perfectly.

"I realize that you don't want to talk about wedding plans just yet…"

"Not really, no."

"Yes, but we are going to have to plan this out eventually. Like, where we want to get married, who we'll invite…all of that sort of stuff."

Even the thought of _thinking_ about all of the logistics was unpleasant. I grimaced. "Well, we don't have to think about all of that now. Can't I sit here and enjoy the fact that your are my fiancé? Bask in the glow of your love, or whatever," I said melodramatically.

"Why? Can't you stand the fact that you will someday be _Mrs. _Bella Cullen?" he teased.

"Ugh. That sounds so _old,_" I whined.

It seemed, in fact, that his face _was_ glowing. "No. It sounds wonderful." He beamed at me, and there was no way that I couldn't smile back.

"_Flight 218 to Kansas City, now boarding._" A polite female voice came over the speakers, and I got out of Edward's lap and turned to help him out of the chair. Even though I knew he was the last person on earth who needed help, I remembered how much he liked it, so I did it as often as I could. He grabbed my hand, stood up, and didn't let go as we walked through the gate down to the plane.

Due to my parents' inexperience at booking flights, we would get to Kansas City around midnight, and have to stay in the airport for seven hours before catching the connecting flight to Seattle. They refused to let Edward or me pay for the flight, so I let them take care of it all. I figured, after getting the news that I was getting married, they wanted to hold on to as much of their parental duties as they could before I was officially on my own with Edward.

So what were a few hours of restless sleep compared to Mom and Dad's happiness?

**-X-X-**

**Alice's POV**

Ten-thirty. Bella was supposed to be back around eleven. My knee bounced, and I blindly stared at the TV, unable to focus on anything productive for more than a couple of minutes. I was too excited to really relax, so instead I again went over the conversation I just had with Jasper before he left to practice with his band. I felt like I would burst if I didn't _tell_ someone. But it was going to be a surprise for them all, so even when Bella finally got here, I had to keep my mouth shut.

I heard the lock click.

"Bella! You're back!" I said loudly – she hadn't even walked in the door yet, and I already couldn't contain myself. I had such great news to tell her, and I was very glad she was finally back from Texas. I wasn't going to tell her just yet, but since she was here, we could make plans to go out to celebrate so I could tell her, and everyone else.

"Alice!" she said when I hugged her. "I haven't even put my suitcase down yet and you tackle me. Where's the flood?" I laughed at the new joke between us – well, between her and the guys and me and Rosalie…and just about the entire town of Seattle, too.

"We have to go out tonight, with all the guys, too," I urged her as she started unpacking. "You and Edward are the last ones in, so we have to have a get-together and…talk about our Christmases." I hoped she wouldn't notice the hesitation, but no such luck.

Still holding her toothbrush, she put her hands on her hips and gave me a critical look. "Okay, Alice. What's the big secret?"

I tried to look innocent, saying "What secret? I just miss everyone and think we should go out together."

She raised one eyebrow. "Uh-huh. And this ring I'm wearing will turn me invisible." She had, of course, told me about her and Edward's engagement almost as soon as it happened, right after I got back from my date with Jasper. It seemed like such an odd coincidence, that we would both become engaged on the same day. And I couldn't help but tell her of my engagement afterwards.

Bella continued to stare at me as though she could penetrate my mind. "Okay, fine," I conceded when she didn't back down. "Jasper and I have some news for everyone, but we want it to be a surprise."

As soon as I confessed, her eyes softened, and she returned to unpacking her suitcase. "Sounds fine to me," she said.

I jumped in the air and accidentally squealed "Yay!" before I picked up my phone to call Rosalie and make arrangements.

"Just let me take a nap first," I heard Bella add. "I didn't get much sleep on the trip back up here, and I'm pooped."

"Sure," I agreed. I didn't want her falling asleep when I told everyone the good news.

**-X-X-**

**Bella's POV**

Alice had wanted us to have a night out, so here we were, at our favorite restaurant, walking up to the double doors. I wondered for a moment why Rosalie was hanging back from Emmett, but when she caught my eye, I whispered to Edward, "Go ahead with Emmett. I think Rosalie wants to talk to me." He nodded and strode forward to walk with Emmett.

"Bella."

"Hey. What's up?" I said lightly.

Her face remained serious, though. "I know." I must have looked puzzled at her, because she went on, "I know about Emmett, and Edward, too. What they are, I mean."

"And you don't mind? I mean, you're still with Emmett, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I just thought you should know that I know. I guess we're kind of in on it together now, aren't we?"

It was my turn to nod as we walked through the doors and warm air whooshed over us. "I guess so. Thanks for telling me. Edward mentioned something about Emmett telling you, but I didn't know whether he did or not." By then, Alice had given the hostess her name, and the proximity of other people in the building made it impossible for me to say any more about it.

The hostess led us to the booth in the dimly lit restaurant, while all six of us chatted and recounted tales of our Christmases to each other, describing gifts and awkward moments with family. Jasper and Alice were leaning against each other, Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, and Edward was holding my hand under the table, stroking my palm with his thumb.

By this time, we all knew Alice and Jasper had something they wanted to tell us, but we had waited until the end of the meal to pester them about it.

"Okay, Alice, what's the big revelation?" Rosalie asked after we ordered dessert.

Grinning, Alice glanced at Jasper before turning to the rest of us. "Well, as you all know, I'm graduating after this semester." We nodded and gave some 'mmm-hmms' before she went on. "So, I didn't know what I was going to do after then, really. But then, Jasper had this great idea!" She gave another look at Jasper, who was smiling back at her. "I'm going to be part of Jasper's band!"

Rosalie and I gasped, and then gave her our congratulations. Emmett high-fived Jasper, and Alice, too. Edward smiled and said "That's great," and then we all asked how this happened.

"Okay," Alice was bouncing in her seat, "so I was talking to Jasper the other day, and just saying how I wasn't sure about what I was doing after I graduated…well, Jasper, why don't you tell them?"

Relatively quiet until now, Jasper shrugged and said, "the band could use a female backup on vocals, and Alice is, well, really good. And, we hired her on as a sort of fashion consultant for when we get a record label to take us on."

Alice jumped back in. "None of the guys have any sense about style, really. I mean, they wear acceptable clothes, but this the band's chance to really get an _image_, you know?"

We all nodded. "This is a really great arrangement, Alice," I said.

"It's perfect!" she squealed. "I get to design clothes, sing, and be with Jasper constantly. I'm so excited!"

Alice would be a valuable addition to Jasper's band, and we all knew it. Despite her girly nature, her head wasn't filled with just clothes and accessories. She had plenty of business smarts, and I knew she wouldn't put up with any crap from big-name producers.

"Hey, Alice?" She was talking quietly to Jasper now, and I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going to live once you graduate?" I'd had a sudden idea, and I wanted to ask her about it before I forgot.

"An apartment in the city, I expect. Though I wouldn't actually be here often, if I went on the road with the Newborns."

"The three of us," I gestured at her, myself, and Rosalie, "should get an apartment or a rent-house together. It would be less expensive that way, and you could go on tour with Jasper and we could still keep each other company."

"That's sounds awesome," Emmett said in approval before Alice or Rosalie could comment. But they both loved the idea, and the conversation turned to plans for the future, where it stayed until we left the restaurant.

The future. I sighed. No matter how much I tried to put it aside, the future kept looming closer and closer.

I would be married to a vampire. How on earth would this work?

It was then that I really began to worry.

* * *

**AN:** Question - Did you dis/like the switching from Rosalie's to Emmett's POV? Tell me. I wanted to show both of their thoughts, but without writing the exact same scene twice. So let me know what you thought about it.

*Stand in good pants.*

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of apple cider.*

AmCat


	32. Conversations

**AN: **I'm really sorry that I haven't written in a while, but the story is nearing its conclusion. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often during the Christmas break.

I own Twilight. And my mother is a daisy-patterned T-Rex.

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

The future. I sighed. No matter how much I tried to put it aside, the future kept looming closer and closer.

I would be married to a vampire. How on earth would this work?

It was then that I really began to worry.

**Chapter 32: Conversations**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, we need to talk." Even though I was standing on the outside of his door, I knew he could hear me. I knocked again, lightly.

"Just a minute," he called from inside. I heard scooting furniture and the rustle of fabric before he cracked the door open and stuck his head out, blocking me from coming in. His hair was more rumpled than usual.

"What's going on?" I asked as I pushed the door open and wormed my way in around him. Looking over his disheveled appearance, which was very strange for Edward, I saw that not only was his hair sticking up and laying flat in odd places, his gray tee shirt was incredibly wrinkled.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. "What is it you want to talk about? I would've thought you'd been getting ready for tomorrow."

"My fiancé is more important than preparing for the start of the semester. Plus, that's what I was doing all day yesterday, which is why I didn't come over." Plus all of the busy work – buying books and spirals and reorganizing my room – had given me time to organize my thoughts as well. But when I saw Edward's obvious anxiety, I quickly put my own worries at the back of my mind.

I looked around the room, puzzled. The lights were off, the blinds closed, and crumpled up papers were thrown everywhere. "Edward, what's wrong? It looks like you are a starving musician who hasn't slept in ages."

"Well I haven't slept in a while, actually."

I scowled at him. "You know what I mean." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You go first. Explain all this to me," I gestured at the messy room and his messy appearance, "and then I'll tell you what I need to talk to you about."

"Let me guess," he said, sitting on his bed, "once you tell me what you want to talk to me about, you'll talk to me about it."

He wouldn't look at me, but I could still see that he was stalling. "Quit stalling, Edward." I continued to scowl at him.

He remained silent, running his hand through his hair and tugging at his bronze locks in frustration – which explained why his hair was in such a state. I tapped my toe, and he looked up at me with desperation in his eyes, and I began to think things were more serious than I had first thought. I immediately felt guilty for being so impatient with him.

"I've been wracking my brains for the last forty-one hours, twelve minutes and," he glanced at the watch on his wrist, "forty-three seconds, trying to…make something," he finished evasively.

"Edward, I don't under…" but he cut me off. In an instant he had disappeared from the bed and was standing in front of me, eyes smoldering. I knew what that look meant. My words stopped dead in my throat, and I backed away slightly as Edward advanced slowly toward me.

"Love, it's a surprise. For our wedding." He placed a hand on my shoulder, then ran it down the length of my arm to my hand, making the hairs on my arm stand up with static shock. He played with my fingers, and I could only stare at him as his other hand pulled my arm around his neck. "So I can't tell you."

He moved forward even farther, and I was forced to take another step backwards. "Y-you're trying to distract m-me. So you don't have to tell me what's g-g-going on." I mumbled. With his eyes and hands making the lightning crawl over my skin, it was hard for me to focus on what it was I was asking in the first place.

"No, love. I'll tell you what's wrong." He smiled at me, my favorite crooked grin, and the breath hitched in my throat. "I got this sudden idea that I should surprise you at our wedding," he paused, as though to savor the fact that we were going to get married, before he continued. "And I've been sitting here, trying to remove distractions so I could work. But nothing was coming to me – " another step backwards – "so for hours I've been trying to figure this thing out. It's important to me, that you like it."

Another step. I could feel the wall beginning to press me from behind. "Edward, you have a while to work it out before the wedding. And no matter what you do, I know I'll love it, just like I love you."

He didn't back down. My heart fluttered around inside my chest as he wrapped his cool arm around my waist. "But the thing is," he said in a low voice, his eyes molten obsidian, "I've just figured out what I'm missing to complete your surprise."

I was all the way against the wall. "What's that?" I asked, noting that my voice was at least strong, even though my legs weren't. His electricity was turning them to jelly.

He grinned even wider, and I was suddenly glad I had the wall for support, and also glad for the fact that he was holding my waist. My legs were useless at this point. "Inspiration. I was missing my muse." He nodded his head at me, indicating that I was the one he was talking about. Then he pulled my mouth up to his, and the hair-raising current sparked all over my skin.

"Edward, I…" he put a finger to my lips.

"Just a moment, Bella. Let me write something down." He trotted over to his desk, leaving me to walk my way over to his bed to sit down. Frankly I was surprised to make it that far. Edward hunched over the desk, scribbling on a piece of paper furiously, faster than any human could have legibly written anything. His hand was a blur.

A minute later, he sat next to me on the bed. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked lightly.

I shook my head. I had completely forgotten. "Edward! Why did you do that?" I asked indignantly. "Not that I didn't enjoy it, mind you, but you totally just manipulated me with your stupid dazzling."

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my shoulders. "Sorry, love. I needed to kiss you so I could write down exactly what I was feeling just then. After hours of nothing, I finally figured out how to phrase it."

"You know, your mood swings are giving me whiplash." I gave him what I hoped was a scathing look.

"What do you mean?" He was still smiling gleefully, like a little kid at Christmas.

"I come here and you're all frustrated and slightly pathetic, then you turn on the Romeo, romancing me until I can't even stand on my own. Now you're as giddy as someone who just stepped off a roller coaster."

"Sorry. It's been a tough day." He looked sheepishly at the floor. "But I'm glad to know I can still dazzle you."

"Apparently," I said curtly. "Anyways, I want to talk about what happens after the wedding."

"Isn't that typically the reception?" He chuckled at his own joke.

I wanted to laugh, too, but I kept my face composed. "Edward, I'm being serious. You don't age, but I do. How are we supposed to cope with that?"

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was wondering when you would bring this up." I raised an eyebrow, and he sighed and went on. "I started to think about this when I first realized I couldn't stand to be apart from you. When you turn forty, will you think of me more as a son than as your husband?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't think that could ever happen. Would you think of me more as your mother than as your wife?"

"No," he said confidently. "Elizabeth was my mother, and though you remind me of her sometimes, there is no way I could think of anyone other than her as a mother-figure."

"What about when I'm eighty? Will you still love me like you love me now when I can't see you or hear you very well?"

"Of course!" he nearly shouted. "Granted, I don't think that I'd 'romance you until you can't even stand on your own,' but I'll always love you."

"And people will notice, won't they, if we stay anywhere for too long. We'll constantly be on the move. We can start out in Seattle and we'll be the newlyweds Bella and Edward," I could tell my voice was getting frantic, and before I could stop myself, all of my fears spilled out in one great big wave. "Then when people start wondering why you don't change, we'll move to Michigan and be Bella and Edward, the cougar and her rich, handsome, trophy husband."

"Bella, we…" Edward tried to soothe me, but once I had started, I couldn't stop.

"Then we'll have to move to Maine and pretend to be Bella and her high-school-aged brilliant son, Edward. If we have to play at being mom and son, don't you think it might start becoming that way for real? Then we'll have to move to Quebec and be Bella and her genius college-aged son, Edward. Next it's back to Washington and we're old lady Bella and her grandson Edward, who is so broke he has to live with his grandmother!" Tears leaked out of my eyes, and I tried to shake the disturbing images out of my head. "Then what happens when I die, Edward? What happens?"

He held me close and rocked me back and forth, not replying to my question.

"I don't want to live a life where I have to try to be two people. I don't know if I can be your mother in public and your wife at home. How can it be the same that it is now?"

"Ssshh, love," he cooed at me, "I'm sorry I put you through this. If you want to call the wedding off, I'd understand. I realize the kind of life I live isn't easy."

"Oh, no. Don't say that." I wiped my face with my sleeve and took a deep, steadying breath. I didn't even know why I was crying when I had already found an answer. "Anyway, it doesn't matter because I've figured out a solution to this problem." I had been thinking about it all of yesterday, and I composed my face into a purposeful expression, without fear or doubt.

"What have you decided?"

I faced him and squared my shoulders. "You will turn me into a vampire, and we can both live forever together."

His face darkened instantly. "No. Don't even think about it. I refuse to do to you what was done to me. I won't put that guilt on you."

I knew he wouldn't like my idea at first, but I was still shocked by his stony expression. Though his skin felt like marble, this is the first time I'd ever seen his face look like a statue. "But, Edward I can handle the pain…" Edward had told me some of the finer points of his transformation, but as long as I was with Edward forever, I could deal with any pain, no matter how intense.

"NO!" he flew off the bed and shouted loud enough that I jerked backwards. "The pain has nothing to do with it. I will not, will _not_, turn you into a monster. So you can just forget it."

Aggravated that he wouldn't even consider it, I spluttered, "Then I'll just get Emmett to do it!" Even as I said it I knew it was childish.

"Emmett won't do it either," he hissed at me. "If he even tries, I'll fight him off. Given the choice between killing me so he get to you or letting us both live, I know which he'll pick."

"Edward! You aren't a monster. I thought I'd already had this conversation with you," I said forcefully.

"I know you did, Bella, darn it!" He was pacing in front of me now, walking so fast that his shirt whipped around his body every time he turned. "And you changed my outlook on my life. Truly, you did. I used to believe I was a monster because I killed people. Then you told me I wasn't a monster because I'd had _no choice_. Because I had been transformed against my will."

I had been planning to tell him this situation was different, but my argument stuck in my throat. I _had_ told him just that, and I believed it myself.

"I don't want that guilt to plague you the way it did me. Do you think you'd be able to live with yourself knowing that you _chose_ this? Chose a life in which you _kill _people?"

"I…" I couldn't say anything. I looked down at my hands as the redness spread up my cheeks. And I knew why. Utter, downright shame. I hadn't thought about it like this, and the way he put it really cut me to the core. I knew from Edward that the killing would never stop; I lived forever and even if I fed rarely, there was no limit to the number of people I would have to murder. And that meant no limit to the number of families I wrecked.

I sat in silence for a long moment before Edward was at my side again, whispering comforting apologies for making me upset and rocking me in his arms. I wilted into him, unable to say anything, appalled by the life I had been so close to choosing for myself.

"Bella?" Edward rubbed my back and tilted his head downward to look at my face.

I couldn't meet his eyes, so instead I looked at his mouth. "I'm sorry. You're right. Just forget I ever said anything, please," I begged him. I couldn't bear to think that Edward might believe me a monster. He couldn't possibly love me if I was turned into a vampire by my own choice.

"Okay," he agreed. "Did you have any other ideas?" I shook my head. At the time, my first solution had seemed so – infallible. "Well, if you wanted, when it came time for us to move, we could live out in the woods as hermits," he suggested with half a smile – trying to assure me that he wasn't mad anymore. "We could even live alone together some place where it's sunny since no one else would be around."

I nodded slowly. _Living alone with Edward isn't such a bad idea_, I thought. "I could go into town on occasion, if I wanted," I perked up slightly. "I mean, people could see me age, but they don't have to know about you…"

He nodded encouragingly. "I'm no stranger to hiding myself from people," he said. "And as long as I'm with you, the company of other humans doesn't matter much to me."

_It's a depressing notion, but it's better than the alternative_, I thought to myself, though I'm sure Edward saw it on my face anyway.

"Why don't we save this conversation for later?" he suggested. "We have quite a while until we have to cross this particular bridge."

I gave him a small smile, to let him know that I was no longer upset. "Okay, yeah. I'm worrying too much. Do you want to go out tonight? It's only…" I glanced at my phone, "five. We still have plenty of time to do something."

He grinned. "Would you like to go dancing again? We are engaged now. We should officially celebrate."

"If you say so." I nudged him with my shoulder. "I'd be glad to go dancing again, only if you wear that same outfit your wore last time."

"Only if you wear the same dress." I laughed at his serious face. "What?" he complained. "I'm being perfectly honest. You looked, well, _sexy_ in that dress and I think since it's a special occasion…" he trailed off.

"Well," I pretended to think about it. "Okay. But _only_ because we're getting married eventually."

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV**

"I haven't been here since we were here that first time," Bella told me as we walked arm in arm through the door. Orange and pink lights flashed across the floor, and the glow lit up her eyes as she grinned up at me. "You think they remember us?"

"Surely." She was referring to the tango she and I had danced, so lost in each other we didn't even notice that we were the only ones on the floor. Déjà vu washed over me as we walked to the same table as last time, and when the speakers began blaring the Macarena, it was me who pulled Bella out onto the floor. "C'mon slowpoke," I jibed at her. "We have to get a spot."

"We can't all have superhuman speed, Edward," she complained, throwing me a mock-scowl. We stood next to each other, doing the moves just as easily as breathing. We each went through the normal cycle twice before we started throwing in tricks or extra flair to the dance. Even though I couldn't read their minds, I knew everyone near us was staring, and I didn't blame them. Bella was amazing, and the way she looked in that dress floored me just as much as it did last time.

It wasn't long until we began partner moves, almost completely abandoning the moves that the rest of the crowd continued to do. The floor was so packed that we couldn't get too energetic – at least, not without smacking a stranger in the face – but we were enjoying ourselves nonetheless.

"Now that that's over," Bella spoke as we walked back to our table, "what do you want to do next?"

"Everything." I would dance with Bella until kingdom come if it were possible.

As if she could read my mind, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well that's not exactly possible. Human, remember?" She pointed at herself and raised an eyebrow.

"Only sometimes," I replied happily. "Or, to be more accurate, I only sometimes remember that I'm not."

She said nothing, but instead stood up and sauntered toward the floor. For a moment, I was stunned by the way the red fabric swished around her hips when she walked. She did a quick spin and motioned for me to join her, wiggling her index finger at me. I stood up, unable to really feel the floor beneath me, and followed her.

I hope for my dignity's sake I was able to keep my face composed. Bella was typically so modest and shy that I was the one who did the dazzling, thanks to the fact that I was a vampire. Whether it was the dress or the lights or the dancing, I wasn't sure, but this place turned Bella into someone altogether different. She was confident, flirty, and absolutely irresistible.

Without speaking, she lured me to the middle of the floor – how I avoided being hit by one of the couples already dancing I don't know – and stood there waiting. Multicolored lights flashed across her hair and face, and the look on her face communicated all I needed to know. I surged forward through the last ring of people and swept her away.

Stepping confidently through the other couples, we swung around the floor just as quickly as any professionals. I caught the slightly envious looks from the other dancers, but I ignored them. Bella was the only person I was concerned with, as I twirled her around me and twisted my arms behind my head to keep hold of her. Reliving that first dance with her like this was amazing; I was in two different times at once, able to enjoy both the moves tonight and the memories of moves three months ago.

With one final wail of trumpets and saxophones, the salsa ended and moments later a tango started up. I expected Bella would, like last time, want to sit this one out after exerting so much energy for the previous dance. So still holding her hand, I turned toward the table so we could get out of the way.

"Hold it cougar," she commanded in a voice so low only I could hear it. "Where are you going? We have a tango to do."

Surprised, but not unwilling, I grinned at her and once again took her into the familiar closed hold. This tango, though not quite as steamy as _that_ tango had been, was definitely heated. Very few couples were on the floor, so Bella and I had plenty of room to whip about and flare arms and legs in every direction.

Through the entire tango, she never took eyes away from mine, and even though the flashing lights continuously altered the shade of her irises, I could read the passion that leaked out of them. I tried to convey the same, and all throughout the dance, we told each other what we needed no words for.

"_I love you."_

Then we both smiled softly, and the expression on her face clearly said, _"I know."_

The tango ended, and I thought for sure that Bella would want to stop for a rest and a drink of water. "Get back here," she said forcefully when I again turned toward the edge of the floor.

Somewhat concerned, I led her through the first steps of a medium-paced mambo. "You aren't tired?" I asked, puzzled. Sweat glimmered on her face, and her breathing was a little heavy, but energy seemed to keep her movements light and natural.

She shook her head and beamed at me. "Not really. Well, just a little. But you said you wanted to do everything. So I'm going to dance until we leave."

I frowned. I didn't want her to exhaust herself on my account. "I was being facetious, you know that right? Don't tire yourself out, especially since school begins tomorrow."

My negative response didn't seem to faze her; she kept smiling widely as she pulled away and then rolled back into me. "I know. But I'm having so much fun driving you nuts that I don't want to quit."

"You could tell?" I asked.

She winked. She _winked_ at me. I gulped and she smiled even wider, even as she momentarily threw her leg around me. So she knew I was going crazy with lust after her, and she was teasing me. "If it makes you feel any better," she said, still moving her hips all over the place, "I am equally affected by you, especially when you pop your chest like that." I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything right away.

She continued to grin as the music's last bars blared over the speakers. I sighed internally. "Are you going to sit out and rest, or are you going to taunt me some more?"

Laughing, she replied, "I'll sit this one out. But it's only because I want to give the other couples a chance to shine."

Shaking my head, I walked with her to the table. I didn't know how she could do this to me. It was a fact of life in the vampire world that vampires were beautiful, strong, and the only lust they felt after humans was bloodlust – _not_ anything else. Yet here was Bella, breaking all the rules for me, and making me feel unsure and speechless. We sat down and Bella sipped at a bottle of water she had brought with her. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" I said.

The sassy smile had gone from her face, and I could see she was flushed – though from exertion or embarrassment I didn't know. "You don't stop amazing me, either," she mumbled at the table. "Look, Edward, I don't know what happened out there. All that dancing went way, _way_ past my normal boundaries, even with you."

"I know. You don't have to tell me," She was breathing normally, but the blush was still on her cheeks. "But it's nothing to be embarrassed about. The other tango was much more physical than anything we've done today."

"I know," she moaned. "But it seems I can't keep from acting that way with Latin dancing. Acting provocatively like that is…just not me, but it's like I turn into a different person when the lights and the music hit me. I'm sorry for teasing you so much."

I stroked her hand, glad the music was loud enough to prevent others from hearing our conversation. "What are you apologizing for? I was enjoying myself just as much as you were."

"I think I just figured that since you have to be dazzling all the time…" she paused and looked like she was searching for the right words. "I guess I wanted a chance to be just as attractive. And maybe to get back at you for earlier today when…" she trailed off, but I knew she was talking about me using her for inspiration. "I think I wanted to be in control, for once."

"That's perfectly okay," I tried to assure her. "Just as long as you don't do it very often. You're wearing down on my willpower."

"So if I were to keep on dancing like that, then at the end of the night asked you to get us a hotel room, you would?" I thought she was teasing again, but her grin was gone and her eyes were completely somber.

"Don't tempt me. I'm not sure what I would do. You remember that I told you how one emotion will take over entirely?" She nodded. "I may not be able to control myself. So you are going to have to be the responsible one there." I didn't even want to kid when it came to this subject. It was a serious concern for me; having never had a human girlfriend before, I didn't know if I could handle it if Bella were to straight up _ask_ me for that.

She nodded in assent. "Don't worry. I won't risk your life like that." A hint of humor lay in her statement, but I wasn't sure what she meant. After a pause, she said, "My dad would find some way to kill you if he found out."

"Ha ha. You are hilarious," I said sarcastically. I had no doubt Charlie would find a shotgun and put it to good use if he _did_ ever find out that I slept with his daughter.

"Okay, okay. Let's dance. I feel a jive coming on." She, ever the leader of the night, stood up before me and pulled at my hand.

"Yeah. Just promise me one thing."

She didn't even have to ask. I'm sure it was written all over my face. "Yes, Edward. I promise. I won't drive you nuts on purpose any more than you can handle. You won't lose control around me, I swear. At least, not until we get married."

"You don't know how much of a relief that would be," I said sincerely. Then I decided to lighten the mood. "Now I won't have to worry about Charlie."

She rolled her eyes. "Charlie, right."

We danced for another hour, until Bella said her feet couldn't take any more. Then I was more than happy to take her back to the dorm, where she would hopefully get enough sleep before her classes tomorrow. And we would all resume our given routines as usual.

In the meantime, I went back to my room to work on my surprise for Bella. I was just scribbling over some of the words I had written earlier when the thirst hit me like a flaming sword in the throat – the burning, raw sensation that made me gasp.

I ran to the mirror over our sink to check, and sure enough, the eyes that stared back at me were jet-black. _How on earth did I not notice this? Why is it burning just so suddenly?!_ And did it ever burn.

"Emmett, I'm going hunting. See you in the morning."

Without waiting for his reply, I was out the door and running into the night like mad, the burn driving almost all sensible thought from my mind.

* * *

**AN:** So there you go. I hope you enjoyed! I was kind of glad that I was able to address so many things in this one chapter.

Anywho, review, review, **review**!! I like to see where I can improve or if I'm doing something right already, so let me know!

*Stand in good Santa pants.*

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of apple cider.*


	33. Superstitious

**AN: **So here's the next installment. The end is near, so hang in with me!

I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

Chapter 33: Superstitious**

**Edward's POV**

Looking down at the corpse, I felt a little bit of guilt, but not much. There was never a shortage of dangerous criminals in large cities. I was too late to prevent the potential murderer from shooting – the other man lay a few feet away, bleeding out of a bullet wound in the shoulder – but the victim was still alive, and I was going to do all I could to help him.

Depending on the injury, I would, in situations like these, either call the ambulance and fake a story about the shooting or just help the victim myself. Looking the unconscious man over, I found that the bullet was lodged against his collarbone, and without proper tools, I couldn't do a thing about it. _Ambulance it is_, I decided.

First things first – I had to dispose of the corpse of the shooter so I would become just an innocent bystander. Staunching the other man's wound with my jacket, I picked up the corpse, running with it to the outskirts of town, and disposed of it off of the same cliff where I had thrown Mike's corpse. I flinched for a second at the memory, but I didn't allow myself the luxury of mourning. Right now somebody else needed me.

Sprinting back to the scene of the crime, I dialed 911 on my phone, putting on a slightly panicked voice when the receptionist picked up.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"I just saw a man get shot! He's unconscious, and bleeding." I said hastily.

"What is your location?" asked the calm lady in a soothing voice.

"I'm at the intersection of, uh," I glanced around for a street sign, "14th and Wilson."

"Thank you sir. Emergency personnel will be there shortly. Please stay where you are. What is the nature of the wound?"

I trotted back to the bleeding man and double-checked to make sure I was right. Breathing through my mouth so the smell of blood wouldn't overwhelm me, I told her, "I think the bullet is stuck against his collarbone. I tried to stop the bleeding with my jacket."

"Okay. Keep doing that," she said reassuringly. "An ambulance is three minutes from your location."

I stayed on the line, with the receptionist occasionally asking about the man's condition until the ambulance and three police cruisers arrived. I was still leaning over the man, pressing my coat against the wound when the paramedics took over. "I'm Officer Black," a stern, older policeman introduced himself to me, notebook in hand. His dark eyes were confident, and his high cheekbones and russet skin gave away his Native-American ethnicity. "Son, we'll need you to stick around for a while, if you can."

"Sure." I acquiesced. "Yeah." I still put on the face of someone who was slightly distressed, but not overtly nervous.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

I began with my story, telling him the true part first. "I heard the two of them shouting at each other. Something about a bad check, and I walked around the corner to see him," I pointed at the wounded man, "backed up against that building and the other man with a pistol."

"What happened to the other man?"

Here's where I diverted from the truth. Putting on my best lie-face, I went on with my story. "He shot, and when that man fell over, he ran away, down there." I gestured toward the end of the street, in the direction of the cliff, though that was at least a four miles away. "That's when I called 911."

Officer Black nodded, jotting notes on the pad. He gestured at two younger cops who were standing off to the side. They moved forward, and he said, "Patrol this area, moving west. If he's still on the streets, he'll probably be within two miles of here." They nodded. Black turned back to me. "Can you give us a description of the man?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "he was probably forty years old, Caucasian, wearing a big tan coat and a grey hat. He was fairly stocky, about my height."

Black nodded to the two younger officers, and they got in their cars, driving in the direction I'd mentioned. "Can you tell me how you came across them fighting?"

I recognized at once that Officer Black was trying to determine if I really had just happened across a fight, but I wasn't about to tell him the truth. So I thought up a lie, and I thought it up quick. "I was walking back to my dorm. I go to Seattle University, and I just got out of a movie." It was a good lie – it didn't involve anyone else who could contradict the story, but it also gave a plausible reason for me to be out this late at night.

But Black was more perceptive than I gave him credit for. Narrowing his dark eyes, he asked, "Why didn't you get a cab? It's not exactly warm out here."

I shrugged to feign nonchalance. "I ran out of cash at the movie. And I don't mind walking in the cold."

"Do you have a ticket stub?" I didn't know why he was so interested in me.

"No. I threw it away coming out of the movie." He just nodded.

Just then, the medics hoisted the man into the back of the ambulance. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked, looking at the still body on the cart. I knew he should come out fine, but it didn't hurt to be a little concerned.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Black said, trying to be comforting. This was good; if I was concerned, he'd stop drilling me. "The medics say it isn't anything major. They'll have to do some minor surgery, but after that he'll be alright."

I gave him a small smile. "That's good. I should've done something more, but the guy had a gun…" I trailed off. More acting.

Black smiled at me and patted my shoulder lightly. "It's alright, son. I'm sure you did the best you could. Thanks to you, he'll probably have a quicker recovery," he said. Then he was back to business. "Can I see your ID? Driver's license or something?"

I dug into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet, showing him my license.

"Edward Masen, hm? What are you studying at the University?"

"Engineering." I began wondering why Black was so interested. Just out of curiosity, I asked him, "Do you know Jacob Black, by any chance?"

His eyes widened a little in surprise. "That's my son. How do you know him?"

Glad I could change the subject away from me, I said, "I'm friends with Jasper. The Newborns have really good music."

"Well, I guess the world really is small, then, isn't it?" I nodded. "Well, that's about everything," he concluded, flipping his notebook closed. "We may need to get in contact with you for more questioning about all this."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Do you want a ride back to the University?"

It was tempting, but something told me I should refuse. "No thanks. It's not that cold, and I'm not far away."

"Alright son. Thanks for all your help."

He walked back to his cruiser, and as he shut the door, I heard the woman in the driver's seat ask him, "Do you think they'll be able to find the shooter?"

Though I had turned my back and started to walk toward the University, I could feel those penetrating eyes on my back. I heard him reply darkly, "I don't think so."

**-X-X-**

"You find any good eats?" Emmett asked when I returned. He was watching a movie – _Con Air_ by the looks of it. One of the few movies we could agree on.

I lounged on my bed. "Yeah, but there were some complications."

Emmett looked a bit concerned, but not worried. "Like what?"

I sighed. "I came across a man getting shot. I nabbed the shooter. But the shot wasn't lethal, so I had to call 911."

"What'd you tell the po-po?" Emmett had been in the same situation several times before.

"That I was coming back here from a movie, and that the shooter ran away. Naturally I couldn't give chase because I had to stop the bleeding."

"Good one." He flashed a smile. "I always prefer it if I can stop the crime from happening, but as long as the guy's alive, no problems!"

"Right," I said evasively. "No problems." He turned back to the movie, and I watched as well, though I only gave it half of my attention.

I had a lot to think about. Forefront on my mind was the suspicion in Officer Black's behavior, as well as why my thirst had come on so suddenly. I had no reasonable answer to the first problem, but as for the second, I had an idea – though it would require some experimentation for me to be sure.

I figured that Bella probably had a similar effect on me with my thirst as she did with Alice's thoughts. I must have started getting thirsty when I was working on her surprise, which explained why I was so frustrated and grumpy about it. Because the thirst wasn't very strong, and because I was focused on Bella, I didn't notice it. Then Bella came over, and we went dancing, and I had no room to think of thirst because she was distracting me.

_And what a distraction!_ I grinned to myself. And it wasn't until I left Bella that my thirst started screaming in my throat.

So, in order to test this theory, I would have to stay away from Bella when it was about time for me to get thirsty. Then when that telltale itch started around my tonsils, the very beginning of the fiery dryness, I would have to stay with Bella 24/7. If I could ignore the thirst, I would know if it really was Bella who prevented me from feeling thirsty.

I resolved to tell Bella about my theory and plan as soon as possible, so we could establish a routine. I would have to go to classes with her, and spend the night with her.

_This is going to be the best experiment I've ever conducted_, I thought. Spending every one of my waking hours, which was all of them, with Bella – _that_ was something I could look forward to.

**-X-X-**

**Bella's POV**

Hanging up the dress carefully, I shut the closet door and headed for bed. Alice was still awake, working furiously at her laptop, with her earbuds crammed in her ears. I figured she wouldn't finish for a while – she was working on some publicity and clothing design for the Newborns, and she was attacking the project with vigor.

Deciding against disturbing her, I climbed under the covers without telling her goodnight. Before long, I was asleep, having spent all my energy dancing.

_Lightening flashed around me as I wandered through the alley, searching for a dumpster. The sack of trash in my left hand weighed me down, so I was dragging it along the ground. I swung the flashlight beam to the left and right, looking for a place where I could dump the trash in this seemingly endless alleyway._

_Rain poured down, and I stepped in a puddle, soaking my foot up to the ankle. I groaned. This trash was more trouble…My train of thought broke off when the light finally landed on a dumpster. "Yes!" I said to myself. Now I could dump the stupid garbage sack and go home._

_Another crack of lightening illuminated the entire alley, and for a millisecond, I saw an incredibly frightening tableau. Farther down the alley, two archways opened on each side, and in the left-hand opening, a massive cougar was stalking into the alley, fangs bared. Across from the cougar, an equally massive wolf was countering the cougar's every move. Forgetting the trash, I started backing away, but my hands were shaking so badly that I dropped both the trash bag and the flashlight._

_Hearing the noise, the cougar's glowing gold eyes turned to me, and it began padding toward me, it's fierce demeanor evaporated. It was friendly and companionable as it put its head under my hand. Surprised, but pleased that it seemed to like me, I stroked it, and the wet fur stood up under my hand._

_Then a low growl sounded from several feet away, and I looked up to see the wolf approaching. It was looking at me with an expression of contempt – never before had I known that a wolf could glare. But it was glaring at the two of us, and the rumbling from its throat faded into another boom of thunder._

_Once again I looked down at my cougar, and it cocked its head, like it was not afraid of the wolf, but rather curious as to why it was so angry. Then a howl split across the alley, and I fell to my knees, covering my ears to protect them from the loud, canine wail. Again, a blinding crack of lightning seared the alley with white light, but it didn't come from the sky._

_It came from the wolf. Its eyes were alight with electricity, and it continued to snarl at the cougar and I. Once more, it howled, and before I could rise back to my feet, it let loose the energy that it had been holding in its eyes. Two powerful jolts of lightening flew at us._

_I thought one was intended for me. But to my horror, they both hit the cougar – one in the forehead and one in the chest. Everything was light and heat for a moment, and I couldn't see, though I felt something heavy land in my lap._

_The wolf was gone. And Edward was there in my lap, shivering in the rain. He was incoherent, and his beautiful emerald eyes wouldn't focus on anything._

_But he was alive. I praised the heavens. He was alive._

"_Bella." His voice was hoarse, and I stroked his now tan, soft face._

"_Yes, Edward?"_

"_Lightning." He fell asleep, and I sat there in the rain, not caring that my legs were getting numb under his weight. I had no idea what he meant, but I would wait for him to wake up. I knew he was alive, and that was enough for me._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** What will happen next? **Review** to get a preview of the next chapter!

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of apple cider.*

*Stand in good pants.*


	34. The Experiment

**AN: **Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me thus far. I don't own Twilight.

Just to clear up any confusion about time, Edward killed the shooter and ran into Billy Black in mid-January. The end of this chapter takes place right before Spring Break, the third week in March.

Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 34: The Experiment**

**Bella's POV – One month later**

One week into Edward's "research," I was still trying to get used to sleeping in Edward's room. I still felt a little awkward – not only could Edward hear everything I said in my sleep, but Emmett could, too. If it was only Edward there, he might make a little joke about anything that slipped out of my mouth, but Emmett was another story.

"So who's 'Lefty,' Bella-boo? You were mumbling about him all last night." Emmett grinned and poked me in the ribs, making me jump. "Well, who is he? Should Eddie-kins know about him?"

By now I just ignored him. For all I knew, he could have made all of it up. "Be back in a bit," I told Edward after I clambered out of bed.

"Hurry," Edward said quietly. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I left his room and jogged down to mine. Trying to be as quick as possible, I took a shower and changed clothes. I didn't want to leave Edward alone for too long.

**Edward's POV**

"Ready, Em?" I bent both of my arms behind me so he could restrain me.

"You know, I don't know why you don't just get a straight-jacket," he said, half-exasperated. "I've been telling you that you need one for fifty years now."

"Because I would rip it apart," I said simply. Emmett pushed one arm through both of mine and wrapped the other around my neck. Already my throat was searing hot, and would soon be driving me insane with burning pain. Emmett was the only thing that would be able to keep me down when the bloodlust took over – keep me from tearing through the building and breaking the neck of the first human I saw.

Then the fury came. I groaned and pulled against Emmett's hold. Flames like acid spread down my esophagus from my venom glands, and the pain was unbearable. A growl erupted from my chest as I fought against Emmett, whose feet slid on the linoleum floor. He jerked me back, away from the door. "Let me go!" I roared, trying to yank my arms out of his grip. One arm finally came free, but Emmett threw me to the floor before I could use it to get away.

_Think of her! Bella! Think of your fiancé! _Emmett shouted at me with his mind.

I stopped moving for a fraction of a second, long enough for Emmett to regain hold of my free arm. Then any control I had over my actions dissolved and I rolled back and forth, trying to get Emmett off of me.

"Gerroff me!" I mumble-shouted into the floor. I knew there was no way I could manage to stand up again – but I didn't care. At the moment, fiery thirst was eating away at the lining of my throat, and I was trying anything I could to throw Emmett off my back.

Seconds later, a light tap sounded at our door, and as if the fire-demon inside me knew it was Bella, the thirst subsided almost immediately. Emmett held me a few seconds longer to make sure I wasn't faking.

"It's Bella," she called from outside, and Emmett finally let me go to open the door. I didn't get up, but instead stayed on the floor. Sighing in relief, I looked up at Bella, who had entered room and sat on the bed. Emmett closed the door behind her.

I gave a weak smile as Bella put her hand under my chin. "How bad was it?" she asked gently.

**Bella's POV**

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle," he replied confidently, though his prostrate position on the floor spoke otherwise.

"Hah!" Emmett scoffed loudly. "If you weren't getting weaker, I wouldn't have been able to hold you."

Edward sat next to me on the bed, and I held his hand in mine. "I'm sorry it took me so long," I said ruefully. I hated knowing that Edward suffered while I was away.

"Nonsense," Edward said with a small grin. "You were only gone for eight minutes. For a human, that was incredibly fast."

"You're getting weaker?" I was concerned for him. I didn't want him to take this experiment too far – and I didn't like the idea that he could be losing strength. I knew he had it in droves to start with, but still…

"Only marginally," he shrugged. "For instance, I couldn't run with you riding piggy-back without being seen. But I'm still the same ol' me."

"Well," I said, trying to follow his lead in lightening the mood, "I didn't move this fast without sacrifices." I pointed at my wet hair. "My shirt's gonna be soaked." Edward smiled, and I felt better immediately. "You ready to head to breakfast?"

He nodded, and I waved goodbye to Emmett as we walked out of the door. Edward and I walked in silence to the dining hall, hand in hand. For the last week, we had been like this constantly – going everywhere together and never separating. If people who didn't know us were watching, they might have thought that Edward was a bodyguard masquerading as a boyfriend, except for the ring on my left hand.

He went with me everywhere, including classes. Some of my professors gave him strange looks, but they never said anything to him or to me, for which I was grateful. I had no idea what I would have told them. Edward had abandoned all of his own classes, telling me that none of them were lecture courses, and the professors would not have allowed me to participate in the labs – and I was sure I wouldn't want to, anyway.

Unlike my teachers, however, explaining this permanent attachment to Alice was difficult, but she eventually accepted it. I relied on the fact that she herself was engaged, hoping that she could understand that I loved Edward too much to comfortably spend any time away from him. I hedged around the truth a lot, and that made me feel bad, but it couldn't be helped.

At least that's what I told myself.

As for sleeping in Edward's room, there was no way I could convince Alice that I was _not_ sleeping _with _him. I finally quit trying after the third day of raised eyebrows and insinuations from her.

I picked up a bottle of lemonade. "So how far past your normal time limit are you?" I asked when Edward hadn't said anything.

"Well, it depends," he answered. I snatched a granola bar and a cup of yogurt and stood in line for the cashier. Edward followed. "If you're talking about when I had, ah, improved hearing," he said with a glance around at who could have overheard, "It's been about a week and a half. If you're talking about more recently, it's been around four days."

We sat at a table in the corner, away from many of the people who could have heard us talking. "So what's the difference like, from day to day?" I asked while I opened both the granola bar and the yogurt.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "In a twenty-four hour time slot, there really isn't much difference at all, for all practical purposes."

Dipping the granola into the yogurt, I gave him a critical look. "What do you mean, 'practical purposes'?" I bit off the end of the bar and chewed while he spoke.

"Basically, when you are within a certain distance – I'd say about a twenty-five foot radius – I can see, hear, and smell you. So at that distance, my thirst diminishes until it's only a bit of a tickle in my throat. Kind of like the beginnings of a cold."

"Uh-huh," I mumbled, opening the lemonade. I took a sip, and he started playing with the cap.

"But when you're gone, it returns quickly. The fact that it _does_ get progressively more painful doesn't, however, cause any problems, because as Emmett said, I'm getting weaker." He twirled the bottle cap between his fingers, and took a deep breath. "Essentially, the fact that my thirst is getting worse doesn't matter when you're with me. When you aren't with me – when you go to shower, for instance – the thirst makes me more and more desperate to break away from Emmett, but it also makes it harder and harder to do just that."

"Meaning…?" I finished the yogurt and granola bar and stood up to leave.

Edward followed suit. "Meaning that no matter how manic I become when you're gone, Emmett will be able to hold me back. Theoretically," he mused, with a slight smile, "if the pattern continues, I would never have to kill another person again."

We walked back to my room, where we could wait until my class, and I could finish doing things like drying my hair. While we were crossing the street that runs between the dorm and the dining hall, I glimpsed a police cruiser, and for a moment I thought it was tailing us. _It's nothing. They're just patrolling, like they're supposed to._ I ignored it.

We entered the dorm, and as I unlocked my door, I called, "Alice?" When she didn't answer, I knew she had already left for practice with Jasper, so I continued questioning Edward. "So why doesn't Emmett do the same thing?" I knew Emmett also did not like having to kill people – even criminals – for food.

"We actually discussed this," he said, lounging gracefully on the loveseat while I tried to fix my hair. "He doesn't quite feel as safe around Rosalie as I do around you. Not yet anyway, and I don't think they have quite the same connection that you and I do. Not to mention that Emmett's value for that eight minutes when you're gone is that he can hold me back. He _is_ stronger than I am. But if Rosalie were to leave, I wouldn't be able to hold him for that block of time."

"But if you can read his mind," I interjected, confused, "can't you, you know, anticipate his moves?" From what Edward had told me before, he and Emmett apparently got into a sort of wrestling match when I was gone.

He shook his head. "No. I should know from experience – when a vampire gets as thirsty as I am, there is no conscious thought. It's all intuitive, every move is made without regard to situation or setting. When you leave," he said heavily, "I pretty much go feral."

I didn't know what to say to that.

**-X-X-**

**Twenty-two days later**

"Bella!" Edward greeted me with enthusiasm as I pushed his navy blue covers off. "This is Day 29!" He proclaimed this announcement like it was of great importance.

"Huh?" I mumbled blearily as I yawned and stretched.

"It's been twenty-nine days since I would have normally fed, back before I met you." He was beaming from ear to ear, like he had just accomplished something monumental. "I've gone for practically two months without killing anyone!"

"What time is it?" I kissed his beautiful, crooked grin and asked, "Today's Saturday, right?"

"Ten-thirty, and yes," he said happily.

I could plainly see the elation that was etched in his eyes. Clearly, he was overjoyed with the results of this experiment. Only, there was something wrong, though I couldn't quite place it.

"What do we have planned?" I asked, pulling a bottle of orange juice out of Edward's refrigerator. As much time as I had been spending in Edward's room, he and Emmett had begun putting snacks and drinks for me in their fridge – which was getting empty, I noticed.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"Not really. I guess we can figure it out once I get back."

"Get back? Where are you going?" His face fell, and all traces of a smile disappeared from his mouth.

I stared at him, wondering why he had forgotten. "To take a shower and change. Like always."

"Oh, yeah," he muttered, obviously dejected. "You have to wait until Emmett gets back, though. He went to buy you more food."

Just then, the lock clicked, and Emmett walked in, carrying two brown grocery sacks. "Speak of the devil," I said jokingly.

"Devilishly handsome, you mean," he retorted, unloading bottled drinks, snacks, and a sack of fruit or two into the fridge.

"Well, I guess I'm going, now," I took one of Edward's hands in mine and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in a few."

"Okay," he nodded and smiled a little, but it was pained. Before I stepped out of the door, I caught the anxious look Emmett gave Edward, which worried me almost more than Edward's demeanor did.

I shut the door behind me and ran as fast as I could down the stairs to my own room. Throwing my stuff on my bed, I hurried to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I scrubbed myself down hastily, knowing that Edward was in incredible pain while I was away. I lathered and rinsed with shampoo, not bothering to repeat or use conditioner. Once most of the soap was out of my hair, I dried off quickly and put on the set of clothes I had put out last night, before I had gone to Edward's room for the night.

I put on flip-flops, despite the cold weather, and left my room, taking only my cardkey. If I needed anything else, I could bring Edward with me to get it. As I shut the door, I thought I heard a desperate moan from the floor above, and I didn't care one bit whether it was really Edward or not. I ran to the stairs, swearing when I tripped on a step.

Before I even stopped running, I reached my hand forward to knock on their door. Seconds later Emmett opened it and stepped in quickly to see Edward lying on his back gasping. I strode over to where he was spread-eagled on the floor and reached down to him to help him up. Despite all his strength, this time it looked like he might actually need it.

Edward didn't wave my hand away or even tell me he was fine. He simply took my hand and let me pull, helping him off the floor. Looking in his face, I saw dark, bruise-like smudges under his eyes and a deep crease between his eyebrows.

"That's it," I told him forcefully. "Next time, you're coming with me, mister."

His eyes got wide, and Emmett's mouth fell open. "To shower?" Emmett asked incredulously. "Man, this chick doesn't mess around!"

Edward stared at me. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. "You can ask Emmett – I'm not any harder to control. I'm not hurting anyone."

"Tell that to my jaw," Emmett complained, but I ignored him.

"I don't care about that," I explained heatedly. "_You_ are hurting. And I can't stand it any more. There's no point in all this if you are torturing yourself!"

"But Bella…"

"Don't worry," I cut him off, "I'll keep my promise. You won't actually be _in _the shower." _Even if he _was_ okay with that, I'm not, at all. Not even close_. "But you are going to sit in the corner of my bathroom, blindfolded or whatever, where you are still within your twenty-five foot radius."

"Are you sure?" he asked again, hesitation plain on his face.

"Edward, I would really love to take decent showers again."

Emmett waved his hand in front of his face and twisted his mouth into a grimace. "I would really love for you to take decent showers again, too. You _reek_."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward and I said at the same time.

"She's got a point, Edward," Emmett said anyway. "If you go with her, you won't suffer from thirst any more, Bella can quit rushing her grooming process, and I don't have to deal with your stupid left hook." He rubbed his jaw.

After a long moment of deliberation, Edward nodded slowly and ran his hand through is hair. "Okay. As long as you aren't uncomfortable," he said uncertainly.

"I think I can stand a little awkwardness, Edward," I sighed and rolled my eyes, "if it spares you whatever agony you've been going through."

"Oh, man, is that what time it is?" Emmett exclaimed suddenly. "I gotta get to Port A; I'm cooking dinner for Rosalie."

I laughed out loud. "If that's not irony, I don't know what is."

"Check ya later," he said when he left.

I turned back to Edward, and I could tell he was planning to argue with me. "Bella, I don't know about this."

"I know it will probably feel just as strange and awkward for you as it will be for me," I replied. "But compared to the alternative, I like this arrangement better. I don't like the idea of you putting yourself through this." I put my hand up to his marble face. "It scares me, Edward."

"I suppose." Staring into his dark eyes, I knew I had won, at least for now. "Besides," he conceded, "we should get used to that sort of thing if we are going to be married eventually."

I nodded, and then finally realized what had been bothering me – Edward's eyes were only dark, not black. I pulled a chair directly underneath the light and told Edward to sit down and lean his head back.

He looked puzzled at my sudden change in topic. "Why?"

"I want to look at something." He did as I asked, and with the bright light shining right on his face, I could tell I was right, but even then, I double-checked myself. Scrutinizing his irises, I tried to come up with a way to describe what I was seeing.

"What is it?" Edward finally asked after a minute of watching me examine him.

"You're eyes are getting lighter again," I explained. "I would think they should be as black as they could be, but they aren't. They're not quite black, but just a really, really dark…" I searched for the right word, "…_maroon_."

He stood up and went to the mirror with a perplexed look on his face. "You're right. That's odd. That's very odd."

"Why do you think they're doing that?"

He glanced at me, half confused and half concerned, before turning to stare in the mirror again. "I don't know. I don't have any idea."

**-X-X-**

**Two weeks later**

Hot water rushed over me, and I sighed contentedly as it rinsed the lather out of my hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" Edward asked loudly so I could hear him over the noise of the shower.

"Yes." I didn't shout back at him. I knew he would hear me. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been in there for nearly twenty minutes."

"I'm just catching up on all the time I missed," I explained, massaging conditioner into my hair. "I guess since you don't get dirty, you don't know the value of a good shower."

I barely heard him chuckle. "For your information, I have taken showers before, just not as often as you."

"Well, I'm almost done." I rinsed the conditioner out and shut off the water. I peeked out from behind the curtain, and Edward was sitting on the floor, exactly as I left him – blindfold included. I trusted Edward not to look, but he insisted on tying a bandana around his eyes, which were now a dark cherry color. At first, I couldn't help but giggle at the awkwardness of his situation, but when I remembered why he was there, the humor drained away. I wasn't sure whether he still felt weird, but I had least become accustomed to having him there when I bathed.

I dried off, and reached for the clothes I had folded up and set on top of the toilet. "Oh, crap," I groaned. Heat rushed up to my cheeks as I realized what I had done.

"What is it?" Edward asked, cocking his head in my direction, then jerking forward again as he realized what he was doing.

I tried to calm myself. There was no reason to be embarrassed – Edward couldn't tell that I had left my underwear. "I forgot something," I answered him, specifically _not _telling him what it was.

"Do you need me to get it?" he offered helpfully.

"No," I replied quickly. "You'd have to take the blindfold off, and you might accidentally look. I'll get it." Wrapping the towel around myself, I opened the bathroom door, and cool air swept across my face. I walked to my dresser and opened the middle drawer – and was doubly glad I had told Edward not to retrieve my panties. I had gone longer than normal without doing laundry, and there were only two pairs of underwear left – one normal pair, which I nabbed quickly, and the navy blue, lacy lingerie that Alice had bought me when we were in Forks. I slammed the drawer shut and went back to the bathroom to change.

_Well, that's that, then, _I told myself. _I am doing laundry today._ "Okay, I'm decent."

Edward removed the bandana and put it in his pocket. "So have you figured out what you're doing for Spring Break?" he asked. It was Saturday, the weekend before Spring Break, and though I knew I couldn't go home because my parents had to sponsor a school trip, I hadn't actually decided where I was going. "The dorms are closing tomorrow afternoon," he went on. "We can't stay here."

"Right this second, I'm doing laundry. I'm gonna have to have some clothes before we go…wherever we're going."

He nodded. "Count me in. I have some things that need to be washed."

Opening my closet, I winced at the huge pile of dirty clothes that completely covered up the hamper. "Well, I guess this will at least keep me occupied all day."

**Edward's POV**

Bella drug her overfilled clothes-hamper out of the closet, and I took it from her so she could get her purse and a book.

"What are you getting?" I asked, mildly curious as we left her room to retrieve my laundry.

"_The Hobbit_," she said, walking with me up the stairs. "I figure I can read during loads."

"And what am I supposed to do?" I teased. "I can't talk to you while you're reading, especially when it's Tolkien."

She grinned at me. "Nope. I might just have to take your head off."

I set her laundry down and unlocked my door. "That's unfortunate. I would rather like to keep my head."

As I took my own set of clothes out of my closet, Bella threw her hands in the air dramatically. "Then I don't know what you're going to do."

"I have it!" I said triumphantly. "I'll read it to you." I snatched the book out of her hands and dropped it into my laundry basket; I had been planning to read it to her anyway.

We went down to the laundry room, where, strangely, there was no one else trying to do last-minute laundry. Bella went around the room, checking all of the washers and dryers. She sighed. "This is going to take forever. Only two of the washers and one of the dryers work."

"I guess it's a good thing that two loads in the washer will fit into one dryer."

She scowled at the antiquated dryer that was covered in dust and sticky laundry soap. "Yeah, but it takes twice as long to dry the clothes as it does to wash them."

I laughed quietly at her expression. She was already exasperated, and she hadn't even started sorting her dirty clothes. "Then I guess the only good thing is that we might actually finish the book." I sat down on a vinyl couch and picked up _The Hobbit_, expecting to begin reading.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
'_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody…_

Bella dug her phone out of her purse, and, flustered, finally said "Hello?"

"Bella! I'm glad I could reach you! How are you doing?" I recognized Esme's voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just about to start some laundry." Bella wasted no time; she put the phone on speaker and began sorting the different colors out of the massive pile of her dirty clothes.

"It's the beginning of Spring Break, isn't it?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just had a favor to ask," Esme began. "Carlisle and I are taking a vacation all of next week, and we need someone to house-sit."

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Bella's face lit up.

"You don't have other plans?"

"No, actually." Bella looked at me, and I nodded to tell her I agreed. "The dorms close tomorrow, and I wasn't sure what I would do over the break. How come you didn't ask Alice? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I did call her, but she told me she was going to be busy with Jasper's band. She said something about a lot of sewing, and hiring a professional cameraman to film them backstage for promotional shots," Esme explained. "She's really involved, now, apparently."

"Yeah, I know," Bella agreed a little dejectedly. I knew the reason – all the time Bella was spending with me was getting on Alice's nerves; she was a little mad at Bella, and she was avoiding her by spending all her time with Jasper.

"So you can come tomorrow?" Esme said.

"Yes. Um, is it okay if Edward comes, too?" Bella looked at me urgently, and I pantomimed coughing. "He is, um, sick, and I'm the only one available to make sure he's alright."

"Of course, dear. What time can I expect the two of you tomorrow, then?"

"How about three?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then!"

"See you, and thank you for asking me to do this. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't called."

"It's really no trouble. You are the one doing us a favor. Oh! Carlisle's back. Bye, dear," Esme finished warmly.

"Bye!" Bella said brightly before hanging up and turning to me. "I guess that's taken care of, then." She shoved the first two loads of laundry in the washers, inserted quarters, started the machines, and sat next to me. I put one arm around her shoulders and picked the book up.

I was about to start reading when Eric walked into the room, carrying his own load of laundry. "Hey, guys! Y'all doing laundry, too?"

I glared at him. It seemed he had a penchant for interruptions. "No, Eric. We're just sitting on this awful vinyl couch in this tiny room for the fun of it," I said caustically.

Eric's cheesy grin disappeared. I was about to go on, when Bella put a restraining hand on my knee. "Sorry," she looked at him apologetically. "Only two of the washers work, and we already turned them both on."

He tried not to look disappointed, and I had an idea that he had really wanted to harass Bella, using laundry as an excuse to stay in the room with us. "S'okay. I have a friend in the dorm across campus. He can let me into their laundry room." He started to leave, then glanced at me. He blanched at my contemptuous expression, and hurried out.

"Why did you do that?" Bella chastised me. "You normally have more tact than that."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I just don't like the way he hovers around you. If I ever feed again, he might be the first on my list," I sneered.

"Don't you dare say that. You don't mean it." I looked at Bella, and her face was angry and defiant. "He hasn't done anything."

I took a moment to suppress my annoyance at Eric, and then gave her a small, repentant smile. "You're right. I think it's just the thirst talking."

She nodded in acceptance of my apology, and smiled back at me. "Weren't you going to read me a story?"

Flipping past the acknowledgements, I began. "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit…"

* * *

**AN: **Phew! For a second, I thought Edward might have attacked Eric...right in front of Bella. That would not have been a good thing :D

Remember to review! And thanks for reading; I enjoyed writing this chapter a whole lot!

*Celebrate everything.*

*Momentai!*


	35. Angels Wish

**AN: **Woo! Another up and rarin' to go! If I've planned it out right, there's only two more chapters to go plus an epilogue. I also have an idea for an alternate ending...so I may write that later. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

If I own Twilight, then I've also won the Nobel Peace Prize...twice.  
**

* * *

Chapter 35: Angels Wish**

**Bella's POV – Sunday**

I felt a little bit of déjà vu as Edward pulled up to Carlisle and Esme's house. The meadow that was their front yard was even more beautiful than it had been before; early spring could be seen in the brighter colors of the flowers and grass. As he parked the Volvo, I got out, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Edward grabbed his own bag, as well as the duffel bag I had brought. "Don't forget your sunglasses," I reminded him, though he was already reaching for them. His eyes were still dark, but no one would mistake them for brown at this point. I was used to them, but the color would most likely startle Esme and Carlisle.

We walked up to the porch and I rang the doorbell. We waited for two seconds, then Esme was at the door, inviting us in with a warm smile. "Bella, Edward! Come in," she urged as she shut the door behind us. "It's good to see both of you again." She shot me that same smile I had seen last time I was here – the 'I knew you two would wind up together' look. "Edward, why are you wearing those glasses? Are your eyes sensitive?"

He nodded. "The living room is a bit bright, and ever since I became ill, bright light gives me a headache," he lied confidently. I looked at the floor so Esme wouldn't be able to read my expression like she was so often able to. I was sure I would have given it away somehow.

"Well, just leave your things right there for now. Carlisle will be back from the clinic very soon, and we have to hurry to catch the plane, so I'll just show you what needs to be done." Edward and I dropped our bags by the door as she instructed, and we followed her around the house as she pointed at various objects that would need attention while she was gone. "I need you to water the plants every other day, and sometime while we're gone, you'll need to vacuum and sweep." She continued her tour of the house and finally led us back to the giant living room. "That's all. I've left money for food on the kitchen counter."

Edward sat on the piano bench, and I peered out of the window at the sound of a car coming down the driveway. It was Carlisle's black BMW, and I saw him hurry up to the door. Coming in, he kissed Esme on the cheek and said, "I just have to change, and then we'll be ready to leave, hon."

He turned toward the staircase, but Esme put a hand on his shoulder. "Dear, this is Edward, Bella's fiancé."

He stopped and looked at the piano bench where Edward sat. "I'm sorry, Edward, I…" he paused for a fraction of a second, and I saw something – concern, recognition, or confusion, I wasn't sure – pass over his face before he composed it back into his polite smile. "I'm sorry; I didn't see you in my hurry. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Edward Masen. It's good to meet the man who gave Bella a home when the flood happened."

Carlisle nodded briefly in acknowledgement, and thankfully turned back to the stairs without offering to shake Edward's hand, which was ungloved. Esme and I made small talk while we waited.

"Esme, are you ready?" Carlisle said as he came down the stairs, holding two full suitcases. She nodded, and they headed for the door.

"Here are the keys," Esme said to me. She gave me a quick hug, and I told her to have a good time. "I'll pay you when we get back."

"What?" I stammered. I didn't want her to give me money – she was doing me the favor. "Pay me, no…" but she had shut the door, though not quickly enough for me to miss the critical look Carlisle once again gave Edward.

Edward began playing softly, Claire de Lune from the sound of it. I sat next to him on the bench and listened to him play. "C'mon Edward," I nudged him and stood up. "Let's go put our stuff up." I led him to the same bedroom I had stayed in when I was here in the fall, and he dropped the suitcases and backpacks in the corner.

"So Bella," he ventured, "do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

He took both of my hands and pulled me into a tight embrace, and whispered in my ear. "I was thinking we could pay a visit to our meadow." His cool breath tickled my ear, and I fought urge to squirm.

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly, trying to hide my eagerness. Ever since Esme had called, revisiting the meadow was first on my list of things to do over Spring Break. "That sounds like fun."

I quickly grabbed my camera. Tugging his hand, I led Edward to the back door, where the closeness of the forest felt familiar and oddly welcoming. "Lead the way," I said happily. "I have no idea how to get there." He started into the forest, and I fell a step or two behind as he began walking on the tiny trail where I had seen him for the third time in my life. "Wait, Edward!" I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my hoodie. "Stay right where you are."

He stopped walking and turned to face me, and I snapped a quick photo of him in the woods and set it as the wallpaper on my screen. "Ah, so you're a budding photographer now?" he asked teasingly while I took the same picture with my small point-n-shoot.

I grinned at him and put my phone and camera away. "It's a good skill to have, as a journalist," I explained. "Besides, I've always wanted a photo of you in the forest. You just look…" I searched for the right words, "…at home, here. The forest suits you."

He chuckled quietly, joking, "Yeah, dark, smelly, and creepy. That's me."

"No," I disagreed. "The forest is dark, sometimes, but it's more…mysterious. Like it knows things that it can never tell me. And it's natural, a bit wild, but really comforting," I expounded on my newfound metaphor. "And besides, I think it smells wonderful in here."

"That's because you can't smell the fungus-infested dead tree fifty feet to the left," he quipped, and I smacked him on the shoulder.

"You've been hanging out with Emmett too long. I'm being serious."

"I know, love," he said, helping me climb over twisted roots and jagged rocks. "I was just being oddly lighthearted. I think I've been hanging around _you_ for too long. You make me happy."

I couldn't help the smile that practically erupted on my face from the bright, sparkling feeling in my stomach. Call me a romantic; I just couldn't help but get the warm fuzzies when Edward talked to me like that. "So, Edward, will you show up in those pictures if I print them?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bella. And I can see my reflection in the mirror, too."

I grinned, but didn't respond. We continued walking, breaking away from the narrow path when Edward found a landmark of some sort – I had no idea what it was, but I trusted his memory. To my surprise, Edward scooped me up into his arms and began running – well, jogging, for him – toward the meadow. "What are you doing?" I protested half-heartedly. As much as I wanted to hike alongside Edward, being carried by him was also enjoyable.

"I remember how long it would have taken if you were walking," he told me with his crooked grin that made me suddenly glad that he was holding me. "So I took the liberty of carrying you. Is that acceptable? I thought, since you're my fiancée…" he trailed off.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So you just assumed I wouldn't mind being scooped up without as much as a 'by-your-leave' or even a 'please,'" I teased him. "I don't know if I like that, Mr. Masen."

"Well, Miss Swan," he said, stopping so suddenly that I tightened my hold around his neck. "I can put me down if you like." He fell into the formal speech naturally, like he had never even set foot on a modern-day college campus.

"No, that is unnecessary, Mr. Masen," I said, continuing our exchange in the same tone of mock-sophistication. "You have already taken the pains to hoist my bulk from the ground. You may as well proceed."

I gave him a stern look, and he composed his face into a similarly solemn expression. "My most profound apologies, Miss Swan."

I gestured for him to start moving again. "You are forgiven. Just be sure it does not happen in the future."

He picked up his pace, and the sadness, though fake, was still etched between his eyebrows. "Miss Swan! Are you saying that I may not even carry you across the threshold when we are married?" He seemed crestfallen, and I stroked his face to make him feel better. I did it instinctually; even though I knew he was playacting, I didn't like the downcast tilt of his eyes.

"You have my permission, Mr. Masen, to pick me up and carry me however much you like after we marry."

He looked down at me again with such an expression of profound love that I knew he wasn't acting anymore. "I shall," he whispered, "every day." A couple of minutes later, he stopped again and put me back on my feet. "Here we are!" he declared.

"Are we?" I couldn't see the opening between the trees. Everything was still cast in a soft green light, and all I could view in any direction was more trees and the occasional rock.

"Stay there for a moment. I want to check something." I was about to ask him to explain when he disappeared. Bewildered, I sat on a fallen tree and waited for Edward to come back. A minute later, he reappeared, sporting pine needles in his hair.

I started picking them out. "Pretending to be Tarzan again?" I asked, scowling when I discovered a needle that was covered in sap, and refusing to be taken out of his hair.

"I wanted to check the weather, see what the clouds were doing."

"Why?"

He grinned slyly. "It has occurred to me that I have not tried to dazzle you ever since we were first here. What with all the people around, and all the gloomy weather, I've never had the opportunity."

Pulling the last needle out of his windswept, bronze, perfect hair, I finally understood what he was talking about. "You're gonna…"

"No time," he cut me off by scooping me up again and running. Seconds later, we arrived at the edge of the meadow, and the scenery nearly took my breath away. Once again, I heard the burble of the stream, and bees flew in and out of nearby hives. Flowers of every color dotted the meadow, interspersed in the golden, knee-high grass. I once again pulled out my camera and snapped as many shots as I could before Edward pulled me out to the middle of the clearing.

He pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the ground, and after ogling him for a second, I ripped my eyes away to look at the sky. It seemed the last cloud for a while was hovering over the meadow, hiding the sun. After that, there was nothing but open, clear blue sky.

"Here. I remembered what you said last time," Edward said, and I looked back at him. He was offering me his sunglasses, and I took them but did not put them on. I could see the line of shade slowly retreating across the meadow like receding waves on a beach, and I sat down on the same rock I had sat on last time. A wave of déjà vu momentarily overwhelmed me. Edward stepped back so I could get a full view of him, and as the line approached, he spread his arms out from his body.

It started at his hand. His fingertips sparkled and shone like he had dipped them in powdered glass. The light moved up his arm, across his perfectly chiseled bicep and shoulder. It then reached his neck and face, and it slowly and steadily moved across his chest and stomach to his other arm. I stared at him in wonder, wishing I had been able to see this marvel every day, and saddened by the fact that I couldn't return the favor in any way. For a long minute, I sat in awe of the glorious creature before me as his face, arms, and chest lit up the whole meadow, seemingly capturing the sunlight and throwing it back twice as strong.

"You are beautiful." I wanted to say something else, but the words caught in my throat. Instead, I put my camera up to take a picture, but the spot where Edward was standing was just a bright glare that washed out the frame.

Edward just smiled at me and kept his arms out. I put my camera away, and, looking at the sunglasses I was holding, I decided I didn't want them. I set them down on the rock and stood up. I walked to Edward, but it felt like I was floating toward this angel before me. When I was in front of him, he wrapped his glistening arms around me and kissed me lightly.

"I wish," I took a deep breath to steady my voice, "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. So you'd understand how I feel." He let me go and sat down in the grass, and I sat between his legs and leaned against his bare chest.

"I can't, love," he said as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "I haven't been able to read your mind since that day two years ago. Speaking of which," he dug in his pocket for something, "happy early birthday."

I gasped. I hadn't even thought about it. I was so caught up in everything that was happening with Edward's experiment that it had completely slipped my mind.

Tomorrow, I would be twenty years old. Edward held his hand in front of me, and in it was a silver bracelet, with one crystal charm attached. It shone in the sunlight – a little reminder of Edward's brightness. "Oh, no," I moaned, slumping to one side.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, and I could hear the hurt in voice.

"Edward, I love it. It's just…I'm getting older."

He laughed nervously. "Don't women usually wait at least ten more years before they worry about that?"

"But in just two more years, I'll be as old as you, then I'll get older," all my fears for our future came rushing back, and I cringed at the image of a gorgeous, sparkling Edward holding hands with me – a withered old granny.

"Bella, you'd have to be at least one hundred and sixteen years older before you are older than me. And I would be perfectly happy if you live that long."

"_If_ I live that long," I repeated. "Compared to the eternity that you'll live, one century with me isn't all that much."

He rubbed soothing circles on my shoulders. "I would love to stop time right here, Bella. But I can't. We'll just have to do the best we can with the time given us."

"I would give almost anything to spend eternity with you," I said carefully. "Are you sure you won't change me?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know why I won't do that, Bella."

I nodded. I wasn't going to argue the point. I didn't _want_ to argue – it seemed wrong, here in this little paradise. "I know," I conceded. "And I don't want to become a killer. I just want time."

"I do, too."

We sat in silence for a long while, and I took comfort in his presence. His shining glow began to dim as the sun sunk lower in the sky.

"What time is it, Bella?" Edward's voice broke into my reverie.

"I don't care," I said lazily. "We have nowhere to go, nobody we need to see, and nothing that needs accomplishing." I rolled onto my knees and turned to face him. "I see no reason to leave any time soon."

He smiled at me before glancing at the sun. "You're right. We have at least an hour of daylight left, if not more."

I stood up and he did the same. "I want to take some more pictures," I declared. "The light is perfect now." He followed me as I snapped photos of the meadow, the flowers, the forest, and the creek.

"You should have some photos of yourself to send to your parents," Edward told me as I shot perhaps the twentieth wildflower.

I shook my head. "I would break it," I said seriously, hiding the camera behind my back. "I'm not photogenic."

"I beg to differ. You are merely," he snatched the camera away from me, "lacking confidence in your beauty." He pointed the lens at me, and I stared blankly into it, cringing when the camera beeped. Edward looked at the picture. "Hmm," he muttered, and I ran over to him.

"Let me see that!" He held the camera out to me so I could see the screen. I sighed when I saw my awkward pose and uncomfortable expression. "That's terrible. I told you, I take bad photos!"

"We'll try again. Go sit on the rock." I did as he said, shaking my head.

"It's not going to turn out good."

"Have a little faith in me, love. I have done this before." I just mumbled in response and sat on the rock. "Now," he said, adjusting his position to get better light, "lean back, and put one hand behind you." I did as he said, rolling my eyes. I didn't know why he thought changing my pose would help. "Okay. Bella, I'm about to take the picture." I stared at the lens again, trying to smile. "Quit looking at the camera like you're meeting your three-year-old cousin Tony who screams when his mom doesn't give him candy."

I laughed, and he pushed the shutter button. "There!" he said. "Much better."

"You tricked me!" I said indignantly, though I wasn't really mad.

"And it worked," he grinned smugly and showed me the picture, which was surprisingly good. I said as much, and he responded with a self-satisfied "Told you so."

The sun was beginning to touch the tops of the taller pines, and the shining glory of Edward's skin had subdued to a faint golden glow, reflecting the orange light that streamed between the trees. I put my camera away, satisfied with the pictures I had taken, and sat next to the rock with Edward. "You're still beautiful," I said, noting the change in luminosity.

"So are you," he replied. "And now I have photographic evidence."

He kissed me lightly on the lips, and I leaned in closer to him. His kisses became more passionate, leaving me gasping for air. I curled my fingers into his hair, and he wrapped both arms around my waist, pulling me as close as he could. The coolness of his skin contrasted sharply with the heat I felt rising into my face when he rolled over me, pinning me to the ground.

From the touch of his hands on my face, I shivered, and Edward immediately rolled off of me. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused by his sudden movement away from me.

"It's getting dark," he said, picking me up off the ground and cradling me against his chest. "You'll get too cold if we stay here." Holding me in one arm, he picked up his sunglasses and shirt and began running back to the house. We reached the back door in less than five minutes, and I was glad for the sudden wave of warm air when he opened the door. I didn't realize how chilly it had gotten outside.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, setting me on my feet when we reached the living room.

My gurgling stomach answered for me. "It seems so. I think I'll go make a grilled ham and cheese," I stated as I went into the kitchen and pulled out all the fixings for a decent sandwich. "Watch me hunt."

**-X-X-**

"You better go to sleep," Edward said. "You have a busy day tomorrow."

I closed my book and groaned. "I told you already. I don't _want _to have a big birthday. I don't want to celebrate the consummation of time's grasp on my life."

Edward chuckled and pulled the covers of the giant bed back for me. "You won't have a big celebration," he promised. "Just some stuff I've planned. Mainly you and me – no one else except…"

I raised an eyebrow. "No one else but who, Edward?"

"Mum's the word." He grinned, and I gave up. I was too tired to worry about it. Sliding under the sheets and comforter, I rested my head against the pillow and sighed contentedly. Never had I slept in a bed as comfortable as this one.

Once I was nestled warmly in the safety of the sheets, Edward laid next to me, and I automatically rested my head against his shoulder. It wasn't soft like the pillow, but it seemed much more comfortable. Closing my eyes, I snuggled closer to him, and I felt his cool lips kissing my forehead.

"G'night," I mumbled.

"Sweet dreams, love."

I sighed. _If only…

* * *

_

**AN:** So there you have it! Tune in next time for Bella's birthday celebrations! It'll probably be a shorter chapter, but it's necessary. Anyway, please **review** on this chapter, and tell me what you think.

As always, *Stand in good pants.*

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of apple cider.*

AmCat


	36. BirthdayAgain

**AN: **So here is Bella's birthday. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's really just a filler, though a necessary filler. I hope you enjoy it; after this there's only two more chapters and an epilogue to go!  
**

* * *

Chapter 36: Birthday…Again**

**Edward's POV – Monday**

Usually I loved to watch Bella sleep. I could catch a glimpse of her when she wasn't trying to hide anything or pretend for my sake. But now she worried me. Ever since I had been with her while she slept, she didn't have bad dreams. I liked to think that I had some sort of positive effect on her psyche, but tonight proved me wrong.

"No," she mumbled, and her face twisted even more into a frightened and anxious frown. "Edward…don't die." I had some idea about what she was dreaming – she told me about her reoccurring nightmare about me getting hit by lightning, but I didn't know what I could do to comfort her. She was in a separate world, and despite all my strength, I was powerless to help my fiancée.

"No!" she shouted, and woke with a jerk.

I put my hand against her face and she stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm right here, love. Don't worry," I assured her quietly. "You were only dreaming."

It took a moment, but she soon came to her senses, fully awake. "I hate these stupid nightmares," she said and buried her face in my chest, hugging me as hard as she could.

I stroked her hair. "I know, Bella. I'm sorry they've come back."

She didn't say anything for a while. When she did, it was to ask me what time it was. I glanced at the barest hint of light coming over the trees outside the window. "It's about 7:45."

"I need to take a shower," she said determinedly. I didn't question her, but instead pulled her out from under the sheets and kissed her forehead before letting her gather her clothes and toiletries. When she walked to the bathroom down the hall, I followed, the familiar feeling of contradiction welling up inside me. I put a hand over my eyes while she undressed and turned the shower on, then I sat on the floor and waited. Hot water whished out of the showerhead, and I heard Bella sigh.

Just like whenever we went to Monterrey Maria's, the two halves of me started an internal war. My physical, twenty-two-year-old self, whom I tried most of the time to sequester, wanted to cheat and look at Bella, taking in her natural beauty. The other half – my courteous, conservative side that came from being raised by a conservative mother – kept my fingers glued over my eyes until the shower curtain was pulled closed.

"Have you thought about where you want to have the wedding?" I asked loudly so she could hear me over the sound of the shower.

"I wish we could have it near home," she said. "But unless it's an evening, indoor wedding, you'll be seen in the sun. The Panhandle's weather is too unpredictable to count on it being cloudy."

"Right," I agreed. It probably wouldn't do for me to blind all of Bella's friends and relatives by being out in the sun. "How about Seattle, then?"

"No, too urban," she explained. "I'd kind of like to have an outdoor wedding, in a park or something."

"Where else could we go, then, if we don't go somewhere completely random?" I asked. I couldn't think of any other locations besides Seattle and Texas that had any meaning for Bella.

"Well I had this thought," she started, and then paused.

"What?" I prodded.

"We could…Zmay…could have it…erks." The noise of the shower washed out some of the words.

"What?" I asked again. "I couldn't hear you…" My mouth snapped shut, and I realized what I had just said. Even with the water running, I should have been able to hear her clearly. I was stunned into silence.

She turned off the water and poked her head around the curtain. "I said we could ask Esme if we could have it here, in Forks." Then she must have noticed my expression, which I was sure was confused and a little shocked. "What's the matter?"

"I couldn't hear you the first time."

She raised an eyebrow. "So?" Then her eyes widened, and she nearly slipped on the wet tub. "Oh," she said softly. She grabbed the towel hanging next to the shower and disappeared behind the curtain again. "I guess it makes sense," she offered tentatively when I still hadn't said anything. "I mean, you're getting weaker, aren't you? It's been nearly three months."

"Yes, but I didn't think my abilities could be deteriorating this quickly." Bella emerged from the shower with towel wrapped around her. I turned away and again covered my eyes while she dressed. "My physical strength is also decreasing, but not nearly this suddenly."

She stepped around me and put her hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see her dressed in simple blue jeans and a sweater in a marvelous shade of blue that brought out the perfection in her skin. "You don't know how this thing works. You've never gone without blood for so long," she said. "I'm not surprised things aren't happening exactly like you'd expect."

I nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right. It's just," I ran a hand through my hair nervously. "It feels crippling, to know that I can't hear as well as I used to. It feels like something could sneak up on me. That's not supposed to be possible."

"You aren't supposed to starve yourself, either," she countered, and I had to agree with her logic. "C'mon," she smiled, and I could tell she was trying to cheer me up. "What did you have planned for my birthday?"

"Breakfast, for starters." I took her hand and pulled her down to the kitchen.

**-X-X-**

**Bella's POV**

Edward made an omelet for me, then took me outside to the front yard – well, front _field_ – where he convinced me to pose for more pictures. I had to admit, he took very flattering photographs, even with a simple point-and-shoot camera.

After that, we watched every single _Lord of the Rings_ movie, pausing to eat lunch and water Esme's plants between _Fellowship _and _Two Towers_. Edward picked his favorite characters – Aragorn and Sam – and quoted every single line right along with the movie, and I couldn't help but do the same for Eowyn and Arwen. We happily spent the vast majority of the day doing this, but when the marathon was over, Edward told me we were eating out for supper.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked out to his car.

He opened the passenger-side door for me. "Pine Ridge Steakhouse. According to Forks Chamber of Commerce, it's the best place in town."

"How do you know?" If he was with me 24/7, I couldn't figure out how he could do any research about restaurants in Forks without my knowledge.

He drove through the tunnel of trees leading away from the Cullens' house. "While you were asleep, I asked Emmett to call the Chamber and ask. He was able to tell me without telling me." He tapped his head to indicate that he had heard Emmett's thoughts.

We arrived at a large, log-cabin style building with Christmas lights hanging from a wide porch. Smoke was pouring out of a chimney in the back, and inside you could hear the chatter of silverware on plates and of hikers' stories of giant bears and wolves. Edward led me up to the podium where a young man dressed in jeans and hiking boots was seating customers. He looked up at us, and asked for our number and name. "Masen," Edward said politely. "Party of four."

"Four?" I blurted. But Edward said nothing as the host led us to a booth with a deer head hanging over the table. The host handed us each a menu, assured Edward that the other two members of our party would know where to sit, and left. "Who are the other two people?" I asked, confused.

"It's a surprise," Edward said with a mischievous grin. "I won't tell you."

"Why?"

His grin became even wider. "Because they're here."

I whipped my head around to see the host leading a man and a woman to our table. They were obscured until the host reached the table and stepped aside. When I saw the medium-height, dark-haired girl and the shorter, though muscular, guy with her, I squealed and jumped up from my seat next to Edward.

"Angela! Ben! Where did you come from? How did you get here?" I gave Ben a short hug, then pounced on Angela and hugged her hard. "I haven't seen you in _ages_!"

She laughed, hugging me back with just as much ferocity. "Edward did it all. We had saved up money to fly back to Clarendon, but he convinced us to come see you here, instead." We sat down, and I pestered her about life in New York while she perused the menu.

"Oh, we really love living there," Ben put in. "Ange loves her work – What are you doing now? – Oh yeah, she's assisting Vera Henry with writing the script for _Welcome to the Forest_."

"What's that about?" I asked, deciding to order mushroom ravioli.

Angela gave a brief description of the movie, and I told her I would definitely go see it when it came to theaters.

"So, Ben, what do you do?" Edward asked politely.

"I'm going to school to get my teaching certificate so I can teach high school history," he replied shyly. I remembered Ben had wanted to become a teacher, but I also knew that wasn't a career that many people aspired to have. "But for now I'm waiting tables."

We continued with the pleasantries, catching up throughout dinner and dessert, all of which Edward paid for. As we were leaving, I hugged Angela again, wishing we didn't have to separate so soon. It was wonderful being able to see my best friend from school. Edward and I went back to the car, and I pecked him on the cheek to convey my gratitude. "Thank you, Edward. That was probably the best birthday present you could've given me."

"I'm glad I got it right," he said, opening the door for me. "I know you don't like me paying for presents, so I decided to get you something that couldn't be bought. Happy birthday, love."

I smiled at him and laced my fingers into his when he got into the driver's seat. "Then what about the bracelet?" I held up my right hand so he could see the silver chain and crystal dangling from my wrist. "You didn't pay for this?"

He shook his head slowly. "That's why I was afraid you didn't like it at first when I gave it to you. It belonged to my mother," he explained, and I had newfound appreciation for the jewelry. Edward went on, "It wasn't actually paid for; rather more like a hand-me-down."

"I love it. And I loved spending time with Angela."

He brought our entwined hands to his mouth and kissed my palm. "I'm glad."

* * *

**AN:** Yay for birthdays! So I've decided for sure to write an alternate ending for this story. That will probably be another three to four chapters. Be on the lookout for it!

Please review, though I don't know if there is much to say about this chapter.

*Stand in good...er...kilts.*

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of apple cider.*

*Momentai/Hakuna Matata*


	37. Thunder and Lightening

**AN:** Yay! It's here! I'm so excited for y'all to read this chapter! It wasn't my favorit to write, but it's definitely in the top five. Eeep...so exciting!  
**

* * *

Chapter 37: Thunder and Lightening**

**Bella's POV – Tuesday**

I shouted and sat up straight in bed. The last few images from my nightmare flashed again through my head. _The red-eyed cougar jumped on top of me and was leaning its head down to make the kill, but a giant, dark-eyed wolf rammed into it, knocking it off of me. The wolf howled, a summons to the storm, and the storm obeyed, sending a twisted bolt of lightening down upon the cougar, which roared and disappeared, only to be replaced by a dying Edward._

I felt Edward's cool hands on my hot face as I took deep breaths to calm myself. "Shh, love. I'm right here," he purred. "It was only a dream. Not real."

After a moment, I pulled myself together and banished the unpleasant scene to the back of my head, focusing on the concerned, angelic face in front of me. "I know," I said. "I'm okay. I'm awake."

"What's in store for today, then?" he asked cautiously, as if he wanted to change the subject so I wouldn't dwell on my dream. And I knew that was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Oh, we should probably do Esme's chores – get them over with," I answered calmly. Edward gave me a brief kiss before standing up so I could get out of the giant bed.

So after I took my shower and dressed, we hunted around for a broom and vacuum. Taking the broom that we found in a downstairs hall closet, I headed for the kitchen, planning to start at the front of the house and work toward the back. Edward took the vacuum and began on the living room so he could stay close to me.

The kitchen was fairly large – just like the rest of the house – and it was connected to the dining room. I knew it would take a while to sweep it all thoroughly, so I hunkered down and set to work. I plugged my earphones into my iPod while I swept. The music shuffled through random songs, and I found myself sweeping along to the beat of the music, changing tempo with the song. Eventually "Would You Go With Me" by Josh Turner came on, and I happily began two-stepping along, occasionally twirling the broom around me like a wooden dance partner.

I was next to the cabinets, and I suppose I got carried away. I spun a little too extravagantly and my hand knocked the sugar canister off of the counter. Knowing I couldn't catch it, I winced and waited for the crash that would result in a bigger mess than what I had started with. But Edward materialized out of nowhere and caught the canister only inches above the floor. I pulled the earphones out my ears and paused the music while Edward replaced the sugar to its spot beside the flour.

"I see you're still fast enough to outrun gravity, and my clumsiness," I said gratefully. "You just prevented me from having to clean up one huge mess."

He grinned. "And from having to explain to Esme why you broke her sugar jar. What were you doing to knock it off anyway?"

I blushed crimson. "Dancing. With the broom." I looked at my feet. "I kind of got caught up in the song."

Even though I was staring at my toes, I could _feel_ his eyes laughing at me. "Well you better stop it," he teased. "Any more of your antics and this house might turn into a disaster area. I might not be able to catch the coffee pot or the toaster."

My face was still red with heat. "Yeah," I mumbled. "Better get this done." Edward returned to the living room and I put the music back on, purposely sweeping off-tempo.

We had to cover all three floors of the house, plus the basement. I thought it would take all day, but the time went quickly between talking to Edward and listening to music. We were finished by one o'clock, and I had worked up an appetite for a good, solid lunch.

"What are you making?" Edward asked as I dug around in the fridge.

Pulling out eggs, sausage, tomatoes, onions, and cheese, I finally emerged from the giant refrigerator. "An omelet. The size of Emmett." As if to emphasize my point, my stomach chose that moment to burble in hunger. I cracked two eggs into a bowl and started stirring. Meanwhile, I put Edward to work chopping the vegetables. When I had mixed and seasoned the eggs, I started frying the sausage.

Edward leaned over the skillet and inhaled thoughtfully. "Hmm," he said quietly. "That actually smells good, for human food."

"If I didn't know any better," I replied, pouring the eggs into another pan, "I'd think you were turning into a human, with all of these changes you've been having. Except for your eyes, of course." His irises were now the color of red wine. They would have been seriously unnerving, had I not been used to it.

Edward scoffed. "That's not possible. I'd have to have blood running through my veins, not venom."

"Then what do you think will happen, if you continue with this experiment?"

"I don't know. As far as I know, no vampire has ever tried going this long without blood. Usually the thirst would have driven him or her mad by now."

"To be honest with you," I started, "I'm worried about how far you can take this before something really bad happens." I folded the egg over the vegetables and sausage and cheese. "What if you just snap? What if it goes on so long that you," I gulped, and my breath caught in my throat.

"So long that I what, Bella?"

I tilted my face up so I could stare into his blood-red eyes. "Die," I whispered. "What if you just…keel over from malnutrition or something? I…I couldn't stand it if you died." I scooped the omelet onto a plate and turned to the table so he couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes. Lately my dreams had an extra edge to them, like Edward dying wasn't only just possible, but also plausible. And I didn't know what the recent addition of the wolf meant, but it really freaked me out.

I stabbed the omelet with my fork, and Edward sat next to me. "Love, I won't just snap, I promise. As long as you're with me, I have perfect control."

"You don't know that for sure," I said, then immediately regretted it. I shoved a bite into my mouth and chewed manically, turning red again. I swallowed. "I didn't mean that, Edward. I trust you. But with all these changes…and my dreams…" I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I'm scared for you."

I felt his lips against my hair as I took another bite. "There's no need to be afraid," he purred, and I couldn't help but feel better at his velvet voice in my ear. Then he picked up a stray piece of sausage and popped it into his mouth, chewing pensively. I gaped at him. After he considered long enough, he spat the sausage into his hand and threw it away, grimacing. "I suppose that just because it smells decent doesn't mean it tastes that way," he said with a disgusted face.

I had to admit it; this made me feel a little better about the situation. "I guess you aren't becoming a human, then," I mumbled.

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV**

I felt bad about lying to Bella – the sausage did in fact taste okay, which shocked me – but it was best that I kept a straight face and convinced her that it tasted gross. I had to reassure her that I was confident in my control. And really, I _was_ confident that Bella's presence would keep me from attacking anyone, but I was completely in the dark about what would happen if I continued to exist without blood. Not only did the sausage have an acceptable flavor, it awakened in me a feeling I hadn't had in over ninety years – hunger. Not thirst, but _hunger_.

I had wanted to _eat_ it. It was a longing stimulated not by pain in my throat, but by pain in my stomach. It made me wonder, _can I start eating human food?_ If an omelet could satisfy me, then perhaps I could survive on regular food, and I would no longer need to kill to eat. The theory seemed almost too good to be true, but I could not deny that the slight twisting sensation in my gut was indeed hunger.

Bella was quiet as she cleaned up the kitchen, and I was thinking too furiously to say anything, either. So it was in silence that Bella went to the front windows, where she stared out over the large field in front of the house. A light drizzle outside blurred the edges of the trees at the far edge of the meadow, and beyond that I could see a heavier cloudbank rolling slowly toward us.

"It looks like a storm is coming."

Bella just nodded.

**-X-X-**

It was as I had predicted. Three hours later, heavy rain pounded the windows, creating a steady rhythm to match Bella's heartbeat, which I could still hear when she was curled up with me on the couch in the living room. Bella's face was glowing, and I could practically see the energy she seemed to be gaining from the storm. She told me once, when we had first started dating, about how much she loved thunderstorms, and I could see it was true. Her face was content and her eyes were bright as she watched the rain drum against the windows.

She leaned her forehead against mine and smiled softly. "The rain is beautiful," she murmured.

"So are you," I replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips and staring into those wonderful brown depths, the eyes of my perfect little doe.

"Let's go outside," she said quickly, standing up. I followed, and we donned our rain jackets. When I reached for the umbrella by the front door, she shook her head. "Scared of a little water? There's nothing wrong with being wet," she laughed, and danced out of the door before I could protest. I didn't want her to get sick, but it seemed she didn't care.

As Bella opened the door, the sound of the rain tripled, and she hopped down the stairs of the porch. "Bella!" I shouted after her, but she ran into the meadow with her arms spread wide, laughing and spinning in the pouring rain. For a moment, I hesitated on the porch, thinking _oh, man, she's going to get sick, for sure._ Then Bella's enthusiasm and sheer joy infected me, and I ran out in the rain to sweep her into my arms and spin her around.

"See!" She laughed even louder in delight. "This is amazing! I love the rai…"

She wasn't able to finish. Seeing her at this moment, when no one else was looking, and when she was confident, and beautiful, and just downright sexy, I couldn't contain myself any longer. I smashed my lips against hers, drinking in her radiant energy. Heavy drops of rain leaked through my jacket and hair, soaking me to the skin, and though the water was cold, Bella's heat made me warm. Her hands tugged at my wet hair, and her lips moved with mine to the rhythm of the rain and distant thunder.

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her as close to me as I could, letting her heat wash over me. For a moment, I let myself believe that, with everything that had happened – the loss of strength and hearing, the okay smell of human food, that brief pang of hunger – I might have actually felt a thump in my chest. Being with Bella made me feel more human than any other experience in the world, and I loved her so much for it.

I hungered for the feel of her hot skin on mine, and the taste of her lips on my tongue. I hungered for her fingers in my hair and around my neck. I hungered to have her legs intertwined with mine, to become physically closer to her than I had ever been. Then maybe, just maybe, she could really start my heart beating for good.

I pined for all of these things as Bella kissed me fiercely there in the rain. The water that ran down her face ran into my mouth, and it tasted like the sweetest, most intoxicating red wine ever known to man. I held the nectar of the gods in my arms, and I hungered for more of her. No…I _thirsted_ for more of the potent, hot liquid that she provided. The rain that mingled with her skin reminded me of something savory, something fragrant – like freesia and strawberries – that I had almost forgotten the taste of…that I hadn't tasted in nearly three long months.

As I stood there in the field, drenched with rain, holding Bella so close that I might have crushed her into me if I squeezed her any harder, something happened inside my head. I felt at first a tiny inkling of an emotion, other than my own. Then that seed took root firmly in my chest and grew, blooming and spreading like wildfire. I couldn't hear any specific thoughts, but I could _feel_ Bella's emotions inside me. I felt her hold me, I felt her swoon as she kissed me, and I felt her love me. All of the sudden Bella was inside me, and I knew exactly how she felt about me; it was a pure, powerful, fiery passion that I thought was matched by nothing except the feelings I had for her.

I gasped at the new presence inside me, so similar to reading someone else's thoughts, and yet so incredibly different. And somehow, I felt that she knew that I could feel her in me. I was connected to her for a few long moments – heart, soul, mind, and body. Before I could think about it, I began kissing her all over, reveling in the heady flavor of her skin. I kissed her lips. I kissed her cheeks. I kissed her forehead, her eyes, her chin, her jawbone, her neck…

Which was perhaps the largest mistake I had ever made in my entire existence. The scent and flavor of her skin, so close to the pulsating heat in her veins, was the final straw. Everything swelled inside my brain – the experiment, feeling Bella's emotions inside me, and smelling and just nearly tasting the honey of her blood – to the point where I…just…_broke._

I couldn't handle it anymore. I should have never gone so long without feeding. All the weeks of torturous thirst that I had avoided by staying with Bella, my one and only love, my fiancée, came rushing to the back of my throat so fast that it nearly incapacitated me. It was all I could do to keep from screaming in pain. Thousands of white-hot needles laced with poison jabbed my throat, and the only thing that kept me from falling to the ground was the knowledge that the demon dragon inside would be satisfied soon, very soon. I was only millimeters from that precious life-giving drink, a deep well of hot, sweet blood. Venom swirled in my mouth like the saliva of a rabid dog. All it took was one tiny little nip with my inhumanly sharp teeth to accomplish what escaped me two years ago in an alley in Texas.

All of this happened in a matter of a heartbeat. Bella hissed in pain and surprise when my teeth made contact with the delicate pale skin covering her jugular. In the background I heard the rumble of the thunder, which was nearer now, as well as a more constant roar that I ignored. The first few drops of her blood touched my tongue, and I rejoiced in my triumph. Bella's blood tasted better than any other's blood. There was no comparison to be made with human food, but it felt like drinking chilled water after hours in Death Valley, combined with the passionate kisses of one's true love. It was glorious, and as I pulled at the wound in her neck, I could feel my strength returning to me tenfold. She was my perfect victim, the one whose blood would revive me and would make me stronger than any other vampire in existence.

She gasped and choked, fighting weakly against my clutches, but I knew that she knew she wasn't going anywhere. I took another drink, slowly, to prolong the flavor. I knew I would never have another human who tasted half as good as Bella did right then.

"Ed…ward. Stop it," she begged. "_Please!_ I love you!" In a last desperate attempt, she pulled her head away from me, but I stopped her with a firm hand against her temple. The roar in the distance was now much closer than before, but I was much too preoccupied to care.

A car door slammed, and I forced myself to briefly look up. When I finally took my mouth away from her neck, a single, thin stream of blood ran out of the corner of my mouth. I licked it up, not wanting to miss one drop.

I looked up to see what was happening, and I was greeted by the hard, dark eyes of Officer Black, approaching me quickly, carrying a long stick in his hand. He gripped the thing like a weapon. I snarled at this intrusion, trying to figure out how to get rid of him. I let go of Bella and crouched, but I moved too slowly. He reached toward me with the stick, and stabbed me in the stomach.

I yelled. I couldn't understand why, but the weapon – whatever it was – jolted me with white-hot pain. He thrust it at me again, this time hitting me in chest, right where my cold, lifeless heart was.

Before I blacked out, I knew, for sure this time, it wasn't my imagination, that a feeble _thump-thump_ sounded in my chest.

**-X-X-**

**Bella's POV**

I ran out into the pouring rain, not caring that it would probably soak me to the bone, despite my rain jacket. I spread my arms out wide, trying to catch as many of the large drops as I could. Nothing could be more perfect than this, spinning slowly underneath a canopy of crying clouds while Edward ran to me and spun me in his arms. _If the clouds are crying today, _I thought, _they must be happy tears._

"See?" I couldn't help the joyous laughter that bubbled up from my chest. "This is amazing." I sighed and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "I love the rai…"

I didn't have time to finish before Edward slammed his lips down on mine, and I immediately, automatically reacted by pulling myself closer and running my fingers through his hair. Water ran down our faces, some of it making its way into my mouth, and I kissed Edward hard, exploring every bit of space on his lips. Even in the rain, it was like kissing velvet-covered steel that moved, rising and falling in time with the rumble of faraway thunder.

He tightened his hold around my waist, but I didn't mind at all. Then he gasped and kissed me more fiercely than ever. It was like he had somehow tapped into my love for him and redoubled his own love for me. As his lips roved all over my face, I moaned into his mouth and slid my hands from his wet bronze hair down to his marble shoulders. I turned my face up to the rain as he peppered kisses all down my jaw and neck.

But then I felt a tiny sting of pain that made me hiss. Edward had accidentally _bitten_ me – I supposed it was his overeager display of passion. I thought for sure he would stop, maybe even cover his nose and back away so the smell wouldn't overpower his will. Instead he just kept sucking at my neck. For a moment, all I could think was, _he is going to give me one huge hickey._

It wasn't until I smelled the rusty, salty, pungent odor of blood that I realized what was happening. I tried to pull away from him, but Edward held me firmly in an iron grip. He took a long draw of my blood, and I fought as hard as I could to keep my lunch from reappearing. "Edward! Stop it!" I tried to make him see, make him realize what he was doing. "_Please!_" I groaned and tried to pull my head away from him. "I love you!" It was the only thing I could think of to say, but he ignored me completely and took another pull at my throat.

Already I felt nauseous and weak, and if it weren't for Edward holding me up, my legs would have buckled under me.

Suddenly a car door slammed, and I tried to look over at the road to see who was there, but the angle of my head prevented it, until Edward finally pulled his mouth away from my jugular. Then I did the first and probably only sensible thing I would do all that evening. I put my hand over the small hole in my neck to slow the bleeding.

Edward turned his head and snarled. I looked, too, and I saw a middle-aged, Native American man walking quickly toward us, brandishing what appeared to be a cattle prod. Edward seemed momentarily confused, and then he pushed me away and got into a fighting stance. But it was enough time for the man to get within striking range.

I stood and stared when the man jabbed Edward in the stomach with the long stick. Edward froze and a shocked expression came over his face. I briefly noticed that his eyes had gone back to black after drinking a couple of mouthfuls of my blood before the man rammed Edward again, this time in the chest.

And to my complete and utter astonishment, Edward fell to the ground in a dead faint. I looked up into the face of the man who had just brought down a vampire, and then my knees crumpled under me and I sat down hard on the ground.

"Hold on for just a second," the stranger commanded in a gruff voice. He jogged back to his car – a police cruiser, so he must have been an officer – and opened the passenger-side door. He came back with a white box in his hand and kneeled next to me. I just gawped at him with a dazed expression while he pressed a thick white gauze pad to the tear on my neck. "I'm Billy Black," he said kindly, like he knew I might start crying hysterically any minute. I very well might have, if I hadn't been so stunned. "I'm a policeman from Seattle. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

"But…but…you…" I stuttered. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to look at Edward, who was still unconscious on the ground, three feet away from me, sprawled in an awkward position with his legs curled underneath him.

I shouldn't have done that. I howled and crawled over to him, wincing when the clotted blood on the gauze pad ripped away from my skin. I cradled Edward's head in my lap. "Is he…is he…d-d…" I couldn't even say it. Tears spilled over my eyes, mixing with the rain on my face.

"No. He'll just be out for a while."

Despite this assurance, I continued crying, and when I finally tore my eyes away from my unconscious fiancé, I looked at Officer Black, who had put the gauze back against my neck.

"Now listen to me carefully," he instructed. I stared at him, hoping he would explain all of this to me. "He tried to kill you."

Against all common sense, I laughed out loud. Mom always told me I was prone to hysteria in times of extreme stress, and now I believed her. "It wouldn't be the first time, either," I said in between sobs and giggles.

Officer Black went on like I hadn't said anything. "I leave it up to you. Do you want him to live?"

I gaped at him in horror. "You mean he _can_ die?" I said, dumbfounded.

Black just nodded sedately. I shook my head and gulped. "No! Of course I don't want him to die! I'm _engaged to him_!" I lifted my left hand so Black could see the emerald ring.

It was his turn to look stunned for a moment before he composed his face into a solemn mask again. "Well, then. We have about an hour before he starts to die. Other than just now, when is the last time he drank blood?"

It took me a moment for me to comprehend that Officer Black seemed to know everything, and to take in his bluntness about the situation. My mouth opened and closed a couple of times before I said anything. "I…um…think it was about…three months ago?" I estimated.

He frowned. "That means yours is the only blood in his system now. If he had drank more recently, he would have roughly sixty minutes to live before he ran out."

"Well how much time does he have now?" I asked frantically, stroking the side of Edward's pale face.

Black seemed to think for a moment, then he looked at his watch.

"Less than ten."

* * *

**AN:** I'm know! I'm sorry. That's probably the biggest cliff-hanger in this story, but it was the right place for it.

Please **review**; let me know if it was as exciting for you to read as it was for me to write!

*Stand in good pants.*

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of apple cider.*

AmCat


	38. Rebirth

**AN:** Hey, everyone! I know you'll want to get reading since I was mean and left you a nasty cliffhanger, so all I have to say is...I don't own Twilight. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 38: Rebirth**

**Bella's POV – Tuesday afternoon**

I gulped and choked, and thought I might faint again. Ever since I've known Edward, it has been a given, a constant. _He is indestructible_. Now, all of the sudden, he had ten minutes – less, even – before he disappeared forever.

"What did you _do_ to him?!" I screamed at Officer Black. Tears rolled down my face, and I cradled Edward's head close to me.

Black remained impassive. "Help me get him to the car," he instructed as if I weren't coming completely unhinged. I sat frozen. "Do you want to save his life or not?" Black asked calmly. He came beside me and grabbed Edward around the shoulders. I somehow found the strength to get up and pick up Edward's feet, even though I wanted to shriek and cry over him. Together, Black and I carried Edward to the cruiser and managed to put him in the backseat.

I couldn't help but keep count in my head. _There went 30 seconds._

"Stay in the back with him. Keep him from jostling too much," Black told me as we got in the car. "This is going to be a bumpy ride." I put Edward's head in my lap, holding onto his shoulders for dear life as Black put the car into motion. He tore down the uneven road leading out from the Cullens' house at fifty miles an hour. I gritted my teeth together when my head hit the roof of the car, but I didn't say anything. The faster we got help, the better. When we finally made it to the main highway, I looked at the clock on the dash.

_Two minutes, forty-five seconds._

As Black whipped out onto the road, he turned on his lights and siren, turning to the left and speeding along away from the town.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicked. "The hospital is the other way!"

"The hospital can't do anything for him."

"But…but…where else…" I stuttered. We were now racing along at a hundred miles per hour. _At least I'll die along with Edward when Black crashes on this wet highway._

"I'm taking him to my place, where he can get blood."

I didn't understand a thing, and time was ticking away much too fast. "What happened back there? Will you _please_ explain what's going on?" Edward's pale face was still, and his entire body remained limp.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Why not now?" I knew I sounded like a little toddler, but I didn't care. Officer Black surely had to know that I was at my wit's end, here.

"I have to concentrate on driving if I want to get there safely, and in time," he explained, as unreadable as ever.

I stayed silent, praying that Edward would come out of this alive, and that, wherever we were going, we would get there before Edward died. I thought long and hard about what might have happened, why Edward was now unconscious in my arms, and why Black knew where we were.

As we sped past the trees, all I could see was a green and brown blur. It reminded me so much of running with Edward that it hurt. Tears fell down my face, but I didn't wipe them off. I wanted to hold on to Edward for as long as I could just in case…

I tore my thoughts away from that. I couldn't bear to entertain the idea that Edward would cease to exist. Instead, I thought about the earlier events of that day. I tried to explain things to myself, search for answers to my million questions. The only thing I didn't wonder about was why Edward snapped in the first place. I knew the answer to that almost as soon at it had happened. Edward had cast-iron self-control around me, until I got too…flirty…romantic…seductive, even. He had been starving himself, and I just made it worse by wrapping myself around him, making him smell my blood. I'm sure it overwhelmed him when I got too close that way – and he'd even admitted that my blood was more potent than anyone else's. I kicked myself for being so selfish. But if he woke up…_when_ he woke up, I knew part of me would be glad that Edward had some of my blood in him.

I felt the car decelerating, and I looked out of the window to see Officer Black driving into a tiny settlement, with wooden houses set haphazardly against the backdrop of the forest. "This is La Push," he said simply, pulling up to a tiny red house at the very end of the road. Alice had mentioned La Push when we were in Forks before, but we had never gone there. Under the gray winter sky, it looked downright grim. Or maybe that was just me.

Black parked the cruiser, and I forced myself to check how much time we had taken up already. _Eight minutes._

I kicked the door open and ran to help Officer Black get Edward inside. I was too frantic to notice anything about the small house; I just propped Edward's head on a pillow when Black set him on the couch, pulling up a chair so I could sit next to Edward. Black left hurriedly to the back of the house, and I clutched Edward's hand as I waited. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I could all but see the sand falling through the hourglass as Edward lay there. If my count was correct, I maybe had a minute left to spend with him while he was alive.

From the back of the house, I heard a squeak and the sound of something rolling across the hardwood floor. Glancing up, I saw the strangest and most nauseating thing I've ever seen in my life. Black was pushing a cart toward the couch – a cart loaded with some tubes and medical-looking instruments…and a clear container holding a little over a gallon of blood.

The blood drained from my face and I bent over double. Without saying anything, Black handed me a paper tub, like the ones that movie theaters served popcorn in. I took it gratefully and proceeded to retch into it until my stomach was empty. I turned my chair so I couldn't see the strange apparatus that Black was assembling deftly.

"What is that?" I asked weakly.

"It's donors' blood. I have a connection with the clinic, and keep supply of it built up here just in case I do find a vampire that I want to rescue."

I failed to grasp what he was saying, but Black ignored me and inserted an IV needle into Edward's wrist.

I was floored. "How is that possible?! That can't be possible!" I shouted. _How can a tiny needle pierce his rock-hard skin?_

I looked at Black's face as red liquid flowed into the tube and, presumably, into Edward's body. The policeman looked at me evenly, not revealing anything in his black eyes. "Bella, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Bella, it's what the electricity does to vampires. It burns away the venom, and starts the heart again, like a defibrillator."

Gaping at him, I finally understood, everything clicked, and my response came out in a hoarse whisper. "You mean…he's a human again?"

Black gave a short nod, then went back to the cart to check the equipment. I just sat there, absolutely stupefied. Even as I tried to deny it, though, I knew it was true. Holding Edward's hand, I could feel that his skin was fleshy and soft just like mine. It was cold, still, but not nearly the chilly temperature it had been. It was the same coolness as that of someone who was really sick…and about to die.

I dug my phone out of my pocket to look at the time. It was ten and a half minutes since we were in the meadow, so I drew a shaky breath before asking the inevitable question: "Did we make it in time?"

For the first time, Officer Black had a small, sympathetic smile. "I think so." He held two fingers against Edward's neck. "His pulse is very weak, but he seems to be accepting the blood. It's just a matter of how long it will take for him to get enough oxygen to his brain." Even as he was speaking, I could see Edward's chest rising and falling just slightly. I let out a loud sigh and put my head on Edward's human chest, crying in relief.

After a moment, I composed myself, wiping the wetness off of my face and taking a deep breath. I looked Officer Black dead in the eye. "Will you _please _explain all of this to me? I am…beyond confused."

Black opened his mouth to say something, but then we both heard a car pull up to the house. The front door opened, and five guys walked in – and I recognized them all. They were the Newborns. Jake walked to Officer Black, smiling broadly, white teeth blinding against his russet skin. "Hey, Dad. Heard you finally got him."

"Jake, it's good you got here," Black replied. "I need you to watch the equipment and monitor his progress. Call Carlisle if there are any problems. I have to go back to the station." Officer Black gave a hasty greeting to everyone else, and quickly left.

I stared at them all, while they made themselves at home on the well-worn furniture, chatting with each other like this was all completely normal. Jasper was the only one who looked at me sheepishly, trying to give me a silent apology.

"Jasper, where is Alice?" I asked quietly.

He glanced away. "She's…ah…still in Seattle, under the impression that I want her to put together an outfit for our album photo shoot." He gestured awkwardly. "Not that I don't want her to. Make the outfit, that is, but she doesn't know, I haven't told her where we are."

"Good." I said sternly. "Now will you please tell me _what_ in the _hell_ is going on here? You're all acting like this is no big deal. My vampire fiancé is suddenly turned into a human again, but he might die, and y'all are just sittin' there like nothing is the matter!" I shouted, my accent slipping into a bit of a drawl at the end. Everyone stared at me, and it was only after my tirade that I realized I had stood up. I sat back down quickly and looked at the floor.

"Easy, Bella," Jake said amiably. "We got time." He looked at Jasper. "Should I tell her or do you want to? You know her better."

Jasper shook his head. "You know more. You tell her."

Jake nodded and leaned back in his easy chair. "I s'pose I should start at the beginning."

"That would be nice," I said sardonically. I couldn't help the sarcasm, I was too frustrated, confused, and emotionally worn out to be polite.

"Well, it starts with Dad," he said, taking a deep breath for his long explanation. "He found out about the existence of vampires. Quileutes…" he gestured to indicate the entire town, "…have legends about them. Anyway, he believed the stories more than most, and did a lot of research when he was younger. He discovered that electricity is a kind of antidote to vampire venom. If you shock them in the heart, it burns away all the poison.

"So, fixed up a weapon of sorts that could deliver the right amount of voltage and current to start the heart beating again."

"Okay," I said hesitantly. "But that doesn't tell me how this all happened to Edward."

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," Jake said, trying to placate me. "Dad became a policeman so he could track down vampires, and kill them. See, if they don't have enough blood when they're turned human, they die from not having enough oxygen in their brains. Once I got old enough, he told me all about this, and I kept an eye out for anyone who fit the description of a vampire."

"Which is how all of us…" James interrupted, pointing around the room, "who were once vampires, are now human. We didn't like the lifestyle, so we willingly let Billy change us back."

"Yeah," Benji interjected quietly. "I don't know many vampires in the US who actually enjoy it. I sure didn't." He shuddered.

My mouth fell open, and turned my gaze to Jasper. "You…you were a vampire?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes. And I even had the ability to affect people's emotions. Sometimes," he added, "vampires have extra abilities along with the speed and strength."

I answered numbly, "Yeah, I know." I scrutinized Jasper's face, and there was no clue that gave away what he had been. "How old are you?" I asked, suddenly intensely curious.

"I was an officer in the Civil War when I was changed. Those were some pretty terrible times."

"You're even older than Edward!" I exclaimed; my mind was blown by this new information. "He wasn't changed until World War One."

"I was actually a minuteman during the Revolution," Garrett offered, speaking for the first time.

"Yup," James said nonchalantly, "When I was turned, it was right before the Invasion of Normandy."

I looked at Benji, who followed suit. "Red Scare," was all he said.

Jasper leaned forward in his chair clasping his hands under his chin. "You see, Bella, human governments aren't the only ones who recruit people in times of war. The vampires also pick out men with certain…qualities who they think would make good allies. They have to protect the human soldiers from enemy vampires, who could easily kill regular infantrymen. So in times of war, the numbers of vampires typically increase rapidly."

I suddenly began wondering how many of the enemies that Edward fought in the Wars that were vampires as well.

"Excuse me," Jake said impatiently. "But do you want to know how we came to find Edward, or not?"

My face reddened. The magnitude of what Jasper was saying fascinated me, and I wanted t hear more. "Of course," I replied to Jake. "I do want to know about that."

"Where was I?" Jake muttered. "Oh yeah. Dad transformed Jasper and James, but he had to make sure they had just fed so that they had enough blood."

"But I thought you said he wanted to kill them?" I felt even more confused now than I was before.

"He did want to kill vampires, at first. But Carlisle talked him out of it."

I just gave him a puzzled look.

"When Dad found Carlisle, he was a doctor in a hospital in Portland. Dad was going to kill him, but he decided that since Carlisle was helping people, it would do more harm than good for Carlisle to die…"

"You mean Carlisle was a vampire too?" I wailed. "Is everyone in the Pacific Northwest a vampire?"

Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile. "The weather here is more conducive to being out in the daytime. They like cloud cover." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I give up," I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Next you're going to tell me that my Mom and Dad were werewolves."

"Nah," James said jokingly. "Werewolves like colder places. Besides, Texas is where you go to find diamondback basilisks."

"That's not funny." I whimpered.

"Shut up, James," Jake said. "Can't you see she's been through a lot?" James just shrugged. "Anyway," Jake continued, "Dad changed Carlisle, who convinced him that newborn humans – or reborn humans, whichever – should have the opportunity to live a better life. After all, how do you apply a human system of justice to another species? So then Dad found Jasper, then James, then Garrett, then Benji, and that led us to start a band together."

"And you decided to call yourselves the Newborns. Oh, the irony," I said without humor.

Jake shrugged. "It gives everyone an excuse to reminisce, and it helped Dad to have an extra five pairs of eyes looking out for vamps, which is how we recognized Edward. When you, Edward, and Alice started hanging out with Jasper, he recognized Edward at once as a vampire. So we decided we could keep watch. He didn't seem to be killing unnecessarily, so Dad let him be for a while. Then he came across Edward at the scene of the shooting, and…"

"What!" I nearly fell off of my chair.

"Edward didn't tell you?"

"NO!" I shouted. Then I said more quietly, "He never really spoke to me about any of that."

"Well, it seems that Edward came across a shooting, and he killed the shooter, but he didn't make it in time to keep him from firing, and so after he disposed him, he called 911. Dad was the cop who went to investigate. Dad told me Edward had the perfect opportunity to quietly kill off both men – apparently the victim hadn't been killed, just wounded – but instead he called the ambulance and stopped the bleeding. He, in effect, saved the man from dying from blood loss, when he could have just had free food, basically.

"So Dad finally met Edward in person, and started tailing him, waiting for the right time. But he could never move in, because you were glued to Edward like googly eyes on a Popsicle stick."

I found Jake's joke somewhat funny, but I didn't laugh. He went on anyway. "So when you two came here, Carlisle recognized Edward, and called Dad, who came as soon as he could get away from the station."

"And he found Edward trying to drink my blood," I finished, to the collective horror of the group.

"He what!?" Jake yelled, starting forward.

I put a hand out toward him. "It doesn't matter. It was my fault anyway. Your dad even asked me if I wanted him to live, even after he tried to kill me, and I told him yes, of course." I looked at Edward's peaceful face, and I noticed his skin was the barest shade tanner. I sighed. "I couldn't live without him."

There was an awkward silence, until James announced loudly that he was going to go to town for pizza. Then everyone started shouting at him about what toppings they wanted, and I rolled my eyes. _Guys will be guys_, I thought.

"Oh, Bella," Jasper addressed me again. "Edward should be waking up in an hour or two, and he's going to be hungry."

"_Really_ hungry," James added.

Jasper went on as if James hadn't said anything. "Probably for meat. So is there anything you want to cook for him?"

I looked at Jake. "Does your Dad have the fixings for an omelet?"

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV – Tuesday Evening**

I might have ordinarily felt humiliated. But I was too overjoyed to care. All I knew was that Officer Black gave me the shock of my life back at the Cullens' house, and now I was lying on a couch in a strange house, and Bella was feeding me an omelet. She insisted that I eat before she answered any of my burning questions – like how I was so weak that I couldn't even feed myself. Not to mention how my skin was soft, how my heart was beating, how I could feel the heat of living blood rising to my face, how my vision had suddenly deteriorated, and why Jasper's band was here.

I had gathered, almost at once, that I was human again. Nothing else could explain the physical changes. But I had absolutely no idea as to _how_.

"Bella, please," I said, in between mouthfuls of human food, which felt incredibly odd to eat yet astoundingly delicious. "Tell me what's going on."

"No. Not until you regain some strength," she refused yet again. Since my vision had gotten blurry, if I measured by my normal standards, her face was not as clear as it used to be, but I could still see – well, sense – the relief and love radiating out of her eyes. And this is what made me so happy I wanted to dance, even though my legs wouldn't work.

I was alive, honest-to-goodness _alive_. All my worries about my future with Bella melted away, because now, we could live normal lives. And I wouldn't be tempted to kill her every second of the day.

Thinking about which, I felt a pang of remorse for my behavior in the field. But even that couldn't keep me down from my high. It was odd for me. I should have been overwhelmed by anger at myself, but all I felt was sheer happiness with streaks of confusion, guilt, and a bit of frustration – another indication of my human condition. I could feel multiple emotions at one time, and yet it made sense for me to feel this way.

As Bella shoved another mouthful of egg and sausage and cheese into my mouth, I chewed eagerly. In over a hundred years, I had never felt that twinge of hunger in my stomach until earlier today, and even then, it amazed me.

But now, I was absolutely ravenous. _I feel like I haven't eaten in a hundred years_. Even as I thought it, I had to laugh at myself. I finished the omelet, and despite my confusion about the whole situation, I started eye-balling a box of pepperoni pizza. It smelled delicious.

Bella, perceptive as usual, picked up a slice and I took a bite out of the end. I shouted in awe. "Wow! That is amazing!"

Bella smiled a laughed at my enthusiasm. "It's only the most widely accepted food on college campuses. Don't tell me you've never had pizza before!"

Even though my mother would have smacked me, I talked while I chewed another massive bite. "It never tasted good before. Before, it was this lumpy, chewy, greasy stuff of about cardboard consistency, but now…"

"It's still that way," Bella interjected, giggling. "I guess things don't change all that much when you turn from a vampire to a human."

I finished that slice and two more before Bella allowed me to ask questions. "How did this happen?" I asked, taking both of Bella's hands in mine. I reveled in the feel of her warm skin against my fingers. Unlike before, they didn't feel hot, just pleasantly warm.

Bella took a deep breath. "Long story short, Billy Black is a vampire hunter, and he uses a souped-up cattle prod to turn them back into humans. Jake is Billy's son, and all the rest of the Newborns are former vampires, along with Carlisle. They've been keeping an eye on you for a while."

I sat and listened to her as she expounded upon her explanation, while the Newborns were playing football in the yard outside. She and I sat together for half an hour as she told me everything that had happened while I was unconscious. Finally, I said, "I'm so sorry about what happened in the meadow. I don't know exactly what happened, but if Black hadn't come, I would have killed you. Can you please forgive me?"

She smiled softly and put my fingers over the small scab on her neck. I winced, knowing I had come that close to ending her life, and by relation, mine. "Edward, I already have forgiven you. I forgave you even as you were drinking my blood," she said quietly. "I love you too much to blame you for it. Besides, if you hadn't had my blood in your body, you would have died. And I couldn't live without you."

"I love you, Bella," I said fervently, stroking the emerald ring on her left hand.

"I love you, too."

It was all I needed to hear. I yawned, and Bella ran her fingers across my face before I leaned my head back to go to sleep. As I was drifting off, I had just enough time to realize that it was the first time in a hundred years that I would sleep, and I hoped I would dream.

And I did. I dreamt of Bella.

* * *

**AN:** Well, this is the last chapter, except for an epilogue and a possible alternate (darker) ending. Please **review**, and tell me if you thought I had a good, twist-filled ending, or if you were expecting this all along. I'm really curious to know everyone's reaction. Also, mention in your review if you want me to write an **alternate ending** where things don't turn out so happy. I have several ideas, but before I pick one, I want to make sure y'all are interested.

I want to take a moment to thank all the reviewers who have been there with me since the beginning (or shortly thereafter) and who have told me what they think, good or not. So here's to **angelplusbuffyequals4ever**, **KerryKerry92**, **SRVampire**, **Treya**, **Viper003**, **TwilightGirl4**, **jinnabun**, **Gelatine**, **Edjen**, **mdf**, **Ali Wa**, **Always-Here-Imani**, **TWiDORK**.

Everyone else, you know who you are and I thank you as well. And even if you don't review, I'm also glad that you take time out of your life to read this. Thank you so much : j

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of apple cider.*

*Stand in good pants.*

*Momentai*

AmCat


	39. Epilogue

**AN: **I really am sorry that this took so long to post. All the usual excuses apply - school, friends, forgetfulness, apathy, etc. It's short, but I think it ties up all the loose ends, especially with the other couples.**  


* * *

**

**Epilogue**

_"Happy is the bride that the sun shines on."_ - Old Proverb**  
**

**Bella's POV**

My mother – ever the watering pot – stood in a corner while Alice gently touched up the light makeup she had applied to my face. "Oh, Bella! I can't believe this is already happening! My baby is growing up!" She gave a little sob and dabbed uselessly at the tears leaking down her face.

"C'mon Mom, I've been growing up for a while now."

"Yes, but, this is just so _big_!" she sighed loudly. After a few seconds, she gave me a brief hug, then left the large bathroom.

"Love you Mom!" I said as she walked through the door.

Alice, who had been unnaturally quiet lately, pinned my hair, which she had meticulously curled to perfection, in classy piles on top of my head. I looked at her happy but sober face in the mirror. "How are you holding up?" I asked her, slightly concerned. Ever since Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and I had ganged up on Jasper and convinced him to tell Alice the truth, she was still the bubbly personality that we all loved, but she was much more subdued.

"I'm okay," she said stoically. "This is your day. You shouldn't be worried about me."

"Alice, it'll be fine, I promise," I assured her. "Jasper understands that you need some time." She just nodded noncommittally. I knew Alice was upset, but I could also sense that it was concern for Jasper more than for herself that prevented her from bouncing around all over the place. When Jasper had confessed the truth of his past to her, it had taken a while for him – joined by the rest of us – to convince her. After a very flagrant display of superhuman strength and speed by Emmett, she had finally accepted it, and had broken up with Jasper over it.

But I could tell she would come around. Even though they weren't dating, she talked about him constantly, and she spoke to him frequently. She was still a member of the band, after all. It was in her face, though, that she was hurting inside because she knew that being apart from him was hurting him, too.

As Alice put the finishing touches on my hair, we heard a light knock on the bathroom door. "Come in," I said.

Rosalie, stunning in the flowy green dress that matched Alice's, entered the room and leaned against the wall next to the mirror. "I wanted to give this to you," she said, smiling. She held a long, thin, white box out to me. "An early present."

I took it gingerly, lifting the lid to reveal a silver necklace with emeralds in an alternating pattern with diamonds, the color matching my engagement ring perfectly. My breath caught at the simple beauty, and I gave Rosalie a hug. "This is so beautiful!" I gasped. "This is the best thing you could have given me."

"It's no big deal," she said, brushing me off before I messed up both of our dresses. "It's just one of the pieces I made recently for our new bridal collection down at the store."

Delighted, I wiggled my toes. It had taken much arguing with Alice, but I finally convinced her to let me walk across the meadow barefoot instead of strapped into three-inch heels. This way, I knew there was no way I could trip or snag a heel in the long grass.

"Done!" Alice finally pronounced, and Rosalie took the necklace so she could fasten it around my neck. I looked in the mirror at my reflection, and silently thanked the stars that Alice worked such wonders with makeup, hair, and clothes. My dress – which she had designed and sewn herself – was classy and modern, simple, with complex embroidery sewn around the bust line in dark green thread, and Rosalie's necklace matched it perfectly. The dress only came down to my mid-calf; I grinned a little to myself, remembering how I had told Alice that if she gave me a train I would burn the contents of her closet.

My eyes went up from the dress to my face. Looking at the necklace in the mirror, I couldn't help but notice the faint scar that remained on my neck, even four months after Edward had put it there. I was glad for the reminder; sometimes I even wondered if it had all been real. Edward had taken to humanity with tremendous zeal, and he was so good at being human that seemed like he had been normal all of his life. I touched the scar lightly, and Alice asked me yet again, "Are you sure you don't want me to put some concealer on that?"

I shook my head and smiled. I couldn't explain why I wanted it there. I just did. Just then, another knock sounded at the door. "C'mon girls!" I heard Emmett say impatiently. "You're supposed to be out there in a couple of minutes."

Alice and Rosalie both checked their hair and makeup one last time in the mirror, then they each left. Alice glanced back at me when I didn't follow them, and I motioned for them to go on. "I'll be out in a sec," I said. "I just want a minute." She nodded and shut the door.

When I had asked Esme at the end of Spring Break if we could use her house for the wedding, she was overjoyed, agreeing eagerly. She had done a wonderful job of decorating the house, and I knew there wasn't a better place to hold the ceremony.

Sometime in the summer, I had spoken with Carlisle about Esme. I asked him why he didn't tell her about his past. He had given me a sad smile. "I lived with the Volturi for nearly a century. I saw how they treated law-breaking vampires and humans who knew too much," he explained somberly. "If I brought any of that on Esme, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I didn't question him further; the subject had brought him obvious pain.

Staring at my radiantly happy reflection, I wondered how it was that so many brides could get cold feet. I was nervous, but nothing in me rebelled at what was about to happen. I was about to be bound forever to Edward. And I was more joyful than I had ever been in my entire life. I looked down at my bare feet – which had been carefully pedicured the day before – and smiled to myself. We were having the wedding outside since, for once, the weather was clear and warm, a perfect sixty-eight degrees.

The best part was that Edward and I would be joined together in the bright, mid-afternoon sunlight. Ever since Edward's second transformation, we had had too much to do in regards to the school and the wedding to leave Seattle except to go to Forks, and the weather in both places had been as cloudy as ever.

But today was different. The weather had been benevolent, and so Edward would finally be able to stand in the sun for the first time as a human again.

I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Stepping lightly down the stairs, I smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles on my dress. Waiting by the front door was Dad, looking like he wanted nothing more than to loosen the tie that Mom had undoubtedly tied too tight. I laughed at him, and he rolled his eyes. "I only put this monkey suit on for you, Bells," he said, exasperated. "I swear, your mother…" he trailed off.

"You look nice, Dad," I replied, picking at the knot around his neck and pulling the tie off. "But I think the tie isn't quite you."

Dad looked relieved, but he said, "She's gonna kill me if I don't wear that noose."

I grinned wide and hooked my arm through his. "Mom won't kill you."

"I love you, Bells," he said abruptly, and a little awkwardly. Typical Charlie.

"I know, Daddy. I love you, too." The sentiment made his eyes turn moist, but I knew better than to expect a tear to fall. He opened the door, and we joined Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper on the front porch. In the middle of the meadow, I could see the chairs set up in the typical fashion, and in the middle, a flash of bronze reflected in the sunlight. My heart leapt into my throat.

Alice and Jasper linked arms and stepped slowly off the porch and started walking toward the chairs. Before they turned away from me, I saw them share a tentative – and tender – smile. I was willing to bet that they would be back together before the end of the month.

Following suit, Rosalie and Emmett joined arms and proceeded after them. When Edward had called him to tell him about everything that had happened, Emmett jumped on the opportunity to be a human again, and I was also willing to bet that Rosalie had a very large part in that. In the bright light, her newly acquired diamond flashed on her left hand.

Emmett was just as muscled as he had been, but he frequently – and loudly – complained about having to actually work to keep it that way. We all knew, though, that his baby blue eyes were as jovial as ever.

Dad and I followed them slowly across the meadow, and I let my free hand feel the tops of the grass as I walked toward the center of the field…and him.

For a moment, it felt like I was walking through molasses. Time moved too slowly, and I wanted so badly to break into a run. But it wouldn't be fair to everyone who had gathered there if the service was rushed, so I kept my pace steady.

At long last, we reached the spot. Alice and Rosalie split away from Jasper and Emmett, unfolding like a human curtain so I could finally see him. He was wearing a black suit and shirt with a green tie that set off both his coppery hair – just as wind-tousled as it had always been – and his emerald-green eyes. His eyes lit up when he saw me, and I thought with a jolt that he was really no less handsome as a human. In fact, he was probably even more angelic with the slightly tanner skin and bright green eyes. His perfection had only gotten better, and I could already feel the blood slowly rising into my cheeks as he grinned crookedly at me. And for once, I could see a matching tone of pink under his face.

Against the backdrop of the meadow, surrounded by forest, underneath a clear blue sky, Edward took my warm hands in his and repeated after the preacher. His voice – once honey smooth – now had a rougher human edge to it, but I loved it just as much. As he echoed the lines, I thought more than ever that he sounded like a cougar – husky, deep, and protective.

After nearly a year, I was finally able look into his face and say the words that connected me to him for the rest of our lives. "I do."

**-X-X-**

**The End**

**AN: **Regarding the alternate ending - I do plan on writing it, but I don't how soon. It may be within the week, or it may not be. I'm not sure.

Just know that it's not a happy ending. Basically, it's what happens if Billy Black takes too long to arrive in the meadow.

It's been a great ride, everyone!

*Stand in good pants.*

*Celebrate everything wonderful with copious amounts of root beer.*

-AmCat


	40. Red Sun

**AN: **So here is the very final (extra) piece of this rather long puzzle. Hope you, well...you may not _enjoy_ it per se, but I hope it is good. It begins where Edward began drinking Bella's blood in Thunder and Lightening.

I recommend listening to The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars, My Immortal by Evanescence, Requiem for a Dream, or something similar while reading.

I don't own Twilight. Never have.**  


* * *

Alternate Ending: Red Sun**

**Edward's POV**

… _All it took was one tiny little nip with my inhumanly sharp teeth to accomplish what escaped me two years ago in an alley in Texas._

_All of this happened in a matter of a heartbeat. Bella hissed in pain and surprise when my teeth made contact with the delicate pale skin covering her jugular. In the background I heard the rumble of the thunder, which was nearer now. The first few drops of her blood touched my tongue, and I rejoiced in my triumph. Bella's blood tasted better than any other's. There was no comparison to be made with human food, but it felt like drinking chilled water after hours in Death Valley, combined with the passionate kisses of one's true love. It was glorious, and as I pulled at the wound in her neck, I could feel my strength returning to me tenfold. She was my perfect victim, the one whose blood would revive me and would make me stronger than any other vampire in existence._

_She gasped and choked, fighting weakly against my clutches, but I knew that she knew she wasn't going anywhere. I took another drink, slowly, to prolong the flavor. I knew I would never have another human who tasted half as good as Bella did right then._

"_Ed…ward. Stop it," she begged. "Please! I love you!" In a last desperate attempt, she pulled her head away from me, but I stopped her with a firm hand against her temple…_

Surprisingly, Bella stopped struggling. She was still conscious, but she remained perfectly still, as a deer will cease thrashing when it knows the fight is over. The silence of the lamb, knowing the lion has led it to slaughter.

I let the savage victory sing through my body, strength following the progress of Bella's blood into my own system. I continued to suck gently at the wound in her neck, ignoring the protest of my personal Mr. Hyde, who wanted to gulp it all down immediately.

_No_, I thought to the monster. _I will savor this._ Even as she finally went limp in my arms, I felt myself smile viciously in my triumph over my prey.

After five minutes of drinking, I had finally sucked the girl dry. Looking up to the sky, I let out a loud roar that sent swallows flying. I let go of her and jumped straight into the air, high with conquest. With a little more than a gallon of perfect, strength-giving blood in my body, I felt as though I could run fast enough to turn the world backwards.

And then I looked at the girl's body, lying wilted in the wet grass.

The monster within chuckled and receded yet again to the recesses of my twisted, animal mind. The other me – Dr. Jekyll – screamed in torment. As if nature was playing a cruel trick on me, the clouds broke suddenly away from the sun, letting a single ray illuminate a lonely drop of blood on her neck.

I moaned and slumped to the ground, all strength forgotten. Cradling her head, I rocked back and forth over the cold, absolutely dead body of Bella. I touched her face, hoping to find a trace of warmth left over in her cheeks.

There was none. Her once blushing cheeks were flat and gray. Her hand was as cold as the silver ring that still encircled her finger. Forcing myself to look in her eyes, I cringed and gasped at what I had done – the mud brown irises that didn't see me were dull and dead where once they had been chocolate-, coffee-, and chestnut-colored, swirling in a flurry of life.

Bella had been all that represented life to me. And now she was gone forever. In a moment of stupidity and weakness, I had ended it all.

My heart was made of stone and still it had broken. Unable to hold the torrent back, I wailed and sobbed, clawing at my own treacherous throat in grief and anger. Seeing and feeling the death of my one true love – at my own hands – I wished to the heavens above that I could cry. Drops ran down my face, but it was water from my wet hair and nothing more.

The rain had ended, damn it. Birds began singing, the little wretches. The sun shone warm and strong upon the scene of horror and death below it.

I cursed the rain that had made Bella look so appealing. I cursed Carlisle and Esme for even letting us stay here alone. Most of all, I cursed myself for taking up this stupid experiment in the first place. If hadn't pushed it, Bella wouldn't be laying cold in my arms. Though no tears fell, my sobs continued, escalating until I was screaming her name, over and over again.

I turned my face back down to Bella's. I tried to remember what it felt like to kiss her, but the laughing Mr. Hyde refused to show me anything but replays of the animal I had been, slowly killing my innocent little doe, taking her life from her drop by drop.

All the others came back to me, too. The girl in Italy – Francesca. Mike Newton. Louisa…Mariel…Claude…Joseph…Elaine…Paul, Julia, Elizabeth, Heidi, John, Nicole, Thomas, Matthew, Kate, Marie, Luke, Amelia, Russell, Joshua, Alberta, Natalie, Patrick, Margaret, Lacy, Kristen, Lauren, Shane, Eddie, Desiré…

I thought I had forgotten most of the lives I destroyed. No – I remembered the names of all nine hundred and twelve of them. The remorse of nine hundred and twelve murders racked me, and the blood of nine hundred and twelve people appeared on my hands. I felt the pain of every single one of them come back and tear another piece of my heart into shreds.

And then there was Bella. Bella was worse than all of them combined. Whatever heart I had left, she had nursed it back to health, slowly but surely. But I had torn it apart again, so that nothing remained except a dark, festering hole. Staring at her lifeless body in my hands, I knew.

I had no heart anymore.

**-X-X-**

The mound of Earth, perfectly rounded and smoothed, stood out against the golden-green of the grasses in the meadow. I had taken Bella's body to our favorite spot back in the woods, and I buried her there, along with her engagement ring, the silver charm bracelet, and all the crumbled pieces of my soul.

There was nothing else to do now. I knew I should tell her parents that she was dead. I could tell them we were at the beach and she fell off a cliff and drowned. I could tell them a giant cougar carted her off into the woods. That would be appropriate. I could tell them a multitude of things, except for the truth.

So I had decided to tell them nothing. I would tell Emmett nothing. I had already broken my phone in half and thrown the pieces a hundred yards into the woods. I would go somewhere where I could be alone with my guilt and my grief. Then, if I ever felt like my punishment had gone on long enough (which I thought would never happen), I would offer my services to the Volturi. At least it was something to do. After one last look at the sorry bump of dirt that marked the grave of the most beautiful woman I had ever known, I left the small meadow, where the creek still burbled happily and the flowers were bright and pretty. Screw them.

Choking back tears that weren't falling, I walked slowly away from the meadow. The sun was just starting to set over the pines, and I was in no hurry to go anywhere. Where was there to go?

So I walked back to the large, empty house. I took Bella's things as well as mine from the bedroom and hauled it all back to the car in one load. When I came across my favorite blue sweater of hers, I collapsed against the wall and sobbed yet again, unable to move for a couple of hours. When I locked the door behind me, I forced myself to look away from the piano.

Even as I walked down the steps of the porch, I didn't think anything would break me out of my guilty cage, but the sound of a motor coming towards the house puzzled me for a moment. I leaned against the porch rail, waiting for whatever would come my way. Two minutes later, a Seattle Police Department cruiser pulled next to my car, and I recognized Officer Black's face through the tinted windshield. I thought it was oddly appropriate, that I should commit murder, and have the police show up just in time to arrest me.

I wished there was a punishment terrible enough to match the crime. As I watched the Black get out of his car, wielding a long stick of some sort, I laughed humorlessly to myself. Living without her would be punishment enough.

But I couldn't stop the next words from coming out of my mouth anyway. "I hope you're here to kill me."

**-X-X-**

**Billy Black's POV**

I raced as fast as I safely could down the Cullen's drive. If what Jasper told me was correct, Edward hadn't fed in a very long time, and this was all a perfect setup for the girl's murder. It had been two days already. I didn't want to waste any more time.

The sun was low over the trees when I pulled up next to the vampire's car. He was leaning on the porch, with a face as unreadable as a blank page in a book. With the light so low, I couldn't tell the color of his eyes, so I reached for my stinger just in case. Making sure it was charged and ready, I got quickly out of the car, leaving the engine running.

When he saw me, a bitter and ironic smile appeared on his face. "I hope you're here to kill me," he said grimly.

I said nothing, suspicious. He was alone. All the lights were off in the house. There was no noise. As I approached, I finally caught a glint of gold in his eyes, and I knew I was too late.

I hurled myself forward. That was my policy with the bloodsuckers. Stab first, ask questions later.

**-X-X-**

**Edward's POV**

Officer Black said nothing to me, just walked casually toward me with the weapon-thing raised. Then a flash of recognition moved across his face, and he lunged toward me.

I could have dodged him without effort. But I didn't. What was the point anymore? I had plenty of time to watch as he pressed the gold-plate end of the stick into my stomach. I had enough time to calculate when and where the thing would hit me, and even how much force it would deliver.

The stick hit me in the stomach, right below my ribs, and I cried out. Whatever it was, it had jolted me with a white-hot bolt of electricity. It felt like I had walked into a power line. I fell down on my rear on the porch.

Officer Black brought his arm back and smacked me again, this time in the chest, right above my recently absent heart. Another shock powered through me, but before I blacked out, I felt a feeble _thump_ come from my chest.

**-X-X-**

I came to a while later. My vision was blurred and dark, so I shook my head and blinked, hoping to clear my head. Nothing happened.

I was next aware of the pounding in my ears. Still somewhat incoherent, it took me several moments to realize what it was – a pulse. I sat straight up and twisted by body frantically to figure out what was going on. I felt the skin on my face and arms, and it was soft and flexible. By the weak light coming through a window, I could tell my hands were tanner as well.

"Wha-wha…what's going on!?" I shouted. It seemed once again that nature was playing a bad joke on me, making me see things that shouldn't be real, like I was in a dream.

"Lay down," a gruff voice commanded me. Bewildered, I did as it said. A face appeared in front of my face, and after a moment, I recognized the russet skin and dark eyes of Officer Black. "Are you hungry?"

I thought it was a ridiculous question, until I a large growl ripped through my stomach. "Here," he said, shoving a bucket of fried chicken under my nose. "I'll explain while you eat." I dug in, confused, while Black launched into a long explanation. Over his shoulder, through the large windows in the Cullen's house, I saw a red sun rising above the trees across the meadow. It was beautiful. It was horrible.

**-X-X-**

"So what will you do?" Black finally asked me after he finished explaining. In the middle of his speech – after I had been convinced that I was human again but before he told me how he had found me – I started listening with only half an ear.

Everything had come rushing back to me, and grief numbed my brain, making it difficult to see or comprehend anything other than Bella's cold body in my murderous arms. I had to lie back again very abruptly.

"What are you going to do?" he repeated.

"I was going to marry her," was all I said in reply.

A rough hand grasped my shoulder. "What do you want to do about this?" Black pressed me. "Are you going to continue living? I don't like to shoot reformed vampires, but some have made the request before, and I'm willing to do it if you feel like it's the only right thing to do."

Understanding hit me, and the blood – Bella's blood – drained from my face. "You're offering to execute me?"

"Only if you can't cope with everything you've done." Black's face was stony and resolved. From the look in his eyes, I knew this was a man who had killed upon request before, and was willing to do it now, too.

I thought for a moment. Death would be an easy end – but I didn't know if the loss of my life would balance out nine hundred and thirteen others. Bella's dead eyes floated in front of my mind, and another wave of grief hit. "I really shouldn't care what happens now," I said, unsuccessfully holding back the tears that I was finally able to cry. "Since she's gone."

Black stared at me, waiting for my answer. I avoided his gaze. "But it seems that it's just too easy," I went on.

"So…?"

"No, I don't want you to shoot me," I said finally, with determination. "If you kill me, I won't suffer."

"Then what? Can you just go back to life as normal?"

I laughed hollowly at the notion. "There is no such thing for me anymore," I said bitterly, the words coming out rough on my new, human vocal chords. "And I won't help you hunt down more vampires."

Black continued looking at me with his even stare. "I think," I said slowly, a new idea forming in my head, "my penance would be best served otherwise." I finally met Black's stern gaze. "You're going to arrest me for the murder of Mike Newton and Bella Swan."

**-X-X-**

**Two Years Later**

I watched Emmett – now tan with ice-blue eyes – sit across the glass from me, and he lifted the receiver off the hook. I did the same. "Hey, there brosef. How's it going?"

I managed a small smile. "S'okay. I don't have any newly acquired tattoos, and none of the prisoners have cared enough to beat me up this week." As I said this, I fingered the healing split above my eye. Usually, I stayed away from everyone, eating, walking, and working by myself. This "antisocial" behavior was just an excuse for some of the others to take out their anger on me. But I took it. Because I knew I deserved it all.

"Lame joke, Edward." For once, Emmett wasn't smiling. "You know, with all your good behavior, they might put you on parole in forty years." Emmett looked hopeful. He had taken to the change much better than I had – but then, he hadn't killed his own fiancée.

"Yeah," I mumbled into the phone. "Just in time to see your grandkids." I chuckled dryly to myself. "Remember when fifty years didn't seem like that much time?" I asked him cynically.

Emmett's face looked strained, and he changed the subject instead of answering me. "Listen, I was talking to the lawyer about letting you come to the wedding, with an armed guard or something." He looked so eager and hopeful.

And I had to admit, the idea was really tempting, but I forced myself to shake my head. "You wouldn't want me there, Em. Rosalie's family wouldn't be comfortable. And I won't exactly be the best company, either," I explained resignedly.

"Still think about her, huh?"

"Constantly." I looked down at my hand, resting on the table. _"Ed…ward. Stop it," she begged. "Please! I love you!" In a last desperate attempt, she pulled her head away from me, but I stopped her with a firm hand against her temple…_

"Look, Edward. I understand how you must feel. But try to spend some time healing, won't you?"

As the guard stepped in to end the conversation, I sneered at the irony. "Time's all I have now, isn't it? It's come full circle."

He sighed. "I'll see you," he assured me before standing and leaving the small gray room. _Her once blushing cheeks were flat and gray. Her hand was as cold as the silver ring that still encircled her finger… _

As if on cue, my mind wrenched me back to the meadow. A uniformed guard led me – handcuffed and decked out in prison orange – back to my cell. The bars slammed, and I sat on the hard cot.

_With a little more than a gallon of perfect, strength-giving blood in my body, I felt as though I could run fast enough to turn the world backwards…_

_If only._

**AN:** You may hate it because it didn't work out, but I think I pulled a bit of an author's miracle with the arrival of Billy Black, so I wanted to write what would happen if he didn't come until later that evening. But since it's the last thing I'm going to write on this story, _please_, _**please**_ **REVIEW** it and let me know what you thought. Anonymous reviews are welcome as well.

*Celebrate everything terrible with copious amounts of hot chocolate.*

AmCat


End file.
